Dissecting Edward
by chynnadoll36
Summary: Edward is a 35 year old world renowned cardio-surgeon, husband and womanizer. He wants out of his marriage. His wife has other ideas. She hires the expertise of, Dr. Bella Swan, marriage therapist, to save their marriage. Is it a wise decision to bring the gorgeous Dr. Swan and your cheating husband together in hopes of fixing a failed marriage? AH E&B story rated M for LEMONS.
1. Chapter 1 Therapy 101

**_Disclaimer: Characters and all Twilight related subjects belong to the author of the series. DE is mine._**

**_A/N: This is a re-edit repost. _**

**_Dissecting Edward Chapter 1, Therapy 101_**

"Who am I?"

I'm a successful doctor who graduated at the top of my class. I am the most sought after Cardio surgeon in the state. My research work is considered to be remarkable.

Who am I?

Some might say I'm cocky and arrogant. Others might say I'm a coldhearted bastard. I call it confidence.

Who am I?

I'm a man who knows what he wants and knows how to get it – damn anyone who gets in my way or tries to stop me.

Who am I?

I'm a husband, with no children. I'm a son with a loving mother and an idolized father. I'm a brother to two siblings.

Who am I?

I'm a man who loves women. I crave them – blondes, brunettes, redheads - curvy, slender, petite - women of diverse backgrounds. No attractive female is exempt.

Who am I?

I'm told that I am gorgeous, a godlike creature. Women comment on my hair and eyes and seem to love my lips, amongst other things. I do keep myself in shape. After all, I have an image to uphold.

Who am I?

I'm a man who cheats on his wife – in my office – in my car, sometimes in our home; wherever and whenever I can.

I've not met a woman who has ever said no to me. They want me. I don't make it hard for them either. I let them think it's all about them, but it's really all about me.

Who am I?

I'm a man who likes to fuck. Sometimes hard and fast. Other times slow and gentle. I can be dominating or sometimes dominated. It doesn't matter as long as I get the fuck off.

Who am I?

I'm a 35-year old man whose wife insists that we go to marriage counseling. She wants children. I don't. She expects fidelity. I understand that. She threatens to ruin my reputation if I don't comply. She has no clue who she's messing with.

Who am I, you ask? Do you really want to know?

I'm Edward Masen – eminent surgeon, a husband, a son, brother and a womanizer.

"Is that what you wanted to hear, doctor?"

"Is that what you wanted to tell me, doctor?" She peers at me over the top of her wire-rimmed glasses.

"Please, do not try and use reverse psychology with me, it's insulting."

"Doctor Masen, the whole point of this exercise is for you to put your life into perspective, to try and figure out why you are here in marriage counseling."

"Oh, I know exactly why I'm here; Dr. Swan and my wife will not get away with this. Believe me."

"So, you blame your wife for this?" She questions, looking surprised by my statement.

"Yes I do."

"You blame her for multiple women, and the cheating and everything else that's gone awry in your marriage?"

"I blame her for this." My hand waves around the office.

"So, your issue is with therapy?"

"I don't need therapy, but maybe my wife does. In fact, I'm thinking of having her committed."

"Do you think that will solve your problem?" She tries hiding the obvious smirk that is threatening the corners of her mouth.

"I don't have a problem, but it will definitely solve hers." I snort.

"When I said _your_ I meant _your _and _your wife's_ problem."

"Yeah, like I said.

Walking over to the floor to ceiling window, my eyes sweep over the city below. I can feel her eyes on me – more specifically on my ass. I know all the mechanics of a woman's mind. She is a professional, but a woman nonetheless. Therefore, she isn't exempt.

"Do you think I'm attractive, Doctor Swan?"

"It doesn't matter what I think, Doctor Masen."

I continue looking out of the window with my back to her, smiling at her retort. Every response is quick and calculated – so shrink-like. It's a dead give-away. She's so full of shit.

"You're avoiding the question."

"This therapy session is for you, Doctor Masen."

"So, you're the only one who can ask questions, Doctor?"

"Alright." She sighs. "I'll allow one question." There's a small squeaking sound as I hear her recline her chair.

"Just one, huh? I better make it a good one then." I smile to myself, amused that I don't have to think long about my question. I've been thinking about it ever since the first time I laid eyes on her.

"It's your choice, Doctor Masen."

"Have you ever been fucked on a desk?"

"I beg your pardon?" Her voice is clipped.

"What about with your bare ass pressed up against this window for the entire state of Washington to see. It's such a fucking rush – a turn-on to know that people are watching."

"Doctor Masen, these questions are highly inappropriate. I would appreciate it if we keep any further discussion professional. Am I making myself clear?"

"Oh, yes very clear. I'm sorry I offended you, Doctor." Looking over my shoulder, I arch an eyebrow. "So, is that a no?"

"Alright, I think we have done enough for this session. I will schedule you for two weeks and expect to see you next week with your wife. Until next time, Doctor Masen, work on your exercises I've set up for you, and have a nice day."

"Throwing me out, Doctor Swan?"

"Your billable hour is up, and I have another client in thirty minutes. I also have to eat something within that time, so the more time you spend here questioning me the less I have to do just that. Good day, Doctor."

"Boy, I must've hit a nerve. Not to worry. I've had enough of this psychobabble anyhow. Good day, Doctor Swan."

I waltz out of her office feeling no different than usual. Lauren will be sorry she ever tried to force me into this. If only I know how she's gotten the combination to that safe, which contains videos of all my conquests I can get out of this mess. She's got me by the balls right now, and there isn't a damn thing that I can do about it. I have to endure this cluster-fuck of massive proportions and be a little more inconspicuous around her. In the meantime….

"I need to see you. Meet me in fifteen minutes at the usual spot. Don't be late."

The phone conversation is short and to the point. Lauren may have been able to force me into therapy, but she is not going to stop me from getting what I want and right now that's sex.

* * *

"Your dick feels so good baby. Keep fucking me."

"Open your legs wider. This needs to be fast. I have fifteen minutes." My voice is coming out in growls and grunts. For some odd reason, this isn't working. She can usually get me off in a matter of minutes, but I'm not into it. I rise to my knees and grab the back of her calves hooking her legs over my shoulders. I then stretch my legs out and position myself up on both my hands so I could drive into her pussy with force.

"Oh God! I'm gonna cum."

"Fuck!" I'm not there yet! Don't fucking cum!"

I'm pissed. There is no way she's getting hers before I get mine. I abruptly pull out of her. She winces from the sudden withdrawal.

"What are you doing! I was almost there!"

"I know, and I wasn't, and that's unacceptable. Now, get on your knees."

She scrambles off the bed and sinks to the floor. She has a devilish smile on her face. It doesn't even matter that she didn't cum. Pleasing me is all that matters to her. I sit on the edge with my legs slightly cocked open. She grips my throbbing cock in her hand and starts to pump.

"Stop!" I order pushing her hand away harshly. "Put it in your mouth and suck." I instruct. She licks her lips and proceeds to bring me to the brink orally. "That's right. Use your teeth." I wrap my hand slowly around her long blonde locks and lean back on one elbow watching her go to work on my cock. My long, thick shaft slides in and out with ease as a small smile creeps across my lips. I can see the muscles in her jaw and throat contract with every thrust of my hips. She is a pro at this. Being inside her is good, but the head is epic. She looks up at me through her eyelashes and pulls me out of her mouth only to say, "Fuck my mouth baby" and I comply. I stand switching our positions, with her back braced against the bed and me standing in front of her with my cock pointing directly at her lips. With my body crouched and my hands placed firmly on the mattress behind her head, my cock engulfed her mouth again. She grabs my ass as I fuck her mouth at a frenzied pace.

"Oh shit! I'm gonna cum!" I growl.

"Mmmmm." She hums around my cock and sends my orgasm ripping through my body.

"Holy…Ah! I exhale. My hips jerk as I come, holding her head powerfully making sure she doesn't miss a drop. Once I'm sure she is completely done, I pull out and walk off to take a quick shower without as much as an acknowledgement.

I stand under the steaming hot spray, rinsing the residue of my infidelity from my body. I don't feel the least bit remorseful. I never do. Lauren is blackmailing me, and she will pay for it. She thinks I am a bastard, well she's hasn't seen anything yet.

I emerge from the shower and redress at a speedy yet, relaxed pace. She watches from the bed with her body facing me for me to take in every intimate part of her. The sheet is haphazardly hanging from her form. I never make eye contact as I fasten the cuffs of my shirt, not saying a word.

"What?" I'm getting annoyed at her eyes practically burning a hole through me.

"Are you ever going to stay the night?"

"You know that's never going happen."

"Why?"

She's beginning to test my patience. With one hand on my hip, I fix her with an icy glare. "I'm married."

"Marriage doesn't stop you from fucking me."

This is where this part of the situation gets difficult. They always get attached. They never seem to understand that I, Edward A. Masen, don't do attachment.

"You were privy to how this was going to play out before we started. If you can't handle it, there are plenty of other prospects who can. Just say the word." I shove my phone and keys into my pocket. "I have to go."

With that, I reach for my suit jacket and walk out of the door.

I want to make it home before Lauren does. It won't be easy since she does absolutely nothing all day except spend money. If she is out and about it is only as far as the mall. She hasn't called me all day which is weird. My mind begins to go into overdrive thinking about what she could be up to.

As I drive up into the garage, my hopes are dashed when I notice Lauren's car already parked. I check my watch and sigh. It is seven p.m. I told her that I would come home early tonight. I mentally prepare myself for the argument to start. Grabbing my briefcase from the passenger seat, I walk up and unlock the door.

She's standing in the kitchen when I make my way through the house. The smell of garlic and basil permeates the air. She is making my favorite meal. When I approach her, I notice she's wearing a black negligee with matching black heels. Why, she has decided to cook in her underwear is a mystery to me. She's bending over, retrieving something from the oven and my eyes focus pointedly on her curvaceous ass. I lick my lips as the sight brings my cock back to life.

Unaware of my presence, she continues to maneuver around grabbing plates and wine glasses from the curio.

Having enough of standing in silence, I drop my briefcase to alert her that I'm here. She gasps and whirls around clutching her chest.

"Edward. Oh my God, you scared to hell out of me."

I cock an eyebrow and toss my keys on the table.

"What's all this?" I wave a hand around the room.

She looks at me briefly with a confused look. When her brain finally catches up she decides to explain. She sashays closer to me, pressing her body up against mine.

"Oh, this – this is simply me making my gorgeous husband his favorite meal and wanting to spend a nice, intimate night with him alone – together." She finishes with a lingering kiss to my lips.

She pushes me down on the couch and slides the already mini negligee further up her thighs, straddling me. I watch her ministrations without any reaction. I sigh heavily as she starts to rub her thinly covered pussy back and forth over my obvious erection.

"Mmmmm, baby, you're so hard already," she purrs, gazing into my eyes. It is no secret that I am getting into this little seduction routine, but I know better, and I'm going to tolerate it. With a smirk in place, I decide I'm going to play along. I place my hands on her hips and guide her in a swirling motion, never breaking eye contact. She smiles brightly at me, and starts unbuttoning my shirt, kissing down my chest as she goes along. I jerk her to me making my fabric-covered cock nestle right at her entrance. Her head snaps up, and she bites her bottom lip with a sly grin.

"I was also thinking tonight we could start on building that family we talked about not so long ago."

There it is – the scam revealed. I grip her hips and move her to the side.

"I've had enough of this ruse." I huff as I stand up from the couch adjusting myself through my slacks. She looks up at me with mouth open wide.

"What do you mean ruse?"

"Come on, Lauren, did you really think I would fall for any of this? We haven't fucked in weeks and all of a sudden you want to indulge? I don't think so."

I don't bother buttoning my shirt as I head to the kitchen to pour a glass of wine.

"Edward, I have no idea what you're talking about. I just wanted to do something nice for you and possibly…"

"Start baby making, I know I got that part, but what you fail to realize is that I don't want kids. We've talked about this. We've argued over this, and my feelings are the same. No kids," I state with finality.

She rises up off the couch, following me into the kitchen.

"Edward, what I think you fail to realize is that I am the one holding all the cards here."

"Right, the blackmail cards. Do you honestly believe that I'm going to allow you to force me into giving you a child? Think again." I push past her and re-enter the living room.

"Your past indiscretions guarantee that I will get what I want, Edward. I'm your wife. I want a family and you are going to do everything in your power to make sure I get what I want, or I will turn the tapes over to my divorce lawyer."

I down my glass of wine in one swift swallow.

"This can go one of two ways, Edward. After everything you have put me through, I'm still giving you a choice in this. I could destroy you and take you for everything you're worth, but all I want is you and a family."

"This is rape, Lauren." I shake my head at her ridiculous rant.

"Please, don't be so melodramatic, it's not rape. It's a wife wanting all the normal things that come with marriage – fidelity, honesty, and children. In a word – happiness."

"And you think blackmailing me is the way to get those things?"

"You've left me no choice, Edward." She says as she blows out all of the candles that illuminate the room. "I'll be in bed if you change your mind."

I can hear the clicking from the heels of her shoes fade as she climbs the stairs. I pour another glass of wine and down that one faster than the last.

I have to find out where she hides those tapes and make sure that they are destroyed. Thirty-five ways of proof she has to ruin my life and I am stymied in doing anything about it.

There has to be a way.

* * *

_**This is my new story. I hope you all will enjoy it. Please don't hesitate to tell me how I'm doing. Authors need the fuel**__**! foolforedward, thank you for re-editing!**_


	2. Chapter 2 Edward Masen in the Flesh

_**Disclaimer:**_** I don't own Twilight**

_**A/N: Re–edit Repost.**_

_**Chapter2, Edward Masen in the Flesh**_

**Epov**

With my eyes narrowed into slits, I listen to my wife dredge up all of my past and present indiscretions in front of a perfect stranger. She's enjoying this. I can tell. I sit quietly letting her have her fun – for now.

Today is our third week in marriage counseling, and it is already getting out of control. It is easier when we attend our sessions separately. That way, I don't have to listen to bullshit.

My eyes shift from Lauren to the sexiest human being I've ever seen sport a pair of wire frames.

She is exquisite. Her hair is tightly tucked in a bun, and her glasses perch on the tip of her nose. I lick my lips as her legs uncross and re-cross – ala Sharon Stone style._ If only she had left the panties at home._

The things I could do to her in this very office would be a sight to behold. _Wonder if she would be opposed to videotaping? I could have the camera placed right in one of the ceiling corners up high. Mmmmm._

I feel the corner of my mouth creep up into a smug smirk and she takes the opportunity to interrupt my obvious distraction from the session.

"Is there anything you would like to add, Doctor Masen?"

My eyes come back into focus and land back on hers.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Your wife just presented a lot of insight on your relationship, before, during and after the wedding. I'm curious to hear what your thoughts may be on the subject.

"You don't want hear what I have to say – trust me," I look at my watch in annoyance.

"Edward." Lauren leans in and whispers to me in a warning tone.

"What? You seem to be doing fine all by yourself, Lauren. I don't see why I need to elaborate any further on the misfortunes of our marriage. It's starting to sound a tad redundant, wouldn't you agree, Doctor?" I turn my attention back to her, holding her in my gaze.

"Doctor Masen, this session only works if both parties participate freely. This is why it is called 'Couple's Therapy.' She finishes with air quotes. "It would benefit you both and help me a great deal if you shared."

"I thought it was called marriage counseling." I state sarcastically.

Her lips press into a tight line. She isn't amused.

"Fine," I exhale sharply, "what is it that you want to know?"

"For starters, Lauren has expressed to me that there was a fidelity problem long before you two married, but she wants to get what happened at the actual wedding reception out into the open."

"It is out in the open." My tone is clipped, "She knows about it. It's not a mystery."

"It's a mystery to me." She leans forward with her elbows on the desk with her fingertips tented, waiting for a response.

"You're going to regret this Lauren." I mumble under my breath. I fix her with an icy glare and reply, "I was unfaithful, before, during and after the wedding. Is that getting it out in the open enough, Doctor?" I administer my own set of air quotes.

"Not quite, I need you to be more specific, Doctor."

_You gotta be fucking kidding me._

I'm obviously pissed now, and both of these women know it.

"You want specifics?" I ask with a double eyebrow raise and a small smirk. "Alright, I fucked Lauren's matron of honor _before, during and after_ the wedding."

Lauren gasps at my abrasiveness and whips her head around in my direction.

"Edward!"

"What! She wanted specifics, so let me give them to her, Lauren. Remember, you had your chance to stop this idiotic tirade of yours, but you chose this." I gesture to Doctor Swan watching her eyes go wide.

"After Lauren and I said our '_I do's'_, she walked in on me with my fist wrapped around her matron of honor's hair and my cock ramming her from behind."

"Edward!" Lauren's voice escalates two octaves.

I ignore her and continue.

"One leg was hitched up on the back of a chaise lounge, and she was spread so deliciously." I resume, closing my eyes, and shaking my head, relishing in the memory.

"Continue, Doctor Masen," she says, unaffected.

_She likes this. She's enjoying this._

I open my eyes and settle them on hers. I give her a mischievous smirk. It's as if we are the only two people left in the room. The tension becomes almost palpable.

"I think that's enough for today," I state coolly.

"I think those are my closing words, Doctor. Please, continue."

My eyes glance in Lauren's direction, taking in her gaping expression. To say she is outraged would be an understatement. I know I have let my temper escalate, and I realize that this will make it tougher to get her to comply with dropping the blackmail.

"No, I said it's enough. I have somewhere I have to be, so we'll have to revisit this next time," I stand up from the leather sofa, grabbing my suit jacket, and widening my eyes at Lauren to move her ass so we can leave.

"Okay, we can discuss this at the next session. Hopefully we will be able to make more progress."

"Yeah." is my only response, as I reach the door, and swiftly step out of the office. I can hear Lauren apologizing for my crudeness before she trots behind me to catch up.

"Your attitude was a total abomination. How dare you embarrass me like that in there!"

"You brought this on yourself." I retort calmly as best as I can. I never turn around to acknowledge her. I keep up with my brisk pace, while she continues berating me.

"The way you divulged our dirty laundry back there was a disgrace. It was disrespectful to me and to our marriage, Edward. What the hell is wrong with you?"

"You!" I come to an abrupt stop, "You're what's wrong with me, Lauren! You told her about what happened with Irina. Don't start crying about hurt feelings and disrespect now. I told you not to go through with this."

I turn, and resume walking down the hall.

"Don't you walk away from me Edward Masen! We had a deal. You said that you would come to therapy with me in exchange for me keeping silent about your male whoring ways."

I stop again, this time slowly backing her up against the wall.

"You _forced_ me into this, and now since this _deal, _as you so eloquently put it, requires us to air our _dirty laundry,_ then I'm going to make damn sure that I do it thoroughly. Hold on tight for the ride, Lauren. It will indeed get bumpy," I sneer in her face, before spinning on my heel and stepping inside the elevator.

I'm relieved she has decided not to take the ride with me. I can actually picture myself throttling her the entire way down.

_Damn her! She will not get away with this._ I slam my fist against the elevator door.

If she wants to play hardball, then we will. I am the master at it. She may have been able to stop the divorce for now, but by the time I am finished with her, she'll be running and screaming to the divorce court.

* * *

_**BellaPov**_

_What the hell have I gotten myself into?_ I stare at the Masens manila folder.

Lauren is easy enough to work with, but that husband of hers – what a piece of work.

Women like her always seem to have their hands full when it comes to trying to maintain a healthy marriage. She's beautiful and wealthy, not only from being married to Doctor Edward Masen, but her parents are well financially established people. She doesn't need his money. That is the baffling part to me. Why would a woman put so much energy and effort into a man that is blatantly cheating on her, let alone marry him?

He's so arrogant and insufferable. Working in this business, I've seen and heard just about everything you can possibly imagine, but I have a feeling that Edward Masen is about to give me a new lesson on the trials, and expertise of an unfaithful husband.

I sigh, pulling out my tape recorder. It isn't customary for me to record patient sessions. However, after only three weeks of meeting with the Masens', I know I have my work cut out for me. Pressing the button, I resume.

**"**Date September l2, 20l0. Subject Lauren and Edward Masen. While Lauren was co-operative in talking about events that began the downward spiral of her three years of marriage, Doctor Edward Masen became agitated and completely irrational with no regard to his wife's feelings as he gave his own rendition of what led to his infidelity in explicit detail," I pause with an exhale and resume. "Before I was able to assess the situation and provide either one of the patients with a coping exercise, Doctor Masen abruptly ended the session and stormed out of the office, leaving his wife to apologize and justify his behavior."

My arm drops to my side with recorder still in the hand, as I complete my overview. I stare out of the window of my office, thirty stories above the ground.

The sun is starting to set. I remove my glasses and hook them on the front of my blouse. Releasing my hair from the vice, I call a bun, is a relief to my aching head. I shake out my hair and massage my temples.

"I need a fucking drink."

I walk over to my desk and press the intercom.

"Yes, Doctor Swan?" My receptionist answers promptly.

"Patch me through to Miss Hale's office, Victoria, thank you."

"Yes, of course, Doctor Swan."

My phone rings signaling the call coming through.

"Rosalie Hale…"

"Hey, when is your last appointment?" I sigh, impatiently.

"I just finished up, why?"

"I need a drink, and a distraction."

"Well, I can point you in the right direction for the best martinis in town. That'll provide the distraction."

"Meet me in the parking garage. You're driving. I may need to get drunk," I respond.

"That bad of a day?"

"You have no idea," I scoff, and end the call.

* * *

"I don't know why you insisted that I drive. I hate driving with an indescribable passion. Besides, maybe I want to get drunk as well."

"Well, then I guess we may have to take a cab. Now that you've mentioned it, you're driving is horrendous, Rose, how did you ever get a license?"

"Oh shut up, you are more than welcome to take over. What's crawled up your ass anyway?"

I roll my eyes at her. She knows me better than anyone, and it flat out annoys me.

"Ah, I know that look, the Masens, right?"

"The guy is beyond redemption, Rose."

"Well, it isn't your job to redeem him, Bella. He has to do that on his own."

"That's never going to happen," I mutter.

"I've got to meet this client of yours, he can't be that bad."

"Yeah, tell that to his wife."

"Man, you are uptight, not to worry. I know exactly what you need."

We pull into the parking lot of a bar with the flashing sign _Emmett's_ on the front. The name doesn't sound much fun, but it looks like an entertaining place to unwind.

We walk in, still in our office attire which consists of silk blouses, pencil skirts, and open-toed pumps. There are whistles, and sexual innuendos from a bevy of male prospects, as we pass the bar – some female ones as well. _Jesus Christ._

We settle on grabbing a table towards the back, where we can see all the action. The waitress appears seconds later, taking our drink orders.

"I'll have a dirty Martini." Rose orders without hesitation, "What are you getting, Bella?"

"I'll have a watermelon Martini."

The waitress scribbles our orders on a pad and hands us menus.

"I'll be right back with your drinks, and Paul will be over to take you dinner orders," she adds in a chipper tone.

"I'm starving. You wanna share an order of loaded fries?"

"You've read my mind. Hey how did you hear of this place? It's…uh…interesting." I sweep the place cautiously with me eyes.

"I heard gossip about it at the office. I hear the owner is gorgeous."

"Rose, do not tell me you're planning on seducing the owner?"

"I'm not!" she shrieks in mock horror.

* * *

The waitress returns with our drinks along with Paul, who puts in our order for ultimate loaded fries.

"Here you are…one dirty Martini and one watermelon Martini, enjoy, ladies."

Just then, we hear the loudest booming laugh coming from behind the bar.

The guy is huge, tall with big but not overly defined muscles. He is sexy and gorgeous, with dark hair, and dimples which form when he smiles. It has to be the owner Emmett.

There is a crowd of men at the bar engaging in whatever joke Emmett is telling and laughing just as loud as he is. Music starts to play, and suddenly everyone jumps up to dance, including Rose.

"That's our cue Swan, come on."

"Oh, no…you're gonna have to handle this one on your own."

"Suit yourself." She hikes up her skirt a couple of inches, tosses her hair, and sashays out on to the dance floor. I watch as she disappears into a crowd of bumping, and grinding half-sloshed patrons. Only Rose could be so brazen.

I shrug my shoulders and start devouring the fries and sipping my drink.

As I finish my first martini, I motion for the waitress to fetch me another.

Looking back out into the crowd and Rose is coyly giggling it up with some guy that is presently whispering in her ear. When he playfully twirls her around, my eyes focus in on whom her dance partner is.

_Shit!_ _What the hell is he doing!_

I watch astonished, as his hands slide down her ass and squeeze her firmly. Rose's arms are wrapped around his neck, as her hips sway with his. I'm in no way into voyeurism, but I'm unable to look away.

"Jesus. Holy matrimony means nothing to this guy." I shake my head in distaste.

He pulls her closer, and his eyes instantly lock with mine. They widen for a second and then return to normal. His look transforms into cockiness. His green eyes smolder with lust. He watches me intently as he gropes, and kneads Rose's ass with a wicked smirk on his face. He dips his head and places a lingering kiss to her neck, all the while never breaking eye contact with me.

Ashamed and a bit disgusted, I turn my head and resume sipping my drink, not wanting to see what he does next.

The music changes and I can see Rose approaching the table, from the corner of my eye.

"Wow. That was fun." She fans her face, and adjusts her skirt.

"I'm sure it was," My tone is clipped.

"Did you see the guy I was dancing with? Sex! On! Legs!" She enunciates.

"You mean did I see the guy, who you were practically fucking on the dance floor? Yeah I saw him."

"So, what did you think? He's hot right?"

"Oh he's hot all right – a little too hot if you ask me." I scoff and roll my eyes.

"Tell me about it, he's sexy and confident as hell. Do you know, he asked me to leave the bar with him? Well actually, he said he wanted to fuck me up against the wall in the parking lot."

"Yeah, I'm not surprised he said that at all."

"He said he would fuck me so hard I would have to crawl home. Can you believe that!"

I cross my legs under the table, feeling slightly uncomfortable and aroused at that statement.

"With the way his hips move, I'm sure it will be the best sex I've had in months. His bulge felt promising," she breathes in a dazed state.

"Rose!"

"What! Come on Bella, I need this, hell you need it to. I suggest you get out there and find some hot guy to give you hot, meaningless, stranger-sex."

"Rose, you can't have sex with that guy."

"Why is that, Doctor Bella?"

I know she's becoming irritated. That's when the '_Doctor Bella's'_ always comes out of her mouth.

"He's my patient, you nympho! That guy, you're thinking about having dirty parking lot sex with, is Doctor Edward Masen."

Her head whips around in his direction, and he tilts his drink in the air at us.

"That's him!"

"Yep, and you've just been added to a long list of possible conquests. Congratulations Rose."

She plops down in her chair, and tosses the remaining contents of her drink down her throat.

"Now you see why I needed to have a drink?"

* * *

_**~DE~**_

_**End note: As always let me know what you think. Reviews are the best thing an author can receive. foolforedward, as always thanks for editing!**_


	3. Chapter 3 A Peek into MY Mind

_**Disclaimer: Twilight I do not own in any way.**_

** *****warning***** Lemons ahead!**

_**DE Chapter 3, A Peek into MY Mind.**_

_**EPOV**_

_**5 a.m. Saturday morning**_

The alarm clock blares, causing me to groan. Slamming my hand blindly over the snooze button, I turn onto my other side to get a few more minutes of sleep.

"How many times are you going to hit that thing?"

"As many times as I need to," I mumble into the pillow.

I slowly peek out of one eye to see her standing at the foot of the bed, now dressed in nothing but lacy black underwear – purchased using my private La Perla account, I'm sure_. What can I say? I have a thing for sexy lingerie._

I watch, as she massages her hands with hand cream and eyes me with a smirk on her face.

"Come back to bed," I yawn and hold out my hand for her.

"That's a first," she laughs. "It's almost daybreak. Don't want to get in hot water with the Missus.

"You let me worry about that," I say playfully, yanking her over and down on top of me. She adjusts her body so she is planted more firmly on the part of me that's starting to awaken.

"Living dangerously aren't we, Doctor?"

"I'll handle my wife. You concentrate on handling this," I say thrusting my hips to get my point across.

I don't waste time on foreplay or telling her how beautiful she is. Moving the lace to the side, I slide into her groaning, deeply until my cock can go no further. She smiles devilishly at me and begins to ride me with reckless abandon – hard and fast just the way I like it. No caresses –no kisses or kind words, just raw, hard fucking.

"Yeah, just like that," I grunt when she moves in a circular motion.

I grip her lace-covered breasts and knead roughly. She throws her head back and laughs. She is like me. She loves the rough stuff. Her nails claw my chest and abdomen. I can feel her walls clenching around my cock. She's close, but too close for me. I'm not nearly ready for this to end.

"Up." I tap on her ass, and she gets the hint. She climbs off of me.

"Turn around."

She complies, as I stroke myself a few times, watching her get into position. "Hands and knees, baby." She does as she's told. Quickly, I reach out yanking the black lace panties halfway down her thighs, spreading them wide to receive me.

"One last thing," I say, reaching over to the nightstand and grabbing the remote for the camera that is pointed right on target. It will capture everything – every expression, every emotion.

"Perfect," I whisper with a smile as I see our image come into focus on the LCD.

She bites down on her bottom lip with anticipation, and without warning I plow into her wet heat over and over.

Loud grunts, screams, and heavy panting fill the room as I ride her hard from behind. She can take everything I have to give, and never complains about it being too much or too rough.

I watch the sweat dew up on her back and slowly trickle down her spine. Every so often, I glance up to the camera and smile at the sight before me – her face contorted in pleasure and pain.

"That's good, baby. Take all of it!" I growl feeling my climax approaching violently.

"Fuck me! Fuck me!" She chants and I do just that. I grab ahold of her wild, red, curly hair and buck wildly into her.

"Ahhh, I'm about to cum…right…now!"

With one final slam I quickly pull out of her and yank off the condom, spilling onto her ass.

"Fuck," I rasp and tense up as my seed shoots out in three rapid spurts across the curve of her ass.

I grunt and growl my orgasm out. She knows not to move until I'm completely finished. When I collapse on my back next to her she mimics my position.

"And scene," she laughs and looks over to see me smiling and breathless, causing her to break out in a fit of giggles. "That was awesome," she pants.

"Yeah it was. I'll send you a copy, later." My breathing labored.

"Liar," she says and climbs out of bed and heads back to the shower.

_This was exactly what I needed. _

After not closing the deal with the sexy blonde last night, I had to call Victoria to satisfy my urges. She understands the way I like it – the way things have to be done. She knows not to get attached and not to lay guilt trips. I can stay the night with her and can walk away in the morning without pacifying her. No explanations are needed with Victoria.

_This would give the good Doctor something to shrink. _

_Doctor. Isabella Marie Swan. What would she say if she knew I was fucking her receptionist since day one? There would definitely be an exercise for that._

I'm sure she threw a wrench into my plans one way or another last night_. _Doctor Isabella Swan was one major cockblocker.

I have to admit, I was a little surprised to see her at my brother's club. She didn't seem like the type to let her hair down – have a cocktail or two, but low and behold there she was. Her hair was loose – down and wild on her shoulders. She had shed the wire frames she always wore during our sessions. It isn't that she doesn't look delectable with the librarian bun and specs, but this way definitely suggests that she can remove the stick from her ass.

After watching her when she noticed me dancing with the blonde, there will probably be some sort of exercise she will suggest that I work on at the next session – more brain picking to try and figure me out.

_Let her have fun trying._

I have no time to be figured out by a woman – let alone one who is a shrink trying to dig into my head. Therapy is just a means to an end and definitely coming to an end soon.

* * *

Sexually sated and freshly showered, I decide to pay Jasper a visit to see if he's made any progress on the Lauren situation.

"The house looks good. Finally getting everything settled?" I ask, taking a seat in a patio chair by the pool.

"Yeah thanks. Getting this place exactly the way your sister wants it isn't an easy task. She's lucky I love her so much," he says, offering me a beer from the cooler.

"Well she deserves it. Thanks." I pop the cap and take a swig. "By the way, she's to know nothing about you investigating Lauren for me."

"Do you think I'm crazy? Even though your wife and my wife aren't the best of friends, she would have my ass if she knew anything about what you've asked me to do. Speaking of which, I know you didn't come here to talk about how nice my house looks, so what is it now?"

"Any progress?" I swallow the beer I'm holding in my mouth.

"Not yet. I need more time."

"Screw it. I have no more time to waste. I'll figure out a way to get her off my back myself." I huff in annoyance.

"Just hold on a while longer, Edward. I will find out where she is stashing your little porn collection. I guarantee it."

I ignore his statement and gaze out to the pool.

"Daddy, daddy…"

My four-year old nephew comes skipping out to the pool with a large piece of paper in hand, dripping with paint. He runs straight past me, oblivious to my presence.

"Hey buddy, what do you have there?" His father asks excitedly, as he picks him up and places him on his lap.

"It's a fwire twuck. I made it fwo you, daddy."

"You made it for me? Wow look at that! It's the coolest fire truck I've ever seen, buddy."

I smile at my nephew and Jasper. I have to say I am envious of their relationship.

Children don't factor into my life plan, but I love my nephew without bounds. If I'd had kids I would want to them be just like him. He is smart, inquisitive and flat out adorable.

"Hey Josh, did you forget to say hi to, Uncle Edward?" Jasper whispers to him and I watch his blue eyes widen as he turns to face me. My smile spreads once his eyes locks with mine.

"Uncwle Edward!" He gasps in surprise and hops off his father's lap and races toward me.

"Hey champ! How are you?" I laugh as he throws his arms around my neck and squeezes tightly.

"I'm fwine. I made a fwire twuck!" he exclaims and holds the painting up for me to see.

"I see that. You're getting so good. Do you think you can make your Uncle Edward a painting too – for my office?"

"A fwire twuck?" His eyes widen with excitement.

"Hmmm…how about you make something extra special for Uncle Edward, Josh?" Jasper adds.

"Okay, Daddy. I'm going to make it now!" He says excitedly and takes off running back to the house. "Bye, Uncwle Edward!"

"Bye, buddy. Man he's getting so big and talented," I chuckle holding up the dripping artwork.

"Yeah, I know. Your sister wants another one. She had a complete meltdown when we took him for his first day of preschool – cried saying her baby didn't need her anymore. It was all very embarrassing, he jokes. "I think she's having a midlife crisis or something."

"She's twenty six, Jasper," I respond.

"Hey, I thought the same thing, but you weren't there. She barely wanted to let Josh go. He had to reassure her he would be fine! Imagine that – a four year old boy consoling his mother."

"Well, he is intelligent. I'm sure he gets it from me," I say seriously.

"Mighty cocky of you to take all the credit for _my_ son's intelligence. I'm _sure_ I had nothing to do with any of it, you arrogant bastard."

"You're welcome," I say sarcastically.

"Seriously, Edward, I see the way you are with Josh – kids still not an option for you?"

I stare out to beautiful acres of land my brother-in-law just had landscaped and think. _This is a perfect place to raise a family._ Then my thoughts drift to _him–TJ._

There isn't a day that goes by that he isn't on my mind – what he would look like – how smart he would be. Right now he would be a year older than Josh. He would be painting fire trucks and going to kindergarten – telling me what he wanted to be when he grows up.

I scrub a hand over my face trying to shake the thoughts, but it's futile. Jasper knows.

"You're thinking about him," he states unquestionably.

"Not a day goes by," I respond.

"You have to let him go, Edward. What happened was an accident."

"Says you."

"You can have more chil–"

"Look can we talk about something else? I don't want to get into this again," I say, letting my anger get the better of me. I hate that he knows I am so vulnerable about this subject. I hate that anyone knows.

"Okay," he sighs. "I have a guy tailing Lauren. I should have some information for you by the end of the day."

"I'll look forward to it," I say, placing my sunglasses back on as I get up from my seat, preparing to be on my way.

"Hey where are you going? Stay a while. I'll throw some steaks on the grill – call Em over, we can make it a guys' day. Josh would love having both of his uncles here."

"I can't. I have a therapy appointment. Rain-check?"

"On a Saturday?"

"It appears I'm a special case - if I'm quoting the Doctor correctly."

"Ok sure, just let me know. So, therapy, huh – how's that going?" He laughs heartily.

"Fuck you, and I hate it with a passion. I'm counting on you to get me out of it, by the end of the day – if not I might end up banging my marriage therapist."

He smiles at me and shakes his head. Little does he know that I am extremely serious.

* * *

_Mmmm…black sheer pantyhose with jet black seams down the back and a bow at the end. Isabella you sure know what I like._

The bun was back in, and the frames were back on. There she stands with her back turned to me asking if I completed last weeks' exercise.

"Doctor?"

"Doctor?" I repeat after her and she turns to eye me skeptically.

"I asked you a question," she says, folding her arms and leaning on the edge of her desk.

"I'm afraid you're going to have to ask me again. My thoughts were…elsewhere. I apologize," I say with a smirk.

"Anything you would like to discuss?"

_Discuss…ha!_

"No…no, Doctor I wouldn't, but back to your question."

She looks at me as if she is trying to pull my thoughts from the depths of my brain. I watch her inhale and exhale in frustration as she asks her question once more.

"Were you and Mrs. Masen able to make any progress with the exercise I suggested last week?"

"What did you suggest again?"

"I'll take that as a no. You know, Dr. Masen, things are never going to get better between you and your wife unless you comply with the therapy."

_Was she serious?_

"Who says I want them to get better?"

"Isn't that why you're here?" Her eyebrows shoot up.

"You and I both know that I don't want to be here. This is all Lauren's idea."

"Doctor Masen, I'm confused. If you're not going to co-operate with therapy and if you don't want to be here then, why not just leave and scrap the therapy sessions altogether?"

"Because she has me by my balls," I snap and decide sitting with her standing is making me feel awkward. I rise to my feet and take a little stroll around her office to expel those feelings.

"How does she have you?"

This is her job – trying to get me to divulge intimate shit about my personal life. I don't know how much Lauren has told her, but I do know she has an idea after the session we had last week.

"Is this about what happened at your wedding?"

"No," I scoff.

"Is this about the tapes?" She pries.

My head jerks around to meet her unmistakable sardonic expression. I don't know why I'm shocked to hear her mention the videos. I knew Lauren would be itching to tell her about them.

"Tapes?" I feign ignorance.

"Yes, tapes, Doctor. I'm aware of them."

So she is aware of them. God only knows how Lauren must've described them to her. Hell, God only knows what she must be thinking. I don't give a rat's ass. My shocked expression changes into one of slyness.

_You want to play Doctor? Ok let's play._

"What do you _think _you're aware of?"

"That's not how this works, Doctor Masen. I ask the questions and you're supposed to provide me with insight so I can help you."

"You think I need help because I record my sexual encounters with women?"

"Is that what's on the tapes, Dr. Masen?" She asks adjusting her wire frames.

Now she's beginning to piss me off.

"Oh come on, Doctor Swan. You know goddamn well what's on the tapes. My wife told you – just like I'm sure she told you she found them and is keeping them in her possession. As a result of that, I am here in marriage therapy hell." I gesture to her office.

"Doctor Masen, first off let me start by saying that you're wife never divulged to me what was on the 'tapes'. I simply know that there are 'tapes', and whatever they contain, is a strain on your marriage. Case in point 'marriage therapy hell' as you so eloquently put it." She holds out her hand in my direction as to give credit to my statement.

"Now, as to what my thoughts are on the information you just gave me, I would have to say your marriage is in need of dire help–"

"My marriage–"

"What I am aware of, Doctor," she interrupts rudely, " is that last week _you, _not your wife, but you explained in explicit detail how you were unfaithful just before and again after your wedding ceremony." She seems to be getting just a tad annoyed.

"You sound a bit biased, Doctor Swan. Of course what's wrong in my marriage is entirely my fault." My sarcasm is evident.

"I never said that."

"It was implied." I retort.

She removes her glasses and rubs her forehead in irritation. She hooks her glasses on the front of her blouse and tents her fingers, as if she is trying her best to calm herself, or think carefully before she continues with any kind of response. She seems to always exercise this technique.

"It wasn't implied. I'm just relaying the details I have been presented with, back to you. Whether you or your wife is to blame for the problems in your marriage is none of my concern. My job is to assist in fixing it."

"And I told you earlier, who says I want it fixed," I snap.

Her eyebrows furrow with anger and she throws up her hands in defeat. I watch as she walks around her desk and sits comfortably in her chair. She begins closing her files and putting them away.

"That's it?" I ask.

"That's it." She responds with mock amusement. "Why waste your time and money? This session and all future sessions with you are now null and void. Any further sessions will be with you and your wife together – only. No more individual therapy."

"A bit too complex for you, Doctor?"

"No not all. Complexity is something I went through eight years of Johns Hopkins for. My problem is not with complexity, Doctor Masen. My problem is with waste."

"Waste?" I asked confused, watching her start to slam certain items on her desk.

"Waste, Dr. Masen –as in someone wasting my time! I would rather give my help to people who want it and are appreciative of it."

"Look here, Doctor Swan, I don't have to appreciate a damn thing. You get paid to shrink. Don't act as if you're doing me some goddamn favor by analyzing my bullshit."

Her mouth drops open in astonishment and I can definitely say that by the looks of the recent color change in her complexion that she is pissed off.

"Good day, Doctor Masen," she says dismissively and gestures toward the door.

_Fuck! _

The moment Lauren finds out that things went awry in my session she will be waving the threat of those tapes in my face. I need to do some backpedalling and fast. I run a hand through my hair and perch the other on my hip in annoyance.

"Alright, you win. What is it that you want to know?"

"Nothing," she replies nonchalantly. "You're free to leave."

_Shit._ _Now I bet she's expecting me to kiss her perfectly tight little ass._

A sharp exhale leaves my body as I prepare to reluctantly give her what she is waiting for.

"Look, I apologize for my insolent behavior. This is…difficult for me." I exaggerate. It doesn't go unnoticed by her. Her eyes dart to mine and she gives me a look that tells me she knows I am bullshitting. "I'm not used to discussing such…intimate details of my life." I continue crossly.

She places her glasses back on and reopens the files, not uttering a word. I wait for her to address me in some way, but she doesn't.

_So...more ass kissing, huh, Doctor?_

"Can we continue?" I ask probably a little more harshly than I should. She responds by gesturing for me to sit in the seat before her.

I sit still waiting for her to proceed with her questions. I raise my eyebrows at her to let her know I am ready. She just reclines back in her chair as if she is waiting on me.

"Are we going to get to the root of this problem, Doctor Masen?"

"Which is?"

"Everything I've come to know about you convinces me that you may have a sexual addiction."

I could be offended. I could snap, but I throw my head back, laughing at her instead.

_You have no idea, Doctor. Swan–no idea at all._

* * *

_**~~~DE~~~**_

_**End note: Thank you all for reading. As always, please review! It's my fuel**__**! foolforedward you are much appriciated. Gracias.**_


	4. Chapter 4 Old, Jella

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. No copyright infringement is intended.**_

_**A/N: Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed and favorite'd this.( Yes I said favorite'd don't judge me lol) I'm really happy you guys are enjoying the bastard aka Edward Masen. I know some of you can't fathom why I would twist Edward this badly and my only answer for that is… um…"personal reasons" AHAHAHA! I had to do it once! Seriously though, I have a friend who requested for me to do a DoucheWard and I couldn't deny her. Jackie this is for you and for everyone else who's enjoying Dissecting Edward. Foolforedward added her talents for editing!**_

_**Chapter 4, Old, Jella**_

_**Bpov**_

"What an insufferable prick!" I voice my thoughts out loud, while driving home from work. I had insisted on seeing Doctor Masen on a Saturday. Boy, was that a mistake. I really want to help him work through the issues in his marriage, but it is plain to see that he isn't interested in therapy. He's only attending for the sole purpose of appeasing his wife.

"His wife," I scoff. She has to be insane to want to stay married to that guy. He's rude, disrespectful, cocky, and a flat out man-whore. He does absolutely nothing to try and hide that fact either.

A horn blares from behind me, as I wait at the green light, wrapped up in my thoughts. "I see the green light, you jerk!" I yell as the impatient driver decides to veer around my car and flip me the finger.

This is not how I wanted to spend my Saturday. Normally, I would sleep in late – make some ridiculously high calorie breakfast – sit on the sofa all day and night, watch movies and snack on every junk food known to man. Fun weekend – I know. Well, it sure beats sitting in my office with Doctor Edward Masen.

Finally, I pull into the parking lot of my apartment, switch off the engine and head inside. No sooner had I shut the door behind me, than I notice my answering-machine light blinking away. I sigh knowing who it is. I toss my keys on the table and kick off my heels by the door, not wanting to scuff my newly polished hardwood floors. After unbuttoning my shirt and pulling it out of my skirt, I walk over to the table and hit the play button on the machine.

"First message," The computerized greeting begins.

"Hey, babe it's me. I hope you had a good day at work. Been trying to call you all day, but got no answer. Call me when you get this." _Beep_

"Second message…"

"Hey it's me again. Are you home yet? Call me." _Beep_

I don't wait by the machine for the rest of the messages to play. I pull off my silk blouse, letting it float to the floor and go into the kitchen and treat myself by pouring a glass of 15-year old Napa Valley Cabernet Sauvignon.

"Third Message…"

"Okay, I'm starting to think that you're avoiding me. This is infantile, Bella. Call me back."

I roll my eyes and nod at his statement. He's perceptive. I'll give him that. I walk back to the living room and sip my wine. Before I plop down on the sofa, I undo the bun in my hair, fluff it out, and exhale in relief.

"Fourth message,"

"Jesus Christ," I scoff.

"Bella, it's, Jake. Baby, look, I know you're still pissed about the other night, but we can't get past it if you won't talk to me…so…I'm coming over." _Beep_

"Damn it!" I really don't feel like dealing with him at the moment – especially not after the morning I've had with Doctor Masen.

My cell begins to ring and I answer it immediately.

"Look, Jake, I'm tired. I've had a rough morning, and I just want to relax. I'll call you later," I say, ending the call before he has a chance to respond.

_Take that, Mister._

Satisfied with myself for dismissing Jake, I kick my legs up on the coffee table and recline back in the sofa, continuing to enjoy my unwinding ritual – that is, until the banging on my front door startles me to the point where I nearly spill all over myself.

"Damn it!" I jump up, storm over to the door, and rip it open.

"Didn't I just tell you I would talk to you later?" The irritation in my voice is unmistakable.

"Sorry, I was already in the parking lot." I look on and gape at him, as he invites himself inside.

_The nerve of this bastard!_

"Jake, I really don't have time for this. I will talk to you later," I repeat more harshly this time, while I continue to hold the door open for him to backtrack and exit.

"Too bad. I'm here now and I'm not going anywhere until we talk, have some make-up sex, and cuddle afterwards."

_Son of a bitch! Who the hell does he think he is?_

He waltzes into my kitchen, stripping off his tie along the way, tossing it on my couch. He pours a glass of my really expensive wine, and that's when I've had enough. I slam the door and follow him into the kitchen. I grab the half-filled glass out of his hand and place it on the counter.

"What the hell? What are you doing, Bella?" He looks at me like I've just lost my mind.

"This is my shit." I gesture to the glass of wine. Go home, Jake. I want to be alone."

"You know what, Bella, be careful what you wish for." His deep brown eyes blaze with fury.

"Get out."

"No! This is ridiculous. We are a young and extremely, attractive couple. We should be planning how we're going to spend our weekend together. We should be going out, dancing – going to the movies, having dinner in an elegant restaurant – laughing, stumbling into the house at late hours of the night, deliriously happy. We should be making love until the sun comes up. This is not how a beautiful, young, sexy and successful woman should behave."

I am livid. How dare he barge into my house and speak to me like I am a child.

_Behave? Really Jake?_

"You want to talk about behavior, Jacob? Fine, let's. Let's talk about your behavior last week at the dinner your office firm was having. Let's talk about the way you got drunk and embarrassed the shit out of me that night!"

"Come on, baby! I've apologized for that over and over," he says trying to pull me close to him.

I swat his hands away angrily, and hold up a hand in warning.

"Get out of my apartment, Jake – now!" I turn and walk up the stairs to start the water for a bath. The last thing I hear him say before he slams the front door is. "I was kidding about the threesome!"

This is my life – battling with Masen by day – dueling with Jake by night.

Jake and I have been dating on and off since college. I remember when I first met him. He was sweet, confident and gorgeous – the darkest hair and eyes I had ever laid eyes on. Briefly, we had gone our separate ways, but decided later on to date exclusively. Five years of nothing but Jacob Black.

We were happy at first, but when he became successful he changed. He began working for the top-notch law firm Cullen and Clearwater. His uncle and cousin own one half of the firm. The other half is owned by Carlisle Cullen. Jake's father is a close friend of Carlisle's and he immediately hired Jake, as soon as he passed the bar. Things have been going downhill for us ever since. He's pressuring me into marriage and voicing his opinion about not wanting me to work a little too often. I am getting sick and tired of him. I care for him deeply, but we need a break.

My bath water is the perfect temperature. I strip my clothes, light a candle and sink down into the silky bubbles. I reach over to take another sip of wine, before I lean my head back and close my eyes. This is the perfect way to relax. I just need to clear my head and put the day behind me. "No Jake, no Doctor Masen, just relaxation."

Ten minutes or pass and I can feel myself starting to drift.

_EPov_

"Ahh…ahh…oh God! God, you feel so…ah shit!"

"I bet your husband doesn't fuck you like this, does he?" I grunt and slam into her. "Does he?"

"No!" She whimpers and tries to regain her balance – bent over at the waist, gripping her ankles, and me ramming her from behind make it difficult for her to stay upright in this position.

Angela Weber Newton – a little nerd-like triage nurse from the hospital – newly married to Doctor Michael Newton, is my latest prospect. She is shy and soft–spoken; likes it rough though. Her husband has no clue his precious little wife is a wanton closet-freak.

"Say it. Say no one fucks you like me."

"I–no–ah!"

"Say it!"

"No one fucks me like you!" She rushes out.

"That's the shit I like to hear…mmm."

The rhythmic sounds of flesh slapping bounces off of the walls. I spread my legs wider and dig my fingers into her ass for support. Changing the angle, I thrust upwards into her pussy. I love to fuck standing up – especially in this position. She is completely at my mercy. She knows not to let her ankles go.

I continue my assault. Her breasts bounce with each drive of my cock. _Slam, slam, slam, slam, slam._

"Oh, God! I can't…I can't…" She tries putting the words together, but fails miserably.

I can feel her legs begin to tremble, and the sweat from both our skin is making our movements clumsy.

"Just hold on, baby. I'm almost there." _Slam, slam, slam, slam. _Her pussy clamps down on my cock. She gasps as if she is holding her breath, and then she shrieks. Her body shakes violently as I continue to pound. _Slam. Slam, slam._

"Oh, fuck…oh, shit…ahhhh, fucking tight pus…mmmmm!" I growl, spilling into the condom inside of her.

She lets go of her ankles and we collapse to the floor on our hands and knees, with my cock still buried deep in her.

"Fuck," I pant against her damp skin and silently curse myself for not setting up the camera. This was definitely a missed opportunity for some salacious memorabilia.

I pull out of her and get back onto my feet. I walk to the bathroom and remove the condom, flushing it down the toilet. Splashing my face with cold water, I look up into the mirror, scrub my hand over my face and smile. "This one's on you, Doctor Swan."

"Where the hell were you? I've been calling and calling." Lauren rages as soon as I unlock the front door.

"I had a meeting." I fabricate and it isn't an efficient fabrication either. My lies used to be more thought out – expertly put together, sure as hell a lot better than the one I just gave her.

"Liar! There was no meeting. I called the hospital looking for you, and they said you weren't due in until later."

"Yeah…well…"

I don't look at her directly, but can see her shocked expression out of my periphery.

"Is that all you have to say, Edward?" She perches her hands on her hips and blocks my path as I go to enter the family room.

_Family room, what a joke._

I stop, finally making eye contact with her. "Yes, that's all I have to say."

I walk around her and resume my way over to the coffee table to collect the mail that was delivered today. I flip through the envelopes and pause once my eyes settle on a familiar looking letterhead from a particular company. It is already ripped open. I angrily toss the remaining mail on the table and look at Lauren.

"Opening my mail now? Is there any length you won't go to?"

"I wasn't aware La Perla was a part of your wardrobe, Edward?" She says smugly.

"Opening other people's mail is a felony offense, Lauren." I ignore her last statement, my anger dangerously rising to the surface, but I keep my tone calm and rational because I know arguing is what she does best.

"Felony my ass, we are married. Who the fuck are you buying lingerie for? And before you attempt to lie, I'd rethink it if I were you."

"Firstly, we _are _married, but the envelope is clearly addressed to Doctor Edward Masen." I point out, shoving the envelope in her face. "Secondly, I wasn't going to lie to you. It's no secret that I fuck other women. You have the evidence to prove it. I don't know what you plan to accomplish by opening my mail. I ought to have your ass thrown in prison." I walk away from her and head up the staircase to take a shower. I should've known she'd be right behind me.

"Good luck trying to make that happen. You'll look like a lunatic." She continues to berate, furiously stepping in my footsteps.

I reach the bedroom and begin stripping out of my clothes. She walks through the door and slams her hand against the frame. Burying her head in her hands, she screams into her palms.

"I don't know how we got here." She mumbles through her hands.

"That makes two of us." I continue to shed my clothing, sitting down on the bed and removing my shoes.

She looks up at me and shakes her head at my nonchalant attitude. "I wish I never married you."

"Well then do us both a favor and file for a divorce, Lauren! Neither one of us are happy! You know why we got married in the first place. It shouldn't be that hard for us to absolve it."

The fury in her eyes dies down. I am all too familiar with the expression she is wearing now. It is one of desperation – pleading. She's going to try and fight for us – again. I can't let her do it. I've never encouraged her to walk away from our marriage after we had one of these types of arguments in the past, but I've never encouraged her to fight for it either. Normally, we would verbally fight, throw insults and be silent for a few days. I would go out on some escapade with a woman; she'd find out about it one way or another and turn a blind eye.

I am beginning to get exhausted with the routine – she is too. She knows I want out of the marriage, but refuses to admit that it is the right and only thing left to do. She's holding onto my infidelity in video-taped form, thinking it will scare me straight. The only thing it does is back me into a corner. Like a trapped animal, I have to fight to get away, not caring who I hurt in the process.

"Edward, please…if we tried–"

"I fucked someone…just before I came home." I cut her off before she has a chance to humiliate herself. I feel like the lowest piece of shit for saying it, but I can't stop myself. I can't breathe anymore. I'm suffocating in this farce of a marriage, and it is as if she is the one crushing my lungs with her delicate hands.

"Irina?" She gnashes her teeth and spits her name like filth. "Was it her?"

"What difference does it make?" I stand shirtless and walk over to the armoire to grab a clean shirt and pair of pants. I'm also baiting her. I know Irina is the one person that will push her over the edge.

"Answer me!" She yells.

I don't want to lie. I don't want to tell the truth either, so I do the only and next best thing. I look over my shoulder at her and smirk.

"You son of a bitch!" She lunges at me, slapping me so hard a tear escapes from one of my eyes. She keeps pounding on my chest and swinging at me. A couple of times I catch a stray slap to the face as I'm trying to grab a hold of her arms.

"Calm the fuck down, Lauren!"

"I hate you, you bastard!"

When I finally am able to control her flailing arms, I twist her around so her back is pressed against my chest and her arms are trapped to her side, but she's still struggling against me.

"Let go of me now, you–you…"

"Stop fighting me," I breathe roughly in her ear.

"Fuck you!" She manages to get one of her arms loose and claws at my hand to get the other one free.

"Fuck, Lauren!" I half scream when she digs her nails into the back of my hand, but for some reason it arouses the shit out of me.

"When I'm through with you in court you won't have a penny to spend on that bitch, then you'll see how fast she dumps your ass!" With her last statement, she tries to elbow me in the midsection, causing us to fall to the bed with me on top of her. All her wiggling and struggling stirs something inside of me –a lust demon. Her ass keeps rubbing against my now hard cock.

"Get off of me, Edward."

"Damn it, Lauren. I didn't fuck her!"

"You're a liar and a bastard, now get off!"

I'm able to grab both her arms, pinning them above her head. "Hold still." I say grinding into her ass.

"What are you doing?"

I bury my face in the crook her neck. My tongue darts out, tasting the saltiness from her drenched skin. I lick from her throat up to the shell of her ear and nibble the lobe. Her fighting is beginning to subside.

"Now you want to fuck me?" She asks breathlessly.

"Yes."

"You're a pig." She adds and starts grinding her ass back into my dick. "This is what you like, isn't it?"

I growl and gather both of her wrists in one of mine. Reaching down with my other hand, I snake my hand in between us and unbuckle my pants, pulling out my cock. We are both panting heavily with anticipation. I reach underneath her and undo the button on her jeans, yanking them down just below her ass.

"No panties, somebody's ready."

"Don't be cocky," she moans as I drag a finger up her slit, testing her.

_Wet as fuck!_

This is going to be tough with both of us still partially dressed, but I'm nothing if not thorough. Fisting my cock and pumping it a few times, I plunge into of her. We are both so out of control. Everything is going so fast. Our movements are reckless and rough. I'm not going to last long. I pump into her viciously, grunting so hard that my voice is becoming hoarse.

"Oh God!" She yells out.

I can feel her slick walls begin to grip my cock and I know she is close. My hand slips between her legs and I rub her clit vigorously while I continue fucking her from behind.

"Yes, God, you know I love it when you do that! Don't stop…ah!"

She starts pushing back to meet my thrusts and I come violently in a matter of seconds, spewing a barrage of colorful words. Her orgasm follows shortly after, as I continue rubbing her swollen clit. I remain inside of her, lying heavily on her with all of my weight – both of us physically and emotionally spent.

A few minutes later, I roll off her onto my back, and stare at the ceiling – my pants still halfway down my thighs – my flaccid cock hanging out. This is bad.

_What the fuck did I just do?_

I look over to Lauren, and her expression mirrors the way I am feeling. She runs both of her hands through her long, wild hair and stares at the ceiling. She's the one to speak first.

"I want a divorce," she says, robotically.

_What? Have I heard her correctly?_

"Okay…" I hesitantly answer like I'm asking a question instead.

"I did love you, Edward." She looks over to me and strokes my face with her finger.

I want to say I loved her too, but honestly I don't think I ever did.

"I know." It's the only response I can give. I rake my hand through my hair, and tuck myself back inside my pants.

She exhales deeply and rises up off of the bed, pulling up her jeans. I look on as she fluffs out her hair and goes over to our walk–in closet to retrieve some clothing.

"You don't have to leave, Lauren. I'll go. I can stay in my office at the hospital. I have a ton of work to catch up on anyway."

"Oh, I'm not leaving, Edward. You are. This is your shit." She holds up the armful of clothing for me to see and hurls it at me. "I'll see you in court."

She then sashays out of the bedroom, leaving me sitting on the bed with a cloud of clothing around me.

I scratch my head and begin gathering up my things when she waltzes back in – cheerily I might add.

"Oops, I forgot something." She steps back inside the closet for a brief moment and remerges with a small safe-box.

My eyes follow her as she carries the box over to the door.

"I can't forget this. Goodnight, Edward."

She closes the door behind her and I silently curse.

_The tapes are in that safe box._

After all this time she's kept them hidden, and now she finally reveals where she has them. She wanted me to see them–the ultimate _fuck you, Edward Masen._

"Son of a bitch!" I yell and resume snatching my clothes off the bed. I can't deal with this now. I am about to be late for work. Jasper needs to do something A.S.A.P.

While I'm gathering up my clothes and throwing them into a suitcase, I hear a metal clinking sound hit the floor. I immediately look around to see what's dropped, and I see a little metal key on a chain.

"What the hell is this?" I wonder, picking it up and holding it aloft, examining it. I don't have time for this shit. I have surgery in an hour. Stuffing the key in my pocket, I pull on a shirt, zip my suitcase and head downstairs to leave for work. Lauren is nowhere in sight.

* * *

_**DE**_

_**End Note: Reviews please! They make me tingly and write faster. **_ _**Lol!**_


	5. Chapter 5 Ready, Set, go take a hike!

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. (And in light of recent events…man smh…that is all)**_

_**A/N: Okay…First off let me give a big thank you to all of you who have rec'd, faved and taken the time to review for this story. You've really inspired me to keep going!**_

_**I know Edward is horrid right now, but believe me his behavior will be explained soon. **_

_**I feel like I need to explain that he won't turn into a mushy type Edward (even though those kinds are irresistible too) but he will redeem himself…sort of. HAHAHA**_

_**Sorry no lemons this chap. I need to build the plot. I can't have the good doctor humping every chap! Or could I? *wink*)**_

_**DE Chapter 5, Ready, Set, take a hike!**_

_**BPov**_

Wednesday morning. It's ten a.m. My first scheduled session begins with a lot of crying.

"I don't know what to do!" She sobs and sniffles. Leaning over, I pluck two tissues from the dispenser on my desk and hand them to her.

"Thank you." She continues to sniff quietly – blows her nose, and dries her eyes.

"You're welcome…now take a deep breath, and tell me what's happened."

"I can't believe I was so stupid!"

"You're not stupid. Just tell me what's happened."

She takes a deep breath. With a shaky hand, she straightens the glasses on her face, her mouth opens and closes repeatedly, and then she bursts into tears once again.

I roll my eyes inwardly.

"Everything is going to be alright." I console. "Just a month ago, things were wonderful in your life. You and your husband were talking about starting a family. What has gotten you so upset, Angela?"

"I'm cheating on Michael!" she blurts out.

_Well…I didn't see this coming._

Angela and Mike Newton have been coming to see me since three years into their relationship. They were dating long-term in college and decided to come to therapy before they got married. For the most part they seemed blissful – only had minimal concerns, and questions about their relationship. They were the do-good types – saw therapy as a way to avoid problems before they occurred. Angela is extremely shy – almost introverted. Imagine my surprise when she reveals to me that she has been cheating on her husband.

"Alright, calm down. What exactly happened? I ask, showing that I am not affected by the shocking revelation she just made.

"I don't know! I–I just…I don't know…"

"Are you and Mike having problems?

"No…I mean we weren't…I mean no, we're not having problems. It's just…this guy…this man is so gorgeous and perfect." Her demeanor changes tremendously. The crying ceases and her eyes light up like a Christmas tree when she talks about the man she is having an affair with.

_Damn, this must be some…_

"So, you cheat on your husband for a gorgeous, perfect guy?"

"Doctor Swan, please don't say it like that. He's so much more than that."

"Your husband or the guy," I ask confused.

"The other guy!" She exclaims as she rises up from her seated position and takes the opportunity to walk freely around my office.

"I'm sorry, Angela. I was confused. Please, continue."

"He just knows what I need. He's gentle when he needs to be – rough when he needs to be – which is most of the time." She giggles like a high school girl.

"Angela," I sigh and pinch the bridge of my nose, "it sounds to me like you're more concerned about the sexual gratification this _guy _gives you. Not one of those descriptions you just gave about him diverted from that issue. Sex."

"That's–that's not all to him. He's just…amazing." She gushes.

I've seen and heard just about everything, but I just do not feel like dealing with this shit today. Here she is with a wonderful husband who loves her and she's ruining her marriage for a good romp.

_Some women. _I shake my head at her.

"Angela, do you love your husband?"

"Yes…of course I love Michael, but–"

"There are no _buts_," I interrupt. "If you love your husband you have to stop screwing around with this guy you're seeing – that is if you don't want to wreck your marriage?" I question, unsure if she wants to save her marriage or not.

"No, I don't want to ruin my marriage." Her voice dips low like a chastised child.

"Alright," I exhale and scribble some notes down on my pad. "I'm going to schedule you for two weeks and I suggest that during that time you tell your husband about the infidelity. Bring him with you next session so we can work on moving forward."

Her eyes widen and her mouth falls open in shock, while her head shakes 'no' frantically. "I can't tell Mike. I just can't!"

"Angela…Mike loves you. Yes, he will be hurt and he will feel betrayed, but if you lie and he finds out about it from anyone other than you, how do you think he will feel then?"

"Oh my God…oh my God!" She mumbles into her hands. "I can't tell Mike that I've been sleeping with Doctor Masen. He will kill us both! You don't understand. Mike hates him!"

I pause as I'm putting her next appointment in my Blackberry, and look up at her over the rim of my glasses.

_Masen? Christ on a bike!_

I can't believe it – and yet somehow I do. This guy has no scruples whatsoever.

I stare at the woman before me, crying uncontrollably, suddenly regretful. I guess she thought she was going to come to me, tell me about her dirty deeds, and expect me tell her to go say ten Hail Mary's or something– absolve her of her sins – like in a confessional.

_Damn it, Edward Masen!_

The man is a human marriage wrecking-ball – first ruining his own marriage and now this one. I wonder if he even gives a shit about the things he's done – lives he's ruined. Of course he doesn't. He's only in it for the sex.

I place my Blackberry on the desk a little rougher than I intended, and pull out a business card. Writing on the back furiously, I stand and walk over to Angela and hold out my hand with the card.

"What's this?" She looks at my hand, frowning in confusion.

"It's a referral to one of the best therapists in the state, Tanya Denali. I think she will be better to assist you from this point."

"Wait a second, you're bailing on me! Why?"

"Angela, I'm not bailing. I just feel that Doctor Denali is more qualified to deal with the situation you're facing," I lie. "She's the best."

"I thought you were the best – at least that's what Mike told me before we started coming to you. How come all of a sudden you…"

After forcing Tanya Denali's card in her hand, I go back to sit behind my desk, pick up my Blackberry and delete Angela and Mike's names off my schedule. I ignore any sort of conclusion she is trying to draw from this.

"You were all set to schedule me a two-week until I mentioned his name…Edward...you know him, don't you?"

I look up at her briefly, and quickly divert my eyes back to my PDA. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yes – yes you do. I noticed as soon as I said his name. You got all stiff-like and peered at me over your glasses like I struck a nerve or something…"

I arch an eyebrow at her, but keep silent. I'm not about to tell her that Edward Masen is my patient, for a number of reasons – reasons she doesn't need know, or that I am I allowed to disclose.

"Oh my God!" Her hand flies up to cover her mouth. "You're sleeping with him too!"

"Excuse me?" My chortle has an almost 'don't be ridiculous' sound to it.

"I heard he – he kind of sleeps around, "she answers, nearly whispering.

"Well if you know that then why would _you_ sleep with him, Angela?"

_Classic therapist behavior, Slick._

"I–I…"

"Listen, I don't mean to sound like I'm interrogating you. Please, just trust me, and call Doctor Denali. You won't regret it." I stand from my desk once more and usher her to and out the door before she questions me any further.

I lean up against my door once I close it behind me, and blow out a breath I feel like I've been holding for an eternity. I'm sure I could handle the situation with the Newtons professionally while continuing to counsel the Masens, but personally I am beginning to get annoyed with Doctor Edward Masen's set of balls. Boy, did he have a pair!

I know I would have to listen to Angela give graphic details about her sexual encounters with him, and _that _I do not want to hear.

For the third time in less than thirty minutes, I attempt to get comfortable behind my desk. I check my Blackberry for my next appointment and notice I'm not slotted for another three hours. The appointment belongs to Lauren Masen.

"Perfect." I chuckle sardonically, and toss my Blackberry on my desk.

_I need to unwind before she shows up._

As if my thoughts are heard, Rose bursts through the door. "Zumba and exotic fruit smoothies immediately after – on me?"

"You're on." I grab my purse and hurry to the door to join her.

* * *

"Fuck. Jesus Christ, Rose." My breaths are coming out in huge puffs after we finish an hour and a half of Zumba.

"You need to work out more, Bella. Then you wouldn't be laboring so much."

"Thank you, Rosalie Jane Fonda Hale."

She laughs, grabs my arm, and practically drags me over to the stand where they sell the most sinful fruit smoothies. She pays for our drinks, and we sit outside at one of the tables. It's a gorgeous day out, nearly seventy–five degrees. People are out walking their dogs, eating soft pretzels, and enjoying the weather.

"I called you last night, but both of your lines went straight to voicemail…early night?"

"Jacob," I simply reply.

"I see," she says suggestively, winking her eye.

I roll my eyes and huff at her assumption. "He came over, and ten minutes later I threw him out."

"Yikes, are you two still having problems?"

"I don't know…things are just different now. It's strange that I have this Ph.D. in fixing other people's problems, but can't seem to do a damn thing about my own."

"You and Jake will work things out, you guys always do. Besides he worships the ground you walk on. Give it some time."

_I wish time was all it was._

"So, I saw Angela Newton leaving your office today on my way to see you. She looked…off."

"I referred her to another therapist – Tanya to be exact." I slurp on my passion fruit drink, loving how good it tastes.

"Why–and why Tanya? God, I hate that bitch."

"Conflict of interest," I say before taking in a huge sip. "And you've been holding a grudge against Tanya since high school. It's time to move on, Rose."

Her eyebrows furrow and she points a finger in my direction. "Don't you dare try and shrink me, Isabella Swan."

We both giggle, and finish up our smoothies while reminiscing over our high school years. About an hour later we head back in to work.

When I reach my office, my receptionist informs me that Lauren Masen cancelled her appointment.

* * *

_**EPov**_

"Time of death…two-fifteen p.m." I yank off the latex vices on my hands, and remove the surgical gown covering my body. Shit like this never gets easier. Death!

I witness it every day, and each time I feel worse. Storming out of the O.R., I dread what comes next.

"I'm sorry…his heart just couldn't withstand…" I nearly choke on the last statement. "We did everything we could," I conclude as I look into the horror-struck face of the wife whose husband I tried to save. She covers her mouth with trembling hands. I gently reach out for her and she takes a step backwards, shaking her head.

"I'm…sorry." I repeat and slowly walk away from her, making sure I have one of the nurses tend to whatever she needs as I head to my office. They hardly ever want comfort from the doctor that held the life of their loved ones in their hands, especially when said doctor wasn't able to save that life.

I return to my office after speaking to a few family members of the patient I've just lost, and consult with some of my colleagues. I draw the blinds closed in my office and stretch out on the couch. Just before drifting asleep, my son's face is the last thing I think of.

Later that evening, I stand on my sister's doorstep, ringing her doorbell impatiently. She answers with an annoyed look on her face.

"Only you would ring a doorbell that way," she says with one hand on her hip. She is draped below the waist in an apron – one hand covered with an oven mitt, the other holding an extremely long fork. I almost laugh at the way she looks; as if she is wielding a weapon of some sort.

"I'm starving, Al. Where's the barbecue?" I kiss her on the forehead and invite myself inside.

"The food is out back. Where's your wife, will she not be attending dinner?"

"I'm afraid she won't be. Don't bother acting all broken up about it either." I stroll through the house, stopping in the kitchen to grab a beer.

"Oh, I won't be broken up about it." She snorts. "Mom and Dad will be though. They're outback with Jasper and Em."

_Great._

"What kind of mood is our father in?"

"He's in a tossing around the football with Josh kind of mood. Don't worry, you're safe."

"Mommy, mommy. I got my footbwall! My nephew comes bounding down the stairs. "Uncwle Edward!" He gasps and jumps in my arms the minute he notices me.

"Hey, buddy! How are you?"

"Fwine. Are you going to pway footbwall wif me, daddy, gwandpa, and uncwle Em?"

"I sure am, champ."

"Josh, sweetie, you didn't make a mess of your room trying to find that football, did you?" My sister smiles with her hand on her hip.

"No, momma, I cwean it allll up!" My nephew's impediment is too adorable for me to correct sometimes, but most times I do.

"See there. He cleaned it all up, momma." I tease my sister and carry Josh out to the backyard tickling him all the way.

"No! That tickwles uncwle Edward!" He giggles.

"Look who finally showed up?" My brother is drinking a beer and greets me as I walk toward him and Jasper.

"I was in surgery. I got here as soon as I could."

"Uncwle Edward is going to pway wif us, daddy!"

"Oh, is he now? Well, we are going to kick, Uncle Edward's butt, aren't we, buddy?"

"Hold on," Emmett stands up in protest. "Josh, don't you want to be on Uncle Em's team? I'm bigger than your daddy and Uncle Edward."

"You bastard, don't try and trick my son?" Jasper says with a laugh.

"Jasper!" Alice gasps.

"Sorry, honey." He yells over to her as he brings a plate of food out to the patio. "Josh, buddy, don't you and daddy make the best team?"

"Ummm…" My nephew taps his chin and thinks.

"I cannot believe you two, fighting over a child." I mock with astonishment. "Josh, play on my team and I'll take you to see the new tiger cubs at the zoo." I throw in my bid as well.

"I choose, Uncwle Edward!" His arms shoot up in the air in triumph. I laugh and walk away with my new partner in crime.

"That was blackmail, man…blackmail!" Jasper and Em yell in unison.

They are just jealous because my nephew and I have an unbreakable bond.

I approach the patio, where my sister and parents are all busy cooking and setting the table for dinner. My father's standing over the grill with utensils in hand, handling them like he was performing surgery. I laugh inwardly at the sight. Even retired and dealing with something as simple as barbecuing a piece of chicken he does it meticulously.

"Edward, honey, there you are! Where's Lauren?" My mother questions, looking around for my so-called better half.

"She couldn't make it, Mom."

"Well, your sister said she didn't know if you would make it either." My mother and I exchange kisses and a hug before she takes Josh out of my arms and sits him at the table for dinner.

"I didn't know he was coming, Mom, because he never shows up when I ask him over for dinner, so this is a shock for me too." My sister feels the need to clarify.

I narrow my eyes at her and mouth, "Bitch."

She reciprocates by flipping me off and sticking out her tongue when our mother's back is turned. I also catch an elbow to the mid-section when I brush past her to greet my father. It's our normal sibling behavior even as adults.

"Hey, Dad." I place a hand on my father's shoulder, while he's still removing the food off the grill.

"Hey, Son. I didn't think you were going to be here."

"Yeah, I know." I look over my shoulder and scowl at my sister. "You need some help there?"

"Yeah, would you take this over to the table? Josh wants the first drumstick, hot off the grill."

"And corn, Gwandpa!"

"I swear that kid has bionic ears." My father adds. "He reminds me so much of you when you were little."

I take the plate from my father, half-smiling at his statement.

"By the way, how did the surgery go?"

"You still have the inside scoop don't you, Dad."

"Always." He looks up and gives me a wide smile.

Edward Masen Senior, my father, retired neurosurgeon, and all-round perfect guy. Everyone loves and respects him – so much that he basically still runs the hospital even though he's retired. I've admired him since I was about Josh's age – wanted to be exactly like him. As far as following in his footsteps, becoming a successful doctor, that part I am able to emulate – the all-round perfect guy persona I'm falling short on and I know it

"Surgery wasn't successful today." The memory of me standing over my patient calling the time of death wilts my mood.

As we walk over to the table, he pats me on the back, noticing how upset I've become, thinking about the death of my patient.

"Death is a part of life, son, and being a doctor, death comes along with the territory - but I feel we've had this conversation before." He smiles warmly.

"I never said anyone died." I respond.

"You didn't have to. A doctor is all too familiar with the tell-tale signs of a bad day on the job, and as a father, I know my son." He pauses and exhales heavily. "You can't save everyone, Edward." His face suddenly becomes serious, and the indirect statement doesn't go unnoticed by me.

"I know, Dad." I spear a piece of chicken, and place it on a plate for my nephew.

After talking for a few more minutes, I go over to let my brother and Jasper know it's time for dinner. We eat and share stories past and present – some funny and others downright embarrassing – most of those coming from Emmett. He has no filter whatsoever. My mother and father love it.

Josh finishes his food in record time and asks for seconds. He eats that helping as fast as the first and is ready for a round of touch football. None of us can deny him – even knowing we should let our food digest first. Good thing there are two doctors in the family.

* * *

We engage in three rounds of touch football, with my father playing the part of the quarterback. My father throws the ball to Josh numerous times, causing my brother to throw a tantrum like the huge competitive adolescent he is. It's a hilarious sight.

"It's just a game, unwcle Em. You can't win all the twime." Josh comments with a hint of annoyance.

"Your grandpa is cheating, Josh." Emmett states.

"Is not!"

They continue to argue back and forth, causing all of us to laugh hysterically. I enjoy the time with my family tremendously. It's an escape from my hectic life at the hospital and the drama in my personal life. Although, I know I have to deal with my personal life soon. Lauren surprised me by agreeing to a divorce, but I know it won't come easy. She is way too calm about it.

"Go long, Josh!" My father yells, pulling me from my thoughts, and I take off to block Jasper.

"Catch it, Josh! You've got it buddy!" I cup my hands together and call to him from a distance. Emmett trots alongside him, mockingly pursuing the ball, intending to let him catch it.

Josh reaches up and snatches the ball out of the air as it falls in his direction.

"Whoo! Yeah, baby!" I cheer and gloat at Emmett and Jasper when I run and scoop up my nephew in my arms.

"I caught it, uncwle Edward. I caught it!"

"You sure did, buddy. You're the next Eli Manning." I laugh and head to the lounge chairs where my mother and sister are applauding Josh.

"Pweyton Manning, Unwle Edward!"

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry, Peyton Manning it is."

The others join us and pull up lounges to relax. After a while Josh falls asleep, and my sister takes him inside to rest comfortably. My parents are getting ready to head home and tell us dinner will be at their house next weekend. It's usually how it goes – my sister and mother alternating between hosting dinners.

Emmett walks off for a moment to take a call about his pub, which gives me the golden opportunity to speak with Jasper without involving others in my business.

"How come Lauren didn't come with you?"

"Well, apart from the fact that we are barely speaking. She finally asked for a divorce."

"She did?" His eyebrows shoot up. "Wow, just like that?"

"Just like that." I sigh and fold my arms behind my head.

"So…you won't be needing my uh…expertise anymore." He smiles proudly and mimics my position.

"Expertise?" I scoff. "You couldn't locate the one thing I asked of you."

"Oh, yeah, right…the porn stash."

"Shut up and before you put your private eye glasses away, I have one last task for you."

"And what's that?" He looks over at me, watching as I dig deep into my pocket.

"Tell me, what the fuck kind of key is this?"

He takes the tiny key from my fingers and looks at it for possibly five seconds.

"It looks like a key to a safe or a safety deposit box or something. It's too small to fit anything obvious, like a door or…hell what else is there? You know it's not a car key, man." He scoffs.

"I fucking know that, Jasper." I say, snatching the key back.

"Whose key is it? I assume it's not yours."

"It must be Lauren's. I found it in our bed after we had sex the other night."

"Wait, you mean the two of you are still sleeping together, knowing the marriage is over?"

_Damn it, I said that out loud._

"It was a one-time thing." I answer nonchalantly. "Fuck! That little…"

I jerk up, realizing what I've had in my possession all of this time. I check my watch and hop up from the chaise lounge.

"Tell Em I'll call him later." I say quickly and hurry into the house. I kiss my sister abruptly on the cheek and tell her to tell Josh I will take him to the zoo next week, as I rush out of the front door.

* * *

I arrive home, noticing Lauren's car isn't parked in the drive.

"Perfect."

I hurry inside and make straight for the guestroom. I remember she took that safe-box to another room the other night. Finding it is a whole different matter entirely.

I tear through the closet and the drawers, not caring what kind of disarray I'm leaving the room in. I find nothing.

I get on my hands and knees and scan the area underneath the bed. Nothing.

I stand up, breathing heavily. I run a hand through my hair in desperation, not knowing where to look next.

"Where the fuck did you put it?" I wonder. My eyes search the room; looking for possible places she might have hidden the safe-box. The minute I focus on the chest at the end of the bed, I smirk in satisfaction, stalk over and kneel in front of it. As I try opening it, I realize it's locked. I begin jiggling and shaking it roughly before slamming it against the floorboards and cursing loudly.

I'm frustrated. I know the box is in the chest. There would be no other reason for it to be locked.

I sit on the floor thinking, "I could always have it hauled out or have a locksmith come in," but there is no time. I have to get into that chest before Lauren comes home.

I lean up and examine the chest, flipping it upside down – low and behold, there is a key taped underneath.

I rip it off eagerly and open the chest. The safe-box is buried underneath a bunch of old, crocheted Afghans. I pull out the box, holding it gingerly as if it's a newborn baby.

"What the hell are you doing! What the hell have you done, Edward!" Lauren screeches from behind me.

When I turn around, her eyes focus on what I'm holding in my hands. Her mouth falls open in shock. I smile back at her devilishly.

"What's that?" She crosses her arms nervously, all the while feigning ignorance.

"You know goddamn well what _this_ is." I shake the box just to emphasize my statement. "I believe _this_ concludes the blackmail."

I rise to my feet and cradle the box under my arm, preparing myself to leave. She immediately steps in my path.

"You won't get it open. It's locked, and this isn't some dime-store safe-box, Edward. There isn't a locksmith who can unlock it or a career criminal who can pry it open. So don't bother taking it to Jasper."

I frown slightly at her regard for Jasper. He isn't a career criminal by any means – just happens to know a few things – useful things.

"The key has a special chip placed inside of it, and it's registered in my name. There was only one key made, and I have it in my possession," she says smugly.

"Oh, you mean this key?" I dig in my pocket and hold it up for her to see. "I do believe the tables are turned, Lauren."

Her eyes widen then flash with anger. She lunges to grab the key from my hand, but I grab her wrist tightly in my one hand, and back her up against the door.

"You're hurting my arm, you bastard." She says through gritted teeth.

I smash my lips against hers, shoving my tongue in her mouth for a quick last taste. She tears her lips from mine, slapping me squarely across the mouth.

I laugh maniacally. "Now, we're done. You can proceed with the divorce."

* * *

_**~~DE~~**_

_**End Note: Next chapter we'll get back to lemony goodness! Please review. Foolforedward, as always. Thanks and Kudos!**_


	6. Chapter 6 What's in a Name?

**Chapter 6**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight._**

**_A/N: Thank you everyone for all the wonderful reviews. Sorry I couldn't respond for last chap. It's pretty tough with trying to write 2 stories, but I read and appreciate them all so much. Love you guys. Let's see what Doc Doucheward is up to._**

**_DE Chapter 6, What's In a Name?_**

**_BPOV_**

I pull into my reserved parking space, late for work. I can't say I had a wild night, just overslept.

Stepping off of the elevator, I walk over to my receptionist's desk to see if there are any messages for me.

"Good morning, Victoria. Anyone call or cancel?"

"Good morning, Doctor Swan. No one cancelled, but your mother called and said she couldn't reach you on your cell this morning."

"I'll call her in a few. She's just wants to nag me about coming home for the holidays."

"Oh, and Doctor Tanya Denali called. She wants you to return her call about an important matter."

"Yeah, I'll do that," I say, while en-route to my office.

"Oh, and Doctor?"

"Yes, Victoria?"

"These came for you early this morning." She slides her chair across the floor to the table behind her, which is decorated with a huge bouquet of white roses. There has to be at least three dozen. She picks up the bouquet, walks over and hands them to me.

"They're gorgeous, Doctor Swan."

"Thank you, Victoria." I wrap my arms around the enormous vase and she helps me with my office door.

"Should I prepare a thank you note?"

"No. I'll deliver the thank you personally. Thank you, Victoria."

She smiles and closes the door behind her after she exits.

I place the flowers on my desk and hastily pull out the card that is nestled inside, not that I have to read it to know who sent them. "I'm sorry. Jake." I read aloud.

I scoff and lean in to smell the bouquet. They are beautiful, but Jake doesn't have a clue.

_White roses–the symbol of purity._ "There's nothing pure about us Jake."

I walk over to my desk, prepared to call my mother when my office phone rings.

"Yes, Victoria."

"Mr. Black is on line one, Doctor."

"Put him through." I wait for her to transfer the call and press the button when the red light flashes.

"Good morning, beautiful."

"Morning, Jake."

"Did you get the flowers?"

"Yes I did. They're beautiful; although I think the message you're trying to send with them may be a bit convoluted. "

"Convoluted?" He laughs. "Using lawyer terms now are we, Doctor? I'm rubbing off on you."

"Shut up." I can't hide the smile in my voice.

"Seriously sweetheart, the message is clear – plain and simple. I'm sorry, Bella, and I miss you."

I wind the cord around my finger and bite the corner of my lip. I miss him too – and let's face it Jake and I have never gone this long without having sex and I'm in need. I know he is too.

"That message is clear. I'm speaking of the meaning behind the roses – white… it means purity – innocence," I clarify.

"You forgot something."

"What did I forget?"

"White roses are also the symbol for true love."

"I believe those are red roses, Jake."

"Ah, ah, ah, not in early tradition, but they _are_ the official bridal rose, I will give you that. You get that meaning?"

"You're funny. Is this going to be a marriage discussion?"

"It can be."

"Well, I think we have a lot of things to work out before we can discuss that topic."

"I agree. You free for lunch?"

"No, I have patients overlapping well into late afternoon, dinner would be better."

"Is French okay?"

"French is perfect."

"Alright, I'll pick you up at eight."

"Alright, I'll see you then, bye."

"Bye."

I love when Jake is like this – playful, sweet, not being a cocky asshole. I know I can be difficult and uptight sometimes as well. Besides, punishing him is punishing me. It's time to forgive and forget.

After I end the call with Jake, I decide to rip off the bandage and call my mother.

"Hi Mom."

"Bella sweetie, why don't you ever answer your phone?"

This is how each and every one of our phone conversations begins.

"I was driving to work, Mom. There are a lot of underpasses on the way." I fabricate slightly.

"When are you coming home to visit? Your father and I miss you terribly. Labor day is about a month and half away."

"I'll be in Florida for a medical convention during that time. I can visit you and dad then. Where is he by the way?"

"He's out front mowing the lawn on that ridiculous contraption you bought him for Father's Day. Honestly, Bella, I don't know why you bought him that thing."

"He wanted it. He's retired. He loves his _toys, _Mom." I chuckle at the thought of my dad riding around on that thing, ignoring my mother purposely.

"He wanted it, and you bought it, and now we have no grass left. I swear Bella if he goes anywhere near my Begonia's, I'm going to pay someone to come and steal it."

"I love you, Mom." I laugh hysterically.

"Aw, I love you too, Sweet-Pea."

"Tell dad I love him and to take it easy on the lawn."

"From your lips to God's ears…that man, I swear."

"Bye, Mom." I roll my eyes, still laughing at her while I end the call. I'm looking forward to going home, visiting my parents for a while. It will definitely be a breath of fresh air to step away from the office for a couple of weeks.

It's about ten minutes to eight and Jake still hasn't arrived, so I decide to wait for him downstairs in the lobby.

"Victoria, I'm going to dinner. Thanks for staying late this evening."  
"Any time Doctor Swan. I'll make sure and lock up after I'm done with categorizing the patient files."

"Thanks. I'll see you tomorrow morning. Have a good evening."

"I will, you too, Doctor," she says with a hint of mischief in her voice.

_I wonder what the hell that's all about._

Knowing Victoria, she's probably anxious to hook-up with some guy. Rumor has it that she is a total closet nympho – at least that's what I heard from a few old co-workers where she was previously employed. It makes no difference to me. She's always on time – professional and never gives me a problem. Why would I care what or who she does in her free time?

After leaving the office, I step out of the elevator and head to the parking lot where I see Jake just pulling into a space. His deep coffee eyes meet mine, and he smiles brightly.

"Hey there, gorgeous."

"You drive a convertible Lamborghini to work, Jake?" I comment, slightly unimpressed.

"And to take you to dinner." If it were any more possible, his grin becomes wider.

"You didn't know we would be having dinner together tonight," I say, walking over to the passenger door, opening it and getting inside.

"Who didn't know?" He asks confidently.

I roll my eyes playfully at his arrogance and settle into my seatbelt.

"Besides, it's a nice night to have the top down. I know you like fast cars, Bella." He licks his bottom lip and smirks, before he shifts the gear, and screeches out of the parking lot.

* * *

We order cassoulet and salad nicoise. Jake is acting his normal playful self – charming and joking with the waitresses. No matter how annoying it becomes, I can't resist getting swept up in his carefree attitude.

"So…you have vacation coming up soon…made any special plans." He says in between chewing his food.

"I'm thinking of going to visit my parents in Florida. My mom's been bugging me. I also have a conference I'm attending around that time so it works out perfectly." I take a bite of my salad.

"Mmm…Florida sounds cool, although I was thinking of going someplace tropical like Maui."

"You were thinking?" I repeat in a confused tone. "It's my vacation, Jake, not yours."

"I know that. That's not what I meant." He looks up at me somewhat annoyed. He pauses briefly then explains. "I knew you are going on vacation next month, so I had my secretary schedule my cases for the following month. That way we can do something together, but Florida sounds good to me."

_The nerve…just inviting himself along._

I mentally count to ten before I completely snap at him. It's a little humorous to me that I need to use one of the coping mechanisms I provide to my patients when dealing with my own personal life. Go figure.

"So, what do you say?"

"To what?" I ask before taking a sip of Merlot.

"Would you mind if we spent your vacation together? I would love to see Charlie and Renee again, and you know they're crazy about me."

I can't deny that. My parents love Jake, and he's asking to spend time with me after all, in his own unique way, instead of just forcing the issue. I have to admit it would be good for us to spend some quality time together.

"I don't mind if you come with me." I finally concede, and am rewarded with one of his signature, brilliant smiles.

"Dinner is good, huh?"

"You knew I would say yes, didn't you, Jake." I avoid his question and state the obvious.

He just continues to smile while sipping on his glass of wine.

* * *

Surprisingly the rest of our evening goes smoothly. We don't argue once. In fact we're excited about our trip to Florida to see my parents, and happy about working on repairing our relationship.

A couple of hours later, Jake drops me back off at my office to pick up some files. He convinces me to finish up the work I have to do at his place so we can spend the rest of the evening together. I'm sure he has some other ideas brewing around in that devious mind of his.

"I'll just be a few moments," I say before unhooking the seatbelt and slipping it over my head. He grabs my arm before I can exit and pulls me into a passionate kiss.

"Don't take too long. I have plans for us tonight," he murmurs against my half-parted lips.

"I won't." I reluctantly pull away, smiling back at him. I have to admit I love when he is like this – so passionate and sexy. I'm really looking forward to us reconnecting later this evening.

* * *

**_EPOV_**

I haven't spoken to Lauren in days since our last altercation at the house. I have every intention of moving out and finding another place to live. I'm not completely heartless. I would never force her out of our home or send her crawling back to her parents. I know they hated me from day one, and warned her repeatedly not to marry a man like me, but she ignored everything they said. They tried threatening to strip her of her inheritance and all other sorts of tactics to get their point across, but in the end she is their only child and they weren't able to follow through with any of it. The last thing she would want to do is to move back with them and hear 'I told you so.' I don't know where or who she is staying with, but I know she's alright.

One night, I came home from the hospital to pack up more of my things, only to find her closets cleaned out and the rest of her things gone. Her message was clear – as clear as the words 'FUCK YOU CHEATER!' she left for me on our bedroom wall in bright red spray paint. I guess I deserve that.

If anything good comes out of this situation it will have to be the end of marriage therapy. Finally, I am free of that shit. So what would be the reason for me taking an elevator up to Doctor Isabella Swan's office on a Monday evening?

_Oh…yeah, Victoria. That would be the reason._

At least that's what I tell myself.

I step off of the elevator and approach her while she is busy at the file cabinet. She is oblivious to my presence. I smirk at that fact. She's standing in the most desirable position for a beautiful woman to be standing in – bent over –ass up.

"Fucking Christ, you're so sexy." I grab her hips, pulling her back against me. She gasps with surprise.

"Edward! You scared the shit out of me! I thought you were going to call first?" She quickly spins around, playfully reprimanding me.

"Now, where would the fun be in that? I like it when you don't see me coming." I wink at her, knowing full well she doesn't miss the double meaning behind my words.

"I'm serious, Edward. What if my boss was still here?" She tries to look and sound angry, but is failing miserably.

"So, what's your point?" I ask, backing her up against the copy machine.

"Oh I forget. You would like that wouldn't you – for Doctor Swan to see us like this? I know you want her."

I smile wolfishly at her, but don't respond. I'm not about to deny it.

"What I would like is for you to hop your ass up on this copy machine, wrap those gorgeous mile-long legs around me, so I can fuck your brains out..."

"Maybe we could talk Doctor Swan into having a threesome," she giggles.

_Imagine that._

"Now," I ignore, bending slightly, grabbing the hem of her skirt, sliding it up.

"Wait! Not here, the supply closet." She swats my hands away and begins pulling me into the closet. The space is tiny and we're crammed inside, but in no time I have her back braced against one wall and those long legs propped up against another with me in between them, plowing into her relentlessly.

We both pant and grunt heavily as we try to hold our balance. I slam both my palms against the wall over her head, while she grips my ass roughly as I work my cock in and out.

"Shit! It's so good, baby. Keep going…don't stop," she hisses through her teeth.

I can't fuck her properly in this goddamn matchbox closet. It's hot and parts of my body are starting to cramp.

"You're going to owe me some major head after this bright idea of yours, baby." My voice is thick with lust and my breathing is labored.

"Ahh…just…fuck me…harder!"

Those are the only words I need to hear. It's like she's challenging me – as if I'm not fucking her hard enough. I growl and begin slamming into her so hard that I know her back is taking a beating. I can feel the less than sturdy wall vibrate from the force.

"Fuck yes! Just like that…oh fuck…I'm coming!"

Caught up in the moment, I don't notice the door open until I feel the fan of cool air across my ass, and a gasp that doesn't come from Victoria.

"Oh my God!"

"Oh shit!" Victoria and I swear in unison, and try quickly to cover ourselves. Doctor Swan just stands there wide-eyed, looking at us with her hand over her mouth in shock.

* * *

**_BPOV_**

_Victoria must already be gone for the evening, although she didn't lock up everything like she said she would._ I think to myself as I enter my office. "Oh well. At least she did complete the work she was doing earlier." I gather the files she left for me off my desk and lock my office door. As I'm preparing to leave, I hear a loud thump from somewhere around the reception area – then another thump, and another, in rhythmic succession.

_What the hell is that?_

My silent question is answered by the next sounds I hear – heavy panting, animalistic growls and voices yelling out in carnal pleasure.

"Shit! It's so good, baby. Keep going…don't stop."

_Oh my God!_

It's Victoria's voice. She's obviously engaged in some sort of sexual activity that's going to cause her to lose her job. I'm pissed.

"The nerve of some people nowadays." I grumble and walk briskly over to the where the sounds are coming from. "My fucking supply closet," I continue to grumble. "There's barely enough room for the supplies let alone fu–"

"Ahh…just…fuck me…harder!"

My mouth falls open in shock at what I'm hearing. I know these types of things happen in the workplace all the time, but this is ridiculous.

_I mean couldn't they have done it in the restroom?_

I grab the doorknob, preparing to give her and her partner the shock of their lives.

"Fuck yes! Just like that…oh fuck…I'm coming!"

At those words, I snatch open the door and gasp. Instead I get the shock of _my _life.

"Oh my God!"

"Oh shit!" They jump apart, trying to cover themselves, but it's a failed attempt.

"D – Doctor Swan I am so sor–"

I shake my head, cutting her off in mid apology. "I–you–could you please put _that _away!" I stammer horribly, momentarily dazed by the vision of an erect penis. My eyes lock with his as he tucks himself back inside his pants. There's an arrogant smirk that briefly creeps across his lips.

"You…leave! And you, I want to see in my office. Now1!" I gesture to Doctor Masen first, then to Victoria before storming into my office.

I pace back and forth, wearing a hole in the carpet, I'm sure. So many thoughts are going through my head

_Fuck! I'm going to have to hire a new receptionist. How in the hell am I going to look Lauren Masen in the face knowing her husband cheated on her twice – once with his own colleague and a second time with mine! Shit, Jake…Jake is waiting for me!_

I pull out my cell and quickly call Jake, telling him to leave without me and I will see him later. He isn't happy about that. When I end the call, both Doctor Masen and Victoria are standing in the doorway.

"I thought I told you to leave."

"This isn't Victoria's fault…well…not entirely, but look, don't fire her over this," he says with all seriousness.

_You gotta be fucking kidding me._

"You're joking aren't you…I mean you either really are or you are truly off your nut. I just caught you, Doctor. Edward Masen my patient, screwing my receptionist in my supply closet! And you dare to tell me not to fire her!"

"That's exactly what I'm asking of you." He steps further inside, closer to me. Victoria continues to stand motionless at the door, looking scared to death.

"Oh, now you're _asking_ me not to fire her?"

"Look, it's not fair that she will be the one to lose from this."

"She should've thought about that before she made the conscious decision to have sex with you in my office."

"This is her job we're talking about." He continues to plead Victoria's case.

"If you're so worried about her having employment, you can give her a job as your personal receptionist. That way you can bang her at your disposal, Doctor."

By this point I'm fuming and we're almost nose and nose, bickering back and forth, when Victoria decides to step in.

"Doctor Swan, please… I swear this will NOT happen again if you give me another chan–"

"Victoria, just go. I'll deal with you tomorrow. I'll expect you here by dawn." I wave her off toward the door and she quickly leaves, not giving him another look. I run both hands through my hair, trying to calm myself.

"Thank you."

I spin around, glaring at him like he's just lost his mind.

"I didn't do it for you and I'm not one hundred percent certain that I'm not going to fire her ass tomorrow. I just had to get one of you out of my face before I strangled somebody."

"And the one you chose to 'get out of your face' was her instead of me? Interesting."

_What! He actually thinks…_

"You conceited son of a bitch! I chose to get rid of her so she would not be present when I confronted you about cheating on your wife!"

"Victoria knows I'm married." He slips his hands in his trouser pockets and shrugs.

"I see…but do you know that I know that you are also cheating on your wife with Angela Newton, Doctor Michael Newton's wife? Does Lauren know about her…what about Victoria?"

His expression changes from shock at my revelation to anger.

"How do you know about that?"

"Better yet, does Mike know?" I ignore.

"Answer me, how did you find out about that!"

"You're not as discreet or as smart as you may think, Doctor Masen. I can't tell you how to conduct your life, but I can tell you this. If I _ever _catch you fucking Victoria in this vicinity again, it's both of your asses. That goes for the reception office, bathroom, parking lot, out in the back where the dumpsters are, or wherever the sign says Doctor Isabella M. Swan PH.D. You got that?"

"Parking lot…dumpsters?" He smiles.

"I'm not joking, Edward."

His smile grows wider and his eyes brighten, but the arrogance also multiplies. There's no winning with this guy.

"What the hell are you smiling at!"

"Nothing," he says simply, turns and walks toward the door. He pauses before leaving and turns to look at me. "It's only a matter of time, _Isabella…_only a matter of time."

I look on as he finally walks out of my office, closing the door softly behind him. I don't know what he meant by his last statement, or why he called me by my first name. Suddenly, it dawns on me. "Damn it."

_I called him Edward._


	7. Chapter 7 The Mating Game

**Chapter 7: Chapter 7**

* * *

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight._**

**_DE Chapter 7, The Mating Game_**

**_EPOV_**

_Damn that was so fucking stupid!_

I toss my car keys on the coffee table while I mentally berate myself. Flopping down on the sofa, I bury my face in my hands.

I fucked up royally tonight. Although I had every intention on following through on what Victoria and I did this evening, I didn't plan on it happening at her job. I was simply supposed to pick her up and head to our normal place, but the minute I began thinking about not having to go to marriage counseling anymore, something stirred inside of me.

The very thought of not seeing _her_ again makes me crazy inside. I don't understand what I'm feeling.

Yes, I'm extremely attracted to _her_, and she knows exactly the right buttons to push with me –more so than any woman I've ever met.

_Isabella._

She's beautiful, smart as hell, and when she's mad, she's fierce – sexy, and that alone riles me beyond control.

Deep down I knew exactly what I was doing by having sex with Victoria in her office. Something inside me wanted Isabella to catch us. I don't know if it was the rush I was feeling, seeing her wide dark eyes on me when she witnessed what was going on, or the fact that she was jealous that it happened. And jealous she was. I could feel it rolling off of her in waves.

Afterwards, I felt like a prick for obvious reasons. Victoria is a good friend, and the odds are, she that she'll lose her job over the bad decision we made. I have to find a way to repair that.

"Fuck. You sure have your work cut out for you now, Masen." I huff, and reach over to switch off the lamp. I need to get some sleep and figure out a way to help Victoria and see Isabella again. I'm sure once Lauren contacts her, telling her about the divorce, she'll be thrilled never to see my face again.

I have to make certain that it doesn't happen.

.

.

.

Tuesday morning, I find myself in the same spot I was in last night – on the sofa. I fell asleep, apparently fully clothed – completely exhausted. My cell has woken me, and my sister's name flashes up on the screen.

"Wake up, loser." She laughs when I answer the phone.

"Good morning to you too."

"Good morning, Josh is packed and already, waiting for you."

"Did I promise you and Jasper I would take him to school today or something?" I throw my arm over my eyes, trying to shield them from the sunlight shining through the curtains.

"You got the _or something_ part correct. You promised to take him to the zoo today – all compliments of that stupid, competitive game of football you guys played the other day."

"Shit. Isn't there school today?" I whisper, just recalling my promise.

"School is closed – teachers have an in-service day. I take it from your tone that you will not be picking up my son and taking him to the zoo today," she states.

"Then you mistook my tone, I'll be there in forty minutes. Tell Josh to pack us the _Spidey_ lunch. That way he's not bored or anxious waiting for me to get there."

"What in the Rosemary's baby hell is the _Spidey _lunch?"

"That's between me and my nephew. He'll know exactly what I mean. I'll be there soon." I end the call and sit upright. I'm exhausted, but the last thing I would do is disappoint Josh.

_I guess I'm going to the zoo._

* * *

I arrive at my sister's house about an hour later. Josh dashes out of the front door before I can get my car parked.

"I'm weady Uncwle Edward!"

"I see – Spiderman gloves and all," I say picking him up and giving him a hug.

"Spiderman web gwoves. Look." He instructs and pushes a little button on the red and blue glove, causing a white stringy, rope-like substance to squirt from his wrist.

"Cooooool." I exaggerate.

"You like them Uncwle Edward?"

"I sure do. I'm going to have to buy some too, so we can play together."

"Cool!" He gasps.

I start over to meet my sister who's approaching us.

"Spiderman web gloves?" I mouth at her.

"Jasper bought them." She mouths back and shrugs. "Here's the _Spidey_ lunch Josh made. Honestly, ham and cheese, with mustard, pickles, and crumbled up potato chips, Edward?" She holds out the brown paper bag for me to take.

"Does Spiderman even eat this cr–"

"Shh! Ixnay." I cover Josh's ears before she can spoil the secret.

"Whatever." Her eyes roll.

"Don't be jealous of Spiderman, Al, it really is unattractive." I shake my head in mock distaste.

"Shut up, and do not feed my son tons of junk today. No cotton candy. You would think he was in the best of hands with you being a doctor and all," she jokes as she turns to walk back inside the house.

Josh's face almost looks mortified when she says, 'no cotton candy.'

"Don't worry, buddy. Your Uncle Edward has it all under control. You trust me?"

He nods and we head to the car, and on our way to the zoo.

* * *

"This is fun, Uncwle Edward!"

"It is and this way you can tell your mommy what, when she asks about the cotton candy?"

"We didn't eat nooo cotton candy. We had sundaes – with sprinkles!" He cheers.

I laugh and dig into my sundae. I know ice-cream isn't any better than cotton candy, but Josh and I have a ritual when we hang out together – have fun at any cost. My sister is going to have a cow.

"Did you have fun at the zoo today, buddy?"

"Mmmhmm." He mumbles with his mouth and face full of chocolate ice-cream. "I wike the wions."

"Yeah, lions are my favorite too."

"Uncwle Edward, why did the daddy lion keep cwimbing on the mommy lion's back?" The look on his face is contorted with seriousness and confusion.

_Oh…that…fuck. Of all of times to take the kid to the zoo, you chose mating season._

I'm not going to lie. I never can to him.

"Um…he was…they were mating, buddy."

"What's mating?"

_Fuck! I'd like to see you worm your way out of this one, genius._

"Well…mating is when a mommy and daddy try to make a…" I take a drink of my water that's on the table. My mouth suddenly dry, once I begin explaining the whole thing to him.

"Make a what?"

"…a baby, Josh." I swallow a mouthful of water and clear my throat.

He nods as if he understands.

"Mommy and daddy are mating. I saw them."

I pause before tipping the glass up to my lips to take another swig, and glance at him as he continues to eat his sundae like he hasn't said a word.

"You saw your mommy and daddy mating, bud?"

"Yeah," he answers simply.

Now I'm curious as to what he saw. Alice would be mortified at the thought of being caught in the act by her five year old son.

"Josh…what exactly did you see your mommy and daddy doing?"

"Daddy was cwimbing on top of mommy like that daddy wion was cwimbing on top of the mommy wion."

I try hiding my expression, but the threat of my smile can't be contained.

"Mommy and daddy were in the bedwoom this morning and I saw them."

"You weren't spying on them, were you – you know like Spiderman does when he's trying to catch the bad guys?"

"Noooo…I was hungwy and I wanted mommy to make pancwakes. I went to mommy and daddy's woom and I saw daddy cwimbing on mommy. He was making wion noises."

By this time, I'm just listening to my nephew spill the beans on Jasper and my sister, while chuckling to myself.

_Man, I'm going to get her so good with this one._

"Uncwle Edward," He looks up at me with a serious expression.

"What is it, buddy?"

"Does it hurt?"

"Does…what hurt, Josh?" I ask, confused.

"Mating?"

_Oh Christ! This is getting out of hand._

"Why–why would you ask a question like that?"

"Becwause...mommy kept yelling, _oh oh oh, hurt me baby_, weally loud and saying God. Are mommy and daddy going to have a baby now?"

A few other patrons around us have turned to look in our direction at Josh's outburst. I try to smile, playing it off like we're just having a fun conversation.

I'm baffled by the barrage of questions he's throwing at me. His sundae is long forgotten and his big, blue eyes are wide, curious and focused pointedly on mine.

_Shit._

"I–I don't know, bu–"

"Am I going to be a big bwoder. Where do babies come fwom, uncwle Edward?"

It's like I'm caught in a trap – speechless. My mouth keeps opening and closing repeatedly, but no words come out. I'm completely stumped by a five-year old.

"Um–I…" My voice trails when I see a familiar face standing at the counter. She has just bought a vanilla-chocolate swirl cone, and licks the side of her finger as it drips down. I just continue to stare as everything she does plays out in slow motion.

"Uncwle Edward!"

"Huh?"

"Can I have a drwink of water? I'm thwirsty."

"Oh…sure, buddy. Stay here at the table. I'll be right back."

"Ok."

"You know the rule right, Josh?"

"Yes, uncwle Edward.

I head toward the counter, making sure Josh is still in sight.

Quickly, I ask the waitress at the counter for a kid-sized cup filled with water. While I'm waiting for her to get the water, I decide to say hello to the familiar face.

"It looks like you're really enjoying that ice-cream." I lean in to whisper in her ear.

She spins around, startled by my presence. When her eyes land on my face she sighs heavily.

"I _was_ enjoying it." Her eyes roll.

"Well, it's an enjoyment to watch, that's for sure."

"God, do you ever stop!"

"Stop what?" I smile, loving that I affect her so easily.

"Nothing….just forget it," she says annoyed, and prepares to walk away.

"Look, Irina, I–I just wanted to say hi that's all. I didn't mean anything by what I said."

She stops and her face softens. I know she believes me. The truth is, I'm being completely sincere. I haven't seen her since my wedding to Lauren after everything that happened. I still care for her.

"How are you?"

"I'm fine, Edward and yourself?"

"I'm wonderful…so, what have you being doing with yourself?"

"Keeping busy….working, you know the usual. What about you?"

"Oh…well you know me," I shrug.

"Yea I do…unfortunately."

I simply smile at her comment, and she does as well. She shakes her head and glances at her hand. My eyes follow where her eyes travel, and I notice her finger – her ring finger to be exact.

"I'm following the wules, Uncwle Edward!" Josh states from across the parlor, breaking my eye-contact.

"Good job, buddy!" I give him thumbs up to show him I'm paying attention, before turning back to Irina.

"It's beautiful." I reach out and stroke the diamond with the back of my knuckle. I feel her hand tremble.

"Th–thank you." Her voice is low and shaky, as she tries to tuck her hand under her arm away from me.

"Who is he?"

"Who's who?" She feigns ignorance even though she knows I will keep pursuing the issue.

"Irina," I say softly, but in a warning tone. Her eyes are downcast as if she's afraid to look at me.

"His name's Tyler." She finally gives in. After a moment, I'm able to pry her hand free and it curls gently around mine. That act alone proves she still cares about me too.

"Tyler Crowley?"

She doesn't look up, but the way her body tenses confirms that I am dead on.

"Look at me, Irina."

"No."

"Irina…"

"What, Edward…what do you want me to say, huh. Yes it's Tyler…Tyler Crowley from college. We're getting married."

_Well shit._

My heart sinks for a moment, but I recover quickly. I glance over to Josh. He's now eating my sundae along with his.

"Do you love him?" I turn my attention back to Irina.

"Yes…yes I do." Her head rises up, and she looks me squarely in the eye, trying to sell her reply with conviction.

"Is he good to you?"

"You have got to be kidding me." She snatches her hand from mine. "Tyler has been nothing but a gentleman to me."

"So was I." I counter.

"He makes me happy."

"So did I."

We're silent for a few seconds before she crushes me with her next words.

"He's never made me cry or broken my heart."

"Irina I–"

"He's never cheated on me. Can you say that, Edward?"

"I loved you. That night would never have happened if–"

"Spare me, okay. I don't want to hear this again. Fact is, it happened and now this is where we are. You're married to Lauren and I'm marrying Tyler. End of story."

She's right and I don't want to dredge up that night, hurting her all over again. I want her to be happy. She deserves to be happy. It's been years and she's finally been able to find someone and give him a chance.

"Uncwle Edward, I gots to pee!" Josh comes running over to me, holding himself with impatience.

"Ok, buddy. Give me one second."

Irina smiles at him, her face lighting up almost instantly.

She's still so beautiful, yet her appearance has changed some. Her hair's shorter and she wears less makeup than she did when we were in college. She's four years younger than me, so a part of me will always consider her as naïve, sweet, innocent Irina.

"Tyler's a good guy. He'll take care of you."

"He is a good guy," she agrees.

I can't stop myself from staring at her. She does everything in her power to avoid eye contact with me. I still get to her – that's evident.

_Tyler Crowley my ass._

I can have her back by the end of the night._ That_'s definitely evident. The constant eye contact avoidance, the way she nervously keeps touching and twisting that damn engagement ring – all signs of a woman struggling, trying to remind herself of the 'right' thing to do.

Quickly, I play out in my head how it would be if I pressed the issue of us getting back together. It all looks perfect. We could have the life we always talked about. I could convince her of that. All I have to do is tell her about Lauren – about the divorce, plant the seeds, then watch it all play out in her eyes. She would no longer struggle with doing the 'right' thing. The question is do I still want that? Do I still love her?

_No._

My heart just isn't there anymore, and I can't blow her life apart for a second time. Tyler will make her happy, and that's what I want for her. She'll always be special to me, but my focus is elsewhere – on a strong, confident woman. Naïve and sweet is no longer what I crave.

"So….when's the wedding?"

Before she can answer, we're interrupted again.

"Uncwle Edward! I gotta goooo!"

"Alright, buddy, let's go."

"Looks like someone does control the infamous, Edward Masen after all," She laughs.

"Very funny….congratulations, Irina. I'm happy for you."

"Thanks. It was good seeing you, Edward," she says sincerely.

"You too, Irina."

She walks out of the parlor, only turning back once to look at me. I scoop up my nephew and head to the restroom, mentally patting myself on the back.

_Points for me….for doing the right thing? I think not._

* * *

Josh and I arrive back at my sister's house later that evening. He's exhausted and already asleep when I carry him inside and lie him down on the couch.

"You didn't feed him a lot of junk food, did you?" My sister asks, placing a kiss on her son's forehead.

"Nope."

"Did he enjoy the zoo?"

"Yep."

"What are you not telling me?"

"Relax, Baby Sis. Josh and I had a blast, and we did not eat cotton candy."

"Mmhm." She folds her arms. I see you wore him out, as always."

_Not as much as Jasper has worn you out, it seems._

"I ran into Irina at the…." I stop before I incriminate myself by telling her where Josh and I was this evening.

"Saw her where, at the zoo?"

"No, I saw her when Josh and I stopped for gas." I lie. "She's getting married."

I walk into the kitchen, grabbing us both a bottle of water from the refrigerator.

"I know, to Tyler Crowley." She adds, following behind me.

I turn around and frown at her. "And you didn't bother to tell me?"

"No….what's the big deal? You're married to Lauren and she's moving on with her life … finally." She twists the cap off of the bottle and takes a sip.

"You know how I feel about her, Al."

"_Feel…._or did you mean felt, past tense?"

I decide not to entertain this accusatory line of questioning any further, knowing where it will lead. If anyone can call me out on my shit it's her. I despise it.

"Hey, I'm not on trial, here."

"Mmmhmm." She continues eyeing me skeptically, while I attempt to change the subject.

"Where's Jasper?" I lean up against the kitchen island, taking a swig of my water.

"He got a call from a client. He'll be out for the rest of the night. The only time I really get to spend with him these days, is early in the morning before I go in to work." She gives a frustrated sigh, running a hand through her hair.

"That reminds me, the two of you ought to put the lock on the bedroom door in the morning. You have one precocious five-year old boy."

She frowns and takes a swig from the bottle. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Mating." I simply respond, grabbing one of the freshly baked cookies she made off of the counter, taking a bite.

"Mating?"

"Mmm, damn these are good."

"Edward, what did Josh tell you?" She's beginning to get annoyed.

"Oh, a little of this….a little of that, but mostly a lot of _oh, oh, oh, hurt me, hurt me baby, oh God!" _I reenact my nephew's rendition of 'mating', which causes my sister's eyes to widen to the size of mini saucers.

"Oh my God! He heard us?"

"More like heard and saw with his own two little eyes, and now he's expecting to be a big brother."

"Oh, God." She buries her reddened face in her hands in total embarrassment.

"Al, don't worry. I took care of everything. Your big brother handled the whole situation," I fabricate, walking around the counter to comfort her.

Her head immediately snaps up, and she shoots me the daggers from hell with her eyes.

"What. In. The. Name. Of bad parenting advice hell did you tell my son?"

"I simply told Josh that it may take mommy and daddy a little bit of time to get the 'mating' going the right way, depending on daddy's skills, but he should be a big brother in no time. See you Sunday at Mom and Dad's." I laugh as I prepare to leave.

"Wha–you told him what!"

"Shhhhh, Josh is sleeping," I remind her, while heading out the front door, with her fuming behind me.

"Get back here, Edward Masen! I'm going to so kill you for this."

"I know, but could you do it after you get started on the 'mating?' I really would love to be an uncle again. And could we make it a baby girl this time? Tell Jasper to change his angle up a bit. That should help. You are aware that the male's sperm determines the sex of the baby, aren't you?" I peek back inside before finally leaving for good.

"Ughh, get out of my house, you jerk!"

"Bye, Al!"

* * *

**_BPOV_**

"It's alright, babe. I'm sure it's nothing. We'll just get that under control once we get to Florida. Some vacation time will do us both good."

This is the spiel I receive from Jake for the third time since last night. After leaving the office last night, I was so annoyed and worked up after walking in on Victoria and Doctor Masen.

I stormed into Jake's condo last night ranting. He had this whole romantic evening planned and I ruined it. I cursed Edward Masen to hell and back – all night. This morning is no different.

Sex with Jake, obviously didn't happen last night. After he witnessed the state I was in, he settled on us having a relaxing soak in his tub instead. It was pretty much the same this morning. We started out hot and heavy, kissing, a lot of heavy petting, rubbing against each other – completely naked, but ended up with him massaging my shoulders, telling me how tense I am.

I know of men dealing with situations like these, but this is all very unfamiliar to me. My thoughts are so consumed with Edward Masen that I can't have sex with my boyfriend.

I don't understand it. It's not like I want him or anything. In fact he disgusts me in ways I can't even verbalize. His arrogant, pompous attitude just makes me so angry, and don't get me started on the cheating. The way he regards women is the most disrespectful thing I'd ever witnessed, and yet they still flock to him like flies to shit. And then yesterday, to top it all off, I came so close to breaching the doctor/patient confidentiality code. In my anger, I very nearly admitted that Angela and Mike had been my patients. I only barely recovered myself in time. That fact just doubles my frustration and irritation with him. I try to push those thoughts out of my mind as I hear Jake speak.

"Does that feel good?"

"Mmmm….so good."

"See I told you I know what you need."

Jake's fingers are working magic. I'm more calm and relaxed than I was last night.

"Who'd think you could remove tension, starting with the arches of feet." I groan in satisfaction as his thumbs press firmly upwards.

"I can remove tension, starting with any part of the body. I'm that good."

"Is that so, Counselor?"

"Mmhm."

I realize I'm so caught up in Jake's massage that I forgot what time it is. I have to get to the office to deal with Victoria.

"You really are, you know that?" I say, gently retracting my foot and crawling toward him. "You're the best." I kiss him deeply and passionately before I climb out of bed and head to the shower to get ready for work.

* * *

Arriving at my office two hours later, Victoria's sitting at her desk, wringing her hands nervously. I approach her and slam a large-sized cardboard box on her desk.

"What's this?" She frowns.

"It's a box. Clean out your desk, immediately," I reply simply, turn on my heel and walk into my office.

"You're firing me!" She storms in after me.

"I don't see any reason why I shouldn't."

"But–but–I thought yesterday when you told me to go home, and you would deal with me 'tomorrow' – "

"This is me dealing with you _tomorrow,_ Victoria. In case you don't realize, it _is _tomorrow!"

"This is bullshit. You could've just told me you were firing me yesterday!"

"Firstly, I want to tell you that what you did yesterday was a serious, dumbass mistake you made regarding your career and my practice. Secondly, there is no way on earth I can keep you on as my receptionist. If word got out about you fucking the patients we are supposed to be helping, I would lose my license. I will not put myself in that position."

"Doctor Swan I–"

"And thirdly," I cut her off, before she has a chance to plead her case, "I didn't fire you yesterday because I felt sorry for you. I never want to see a person lose their job, especially someone who is exceptionally bright as yourself. So, that brings me to my fourth and final point, take this."

"What is it?"

"It's the number of a friend of mine, Rosalie Hale, she'll be expecting your call."

She takes the card, looking at it with a confused expression.

"Why?"

"Like I said, you're very bright and a good worker, and let's just say I think Edward Masen had more influence over this situation then I believe you did."

"It wasn't his fault, Doctor."

"Be careful, Victoria. I'm throwing you a lifeline here. I suggest you take it."

Her bottom lip begins to quiver as she contemplates taking the card from my hand. Finally she does and turns to leave.

"One last thing, Victoria….don't even think about pulling something like this with Rosalie Hale. She's in no way as understanding as I am. Good luck to you."

Shamed, she nods and gently closes the door behind her.

"I quickly walk over to my desk, pick up the phone and dial Rose.

"Rosalie Hale." She answers on the first ring.

"You owe me a favor."

"Christ, you're never going to let that night in college die, are you?" She scoffs.

"You owe me." I repeat, ignoring her statement.

"Fine, what do you want?"

"The answer to that question should be calling you in about another hour. I'll call you later."

As I'm ending the call with Rose, I look up to see someone standing in my office doorway.

"Is it alright if I come in?"

"Please…be my guest." I gesture toward the couch.

_Great. I guess this week isn't about to get any easier._


	8. Chapter 8 A Rock and a Hard Place

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**_

_**A/n: Thank you all once again for reading and reviewing. I just want to say to all that are reading and who have given this story at least a try, thank you. I know Edward is hard to swallow, I know he is, but I will do my damndest (if that's a word…spellcheck says no…oh well) I will do my damndest to make you guys love him. You'll see. Lol. Foolforedward loves him and edits the words out of his mouth. Lol.**_

_**Unique Rose was the first to guess that it was Lauren at Dr. B's door. So this update is just for you hun. Let's see what Lauren wants.**_

_**DE Chapter 8, A Rock and Hard place.**_

"Is it alright if I come in?"

"Please…be my guest." I gesture toward the couch.

_Great. I guess this week isn't about to get any easier._

"I–I asked your receptionist to let you know that I was here. She just waved me in." She chuckles nervously.

_Wow, so much for throwing a girl a lifeline._

"I'm sorry about that. Come in," I say standing to greet her. ""Did we have an appointment this morning?"

"No….no, I just wanted to stop in to tell you personally."

"Tell me what?"

I notice the uneasiness of her expression and wonder if she suspects anything about Victoria or maybe even Angela. In any case, as a professional, I'm prepared to deal with whatever she shocks me with.

"I won't be coming to therapy any longer."

_Okay, I wasn't expecting that._

"Come. Tell me what's happened."

"No, I don't want to talk about feelings or anything. Nothing's happened. I just won't be coming in to see you anymore, Doctor Swan. I want to thank you for all you tried to do with helping me with my marriage."

"Lauren, I–I don't know what to say. I don't feel we've had enough time to make any progress."

"Well, sometimes we have to see what's in front of us, Doctor."

"Lauren–"

"See, I learned that from you….progress, Doctor," She laughs nervously and sniffs. Tears start to fall from her eyes. I immediately go to comfort her.

"It's going to be okay, Lauren."

"I know. I'm finally seeing that now. Goodbye, Doctor Swan." She gives me a brief hug and goes to leave.

"What about your husband?" I blurt out, not only wondering what was going to happen with their marriage, but wondering if last night was the last time he would be gracing my presence.

"Are you kidding me? He will be thrilled to know he won't have to come here again," she scoffs and resumes exiting my office.

_Damn._

Prepared or not, Lauren Masen did shock the hell out of me. The Masen's blew into my life like a hurricane, and just like that they are gone. The past twenty-four hours have been wild to say the least. I need a drink.

There's a bottle of champagne I was saving. Jake had given it to me to commemorate the opening of my first office. Now's as good a time as any to pop the cork.

I grab a plastic cup from the water cooler and pour.

_This will have to do._

"Salude, Masens." I tip my cup in the air, toss it back, and pour another. I sit in my chair, my legs crossed and propped up on my desk, thinking about the fuckery I had to endure taking them on as patients. From, cheating with the maid of honor at the wedding, to pornographic videotaping, I'd have to say they were my most interesting patients to date – ex-patients.

I've referred the Newtons to a new therapist. The Masens are gone and I'm out of a receptionist.

It's time for me to book my vacation.

* * *

Two weeks later, I'm pretty much all packed for my trip back home to Florida. Jake's been working long hours so he can wrap up his cases before we leave.

I call my parents to let them know Jake and I will be arriving in Florida in about forty-eight hours. They're already planning some big barbecue picnic at the house for my homecoming.

Rose will be traveling with us since she'll be attending the medical convention, which will be happening whilst we're there. She'll be going home to see her family. We're all looking forward to stepping away from Forks for a while.

I'm in my apartment packing the last of my toiletries, when I notice I'm missing one very important item.

I hurry to my car and drive into the city. I stop in at the local convenience store, where I drop off my prescription.

* * *

"Hi, I'm here to pick up a prescription," I say to the pharmacist behind the counter.

"Sure, what name is the script under?"

"Isabella Marie Swan."

"Oh, yes I recall seeing your prescription earlier and thinking 'what a beautiful and unique name,' she says, all bubbly.

"Oh…thank you. It's my grandmother's name. It took me until I was older to appreciate it."

"Well it's a beautiful name and you wear it well, Isabella. I'll be right back with your prescription."

After she returns with my prescription, I start down one of the aisles to pick up some feminine products.

"Better safe than sorry." I mumble under my breath.

Once I'm done, I head to the register to pay for my items. I choose that moment to pull out the contents of my prescription, making sure I have the correct dosage.

Not paying much attention to who was in front of me, I bump right into someone, knocking my things out of my hand, onto the floor.

"Oh, Jesus. I'm sorry Miss. Let me help you with that." His soft deep voice apologizes as he kneels down with me, helping me retrieve my things from the floor.

"It's alright. It wasn't your fault. I wasn't paying at–" My words come to a complete stop when I realize who I'm confessing to. He's smiling back at me, enjoying my aloofness.

"You were saying?"

I begin grabbing my scattered belongings quickly from the floor, while he continues to assist.

"I can get those." My tone sounds rude at best, as I try prying the final item from his hand.

"Birth control pills, huh?" He says arrogantly, holding the item out of my reach.

"Don't be a dick, Doctor Masen."

"We're back to that now?" He frowns and hands the pills back to me. "What happened to calling me Edward?"

"Momentary lapse," I say, standing and moving away from him.

"You don't say." He laughs and stands behind me.

"What are you doing?" I glance to the side of me to see him standing a little too close for my liking.

"Don't freak out. I'm doing the same thing you are….well not technically since I'm not here to purchase birth control pills." He snickers.

"You _are _going to be a dick. You can't help it." I sigh and move up further in the line.

"Uncwle Edward, can I get these!"

I turn to see an adorable dark-haired little boy with the most enormous, blue eyes running up to him, holding a bag of Skittles.

"I don't know, Bud. Your mommy would have Uncle Edward castrated, and we can't have that can we?" He turns and winks at me.

_One can only hope._

He covers his heart with his hand, giving me a mock-wounded look on his face.

I must've said those words out loud.

_Oh well._

"What's castwate, Uncwle Edward?"

I erupt into laughter, curious to see how he will answer that question.

"Umm, Hey, Josh how about we get the candy if you promise Uncle Edward to eat broccoli for dinner?"

_Dodge._

I watch as the child contemplates this, rolling his eyes to the sky and tapping his chin. It's all too adorable for words.

"Two bwoccli's?"

"How about four?" Edward bargains.

"Alwight, four bwoccli's." He finally gives in and runs over to the gumball machine.

"Josh, remember the rule, Buddy."

"Okay!"

"Wow, he's immensely cute," I comment.

"Thanks."

"So, he's your nephew?"

"Yes he is - my sister's son."

I place my items on the conveyer belt and wait for the cashier to ring up a total.

"You're good with him."

"I think it's just the opposite." He corrects and waits for me to finish paying for my things, before he starts putting his up.

_What the hell is this? _

Edward and I are having a normal conversation without me feeling like I want to throttle him. Strange.

"Well it's good to know that someone can melt that heart of yours," I add before gathering my bags, and leaving the store.

* * *

I'm starving, so I stop to get a pretzel on the way to my car. Holding it between my teeth, I open the car door and throw my bags in the back seat. I walk around to the driver's seat and get inside, finishing up my pretzel, when I see Edward come up to the side of my car.

"What did you mean by that – back there, what you said?"

"What did I say?" I'm confused by his inquisition.

"The thing about it being good to know someone could melt my heart?"

_Oh that? Well._

"I said you were good with your nephew, and you said it was just the opposite. So I figure if it's the opposite, then that means he's good for you.

"Yeah…and?"

"Well given your track record it would seem that no one has been able to reach the good in you, except for him." I nod over to the little boy who is now strapped in a car seat, devouring a bag of Skittles.

Edward's eyes follow.

"You think you know me so well, don't you?"

"No, not really, but anyone with two eyes can see that little boy owns you – lock, stock and barrel. Don't bother denying it."

He doesn't respond, which tells me I am absolutely correct.

I crank the key in the ignition and wait for my car to roar to life. It doesn't. It just continues to make a stalling sound.

"Shit."

"It sounds like your battery is gone."

I roll my eyes at his observation and continue to turn the key back and forth in the ignition.

"The engine will be next if you keep doing that."

"Damn it!"

"Do you have triple A?"

"I do have it, but it's a holiday weekend. It's going to take forever for them to get here."

"This is true," he says looking around. His eyes are squinted from the brightness of the sun.

This is a fantastic situation. Jake is in court and Rose is booked up with appointments. I'm basically stranded.

"Listen, I can give you a ride – that is if you don't mind stopping briefly and having dinner with me and my nephew. I have to get some real food into that kid before my sister–"

"Castrates you?" I finish his sentence, causing him to chuckle.

"What do you say?" He arches an eyebrow, awaiting my response.

_Dinner with Edward Masen? There's no way in hell!_

"I'm going to have to pass on that."

"Alright then. He nods and actually looks a little crestfallen when he turns and walks away.

I try to start my car again. This time there is only the sound of a click.

_Goddamnit!_

I lean my forehead on the steering wheel and count to ten, dreading what I'm about to do. I exit the car, and quickly gather my things from the back seat.

"Doctor Masen! "I run over to his car just as he's about to pull off.

He stops and eases the window down the entire way, looking up at me, his eyes hidden behind a pair of aviator sunglasses.

"I've decided to take you up on your offer, if it's still available."

"It is, but under one condition." He shifts the gear, putting his car in neutral and leans back in his seat.

"What's that?" I run my hand through my hair in frustration. He's such an ass.

"My name is Edward…use it."

* * *

"I want pizza, Uncwle Edward!" The little boy races to the booth as we walk into the restaurant.

"You promised to eat broccoli and you're going to keep your promise, Josh."

"You're just going to feed him broccoli?" I ask, confused.

"He can have pizza along with the broccoli – definitely more broccoli than pizza." He clarifies to his nephew, as he graciously lets me walk ahead of him and slide into the booth.

I can't believe I'm doing this. Everything in my head is screaming at me that this is wrong. Red flags and warning signs are flashing. I keep reminding myself that it's just a quick dinner for the child's sake. How can this go wrong?

"So, Josh, how old are you?" I direct my attention toward the child. I figure it's the easiest way not to converse directly with Edward.

"Four," He answers hesitantly after counting on his little fingers. "You're pwetty. Are you Uncwle Edward's girlfwend?"

"Wow you're really….um…." I look at Edward who's smirking at me.

"Precocious? I just told his mom the same thing a while back." No, Buddy. This is Doctor Swan. She's….she's, um..."

"Uncwle Edward alweady has a wife. Her name is Lauwen. She's pwetty too." He interrupts, which makes Edward blush a little as he's searching for the proper way to answer.

"Your uncle and I are friends, Josh, and thank you for the compliment." I smile at him, deciding to help Edward out. He was failing miserably.

"Friend?" He leans over and whispers to me with a frown.

I simply shrug and discreetly point in his nephew's direction, letting him know I said it for his benefit.

_The two of us becoming friends is the last thing he needs to be concerned with._

"You're a doctor too, like my uncwle Edward!"

"We'll I'm a different kind of doctor than your uncle." I'm amused by his enthusiasm. He's really adorable.

"Do you make people all bwetter like my uncwle?"

I look at Edward who is watching me intensely, while his nephew questions me.

"Yes I do." I answer and divert my eyes away from him. Suddenly this innocent little dinner feels like more than just that. I hope it'll be over soon.

Edward orders pizza and broccoli for his nephew, keeping his word and offers to buy me dinner as well. I decline, only accepting a diet coke.

I check the time on my cell and see I have a text from Jake. I quickly reply, saying I'll call him in an hour or so, not wanting to get into the details of my situation at the moment.

Edward and his nephew are finishing up their dinner, and I'm doing the same with my coke. Nothing can prepare me for the next question his nephew asks.

"Uncwle Edward, are you and Doctor Swan mating?"

My eyebrows shoot up and I choke on my drink.

_Precocious is an understatement if I ever heard one._

* * *

As promised, Edward keeps dinner brief and drives me home soon after.

We pull into the lot of my apartment complex and he puts the car in park.

"Home all safe and sound." He announces.

"Thank you," I smile and exit the car. For some reason I'm feeling awkward, but I keep reminding myself it could've gone much worse. Edward actually behaved himself – surprisingly being a gentleman. I'm sure it's all due to the presence of his little nephew, who is now half asleep.

"Bye Josh. It was nice meeting you." I stoop down and peek in through the back seat window.

"Nice meeting you too, Doctor. Swan. I'm sweepy." He yawns.

"Can you do me a favor, Josh?"

He nods and yawns again.

"Can you call me, Bella?"

"I wike Belwa bwetter."

"Me too," I chuckle and watch his eyes droop.

"Goodnight, Josh." I whisper and straighten back up to look at Edward.

"Thank you again for coming to my rescue. This has been the most interesting, yet entertaining evening I've experienced in a while."

"Well, I'm nothing if not chivalrous, and I do aim to please."

I expect for there to be a smirk or a wink – something suggestive behind his words, but for some odd reason he sounds genuine.

I smile and slightly scoff, before I attempt to turn and walk to my apartment door, not knowing how to respond to his statement.

"Hey….I wanted to thank you for helping out Victoria. She told me what you did. That couldn't have been an easy decision for you," he mentions, stopping me in my tracks.

"You're right. You didn't make it easy for me at all, but I didn't want to see her future ruined. No offense."

"Oh, none taken," he replies like he truly doesn't take any offense at what I said.

I turn once more and walk up to my apartment door.

"Hey, is it alright if I call you Bella too?" He calls from behind me.

"No, not if you expect me to respond. Goodnight Doctor Masen." I emphasize his name, clarifying that we are nothing more than doctor and patient.

As I enter my apartment and close the door behind me, I think about my last statement to him and the accurate way I describe what's in my head.

_Nothing more than doctor and patient._

"Ex doctor and patient," I huff and lean up against the door. I wonder why he hasn't gloated about the fact that he wouldn't be attending therapy anymore. Maybe he doesn't know. Maybe Lauren hasn't mentioned that part to him yet, I recall her making the comment about him "going to be thrilled" to not have to attend anymore, so maybe he does know, since he made the suggestion of us being on a first name basis.

In any case, I'm thrilled that the night has gone smoothly, considering the alternative, and I'm more thrilled that therapy with the Masens has come to a head, and overly thrilled that Doctor Edward Masen will no longer be gracing my presence.

* * *

**_~~DE~~_**

_**End Note: Will it be the last time? I think not, what do you guys think?**_


	9. Chapter 9 The End?

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**_

_**A/N: thank you to everyone who read, reviewed, followed or even just put this on a TBR list. I really appreciate all of your comments about this story and your time for even tolerating this particular Edward. I wanted to say, where I do not condone ANY type of infidelity, I will try and redeem this character. It will not be easy and I accept the challenge. Don't feel guilty if you start to luv him a little, lol. It only means that I rose to the task.**_

_**I'm really also excited about where I'm taking this story and I hope that if you continue to stick with it that you'll love it. That is all for now. On with it.**_

_**DE chapter 9, The End?**_

Twelve hours before I'm ready to leave for my trip, my flight gets pushed back due to a storm that's brewing. At least it's a good thing the meteorologists pinpointed the storm on schedule, so the airline was able contact us in advance about the flights being delayed. The last thing I want is to show up, ready to board my flight, only to be turned away and stuck, sleeping at the airport because of a delay.

I call my parents to let them know that I will arrive later than originally planned. Now I'm stuck in Washington with nothing to do.

Rose said she was going to use the wait time to get some much-needed rest. Jake is a workaholic, so he found something work-related to do until we're able to actually leave. I assume he's at the office this very minute.

I have no patients on my schedule, so I'm sitting in my empty apartment, staring at a living room cluttered with luggage.

_I guess I could find something at the office to do._

With Victoria's departure and me losing patients left and right, I can use the time to try and search for a new receptionist. Besides, I'm bored and tired of sitting around, waiting for things to happen. I grab my carryon, and hang it over my shoulder. I carefully pick up my garment bag containing my dress for this year's Medical fund raising auction dinner, and drape it over my arm. With my free hand, I reach for my suitcase, pulling it out the front door behind me on my way to the office. When it's time to leave for the airport, I'll leave from there.

I sit at my desk, flipping through my Rolodex, looking for numbers of potential people I can interview for the receptionist position. Yes, I have one of those – a gift from my father when I got my first cubicle, working in a hospital as a social worker. He swears by the need to keep things simple and less innovative – that was at least until I bought him the ride-on lawn mower, then he changed his tune – somewhat.

I continue searching through numbers, but give up after a few more minutes of finding no one.

_Damn it, Victoria._

"And damn you, Edward Masen."

"Do I hear my name mentioned." He emerges at my door, mentally unleashing the phrase _speak of the devil_ in my mind.

I go a step further in my head.

_Speak of the devil and he appears - unannounced - looking gorgeous, ready to do devils work. _

And that's exactly what he looks like – a recipe for trouble.

"What are you doing here?" I ask a little more harshly than I should.

He frowns at my abrasiveness as if he doesn't understand it, and shrugs. "Going somewhere?" He walks further into my office and gestures to my suitcase.

"Never mind where I'm going. What are you doing here?" I repeat – my tone more sharp.

"It's Wednesday," he simply says.

"And?" I frown, clueless as to his response.

"We have an appointment…remember? How's your car?"

"Appointment?" I ignore and scowl. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah, I thought you were serious too." He sits down in the chair in front of me. "This is what you wanted right? You wanted for me to take therapy seriously and to let you fix me, so here I am – fix me."

I roll my eyes and scoff at him.

_Does he think I'm an idiot? _

"Fix you? My job wasn't to fix _you._ My job was to help _you_ _and your__ wife,_ recognize and deal with the problems in your marriage."

"Yeah….well….you know what I mean."

I toss my head back and laugh," You are unbelievable!"

"What!" He chuckles awkwardly. "Why am I so unbelievable, because I can show that I can be serious and dedicated to something?"

"Dedicated….you….to therapy?" I narrow my eyes at him.

"Yes."

He actually has the nerve to look serious when he answers, but I've had enough of his shenanigans.

"Get out of my office. I have some real work to do before I go out of town. I'm looking for a new receptionist– no thanks to you." I begin looking through a stack of applications I have placed on my desk.

"What do you mean by _real _work?"

_This is getting ridiculous. Is he really trying to play this game?_

"How long do you plan on continuing with this game of yours?" I look him directly in the eye.

"What g–"

"Let me stop you right there. Lauren came to see me the other day, ending therapy altogether. Are you going to tell me you know nothing about this?"

"No, I didn't," he answers without even blinking.

"No, you didn't know that she came to see me or, no, you didn't know that she's ended therapy?" I attempt to get clarification.

"No, I didn't know about either. We haven't seen or spoken to each other lately, but I guess in light of recent events…." His voice trails and he looks off to the side, avoiding me.

"Well, let me enlighten you. She came to see me and told me that she would no longer attend the therapy sessions, which lets you off the hook."

He quickly looks back at me. Something in his eyes changes drastically. I can't make out what the change is, but suddenly it feels awkward to be alone with him. I pull back from my desk and walk across the room, pretending to busy myself with some non-existent office task. Truthfully, I just want to get out from under his stare.

"What if I don't want to be let off the hook, as you so interestingly put it?" He gets up and follows behind me.

"There is no reason for us to continue this." I explain more clearly.

"This?"

I can hear his voice coming closer behind me, but I don't turn to acknowledge him.

"Yes….this. It's not happening. I wish you and your wife the best of everything and hope things work out between both of you."

"My wife and I are getting a divorce."

I spin around to face him when he says those words, not believing what I'm hearing, although I can't understand why it comes as such a shock. Given the obvious trouble in their marriage, divorce seems like the only solution.

"Divorce?" I repeat like I haven't clearly heard.

"That's right and I have news for you–_this…._" He gestures between us. "_This_ has been happening since day one. I know you feel it too."

"What," I whisper in disbelief.

"This thing between you and me is happening – probably a little slower than I anticipated, but nevertheless," he smiles and shrugs nonchalantly.

This is the Edward Masen I'm familiar with. The man I witnessed the other day had been a false image of the one that stands before me.

"I knew seeing you as a human being would be a stretch. It was a mistake to think that the man I saw with his nephew could actually be one and in the same with the one I've come to know."

"The way I am with my nephew has nothing to do with this." He almost sounds angry.

"I'm so tired of this rollercoaster ride with you, Edward. This is not a game, although you treat it like one."

He smirks at me and steps closer in my direction, as if he's stalking his prey. Licking his bottom lip, he continues advancing, causing me to take a few steps back. I know that look – the shameless flirting he always attempts with any woman– Rose, Victoria, and me.

He's playing me – riling me, trying to see if I'll cave. I think it arouses him in some way. I try to push forward the professional side of me, but my emotions are winning out.

"Do you think just because you and Lauren are absolving your marriage that I'm going to finally spread my legs for you?"

"Wow! Now, there's a visual." He laughs. "I was thinking maybe some dinner – a little conversation, then who knows what the night might bring."

"A seduction? And to think you'd much rather simply go at it right here on the desk, video cameras taping everything." I counter, straightforwardly. Straightforwardness is something I try to steer away from when it comes to this side of him. A part of me knows that he enjoys when I entertain his level of boldness.

"Mmm, what a visual." He shakes his head, smiling to himself.

"Dream on, Edward. Your marriage is over and it doesn't faze you in the least. You were a patient – both you and your wife – now that's over too, and you want to continue to see me, for _what _exactly? I have no interest in you, outside of your being a patient."

He has me backed up against the wall at this point.

"Since you are no longer my patient you can leave. This session is over."

"You always end it with a statement like that – so professional." He smiles, knowing exactly what he's doing – the game he's playing.

"It doesn't have to be over. In fact it can be just the beginning, Isabella." He leans down and breathes in my ear.

"You're a pig." I spit. "I could never be with or care about a man like you. Women have it hard enough without having to deal with unscrupulous man-whores such as yourself."

He rights his position and his expression changes. He looks at me as if I've slapped him across the face.

_What is that–a look of hurt, regret?_ _Good. I hit my mark then. Now back the hell up out of my face._

He's angry. I can tell by the flaring of his nostrils and the vein that appears prominently on the side of his temple. His chest is heaving, and his ragged breathing ruffles strands of my hair. Slowly, he takes a step backwards – then another, and another. The entire time he never breaks eye contact. When there is finally a safe distance between us, he turns, reaches for his jacket, and walks out the door, slamming it behind him.

I close my eyes and exhale a shaky breath. My head knocks against the back of the wall. Never in my life have I spoken so harshly to a patient. I feel like shit.

I haven't been standing there long before I hear the doorknob click and turn. I open my eyes, and Edward stands in the doorway, looking back at me with an unmistakable perturbed expression.

"Today is my son's birthday." He says, before slamming the door behind him – this time with him not on the other side of it.

He is pissed.

_What the hell is this…his son?_

* * *

**_~~DE~~_**

_**End Not:: I feel a confrontation brewing, along with some other things. Short I know, but I feel like it was the appropriate place to end it. What can I say? I'm a cliffhanger whore, lol.**_

_**Review and let me know what you think. Next couple of chapters are already typed and ready to be posted. Foolforedward, thanks a million!**_


	10. Chapter 10 My Son

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**_

_**A/N: Wow! Such mixed reviews on Edward, I love it! Lol. No long A/N. Just thanx for reading and reviewing. I did respond to some, but I wanted to get the chap posted so I'll respond later, but I love you all for sticking with me and my warped Edward. Foolforedward gets props for editing! **__** On to it. **_

_**DE chapter 10, The Awakening**_

_**BPov**_

I can't believe what I'm hearing.

"My son….I thought –I thought I could come to you and talk about it. It'll the first time I ever have."

_He never wants to talk about anything, not unless I pry it from him._

"I never wanted kids. Hell, I didn't want Lauren, but I married her because she was pregnant."

I don't make a move. I don't think my expression changes. I stay in the same position, my eyes still focused on him and what he's trying to say.

"You have a son? Your wife never mentioned that to me in therapy – neither did you." My voice is calm, but I'm surprised to hear such a revelation.

_Why hadn't either of them bothered to mention their son?_

"I don't talk about what happened, and Lauren knows not to as well. You see, as I said before, I never wanted children…well at least not at the time."

He pauses while trying to gauge my reaction, waiting to see if I'll say anything. When I don't he continues.

"There was a party–a celebration for passing the boards. I remember there were tons of people there – fellow residents who had passed their exams as well – some friends, and a host of people I didn't know. My sister, Alice, threw the party in my honor. My family was so proud." He chuckles, as I watch him reminisce.

He's so lost in the story. It's like he's forgotten he's telling it to me. I just continue to lean against the wall, and listen quietly.

"My parents' townhouse was _trashed_! There was so much booze, and I was completely wasted – I'm talking smashed. I remember I was trying to get Irina to go upstairs to one of the rooms. I'd passed my boards – I was drunk, horny and feeling on cloud fucking nine. I was all over her, telling her how much I loved her – how I had passed my boards and I was going to be a cardiothoracic surgeon. I remember telling her that I was going to give her the life she deserved. I was so psyched about it, but Irina kept pushing me away, saying I was drunk and she wasn't going to have sex with me in a house full of people. That was strange because it wasn't as if we'd never done it before – maybe not with as many people, but…" He shrugs.

I roll my eyes slightly at his last statement. Even back then his mind was constantly on sex.

"I was so pissed off with her. I felt rejected. I recall thinking _I didn't have to take this shit from her_. Half the women at that party would jump at the chance to be with me. So I went looking for a willing partner. That's when I saw Lauren. It was no secret that she wanted me. She had been throwing herself at me throughout our college years. We flirted and messed around a few times, but nothing ever really came of it. She knew I was dating Irina, hell they were best friends. It didn't stop her though. She just kept at me."

He looks at me, waiting to see if I'll respond. Finally, he tosses his jacket on the chair and mimics my position against the opposite wall.

"That night things were different. I was so drunk and getting drunker. Irina continued to ignore me and Lauren kept flirting. The next thing I knew we were tearing one another's clothes off in one of the guest rooms. I don't remember shit after that. We never spoke about that night until a few weeks later when she showed up at my front door with a positive pregnancy test in her hand. Irina was standing right next to me, of course. I couldn't fucking believe it –like who carries one of those fucking things around with them?"

He pauses and looks at me as if he's waiting for an answer. When I don't reply he shakes his head and continues.

"Irina went off on me – dumped me. Who could blame her? Lauren had finally gotten what she wanted. Two months later I married her. She was ecstatic. Her parents were mortified, to say the least, and there I was after just getting myself settled into this amazing career that I worked so hard for – married to a woman I didn't love and expecting a child I wasn't ready for."

I fold my arms across my chest and take his brief silence as a time to make a comment. "It takes two to tango, Edward."

"I fucking know that." He snaps. "I'm not blaming Lauren. I just...fuck it. So anyway, you already know the details of the wedding. It was a circus. Married life was just as bad. For the first couple of months, I resented Lauren. She wanted to play this happy family role and I was just…I couldn't do it. I was still in love with Irina and…"

"So you cheated on her while she was pregnant with your child." I state.

His eyebrows furrow and I can see his jaw clenching repeatedly.

"I didn't cheat on her…well that's if you don't count the momentary indiscretions before and after we exchanged vows."

"Those count, Edward." I scoff.

"I was getting it out of my system, alright." He responds. "In fact, I started to care about her. I don't know when it happened. I think somewhere during her second trimester we began to bond over the baby – after that damned sonogram." He smiles, shaking his head at the memory.

"The doctor told me to look at the screen, and I was amazed at this little fluttering thing. When he told me Lauren was having a boy, something inside me changed. It was as if – if I had been stripped bare, but in a good way. Everything I did immediately after became about Lauren and my son – instantly – like as soon as we left the hospital that day."

I can see the excitement he experienced from that day flow back into him – like he was reliving it all over again. I can't contain the small smile that lifts the corners of my mouth.

"We were happy, planning a future, getting ready for our son to come into the world; falling in love."

"Then what happened?" I ask. My curiosity grows with every word he speaks.

"It changed," he says simply. "One night, I got called into work late. I had an emergency surgery to perform. There were bad storms that night – torrential. There were a lot of accidents –car wrecks –flooding. Lauren was upset that I had to go. She was acting more needy than usual. I chalked it up to her hormones. She started picking unnecessary fights with me before I got ready to head into the ER. She kept saying I was only going to work so I could have sex with one of the residents at the hospital – Jessica. Lauren swore there was something going on between us, but she was wrong. I tried being extra sweet to her, reassuring her that she was being ridiculous, and that I would never do anything to jeopardize our future, but it didn't help. She gave me the silent treatment until I left for work.

Once I got a free moment, I called her to make sure everything was okay. She was still pissed and craving coffee ice-cream. She said she was going to drive to the grocery store to get what she needed. I flipped out. I told her there was a fucking storm outside, and she couldn't go anywhere. She called me a dictator, but agreed not to go out driving."

I don't like where this story is going. I can feel something is off. The way he's now pacing confirms my feelings. I swallow hard. The lump that's formed in my throat won't budge at all. "And then?" I ask.

He doesn't continue right away. He looks over at me and runs a hand through his already wild hair. I watch him take in a huge breath and sigh.

"And then the next thing I know my wife and unborn child are being rolled into the ER on a gurney."

"What happened?" I ask, even though I was a little leery about what I would hear.

"She didn't fucking listen! That's what happened."

"I meant after she was admitted." I clarify, seeing he's becoming agitated.

"I was in shock…I mean, I saw her face, but I didn't understand how she'd gotten there – in my ER. I walked over to the gurney slowly and looked at her. There was so much blood – blood everywhere, leaking from her head – from her mouth - just so much blood. You'd think it wouldn't phase me – being a surgeon and all." He laughs sardonically, and shakes his head.

"I'm sure it was terrifying for you, even being a doctor, to see your pregnant wife that way."

He stares at me with a look I can't explain. For a brief moment it feels almost eerie inside my office. I'm not sure if I want him to continue.

"Terrifying? No, not at that particular moment. I was pissed. Obviously she went out and drove after I specifically told her not to – after I specifically told her that the weather was too dangerous for her to drive. No - I didn't become terrified until I saw the other place where the blood was leaking from."

And there it is – my fears confirmed. I'm sure I don't want him to continue, but how can I ask him not to?

"It was like it was only the two of us in that ER. I wanted to strangle her! I began calling her name, but she wouldn't answer – louder and louder I called her name until one of the nurses grabbed me and said she wasn't breathing – there was no pulse. I could hear voices around me saying that she was coding.

I jumped into full–blown doctor mode, pushing one of the residents out of the way. I started administering chest compressions.

"You were allowed to attend to your wife and unborn child?" I ask in disbelief.

"They weren't going to stop me," he said with finality. "And after relentlessly working on her, shocking her over and over with the paddles, I was able to get her heart started again."

"You saved your wife's life."

"Her life…yes," he says cryptically.

I can feel my chest tightening and my words are stuck in my throat. I feel like I can't breathe.

"And…the – the baby?"

"Lauren…the accident caused so much bleeding…it was either her or the baby." He sniffs quickly, flaring his nostrils.

I swallow hard, watching him unravel in front of me. "She had to have a hysterectomy."

"No. When the OB/GYN met with me they told me that she wouldn't have to have a hysterectomy – that they could stop the bleeding and give her preterm injections to stop labor.

"She was in labor?" I gasp.

"Yeah, amazing I didn't find out that information until after we got her settled into ICU. Unfortunately, the preterm medication couldn't work, because Lauren had to be operated on immediately."

"So…they had to deliver the baby." I state quietly.

"Twenty-one weeks…half of the time it takes to fully develop. My son had to be ripped from his selfish, spoiled mother twenty plus weeks too soon, because she had to have fucking coffee ice-cream! Can you believe that?"

I move away from the wall and step carefully in his direction. I don't know what I'm going to do.

_Should I touch him – tell him I understand – say I'm sorry. What?_

He flashes me a warning look that tells me not to come any closer and I stop.

"May–maybe…maybe she was already in labor and was driving to the hospital?" I try to provide a different insight. It's the therapist in me – the need to find a way to make things better – fix things.

He throws his head back and laughs, not an amused kind of laugh or is it? At this point I can't be sure.

"Edward–"

"You think I didn't play that game? While I waited for the doctors to operate on my wife, and the neonatal team to help with bringing my son into the world, I went over EVERY scenario in my head! The scenario you just gave was the first, and I believed it – that was until I saw the police report. The evidence was on the backseat of her car in a Cold Stone bag, so don't you dare defend her, Bella. Don't."

"Edward–I'm so–" I step in his direction again.

"My son died, Bella! Lauren did that. She killed him." He points at me angrily.

"I bet your next question is why. I can see the word forming on your lips before you can even speak it. You want to know _why_ to everything – why did Lauren go out in the storm, why did I cheat on my wife, why I am the way that I am. None of that matters. WHY should I care if you give a fuck about me or not? I shouldn't. I don't. After all you're just a therapist who thinks she knows everything, but actually doesn't know shit about me. Go fucking shrink somebody else."

Just like that, he storms out once again, slamming my door for effect, leaving me in an emotional whirlwind that is Edward Masen.

"I'm not a shrink," I whisper quietly. "Damn it!"

_What am I supposed to do now?_

* * *

_**EPOV**_

When I left the hospital to see_ her_ today, I hadn't expected for it to turn out like this. Who was I kidding? I didn't know what to expect. I just wanted to see her. I sure as hell didn't expect to tell her about my son.

It's his birthday and I engrossed myself with work so I wouldn't have to talk to anyone about my fucking feelings. I stayed at work overnight and when twelve midnight came, I made sure I was in surgery, avoiding the phone calls I was sure to get.

My parents know how this day makes me feel – my entire family knows. And they all feel the need to worry about me – make sure I'm alright. I didn't feel like going through that this time, so I avoided.

When there was nothing left for me to do at the hospital, I went to visit his grave. That's when I could no longer take it. I needed to talk to someone and _she_ immediately came to mind.

I found myself pacing outside of her office, debating what to do before I decided to head inside. Before I knew what was happening, we had fallen into our old routine – bickering about my failed marriage and about how I was trying to get her into bed. All of that may have been true, but not today. Today I was there for something different. I needed her to listen to me, but nothing went the way I expected. She made me angry and I blurted out the story about my son then stormed out of her office infuriated. The last thing I remember was the look of pity she had on her face before I walked out. I don't want her feeling sorry for me. I don't want anyone looking at me that way.

I had hoped that the little bit of time we spent together the other day would convince her that I wasn't the pompous ass who did nothing but cheat on his wife and womanize with naïve females. All that backfired, and now I'm on my way to do the next best thing.

I walk into my brother's pub ready to drink away the memories. He's behind the bar, going over the liquor inventory when I approach him.

"You look like shit," he comments right away.

"Thank you. Pour me a whiskey….double."

"Under one condition….that you allow me to join you."

"You're working Emmett. Wouldn't that give your employees the wrong idea?"

"I'm the owner of this place. I can do whatever I want and right now it looks like my big brother needs me."

He pours two glasses, comes around to the other side of the bar, and sits down on the barstool beside me.

"You've been to the gravesite?"

"Yep," I answer and toss back the whiskey, scrunching my face as it burns my throat. He immediately pours me another without my asking.

"Let me guess…Mom and Dad, along with our sister, have been calling you all day and you've been ignoring."

"You're right again. Where are the women at in this place? It's kind of dead."

"Women are the last thing that should be on your mind. You're a married man," he says downing his second glass.

"Not for long."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"It means that the wife and I are getting a divorce. It's over, Em."

He's the only person in my family that I've told about the divorce other than Jasper. I'm not ready to drop that news on my parents as of yet. They would only encourage me to make it work. My parents believe that marriage is sacred and it shows since they've been married for decades. They wouldn't begin to understand the union I had with Lauren. Alice on the other hand isn't a fan of Lauren either. She won't be broken up about our split.

"Well I can't say that I'm surprised. I never really liked her after what she did to you anyway."

"I was a bastard to her our entire marriage, Em."

"I do agree with you on that, but Lauren is no saint, Edward. We all have to be held accountable for our actions – even her."

My brother is a fair guy – a little on the immature side, but it's a part of his charm. We're extremely close, and he's immensely protective of me. Strange, given I'm the eldest; although you can't tell just by looking at us. Emmett is several inches taller than me, standing at six foot six. He's huge in build, where I am slimmer, with a more athletic physique. It's always assumed that he is the older of the two of us.

"Yeah….well, I did my fair share of wrong to her too, even if some of it was warranted."-

"Don't beat yourself up over it. Lauren is a big girl. She knew exactly what she was getting herself into when she kept pursuing you. She didn't give a shit that you were in love with her best friend and that the two of you were in a serious relationship."

"I know this."

"And she damn sure didn't care when she selfishly put herself and your son in danger that night." He continues, becoming more pissed.

"I know, Em."

"And do not get me started on what she did to you the night of the party we gave you for passing your boards."

"Alright, calm down, Emmett. There's no need to rehash the past. I was there."

"I'm sorry, man….I just….you're my brother and I'll always have your back; no matter what."

We continue drinking in silence for a few minutes. The pub is starting to fill up for lunch and the bar area has become a bit noisy.

"So, have you heard from her at all today?"

"No."

"Unbelievable." He shakes his head with disappointment.

"It still fucks with her too, Em. She feels guilty."

"Well she should – among other things."

* * *

When I leave the pub, I don't really feel any better than I did when I got there. My original plans were to just keep to myself the entire day. I decide there is no time like the present to do just that.

I head home and toss some leftover lasagna that I ordered for dinner last night, into the oven. .

I continue receiving calls from my parents and my sister on and off throughout the day. I finally give in and answer, but keep the conversation brief and pretty much one sided.

"I'm fine, Mom. Tell Dad not to worry and that I love him. Pass the message along to Alice too," I say almost as if I've rehearsed it, and end the call.

I sigh heavily and take a seat on the couch. My family means well, but I just don't feel like reliving what happened with them. I want to be alone with my thoughts. This is how I have dealt with his birthday and the anniversary of his death for the four years past, so it was weird when this year, I showed up at Bella's office wanting to discuss it. I have never discussed it with anyone, not even Lauren.

I can still recall the first day I brought her home from the hospital after we'd lost him.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

I walk into the bedroom, freshly showered, getting ready for work.

She's sitting at the windowsill in our bedroom in the same satin nightgown and matching bathrobe she'd been wearing since I brought her home this morning. I have a feeling she'll be wearing it tomorrow and many days to follow.

She looks pale and her hair is unkempt. Clearly she's underweight – more so than she should be, even given the circumstances.

She has been eating – barely, but enough for her doctors to discharge her from hospital. They said it's normal – the way she's acting. I don't know if it's normal or not, but it's sure as hell scary.

I don't want to leave her alone so soon, but I'm the only surgeon available to do a triple- bypass.

Lauren's shut everyone out, including her parents. She won't allow anyone over to see how she's doing. At this point I can't recall what her voice even sounds like. She hasn't spoken a word since I told her about the baby.

"Alice says she'll come over directly from work to keep you company."

"I don't need a babysitter, Edward. Call her back and tell her no," she replies, still looking out of the window.

_Well at least she's talking._

"Can I get you anything before I go in to work? I made a quick salad and roasted some chicken breasts while you were napping. You think maybe you could try and eat a little? I bought your favorite gelato too."

She simply shakes her head and waves me off.

That was probably a dumb idea. I didn't want to seem insensitive about the accident by buying the ice-cream. I was just thinking of her health. I start to apologize, but I know it will make things worse, so I don't.

"I have a triple-bypass scheduled in about an hour, after that I'll come straight home." I button the cuff of my shirt and wait to see if she'll reply, and boy does she ever.

"Don't bother. I'm sure you'll be much happier there, fucking Jessica Stanley in one of the on-call rooms."

"Lauren…" I sigh, frustrated. "I'm not sleeping with Jessica Stanley, nor have I ever."

"Well that'll be a first for you."

I pinch the bridge of my nose, willing myself not to answer. I know she's grieving, but hell so am I.

"I've been one hundred percent faithful to you."

"I'm sure Irina would find that statement laughable. Did you tell her that too after you fucked me?"

I know I shouldn't have let myself get sucked into this argument, but she's hitting below the belt now, and I'm having a hard time suppressing my anger.

"That was different." I say while gritting my teeth.

"Oh was it?" She turns to look at me. "Was it different when you returned the favor by fucking her an hour before and after you married me?"

I can't believe she's throwing this in my face and now of all times. I can't see past my own anger to realize that she's acting this way because she's grieving.

"You know why that happened, Lauren."

"Bullshit! Don't you dare tell me it was because you loved her. I'm so sick of hearing the age- old story of Edward and Irina, and how you two were meant to be together forever! I sure proved that wasn't accurate."

By this time she's in tears, screaming at the top of her lungs and pacing the room angrily. She's falling apart, and I have no idea how to stop it. What I do know is that I can't continue to fan the flames. I have to calm her down.

"Lauren, baby, come sit down. You just had major surgery. It's not good for you get yourself all worked up over nothing." I try reaching for her, but she jerks away from me.

"You think you and Irina were perfect too – that you were going to have the perfect life. You both flaunted that in my face! You knew how I felt about you, but you never paid me any attention. All you cared about was her! That's why I did what I did. I had to make you understand that I was better for you, Edward!"

I have absolutely no clue what she's talking about, and I really don't care. If I don't calm her down, I'll have to have her admitted for psychiatric care.

"Lauren…come here…don't do this. I'm with you now. None of that stuff matters anymore. I love you now." I grab her effortlessly this time and wrap my arms around her. "Shh….it's okay, baby."

"I'm so sorry, Edward. I'm so sorry I hurt you! I never meant to hurt you or our son!" She bawls into my chest. "Please forgive me!"

"It's alright, sweetie." I kiss the top of her head and rock her in my arms. "I forgive you."

_**End of Flashback**_

* * *

It wasn't until sometime later that I learned what she truly meant by her statement – what she was truly apologizing for. It changed my life to this day.

I dig in my pocket and pull out the picture – the only one I have. I stare at it every day. I stare longer on this particular day – every year since it happened. It's a picture of my son two days after he was born. He wasn't expected to make it that long

We named him TJ. Lauren insisted on it. We were devastated when we lost him. We were so optimistic when he survived past the crucial twenty-four hours. He wasn't out of the woods by any means, but he had such fight in him – or so we thought. How much strength could a baby that tiny have? It was a struggle for him just to breathe. He died two days later in the NICU.

"I know you fought as hard as you could, little one." I trace his face on the picture with my index finger and fight back the tears that are threatening to escape. "I love you."

My head jerks up when I hear my front door unlock. There's only one person who has the key to get in. She enters quietly and cautiously approaches me.

"I'm…sorry. I left something in our .. in the bedroom closet. I thought you would be at work." Her voice is gentle and calm.

"That's fine. Pretend like I'm not even here." I slouch down in the sofa and throw an arm over my eyes.

"Are you alright, Edward?"

"I'm fanfuckingtastic." I sigh, wishing she would just stick to the reason she came. I feel her slip the picture from my fingers and exhale.

"I stared at this very same picture all day. He was so tiny and so beautiful."

I don't respond or act as if I've even heard her. She knows full well that I did.

"Did you visit him?"

"Did you?" I snap.

"I always do."

"Then you'll know that every year I place an age appropriate toy on his grave. It started with stuffed animals, then little cars and other shit. I cannot believe you actually asked me that." I lift my arm to look her in the eye.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that. Of course you visit him," she murmurs to herself. "It was just a way to talk about it, or…" her voice trails.

"I don't want to talk about it, Lauren. Can you just get what you came for and go?"

"Yeah…I'll do that," she says, and goes upstairs.

I look at my son's picture again, feeling like shit.

"I'm sorry." I whisper.

* * *

Lauren comes back down the steps with a garment bag in her arms and heads right for the door without saying another word to me.

"Hey, Lauren, I'm sorry."

She stops and turns to me, nodding that she knows and that it's okay.

"Are you alright?"

"Each day it gets better."

I know she's talking about more than just the baby.

I nod and she knows I mean that I understand.

"I'm sorry, Edward…for everything."

With those words she's gone, and again I know she's talking about more than just the baby.

* * *

**~~DE~~**

_**End Note: Thank you all for reading and please review :)**_


	11. Chapter 11 Meet the Cullens

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**_

_**A/N: I want to thank everyone for the reviews last chap! Wow! That's all I can say! **_

_**Last chapter Edward revealed a little of himself and although it is a heartbreaking situation, I'm not going to make excuses for Edward's behavior. You'll either love him or hate him. That's the type character he is. Let's get to it.**_

_**DE Chapter 11, Meet the Cullens**_

_**EPov**_

I spend the night alone, grieving the loss of my son. Surprisingly, it doesn't feel any different than not being on my own. I think about calling to check in on Lauren, but decide against it. She'll be fine. Her family will make sure she's alright.

I wake up really early, shower and head into work. Surgery is the only thing that can keep me grounded when I feel at a loss.

"Excellent work on the aortic valve replacement, Dr. Masen."

I can hear someone trotting behind me to catch up. I don't slow my pace. I've been in surgery since four a.m. and am starving; wanting to have lunch. A cup of coffee wouldn't hurt either.

"Thank you, Doctor Newton. I'm grateful for the assistance."

"Believe me, it was an honor. I'm a fan of your work."

"Well, again thank you. I truly appreciate the compliment."

I'm over compensating on the politeness. Mike Newton and I have never seen eye to eye, but he's an extraordinary doctor, so I respect him. That's where it ends. We're extremely competitive; it started in college and continues to this day.

He's one of those spoiled, preppy, fake 'do-good' types; born with a silver spoon in his mouth. He's California bred, with blonde, perfectly groomed hair; blue eyes, pearly white straight teeth and perfect posture. He reminds me of a high-end store mannequin.

_Stiff._ .

He's also a conceited prick. I know there're derogatory names for me floating around, but I'm a dream compared to Mike Newton.

"Looking forward to meeting more fans of your work this weekend?"

_Fuck. Why is this guy continuing to talk? Why won't he just get a clue?_

"Meeting what fans, what are you talking about?" I finally stop and turn to look at him.

"You know….the conference this weekend in Miami, you are going aren't you?"

_Shit. I forgot about that._

"I'd forgotten all about it, Mike."

"Well surely you don't want to disappoint all of other doctors coming from around the country to meet _the_one and only Doctor Edward Masen," he says with the hint of sarcasm he always uses, when speaking to me.

"Well, I'm not _the_ Dr. Edward Masen. That would be my father, as you know."

"You know what I meant, Masen. Don't be obtuse."

"I'm not being obtuse. I'm simply correcting your facts." I frown at him. "But to answer your question, no, I don't think I will be attending the conference this year."

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. What a shame. Failure to represent Clallam County General and to keep up your father's legacy, that's pretty selfish, wouldn't you agree?"

_What a dick._

"And let's not forget about the ever successful DW&D Auction. That's right up your alley." He leans over to nudge my shoulder suggestively.

He's referring to the famous Doctors' Wine and Dine Auction. It's a tradition at the annual conference, and I have to admit the liveliest part of the entire weekend. Willing doctors from a host of different hospitals around the country put themselves up for auction, allowing other attendees to bid on them. We always have a ton of fun during that part of the evening, and all of the proceeds go to future medical research for incurable diseases.

"The Auction _is_ right up my alley. Anything assisting in the future of medicine is, Mike," I say crossly.

"Oh come on, Dr. Masen. You and I both know that you love having all those beautiful, hot women fighting over you. What will they do if you don't show up?"

He's baiting me, but he knows I won't react violently, albeit that I want to smash his perfect face in. Contrary to what he may think me, I respect my father and this hospital tremendously. And yes I do enjoy the auction, but I don't do it for the women.

_Fucking prick. He's trying to show me up. _

And just like that my mind is changed. I'm going to the convention, but I won't give him the satisfaction of telling him.

"Don't worry, Mike. I'm sure CCG will be represented to the fullest at the conference in Miami – especially if you and your lovely wife are going. Make sure you get the Brioni or Armani tailored fit. The bidders go crazy over that shit." I pat him on the back, giving him a smug look, before walking away.

"You listen to me you slimy little maggot." He grabs me, angrily pointing a finger in my face, and gripping the front of my scrubs. "I know all about you and your womanizing bullshit. You stay away from my wife or you'll be sorry."

_Oh, that...well._

"You need to relax, Man." I chuckle, mockingly. "Angela is a sweet girl, but not my type at all – a little too shy and giggly for my taste."

"You just make sure and keep it that way, Masen." His hand fists tighter as he speaks. I hold up both palms in surrender. He finally releases me and turns away.

"Although, you do know what they say about the shy ones, don't you, Mike?" I yell over my shoulder, straighten out the wrinkles he put in my scrub, smirk and resume my way to the cafeteria.

I wonder if he has any idea that his wife is screwing around on him? Maybe that's why he flipped his switch so easily. I know Angela hasn't told him anything, or else this conversation would have gone an entirely different way. She's definitely talking about it though. Doctor Swan confirmed that, and gossip floats through these corridors like air pollution, so I'm sure something's needling him. He was fine taking shots at me, but when I started firing back he nearly popped a vessel.

_He'd lose it if he found out his sweet, angelic wife was a closet freak. Or maybe he'd thank me for unlocking the door._

All I know is that his expression was murderous when I'd finished. Miami will definitely prove to be one hell of a weekend. That's for sure.

Later on that evening I head over to my parents' house for dinner and a family meeting. Normally my mother only cooks for family gatherings on Sundays, so I know she and my father have something important to tell us if she's invited us for dinner on a Thursday.

Hi, Mom." I greet her with a kiss when she opens the door.

"Hello, sweetheart. I have a bone to pick with you later, Mister. Don't even think about leaving without talking to me." She warns.

"I won't, Mom."

"Everyone's in the dining room. We're waiting for your cousin to get here as well. Then we can start dinner," she says linking her arm with mine as we enter the dining room.

"Which cousin would that be, Mom? I have a ton of them."

"I know that, smarty pants. Carlisle and your aunt Esme are coming over."

"Christ, who died?"

"No-one died, Edward!" She gasps. "We just have some important family news and your father and I want to share it with all of you."

Everyone is in the dining room talking amongst themselves. My nephew's sitting on the floor, deeply engrossed in coloring a Spiderman coloring-book. He's not to be disturbed.

'Finally, now we can eat." My brother announces when he sees me walk in the dining room.

"No we can't. I'm still waiting for Carlisle and Esme. There are some cut veggie sticks and dip there if you're hungry, Em." My mother says, gesturing to the tray of appetizers on the table.

"Great. Rabbit food." Emmett, clearly dissatisfied, bites into a celery stick with a loud crunch, which simultaneously echoes with the doorbell.

"That must be them. I'll get it." My sister jumps up and goes to answer the door.

"So, are you ready for the conference this weekend, Son?" My father asks as we exchange a quick embrace.

"Actually, I'd forgotten all about it. I don't even have a flight scheduled."

"I'm supposed to speak on behalf of the hospital, but I may need to fly out to California to consult on a surgery. I'm hoping you'll be able to fill in for me, but I know it's been a tough week for you. Maybe you ought to skip it this time. I hear Doctor Mike Newton will be attending. He can represent CCG this year."

I grit my teeth at the mention of his name. There's no way I'm letting Mike get all the credit for CCG when I worked my ass off to become the successful surgeon I am at that hospital today.

"I'm fine, Dad. I'm going to the conference – even if I have to drive all the way there. If you're not able to attend, I'll have your back."

"Don't try to be Superman, Edward. You don't have to do it all. Take some time for yourself if you need it."

My nephew snaps out of his concentration, ready to object when he hears my father's reference to me being Superman.

"Maybe not Superman, but definitely Spiderman." I wink at him to let him know I've taken care of the mishap, and he goes back to coloring.

"What?" My father laughs, confused.

"It's an inside thing, Dad - but in all seriousness, I'm fine, and I will be going to the conference. I'll make you proud."

"I am proud of you, Son. Always have been – always will be. Come on, let's go greet your cousin."

My cousin Carlisle and Aunt Ezzy have just entered the room, and hug and kiss everyone. They're from Forks, but moved to Los Angeles a while ago. We don't get to see them as often as we used to.

Carlisle is my father's nephew – my father's sisters' son. He's part-owner of the successful law firm Cullen and Clearwater. He's always busy with numerous clients and cases, so it's rare that we get to spend time with him anymore. My brother, sister, and I always think it's weird that he isn't our age, since we're always so close. He's our favorite cousin – generous, down-to-earth and fun to be with. We think it's even weirder that he's married to Aunt Ezzy, our mother's identical twin sister.

She and Carlisle met at our parents wedding and immediately fell in love. A year later my father's nephew and my mother's sister were married.

My father thought it was a little odd, but my mother was thrilled. She and her sister are as close as two sisters can be, and she absolutely adores my cousin Carlisle. My father eventually learned to accept it.

We look up and see Alice exchanging hugs and kisses with them before she links her arms with both of theirs, ushering them into the room.

"Look who's here!" She squeals.

"Ezzy!"

"Lizzy, oh my God!" My aunt squeaks as she runs over to greet my mother with a huge embrace. Everything about them is identical – including their voices. They both have thick wavy auburn hair and green eyes. The only way you can tell them apart is by the length of their hair. My mom wears hers shorter, where my aunt's is extremely long. We're in trouble if they both decide to pin it up. There were times that they had.

"Do I get a hug like that too?" Carlisle smiles and walks over to where my mom and aunt Ezzy are still connected.

"Of course you do. Come here. God, I've missed you two so much!" My mother grabs ahold of Carlisle, but never lets go of her sister.

"Wow, this is rare. Every man's dream, huh, Uncle E?" He waggles his eyebrows at my father, causing all of us to erupt in laughter.

"In _your_, dreams, Carlisle. Now let go of my wife. I may be smaller than you but I can still kick your butt." My father jokes, walks over and exchanges a hug with him and my aunt.

After everyone's kissed, hugged and caught up, we head to the dining table for dinner.

The big announcement my parents have isn't about them, but actually about my aunt Ezzy and Carlisle moving back home and buying the house directly down from theirs. That's great news. They're truly very close, so they are all ecstatic.

"Is it just me or is it strange that both of my strapping, young and handsome cousins are sitting here womanless. What's the story?" Carlisle questions me and my brother.

"Edward's story is better." Emmett mumbles immediately.

_Benedict Arnold._

'I agree. I'll get to you later Emmett. Edward where's your beautiful wife?"

I'm at a loss for words. A happy family moment is not the time to blurt out that I'm getting a divorce. More importantly, I don't want to say anything before I have a chance to speak with my parents first.

"Um…. Lauren is…." I struggle for words and my aunt can sense this. She's always good at protecting us – just like my mom.

"Carlisle, remember when we got married and Edward was around Josh's age, and he didn't understand it? Oh my goodness. It was the funniest thing ever." My aunt Ezzy giggles uncontrollably, while effortlessly changing the subject.

_This story again?_

"Yeah, I remember that. We kept trying to explain it to him and he kept asking all these questions – all wide-eyed and serious." Carlisle adds with a laugh.

"Just like Josh!" My entire family says loudly in unison, pointing in my direction. Laughter erupts through the whole house for about a full minute. The only people who aren't laughing are Josh and I.

"In my defense, I was only a child."

They continue to laugh.

"Em and Al what are the two of you laughing at? You guys weren't even born."

Their laughter escalates at my expense.

"I mean really. I could have been scarred for life. I did not understand how my aunt and cousin could fall in love and get married!" My tone is beginning to show the humor I'm trying to hide.

By this time the women are in tears with laughter and the men just look at me, shaking their heads, in amusement.

"Oh, come on. As a four year old child, was I not justified in thinking that it was weird that my cousin and my Aunt Ezzy were mating?" I look around the room at each one of them, expecting someone to take my side.

"Aunt Ezzy and cousin Carwlisle are mating too!" Josh gasps.

_Shit. Not this again._

The entire room goes silent and all eyes swing to my nephew. The laughter erupts again, and I know I'm not going to be able to defend myself any longer. Finally I give in, join in the laughter with my family, and enjoy the rest of the evening.

Once we've finished dinner and strolled down memory lane to death, Carlisle and Ezzy are preparing to leave, promising to let us all know when they'll be near ready to move so we can all help out.

"Next time, guys, you owe me a game of football. We gotta play. Alice, tell that husband of yours to be here."

"Yay!" Josh cheers and high-fives Carlisle.

"I will do just that, Carlisle." Alice quickly kisses him and my aunt and heads out of the room. "Josh, come with mommy so we can make daddy a plate for when he gets home from work."

"Okay, Momma. Bye Aunt Ezzy, bye cousin Carwlilse!"

"He's so cute. I can't wait until we can have a grandchild of our own soon." My aunt Ezzy says.

"We'll have to tell that son of ours to put a rush on that." Carlisle adds.

"Speaking of my nephew, you tell him his aunt Lizzy wants him here at dinner next time. No excuses."

"Yeah, tell him to take a break from being a brilliant architect and to call me. I haven't chatted with him in over a year." I say, hugging them both as they walk out of the doorway.

"We'll tell him. Bye you guys, we'll see you soon and we love you!" They both yell from their car windows as they're pulling off.

"This was the best night, wasn't it, honey?" My mother says to my father who's holding her hand, waving goodbye to my aunt and cousin with the other.

"Yes it was. It's always good to see them. They're still so much in love – just like us." He leans down and place a kiss on her forehead.

I smile to myself, looking down at the ground. I'm happy to see all of them still together and blissfully in love. A part of me wishes that for myself, but I know deep down that it had never been possible with the partner I'm married to. I need to tell my parents about the divorce.

Emmett has left and Alice and Josh are inside waiting for Jasper. My parents and I have decided to stay outside on the porch, lounging on the swing furniture. I guess this is the perfect time to finally talk to them.

"I'm sorry I was so distant the other day. I feel like I'm always asking you guys for forgiveness for that every year."

"You don't have to ask us for forgiveness, Edward. You're our son, we love you. We just wanted to know that you were alright. That's all." My father explains.

"Are you alright, sweetheart?"

"I'm fine, Mom, but Lauren and I aren't. We're getting a divorce."

"Oh, no, are you sure, honey? What's happened?" Her face falls, and she leans up and places her hand over mine.

"I'm completely sure. It's been in the works for a while now. We just aren't happy. I don't think we ever were."

"It's not something the two of you can work out, Son?"

"It's been five years, dad. We would only make ourselves miserable, trying to keep up the façade. It's time for us both to move forward."

They look at me, then look at each other, and blow out a breath. Both appear shocked and at a loss for words.

"Now, don't all speak at once." I make an attempt at being droll. It doesn't work.

"That was a bombshell, Edward. Allow us some time to process."

"How much time do you think you might need?" I check my watch.

"Edward." My mother warns.

"Okay, I'm sorry, but I'm fine. Lauren is fine. It was a mutual decision."

By the look on their faces, I know they have much more to say, but keep quiet. After some time has passed, they both tell me they'll support any decision I make, and we continue to lounge on the porch in silence.

The next morning, I'm desperately trying to book a last minute flight to Miami for the medical conference. It's a near impossible task, but with a little charm, flirtation and a promise that I'll call once I got back in town, it's enough for the customer service rep at the airport to squeeze me into first class.

I board my flight, and get settled in my seat next to a young brunette woman. She reminds me a lot of _her._ I exhale and divert my eyes from her face. I don't want to think about her –Bella. Slouching back in my seat, I rest my head back, close my eyes, wait for the in-flight announcements and for the plane to finally take off. I know I'll be asleep in no time, but so much for not thinking about Bella. She's on my mind the minute I feel myself starting to drift, which means I'll be dreaming about her. I don't want to dream about her.

_God, I don't want to dream about her._

* * *

**_~~DE~~_**

**_End Note: Thank you for reading and please review!_**


	12. Chapter 12 Where in Miami

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**_

_**A/N: Thank you for all your reviews and thanx to all the new readers too! I haven't had time to individually respond, because I've been typing away. **_

_**I see there are still mixed feelings on Edward. He is a work in progress. Lol! We left off with Edward revealing he was going to the med conference where Bella is.**_

_**Let's get to it. Foolforedward edits!**_

_**BPov, Where in Miami**_

"What's the matter with you? You've been on another planet since we left Washington." Rose leans over and whispers to me.

She's right, but I thought I was doing a good job of hiding it from her and Jake. The truth is I have been on another planet ever since Edward made his big revelation in my office yesterday. I was up all night thinking about it. The doctor side of me wants to reach out to him to see if he's alright after storming out of my office, but another part of me insists I let it go and just walk away. That's what I did, but I didn't just walk, I got on a plane and flew away – from Washington and from him. I need this time to get my head clear anyway.

"I'm fine, Rose." I lean over and whisper back, somewhat annoyed by her observation.

"I'm going to use the bathroom. I'll be right back." Jake says before heading to the restroom. He's obviously unaware of the side conversation that's happening between me and Rose.

"That's a crock of shit and you know it, Bella Swan." She waits until Jake's just out of earshot to make the comment. "You haven't said ten words all morning – so unlike you. Are you going to tell me what the problem is? Are you and Jake still having problems?"

I bite my lip and contemplate telling her what my mind is preoccupied with. I'm not really sure how to bring it up, but I know she'll keep hounding me, unless I tell her.

"Alright, fine. Hypothetically speaking…." I feel the need to clarify before I continue. "Let's say I have this patient….well ex-patient and he's….a nightmare to deal with to say the least. He's calculating and – and….manipulative – doesn't treat women with any kind of respect whatsoever…"

"Is this about Doctor Masen, Bella?"

_Shit._

"Damn it, Rose! I said hypothetically speaking." My voice is just above a whisper, but holds irritation.

"Okay, don't bite my head off! Hypothetically speaking….go on." She urges me to continue, but now I'm skeptical.

I take a deep breath and start again.

"Ex-patient and a nightmare, as I was saying, but what if there was something so tragic that happened in his life – so deeply tragic that caused him to be the ass that he is? Hypothetically speaking, that is."

"Well, hypothetically I think you're talking about Masen, and there is no excuse for any sort of abuse of a woman, tragic past or not – hypothetically."

_Crap, she's pissed._

"Hypothetically, I think you should dump his ass as a patient."

"Ex-patient."

"Well then in that case, hypothetically, I think that there is absolutely no reason for you to continue to see this 'ex-patient.' She gestures with her fingers. "Does that answer your question?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

The conversation ends and I go back to obsessing, while she puts her ear-buds in and listens to music.

Edward had left his own impression on Rose when she first encountered him, but I admit I made it worse when I clarified who he indeed was. Since then she hasn't really cared for him.

* * *

When we finally land in Miami, Rose parts ways with us, on her way to visit her parents who only live a few miles away from my mine. I'm sure it's only so she won't feel like a third-wheel.

"We should introduce her to my cousin Paul," Jake says as we wait for her to safely pick up her rental car.

"Paul and Rose?" I cringe. "He's not her type."

"What was that? I saw that cringe. What's wrong with my cousin?" He asks humorously.

"Nothing is wrong with Paul. He just can't handle a woman like Rose."

My statement seems to make sense to him as we watch Rose chewing out the guy who obviously brought her the wrong rental car.

_That poor guy._ I think, shaking my head at the scene we're witnessing.

"Thanks, baby."

"You're welcome." I chuckle, knowing full well what he's thanking me for. I won't be held responsible for unleashing Rose on a mild-tempered man like Paul. She needs someone who can keep up with her. We're still looking for a guy who is up to the task.

Once the car situation with Rose is rectified, Jake and I are on the road and pulling up to my parents' house about an hour later.

My mother is already on the lawn, ecstatically waiting for us to exit the car.

"Sweet Pea!"

I hurry over to my mother; silently cursing the nickname she has called me since I was little. We hug for about a minute before she grabs and hugs Jake as well.

"Are you taking care of my Sweet Pea, Jacob?"

"I'm doing my best, Misses Swan," he chuckles and returns her embrace.

"Call me Renee. You're family, Jacob." She playfully rolls her eyes.

"Where's Dad, Mom?"

'He's out back at the grill, making all your favorites." She kisses me once more on my cheek and ushers me inside.

"I'll grab the luggage," Jake calls from behind.

"Are you sure? Here, let me help you."

"No no. I have it, sweetheart. You go visit with your parents. They miss you. I'll get everything inside." He smiles and waves us toward the door.

"He's more handsome than I remember. When are you two getting married and giving me some grandchildren?"

"Mom." I warn jokingly.

"Fine. I'll be good. I promise, Sweet Pea."

I know deep down that she won't be able to keep that promise.

I tiptoe up behind my father who's putting steaks on the barbecue grill. He spins around before I can clasp my hands over his eyes to surprise him. He always catches me – even when I was a kid.

"Your hair has gotten longer," he says as we hug. He always notices things like that. I think it's sweet.

"I hear the grass has gotten shorter." I laugh with a wink.

"She hates that thing – drives her crazy," he whispers, leaning down to nuzzle my forehead with his.

"I know," I whisper back.

"Next year for Father's Day I want an electric saw."

"You got it." I giggle and hug him again, this time a little longer.

"Where's that hot-shot lawyer boyfriend of yours?"

"He's bringing the luggage inside," I reply and dip my finger in his homemade barbecue sauce, giving it a taste.

"Perfect, Dad."

He gives me a 'thumbs up' sign and goes back to arranging the food on the grill. "So when are you two getting married?"

"Dad." I warn for the second time today.

My parents are obsessed with my marital status. They're definitely going to be up to no good this visit.

* * *

Once Jake finally joins us, we take the food inside and eat dinner. My dad has made everything from barbecued porterhouse steaks, to homemade apple pie. He's always been excellent at cooking and loves to do it. My mother and I simply sit back and reap the benefits.

"How's the firm, Jake?" My father refills his glass with iced-tea.

"Thank you, Charlie. Uh…things are really good, although I couldn't wait to step away for a while – take a little vacation with, Bella." He turns and smiles at me.

"How long are you going to be able to stay?" My mom asks.

"We'll be staying for four days. I'll also be sort of working this weekend."

"Oh, that's right. You have that medical conference to attend."

"Mmhm," I mumble, taking a bite of my dinner.

"Well, it's wonderful that you two could arrange to have the same time off for vacation." She adds.

"Yeah, that was all Jake. He rearranged his schedule so we could spend time together. I'm so happy and grateful he did." I lean over and kiss him on the cheek and whisper thank you.

"Aw, that's so sweet. Charlie, isn't that wonderful?"

"It sure is. It will be more wonderful if I could get a grandchild soon."

* * *

_Damn it._

We stay up extra late catching up. My father can no longer hang on and says he's heading to bed. My mom follows soon after, showing us where we will be sleeping. My parents' house is huge considering it's only the two of them. My mother insists that we take the bedroom furthest away from them, assuming we want privacy. She's nuts if she thinks I'll be having sex in this house. Jake on the other hand has other ideas.

"Jake, stop it!" I whisper sternly. "I cannot do this with my parent's down the hall!"

"Are you kidding me? This house is huge. Their bedroom is literally three-quarters of a mile away." He exaggerates as he strips off his shirt, standing before me all tan and muscular. "They won't hear a thing."

"Jacob Black, I'm serious." I warn, watching him unzip his jeans and push them down his hips, along with his boxers. He's entirely naked and entirely erect. How can I protest?

"I'm serious too, Bella." He grabs my ankle and slides me down the end of the bed to meet him. Before I know it, he has me naked and doing what I swore I wouldn't be caught dead doing in my parents' house.

_ I hope they're not listening._

* * *

The next morning, Rose shows up to pick me up for the medical conference. Jake and my father have gone to a doubleheader baseball game that will consume their entire day. My mother is at her book club group, then going shopping for some extra little things she says I need for the banquet dinner I'll be attending tomorrow night. She enjoys being able to shop for me. It makes her feel like she still has a little girl. Who am I to tell her she's wrong? It's cute.

"So, how was your first night back home?" She asks as we're briefly stuck in traffic.

"It was really nice. My dad grilled steaks and then both my parents _grilled_ me about my personal life. It was fun."

"Yeah, sounds like the same thing that went on at my welcome home dinner. Only difference is you have a personal life. My mother doesn't understand how someone as beautiful, smart and ambitious as me hasn't been able to land a man. Her words exactly."

"What did your father have to say?" I laugh.

"He said 'Rose, darlin', never get married so you can keep the Hale name alive after I'm dead and buried.' She imitates her father's voice to perfection.

"Your dad is so hilarious." I'm laughing uncontrollably now. Rose's parents are a riot because they're like night and day, and no one can fathom how two such different people can stay married for so long, but they love one another completely.

"Yeah, well, maybe you can offer them your expertise. Then maybe they would agree on something."

"Your parents are fine – believe me. They don't need to agree on everything."

"Well, you're the expert. God, traffic is horrendous here! I almost forgot." She honks her horn impatiently at the driver in front of us.

* * *

The traffic in Miami doesn't get any better and neither does Rose's patience in said traffic. We end up walking into the conference over an hour late, although it's way too crowded for people to even notice. Well, that is except for Tanya Denali. She's noticed, and makes it her mission to give us shit about it.

"Bella, Rose, what took you guys so long? You do know that the conference started over an hour ago," she says once she catches us coming through the door.

There are hundreds of people – maybe even a thousand, and she is able seek us out instantly!

We show our medical to the greeter and she hands us visitor access passes.

"It's just like you to clock everyone's time, Tanya. Don't you have anything better to do?" Rose responds irritably.

Tanya scowls, but doesn't retort, and it isn't because she doesn't know what to say. She can give it as good as she gets, and normally it can go on for hours. For some reason she chooses not to entertain an argument with Rose today. Tanya and Rose share a love/hate relationship, with less love – more hate.

"It's nice to see _you_, Bella. I hope we can meet up later – maybe have a drink or two?"

"Sure, Tanya. Let's do that."

She continues to scowl at Rose before she turns and walks away.

"Be nice." I warn as sweetly as I possibly can.

"I'm being nice," she holds up her hands in mock surrender.

"Uh huh. Let's go."

We head inside to where they are beginning the digital cinematography portion of the conference and take our seats. Before they begin with the slides, a speaker steps up to the podium to explain what we'll be seeing.

"Good afternoon. I would like to take this time to thank each and every one of you for attending the annual medical summit this year. Each year the summit focuses on a specific area of medicine and I'm proud to announce that this years' focal point is the heart. Heart health is one of the important, if not the most important thing in our everyday lives. We are constantly researching and developing ways to prolong life and keeping the heart healthy. It is such an important goal, and we have a long road ahead of us, but I am proud to say that because of you, our healers, that this summit and tomorrow night's banquet dinner will be a huge success in helping with the future of heart health. Now, I feel I've spoken enough, and it's time to turn over the microphone to someone who knows a great deal about heart health. Doctor Masen, will you do us the honor?"

"Thank you, Gianna."

My ears prickle when I hear his name, and my eyes widen when he steps up to the podium. I don't know why I'm shocked that he's here. He is a world-renowned cardio surgeon. Of course he'd be here. I guess I'm a little surprised to see him after the altercation back at my office.

"Speak of the devil…hypothetically of course." Rose leans over to comment.

"Shut up!" I snap.

"Good afternoon, everyone. My name is Doctor Edward Masen. I'm a cardiothoracic surgeon at Clallam County General Hospital in Forks, Washington – in case anyone here doesn't know that already," he says jokingly and entire room laughs.

"On a more serious note, we're all here with the same goal in mind, and that is to raise awareness and a lot of money to the research for heart health, as Gianna mentioned earlier. Now, I'm sorry I don't have a more detailed speech prepared as I'm just filling in for my father, who was supposed to speak today, but he had to fly to California to attend to an important matter.

As doctor's we tend to get engrossed in medicine – saving lives. It's our passion, and I can honestly say that this years' conference slipped my mind until two days ago, and I apologize sincerely for that. But I will make up for it with the remarkable cinematography stills that a host of ingenious doctors from around the world along with myself, have put together for you this past year. I hope you'll enjoy."

He's passionate and sincere when he speaks about his profession. All traces of the flirtatious, pompous Doctor Masen are nowhere to be found. Why would they be? This was about work, and I for one understood the importance of professionalism.

I continue to observe as he flips through the stills, explaining each one in detail, impeccably. The man is hands-down fascinating.

"Boy, am I glad I'm not you." Rose says.

"Shh."

"I mean seriously, just to think that you have to counsel someone that insanely hot and not be able to…."

"Don't you dare finish that sentence and be _quiet_. We're at a medical conference, for God's sake."

"I'm just saying," she murmurs to herself, but loud enough that I can still hear it.

"I know what you're saying and it's ridiculous. I mean aren't you the one who said I should dump him as a patient? Wasn't that you?"

We finally agree to disagree and resume watching the cinematography.

* * *

After the cinematography ends, refreshments are served, and everyone mingles. I take the time to read over the itinerary for the rest of the conference. As I'm reading, out the corner of my eye, I can see Edward, standing alone, doing the same thing. Against my better judgment, I decide to go over to congratulate him on his stills' presentation.

Walking over to him, he hasn't looked up once to notice my approach, so he's caught totally off guard.

"Ahem."

His head jerks up and his eyebrows furrow briefly.

"Small world," he simply says.

"Obviously."

He gives a small smile, but says nothing.

It's too quiet. I have to find a way to defuse the awkwardness.

"Anyway, I just wanted to say, that was amazing work you did up there. It was breathtaking."

"Thank you."

_What the hell is this? No smirking, smiling or flirting?_

He's barely talking. Has what happened in my office the other day changed something? Whatever this behavior is, it's knocking me off balance, leaving me at a loss for words.

"So….are you attending the dinner tomorrow night?"

_Smart, Bella._

"Yeah I'll be there. It's tradition."

I nod and sort of turn to avoid his gaze. Suddenly, I'm feeling that it was a huge mistake that he'd revealed such a private part of himself to me the other day.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Rosalie Hale." She appears out of nowhere and sticks her hand out for him to shake. He takes her hand gently and smiles.

"I remember you….that night at my brother's pub."

_Kill me now._

"Yeah, that's me," she says confidently.

"That's funny. I didn't know you were a doctor then." He frowns slightly at Rose.

"That i_s_ funny, because at the time I didn't know you were either….among other things."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that I didn't know anything about you until my friend Bella, here, enlightened me."

_Oh, God, Rose._

"Did she now? What exactly did _Bella_ enlighten you to?" he looks to me when he asks the question.

"Nothing," I jump in and begin to pull Rose away, but she won't budge.

_Why is she doing this?_

"No, I'm interested in knowing what exactly you told her about me, because I believe doctor/patient confidentiality was definitely still intact back then."

"It was intact, and I simply told her that you _were_ my patient, Edward. That's all." I explain, getting annoyed by what he's insinuating.

"Are you sure that's all you said, because I'm getting some really weird vibes from your friend."

"Listen, buddy, I don't need Bella to break doctor/patient confidentiality to read what kind of guy you are. You had your grimy hands all over me at that pub, and you made it no secret what you were after."

"Rose!"

"No, Bella. This guy needs to be put in his place."

Edward's eyebrows shoot up at her statement, aside from that his expression doesn't really change much. I expect the sarcasm and arrogance to appear, but it doesn't. What I'm witnessing is something different. It's like he's hurt.

"Is that what you're doing – putting me in my place? If I recall correctly, you didn't mind me having my hands all over you, and while I made it no secret what I was after, you seemed all too ready, willing and able to comply with it."

"You jerk! I cannot–"

"Look," he pinches the bridge of his nose in irritation. I've come to know that whenever he does it he's getting fed up. "I don't know what I did to offend you – if I offended you, but if I did, I apologize. I didn't mean anything by it. You're a beautiful woman who I was attracted to, and that's the gist of it, but we're here for another reason, so as doctors can we just co-exist and enjoy the weekend?"

Rose and I are both silent for a moment as we look at each other. She looks back at him and blinks, waiting for him to say more, but he doesn't.

"We can co-exist, just as long as you know not to cross any lines?" Rose finally responds.

"And what lines might they be?"

"The lines you cross when there is a beautiful woman involved who you are attracted to, if I'm quoting you correctly, Doctor Masen." She finishes after gesturing to me.

_Jesus! She's really on a roll._

He looks at me and shakes his head in frustration.

I don't know what to say. Rose has said it all, and I don't even know what's happened to have gotten her so riled.

"Unbelievable," he scoffs and walks away.

"Edward…" I try calling after him to apologize, but he doesn't answer.

"What the hell was that, Rose?"

"You tell me, Bella?" She snorts "What's going on between you and that guy?"

"Going on–wha–wait a minute, what?" I stammer, confused.

_Had I said something weird as she walked up?_

"Any fool with two eyes can surely see that there is something going on between the two of you, and knowing what I know I'm going to save you from making a huge mistake."

_What the hell was she talking about?_

"Ladies room, _now_, Rosalie Hale." I snap, grabbing her arm and hurry off to the restroom to finish having this conversation. I push through the doors semi-pissed off, wanting an explanation from her.

"Let go of my arm, Bella." She yanks away from me and spins around to face me.

"You want to explain to me what you meant by what you said back there?"

"Bella, before I came over, I could see that you were in an awkward situation with him."

"So, what?"

"So, what? You don't see it, do you?"

"See what, Rose? What are you talking about?"

"You don't see the way he looks at you? I noticed it right away. It was the same look he gave you that night when we were at the pub. He wants you."

_Jesus Christ._

"He wants everybody, Rose, not just me."

"All the more reason for me to save you from him."

"I don't need you to save me from anything. I'm a grown woman!"

"Has he ever hit on you?"

She surprises me with her question. My mouth opens and closes repeatedly, but I can't respond. How do I respond to that?

_Yes. He's expressed thoughts of wanting to fuck me on my desk and up against a ceiling to floor window. No – definitely can't respond to that._

"That's what I thought. I'm justified." She turns to walk out the door, but I pull her back.

"How does he look at me?"

"Oh. My. God!" She gasps.

"Just answer the damn question, Rose." I roll my eyes in frustration.

_Why the hell am I asking her this question anyway?_

"He looks at you like you're his salvation – like he wants you to see the good in him – like you're the _one_, Bella."

"You can tell all of that from just today?" I scrunch my face in confusion.

"Yes, I can, and you better be careful, because he's an opportunist, and men like him will ruin you, and don't think for a second that I forgot about all that 'hypothetical' bullshit talk from you. Can we go back to the conference now?"

I finally let go of her arm, and she leaves the restroom with me still standing there bewildered.

_He thinks I'm his salvation? Is she right? How can that be?_

* * *

**_~~DE~~_**

_**A/N: As always, please bless me with a review :).Next up is the banquet dinner, Wonder what will happen?**_


	13. Chapter 13 The Convention, The Auction

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight…sadly.**_

_**A/N: Again as always thanx to you all for giving me the fuel to continue this story. I get more inspired every day to write it. I love fanfiction so much and, now I'm finding it hard to balance reading stories along with writing my own lol. But I will do my best. **_

_**Last chapter I wanted to build Edward's family a little because they will play a good part in this story. This chapter we will be getting back into Edward and Bella. **_

_**Random shit: In light of Halloween coming up, I was watching a movie called The Devil's Advocate on t.v. (anyone seen it? Course you have.) Anyways…is it just me or did anyone notice the character names in that movie are similar to the ones in Twilight? Let me know if I'm losing it or not. Anyway….on to the banquet. Foolforedward makes these chaps look alot better!**_

_**DE chapter 13 The Convention, the Auction**_

_**BPov**_

Leaving the conference for the day, I arrive back home exhausted. It's been a long, yet educating day – all-round educating. Rose's words have left me with a lot of unwanted thoughts. I won't be able to hide my agitated state from my mother – anyone, except her.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?" She pulls up a chair next to me where I'm sitting at the kitchen counter, stuffing my face with Ben and Jerry's Chunky Monkey.

"Who says something's wrong?"

"Well, that pint of half-eaten Chunky Monkey says a lot is wrong. Hand me a spoon."

I reach in the drawer and pull out a spoon for her to join me.

"Its work related. I have a – or I had a difficult patient."

"And this patient has caused you to dive head first into a gallon of ice cream? Must be some piece of work."

_That's putting it mildly._

"I just feel like I haven't done enough for him. Our last session didn't go so well and I feel like I've failed somehow."

"I don't believe that. I didn't raise a failure, but if you feel like there is more you can do to help this patient then I know that you will."

_Would she say that if she knew Edward Masen? I think not._

"Thanks for believing in me, Mom."

"Anytime, Sweet Pea. Oh! I have to show you the accessories I picked out to go along with your dress from the mall!" She jumps up from the stool and trots over to the back door where she left her shopping bags.

"Mom, you didn't spend a lot of money, did you?"

"Nonsense, of _course _I did. It's not often I get to spoil my daughter so, when there's an opportunity you can bet I'm taking advantage of it."

I'm not about to argue. After all, she does have great taste.

"Jacob will be accompanying you to the dinner, I assume?"

"Accompanying?" I chuckle. "Yes, Mom, Jacob will be accompanying me."

"Oh, goody! This will be just like prom night. I'll be right back. I left a bag in the car."

_I can handle this, can't I?_

* * *

The night of the banquet dinner, I'm feeling a little apprehensive about going. Edward will be there, and I'm not sure which Edward will show up. It really doesn't matter. I'll steer clear of whichever persona he chooses to portray this evening.

I'm having the hardest time getting into my dress, and need some assistance. Jake's more than willing to help.

"Damn, this dress." Jake whistles his approval, as I can feel his eyes, along with his hands caress my body. "There are absolutely no words to describe the way you look," he says as he zips the back of my flesh-toned dress, with gold embellishments.

It's a one-shouldered dress with a high split on the side. My mother bought simple diamond stud earrings and a tennis bracelet to match. She's twisted my hair up into some sort of up-do that complements my look before I slip into full dress.

"You look amazingly handsome yourself and thank you."

"You think your parents will be too put off if we don't make it home tonight?" His hands slide around my mid-section, as he pulls himself flush against me.

"I don't think they will be. What did you have in mind?"

"It's a surprise." He whispers, while nuzzling my neck.

"I hate surprises," my eyes flutter close when his lips start to caress my skin.

"No you don't. You just hate not being in control of things. Let's go." He pulls away and playfully swats my ass.

"Fine, but you're going to pay for teasing later." I hold on to his shoulder for balance, while I slip on my heels.

* * *

Jake and I arrive at the banquet hall in downtown Miami about seven-thirty that evening. It's a rather warm night, although I can smell the rain in the air and am worried, I'm glad I chose the dress that I did.

The valet immediately gives Jake a ticket for the car and we head inside, managing to beat the rain.

We instantly notice Rose as we walk through the door. It's hard not to notice her. She's wearing a fire-engine red dress with matching lipstick and heels. Her luminous blond hair makes her stand out all the more.

'Wow, Rose looks amazing. Are you _sure _she wouldn't be a good match for my cousin?"

I contemplate for a moment and quickly expel the idea of setting Rose up with Paul. After witnessing her chew Edward out yesterday, I know it's a bad idea."

"I love Rose to death, but how much do you love your cousin?"

"Point taken. Let's find a table," He answers without hesitation.

We both laugh and walk arm-in-arm over to a table where Rose is standing.

"Oh, wow, you two look amazing. Hi, Jake." She kisses my cheek and hugs me briefly.

"Hey, Rose. You look beautiful as always." Jake comments.

"Trying to stop traffic, I see."

"What...in this old thing?" She giggles at my statement and twirls a little.

"Yes! This old thing...Rose, you look….I don't know….I'm at a loss. I was sure you would rustle up someone to escort you to this thing though."

"You don't bring sand to the beach, Doctor Swan, or in your case maybe you do. No offense, Jake."

"None taken. I'm happy to be sand." He jokes and pulls out my chair, before sitting close to me.

"Well, good luck with that, honey. Half this beach is married anyway." I laugh.

_That ought to put a pin in her balloon._

"Ha, ha." Her eyes roll in annoyance.

* * *

Classical music is playing and Jake manages to convince me to dance for a few songs. Normally, I'm not cool with being the center of attention on the dance floor, but he's being wonderful, and I can't resist him.

"What's the surprise for later?" I probe, looking into his eyes.

"You are too much, you know that? I'm not going to tell you so give it up."

"Can you at least give me a hint?"

"Okay, let's just say it's going to change our future….for the better. That's all I'm saying, Swan." He leans down and kisses me deeply, before sharply twirling me around.

I squeal playfully and bump into the couple who's dancing behind us.

"We're sorry – got a little ambitious with the spin." Jake apologizes and chuckles.

"I'm so sorry," I giggle and turn to apologize as well and am met with a familiar pair of green eyes.

"No apologies necessary. I'm glad you're enjoying the evening." Edward smiles, staring at me. He's dancing with a very attractive, older woman. I assume too old for his taste, but who can be sure with him.

He resumes dancing as do Jake and I, but his eyes are locked on mine the entire time. I guess I wouldn't know this if wasn't looking at him as well. The truth is I can't seem to escape his stare.

Usually, I can handle whatever mood this man throws at me, but for some reason, now, it feels like something has shifted between us. I could handle the womanizing and the flirting, but the near silent behavior I can't seem to wrap my head around. I guess I half-expected for him to not even respect the fact that I'm here with a date.

_What's he thinking?_

The song ends and we return to our tables. Champagne and hors d'oeuvres are being served and the entire dance floor clears. A young woman walks out to the middle of the floor, subtly urging everyone's attention.

She goes on to explain the DW&D auction, advising that this year there'll be a twist. Instead of just bidding on doctors, anyone can participate, which is a great idea, I guess. I assume, it will raise more money for the fund.

All the attendees seem to love this idea since the whole room breaks out in cheers and whistles. When the applause dies down, she directs everyone where to sign-up to participate in the auction.

"This should be fun. Are you going to sign-up?" Jake turns to me with a devilish grin.

"Absolutely, positively, not."

"Aw come on! It'll be fun. I'll bid ridiculously high."

"I'm a sure thing with you, Jake. You don't have to spend obscene amounts of money just to date me. Just cut through the red tape and donate a substantial amount anonymously or something."

"Fine, you chicken. I'll go make a donation right now. I also see a client of mine I want to say hello to. I'll be back soon." He gives me a quick kiss and makes his way around the other tables to the back of the banquet hall where tons of people are signing up for the auction.

I sigh contentedly, knowing that he won't push the issue of me signing up for the auction. I'll make a donation as well, sit back and simply enjoy the event.

"Did you see you Tanya? She's has her eye on your Doctor Masen?" Rose says, slinking back into her chair.

"He is _not_ my Doctor Masen. Cut it out, Rose. I mean it. I don't want Jake walking up overhearing one of those ridiculous statements. Things are perfect right now."

"I see. You both look sickeningly happy. I'm thrilled for both of you."

"Are you truly, or is this sarcasm?"

"Seriously, I am. Jake's a good guy and gorgeous – sexy as hell even. You deserve to be happy, Bella."

"I think he's going to propose." I blurt out.

Her mouth drops open in shock then a wide smile spreads across her face. "Are you sure? Oh my God what are you going to say?"

"Shh! Here he comes. I'll talk to you about it later." I whisper in a rush.

I'm not one hundred percent sure if Jake's going to propose. He's definitely acting cryptic about the evening, but I hadn't imagined when we planned to take a vacation together that it would end up with us becoming engaged.

I look over at him, smiling at me. His hand's covering mine on the table, absentmindedly stroking my ring finger with his thumb. Panic shoots through me.

_Am I ready to be someone's wife?_

* * *

The hostess walks back out to the middle of the floor, asking for everyone's attention once again.

"Good evening…again." she laughs. "I just want to thank everyone for their interest in participating in this years' auction. Wow, I had no idea I would get so many volunteers! Since we have so many, I'm going to randomly pick the names from the new list and combine them with our regular volunteers. If I call your name, please join me up on stage."

"Here we go. This is gonna be good." Rose squeaks.

"Doctor Maria McKenna….Doctor Carmen Brady….Doctor Benjamin Eleazar…."

The hostess continues calling names as the volunteers walk up to join her onstage. I can't help thinking how embarrassing it must be to stand up there while being bid on by a number of strange people. I snort at the thought.

_More power to them._

"Doctor Isabella Swan…."

_What!_

"That concludes the list for the volunteers. I will see you all in a moment to start the auction."

My eyes bug out and I look around gaping.

_Who in the hell put my name on that list!_

"Oh, this is going to be epic." Jake laughs uncontrollably.

"You did this! Jake….I'm going to murder you!" I hiss.

"It wasn't me." He holds up his hands in surrender. "I swear it."

I continue looking around the room, waiting for someone to jump out and say 'you've just been punked', but that doesn't happen. Suddenly, my eyes land on a certain guilty looking blonde, in a red dress.

"You!"

"Now, come on, Bella. It'll be a hoot. Jake and I will both have your back."

_Son of a bitch!_

"I'm still waiting on Doctor Isabella Swan," The hostess says, looking out into the crowd along with the hundreds of people who are looking around, searching as well.

"Goddamn it, Rose." I growl through clenched teeth and finally stand and make my way up on stage, through a crowd of applauding people.

She'll pay for this.

* * *

_**EPov**_

"Good evening Doctor Masen. You look incredibly handsome, as always."

I turn at the sound of a sweet, angelic voice to see Gianna, hostess of this weekend's events, smiling up at me.

"Hello Gianna, and thank you. You're stunning. That's a beautiful color on you."

She ducks her head and blushes. She's sweet girl – reminds me of a sister type, not my sister by any means, but a sister.

Her father is the chief of staff at a world-renowned hospital in Los Angeles, which made her a shoe-in as the event planner for the conference. She's been organizing it successfully for three years now.

"Well…they're beckoning me to get the events underway. I hope you'll enjoy the evening?"

"I always do, Gianna. Is your father here? I want to congratulate him on Mercy General's ranking."

"Daddy couldn't make it, but my mom's here. She would love to see you. I'll talk to you later, Doctor Masen." She smiles brightly and turns to make her way through the crowd of people.

Normally, I enjoyed this event, but tonight I find myself wishing it was over as soon as it started.

I'm already in an irritable mood, seeing Mike Newton's face everywhere I turn. Realizing Bella is here intensifies my mood to the extreme.

I hadn't thought for a second that she'd be here.

_Why wouldn't she be?_

She isn't a surgeon, but I assume she is just as passionate about medicine as I am. It makes sense that she would attend.

I was surprised that she'd approached me, given our last exchange back in Washington. I really hadn't expected to see her again after that. For a brief moment, excitement peaked inside of me when I saw her face, but like I said it was brief. The blonde made sure of that.

She pissed me off beyond belief, fucking up my whole mental state for this weekend. As if it wasn't bad enough that Bella already thought of me as shit, she has her friend thinking that way as well.

After the blonde, Rosalie, read me the riot act, I left the conference, heading straight for my hotel room. I spent the entire night alone, mulling over the things she had said and the things Bella had said a few days prior. 'Fuck these women', I thought. I never gave a damn what any of them thought of me before, and I'm not about to change that. This revelation, of course, came after consuming half of a bottle of brandy.

This weekend would've been the ideal time for me to hook-up with some sexy, gorgeous woman – the perfect getaway.

Not this year.

My marriage is ending, and ironically I have it bad for the woman who's trying to keep it from happening. My life is one colossal jig-saw puzzle that can't be figured out.

After everything that had happened at the conference, I was seriously thinking about catching a red-eye back home, but I ran into Mike Newton on the golf course earlier, talking a bunch of shit, changing my mind once again.

Now, here I stand in the middle of the banquet dinner, alone, cursing myself for allowing that stuffed shirt to get inside my head.

I take a deep breath and head toward the crowd to say hello to someone I haven't seen in a very long time, convincing myself to make the best of the night.

Music starts to play as I place a hand gently on her shoulder. "Would your husband mind?" I gesture to the dance floor as she spins around to face me.

"If he'd mind then he should've came. How are you, Edward?" She laughs lightly and takes my hand, leading me out to the middle of the floor to dance.

"I'm doing well, Mrs. Ambrosini - can't complain too much."

"Speaking of missing parties, where is your father? I thought he was speaking this weekend?"

"Well, he had an emergency consult to assist on, but he sends his apologies along with a generous donation. I presented Gianna with the check yesterday."

"Be sure and thank him for me. Gianna has put so much work into organizing the events for this weekend. Her father and I are so proud of her."

"As you should be. She's a lovely young woman." I twirl her around, away from me then back.

"That reminds me, where is _your_ lovely wife?"

_Shit._

"She had a family matter to attend to," I lie quickly and twirl her again, this time the couple from behind knocks right into us.

_Christ._

Big, beautiful, brown eyes and a magical sounding giggle steal my attention. Bella is being spun around the floor, by some obviously good-looking guy.

The blood in my veins turns cold as ice, but I keep a gentleman-like composure after they both apologize.

I don't want either of their apologies. I want that guy to let her go.

My anger flares when his lips touch her skin.

I want to be the one she laughs with that way, while she's in _my_ arms. I want to rearrange that guy's perfect teeth. I want to get far away from them, fast, before I do something I'll regret.

Once the song ends, I walk over to one of the waiters and grab a glass of champagne, downing it with her clearly still in my sight.

_Who the fuck is that jerk-off?_ I wonder as they walk hand in hand back to their table.

_Fuck! She looks so tempting and sexy tonight._

I'm startled from my mental obsessing when the announcement about the DW&D auction starts.

_Goddamn it! Now is not the time for this shit. _

I have to find out who that guy is that's with Bella, and just how serious things are between them.

When the announcement's over, crowds of people line up at the back of the hall to sign up for the auction. I decide I'll wait until things die down a bit to put my name on the list.

Attendees at the banquet are signed up for the auction, and Gianna is back onstage, calling the names of the volunteers to about participate.

"Doctor Maria McKenna….Doctor Carmen Brady….Doctor Benjamin Eleazar…."

I snack on a couple of hors d'oeuvres, while I wait for the names to finish being called.

_Looks like a pretty decent bunch._

I watch the doctors head up onstage. It doesn't really matter since I would be one of the doctor's up there, alongside them.

I'm getting another glass of champagne when the next name is called.

"Doctor Isabella Swan…."

I pause with the glass tipped up to my mouth ready to down it, before I smirk and resume drinking.

_I know she didn't sign up on her own. Ha!_

I look over to her table and my thoughts are confirmed. She looks like a deer caught in the headlights.

_This is going to be priceless._

* * *

Doctor Masen, I didn't see your name on the list of regulars. Will you be participating in the auction this year? We always raise a lot of money when you're being bid on." Gianna says once she reaches the auctioneer's table.

"Uh, no, Gianna. I uh…." I look at Bella standing on the stage and grin wickedly. "I'll be participating in the actual bidding this time around. It should be fun. Don't you think?"

"It definitely will prove to be enjoyable, but we're going to lose out on so much if you don't participate. You're always the favorite Doc to bid on," she almost whines.

"Listen, don't worry about anything. I'm going to give a huge donation to the foundation, and as far as the auction goes…." I look back at the stage once more. "I plan on bidding very high. Your goal will be met. Trust me."

* * *

_**Bpov**_

The bidding paddles are handed out, and I'm standing onstage feeling like a piece of meat. I've never thought of myself as a _Debbie Downer_ or an introverted person, but at this very moment I want to slink deep into the back of this stage where the curtains are and disappear.

_It'll be over soon. It'll be over soon._

I look over to where Jake and Rose are sitting, wishing I was close enough to convey to them with a glance, what I'm thinking.

_I'm going to kill both of you if you don't get me off of this stage!_

"This is the gorgeous Doctor Isabella Swan. She graduated summa cum laude from Johns Hopkins University and specializes in marriage therapy."

The crowd whistles and I can feel my cheeks burn.

_Damn it! I haven't blushed since grade school._

"The bidding will start at five hundred dollars."

"Five hundred." Jake lifts his paddle immediately.

"We have five hundred. Do I hear six hundred?"

"Six." Rose says and giggles.

I'll strangle her with her own hair once I get off this stage.

"Six hundred. How about seven hundred?"

"Seven." Jake lifts his paddle again and waves to me with it.

"Eight hundred." An elderly man from the middle of the floor says before the hostess has a chance to up the bid.

_Oh my God._

My face is on fire and not from blushing as I watch Rose throw her head back with laughter.

_That bitch! Karma, Rosalie Hale….it's coming._

"Two thousand." A velvet-like voice says smoothly, causing everyone to turn around in their seats.

My mouth falls open slightly when I realize who the owner of the voice is.

_That bastard! Is he trying to disguise his voice? He never sounded that deep before._

"Wow, two thousand dollars for Doctor Isabella Swan! Can I get a round of applause? This is how we have an auction!" Gianna announces cheerfully.

"Three thousand." Jake lifts his paddle again and turns to look at the back of the hall for someone to top it.

"Three thousand, boy, looks like we've got a bidding war on our hands!"

"Five thousand."

_Shit!_

Murmuring can be heard throughout the entire banquet hall, and suddenly I begin to feel warm up on that stage under those lights, from being watched.

_Damn you Edward Masen, stop this!_

Rose spins around in her seat, gaping then whispers something to Jake.

_Oh, Christ._

"Ten thousand dollars." Jake raises his paddle and stands, at the same time straightening out his jacket, assuming the bidding war is over. The movement is fast and business-like. I've witnessed him mimic the exact type of move in court. He isn't pleased.

"Ten thousand dollars!" The hostess yelled into the microphone and the whole room applauds and cheers.

"Ten thousand going once….twice….s–"

"Twenty thousand dollars." Edward says coolly, creating gasps and more conversation around the room. The spotlight shifts back to where he's standing at the back of the hall, creating an illuminating halo around him.

My mouth falls open wider in complete shock. Rose's expression mirrors my own, but Jake looks pissed.

"Oh my gosh! Twenty thousand going once….twice….

Jake reluctantly throws up his hands and sits back down.

"Sold!"

* * *

_**A/N: Evil! I know for leaving it there, but next chap is complete! So questions will be answered soon. Promise **_


	14. Chapter 14 Winneres and Losers

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**_

_**A/N: As always thank you for reading, reviewing, favoring and all of the above. This was a fun story to write. I wanted to let you all know that we are beginning to get to the bottom of Edward's issues and the main plot of the story. I hope you all will continue to enjoy where I've taken it. Fooforedward does the editing! Thankyou much!**_

_**Now, let's find out the outcome of that auction, lol!**_

_**DE Chapter 14 Winners, and Losers**_

_**BPov**_

He sits across from me not uttering a word. I'm fuming inside. I can't believe he spent twenty thousand dollars just to have dinner with me.

_Show off._

"Twenty thousand….for dinner, really, Edward."

"Twenty thousand for a Doctor Wine and Dine dinner." He corrects.

I roll my eyes at his sarcasm.

Jake finally comes over to where we're sitting. This night can't get much worse.

_Or can it?_

"Hi, I'm Jacob Black, the obvious loser in this auction. Congratulations." He sticks out his hand for Edward to shake.

"Thank you….Edward Masen." He graciously accepts the handshake and introduces himself.

"Edward Masen,"Jake narrows his eyes. "That name sounds familiar to me."

"You don't say. We'll I'm Doctor Swan's patient. Maybe she brings her work home with her," Edward says while looking at me.

"Ex-patient and if you're implying that–"

"I apologize. I'm not implying anything." He interrupts me before I can finish.

_Bastard._

"No that's not it….I'm sure I've heard your name somewhere before, but I'm just not sure where. Wait….it just came to me. Carlisle Cullen." Jake snaps his finger and points.

I look at him then back to Edward for his confirmation.

"That would have to be it. Carlisle is my cousin. How do you know him?" He answers.

"I work for Cullen and Clearwater. My uncle is co-owner of the firm along with Carlisle. He talks about you all the time. He's a cool guy."

"That he is."

_This is wonderful._ I think sarcastically.

_My boyfriend and my flirtatious ex-patient, bonding right in front of me. Fucking perfect._

"Anyway, I came to see if you're alright and to say sorry for dropping out of the war."

"It's fine, Jake. I'm fine."

"After all, it is for a good cause. Twenty thousand dollars is a lot of money." He reaches down and strokes my cheek, smiling at me.

Edward blinks at me and frowns a little.

"Why _did_ you drop out of the bidding, Jacob….I'm just curious." He looks up at him and smiles, trying to convince him that it's all in fun. I know by that statement and smile that it isn't.

My stiletto-clad foot purposely kicks his shin under the table, causing him to slightly grimace.

"Well, it was my initial thought to match your bid, but I figured we could be at war all night, and I have other plans for this evening." He continues to look at me and strokes my chin. "It was good to let it end. Everybody wins."

"I guess that's true, although, I am feeling a little guilty about leaving you dateless for the rest of the evening." Edward's eyes twinkle with amusement.

I try to kick him again, but he traps my foot in between his legs this time, and smiles, biting his bottom lip.

_Sneaky son of a bitch!_

I have to get out of this ridiculous mess.

"Yeah…that's a bummer." Jake sighs, feigning disappointment. "But _I_ am the one she'll be leaving with at the end of the night. Enjoy your dinner, Sweetheart." He leans down and tips my chin up to meet his lips. He kisses me slowly and deeply, making sure Edward catches the entire show.

I can feel the tension in his entire body before he finally releases my foot underneath the table.

"Get your money's worth." Jake claps Edward on the back, not so gently and walks away.

"I plan on it." Edward replies over his shoulder and resumes smiling at me.

Jake can be as arrogant as Edward when he wants to, but he's totally oblivious to what's really going on with this situation.

"So….Jacob Black." He snorts.

"Shut up, Edward."

"He's the boyfriend, huh?"

"Yes he is, and I'm not about to discuss him with you." I state plainly and cross my arms angrily.

"Why are you so angry at me?"

_He is kidding, right?_

"You're kidding me, right?" I scoff and resume my adolescent behavior.

"No, I'm not. The way I see it, I'm the one who should be pissed at _you_," he says seriously.

"And why is that? You know what….never mind….forget I asked. Let's just stick to the rules of this dinner, and get it over with, shall we?" I grab ahold of the filled champagne glass in front of me and swallow the entire contents.

I decide I don't want to know the answer to the question I asked, knowing exactly where it will lead and end up. This is not the place for a repeat performance of what happened back in Washington.

"Okay, fine, what are you expecting out of this tonight?" He seems thoroughly amused by this whole situation. At least the old Edward is back and I can act accordingly.

"You tell me. You're the one who bid on me. What do you want?"

I regret the words the second they're out of my mouth.

He looks down at the table – his expression falls a little. "That's a loaded question, but I'll settle for us having a normal dinner….treating one another like human beings….no fighting, maybe we can talk."

I keep looking over at Rose who's trying to get my attention for some reason. I notice her mouthing something and pointing. I follow the direction of her finger and notice she's gesturing toward Jake and Tanya. They're having a conversation over by the bar. I guess Rose assumes I'll be jealous, but I'm not. I don't feel threatened by Tanya. I mentally wave Rose off and turn my attention back to an actual problem I need to deal with.

"I can do that," I answer, pick up my glass of champagne he's refilled, sipping it slowly this time.

He nods approvingly and mimics my action.

* * *

About thirty minutes later, we're talking and laughing comfortably like it's normal for us to interact this way. I'm positive the champagne consumption is playing a vital role in this.

"So, you're telling me that Titanic is your favorite movie?" I break out into a fit of giggles.

"What! Yes….it is my favorite movie. Is there something wrong with that?"

"No, no. I'm just a little surprised that's all." I explain, seeing how I'm slightly offending him by laughing.

"What…a man can't like a romantic movie, or something?" He continues to question, looking as if his ego has been crushed, but in an amused kind of way.

My laughter begins to die down and I wipe at the wetness that's formed under my eye. "Seriously, I just assumed that men enjoyed, Rambo or X-Men–things of that nature, or maybe in your case…Sex, Lies and Videotape." I take another swallow of champagne and smirk sarcastically.

"Oh, I get it. That's hitting below the belt too." He gives a quick chortle. "Wait, there's a movie called that?"

I simply shrug, not attempting to apologize for my statement or reply to his ridiculous question.

_He knows damn well there's a movie with that title. Hell. they probably made the movie about him._

"What if I told you that I'm a complete and hopeless romantic?"

"Videotaping is romantic?"

"Holy hell," he says almost to himself as he rubs his forehead in obvious frustration. "Alright, let's just clear this whole videotaping thing up right now. I like sex –I _love_ sex. Videotaping is just a heightened form of sexual pleasure, Bella, just like having your neck kissed or toes sucked – whatever turns you on."

_The Hell? Toes sucked!_

I can feel my eyebrows shoot up instantly.

"I've never forced any woman I've been with into it. They were all willing parties. Most of them suggested it. Isn't there anything specific that you like during sex?"

I'm about put an end to this obvious inappropriate discussion, but he cuts me off without warning.

"Of course there is. Look at you," He leans up, placing both of his elbows on the table, looking me directly in the eyes, his voice drops considerably lower.

"I know_ exactly_ what you like….gentle kisses just below the earlobe, strong hands twisted in your hair. You're not the shy, quiet type, so you probably like it rough, not so rough that it will leave marks, but just enough to make you scream….possibly bite to muffle those screams. You'll do _that_ just so your partner doesn't know how wanton you actually are. You like when a man talks dirty in your ear while he's taking you from behind."

"I know what you're doing?"

At the risk of sounding affected, I try ignoring his failed attempt at a table seduction, but his words are leaving a sting. I can cover it up on the outside, but inside I'm struggling.

"You probably like to watch. Am I near correct?" he continues.

"That's enough, Edward. I'm not having this conversation with you."

He smirks and leans back in his chair. "Then back to my original question. What if I told you I'm a complete, hopeless romantic?" His voice returns to normal, pretending as if he didn't just lay out an entire porn scene right in front of me.

"I would probably say actions speak louder than words." I reply without hesitation.

"Are you asking me to show you?" His eyes burn through mine.

Suddenly, it becomes quiet. He's waiting for an answer. This conversation's starting to veer in an uncomfortable direction, and I don't like it. It's weird. Edward talking about sex and being an asshole is normal, but romance…this is a whole different subject all together.

"That's not what I mean," I say quietly and divert my eyes from his.

"Why did you call me a man-whore that day?"

My head whips around, his question catching me off guard.

"I–I…."

"Is that how you really see me?" He continues.

"It's all you've shown." I murmur.

He nods in agreement. "But there's a lot more to me."

I watch as he breaks eye contact with me and fiddles with the dinner napkin in front of him. He seems to have so much more to say, but is fighting it.

"I'm sorry about your son." I blurt out softly.

His head snaps up and I can see his jaw clenching repeatedly. He looks like he's becoming upset, and I don't want that, so I choose to elaborate.

"I didn't get a chance to say that when you were in my office, so I'm saying it now."

"Thank you." His voice is sharp, but sincere.

He looks sad – like I've touched a nerve by bringing up his son. It truly wasn't my intention to make him feel that way. Now _I_ feel like shit.

"Spill your guts."

"Um…what?" Apparently dumbfounded, I'm jolted from my thoughts.

"I can see that you're mulling things around in that beautiful head of yours. Go ahead….ask me anything. We have at least two hours together, according to the rules." He explains, sliding up the sleeve of his tux and checking his watch.

_Can I resist this…full access to this man's thoughts, and what makes him tick?_

I have to admit I've been beyond curious about him since the day he walked into my office. From the beginning, I've been trying to get him to open up to me, so I can get some clarity as to why he is the way he is, but he's always shut me down. I want to know what makes him treat his wife, along with other women, the way he does.

He's put up a wall – that part I'm sure of – a very expertly constructed wall – the kind that takes years to build. But I want to know the reason for that wall. Now, all of a sudden, he's giving me carte blanche to the most intimate part of himself….his mind.

"I can ask you anything?" I sit back in my chair and fold my hands on the table – the therapist in me emerges, and I can tell he recognizes it as well by the way he nods his response.

Carefully, I go over the numerous questions in my head I've wanted to ask him. I'm beginning to feel awkward, knowing that this is not the place to do this, but he's giving me an opportunity that he may never offer again. But why do I care? He's no longer my patient.

"Why now?" Of all the questions I have, at this moment, this is the only one I can come with.

"Why not now?" He replies, his eyes hard and serious.

"Because this is neither the time nor place. There are a million people here, a band playing and we've both consumed too much alcohol to be operating with a full deck."

He throws back his head, laughing at my response. "Are you implying that I'm too drunk to answer some questions, or that you're too drunk to ask the proper ones?"

"I'm not drunk, but I'm not lucid enough to deal with you." I elaborate and his eyebrows shoot up in amusement.

"Deal with me?"

"You know what I mean." I wave him off nonchalantly. "You don't have to sit there pretending to be all prim and proper just because you're wearing an Armani suit." I scoff.

"It's Brioni." He corrects.

"Whatever."

The effects of the champagne have caused me to become bolder than usual. I can feel myself becoming slightly lightheaded. I brush some loose strands of hair from my face and fan myself lightly.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Stop acting like you're a gentleman too. It takes more than a tux to make a real man anyway."

"You don't say." He's amused. He bites his bottom lip and smirks. "What does it take? I'm curious."

"You're not cute, by the way, so stop looking at me like that." I ignore.

_Lie number one._

"And you don't look _that_ hot in that suit."

_Lie number two._

"And if you think you are getting anything other than dinner out of tonight, you'd better think again."

He just continues to smile.

"What's so damn funny?"

"I was just thinking that's all – a little inside thing." He replies.

I glare at him, peeved at the fact he thinks I'm sitting here for his amusement.

"I was just thinking….you ought to get drunk more often. God only knows what you might reveal." He elaborates.

"I'm not drunk."

_Lies, lies, lies._

"Look, Edward, if you're truly serious about this, then we can set up something for when we get back to Washington – first thing."

"Oh, I am serious, and I'm going to hold you to that– first thing back in Washington." He rocks back in his chair and takes another sip of champagne.

I'm not entirely sure why I'm extending myself to him like this, nor am I sure of why he is, but he's reaching out, in his own way, and as a doctor I can't turn my back on him.

* * *

The fund raising dinner is over and everyone's pouring out of the banquet hall, thrilled that they were able to meet the quota, plus more.

Edward and I have gone our separate ways, scheduling a session for our first day back in Forks. That'll be enlightening. I silently pray he won't completely drain me.

Finally, I meet back up with Jake after seeing Rose off. Ironically she takes my place, agreeing to have drinks with Tanya since I have more intimate plans with Jake. Like I said before, they have a love/hate relationship. I guess Rose is feeling the love tonight.

* * *

Jake and I drive into downtown Miami, entering a beautiful four-diamond hotel. That same panicky feeling I had earlier is beginning to return.

After he gets us checked in, we ride the elevator to the penthouse floor, holding hands the entire time. He doesn't say a word, just has a slightly happy look on his face.

The elevator doors slide open and we step into the luxurious penthouse suite that he's reserved. My mouth nearly hits the floor when I see the massive arrangements of roses all around the room.

"At the risk of getting it wrong, I just bought every damn kind of rose known to man," he simply says and shrugs.

"You got it perfect." I smile and pull him into a passionate kiss.

"Mmm, that feels nice." I purr as he combs his fingers through my hair. We lie twisted in the sheets, with dampened skin and labored breathing, all results of our lovemaking.

"It can be like this every day, if you want it, Bella. That's if you're ready," he says softly.

"What are you saying, exactly, Jake?" I ask while drawing lazy circles through the dark patch of hair on the lower part of his abdomen.

"I'm saying the sky is the limit for us, Bella. We can have everything we want."

I feel the bed shift and Jake leans over to retrieve something from the side of the bed.

"Bella, look at me."

I raise my head to his then follow his eyes to where he's holding a huge diamond ring between his thumb and index finger. The thoughts I shared with Rose earlier this evening are confirmed.

I gasp and sit up so I catch catch my breath properly. My voice is stuck in my throat.

"Say something," he says.

"It's–it's pretty–gorgeous actually."

"Gorgeous enough for you to say yes?"

"Yes to what?" I ask breathlessly.

He tips my chin to draw my stare away from the fascinating ring I'm focused on. "Say yes to marrying me. Will you be my wife, Bella?"

* * *

_**~~DE~~**_

_**Thank you all for reading. Plaese review. and I'll see you on the next one.**_


	15. Chapter 15 PAR for the Course

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**_

_**A/N: Sorry it's getting to you guys so late, but I'm keeping my word. I won't bore you with a long note, just Thanks for reading and reviewing this!**_

_**Chapter 15**_

_**BPov "PAR" for the Course**_

"Where's Jacob, Sweet Pea?" My mom asks as we exchange a brief hug when I walk through the door late the next morning.

"Oh….um, he had to leave. There is an emergency back home with one of his cases. He had to catch a red-eye."

"Aw, that's too bad. He works too much."

"The life of a lawyer." I sigh, while chewing on my thumb nail.

"I guess so. Anyhow….how did the banquet go?"

"Oh….it was really….fun. We had a good time."

"Okay….you've barely said anything without me asking questions first, and you're staring off into space, chewing your nail like it's your last mea- Oh my God! Is that what I think it is?" Her words are cut short as she grabs my hand, running her thumb across the base of my ring finger.

"Um…."

"This is an engagement ring," she gasps. "You're getting married!"

"Um….yes, it looks like it." I chuckle nervously.

"Oh, Bella, I'm so happy for you! Charlie!" She yells up the stairs for my father.

She squeezes me so hard, I think I'll pop. I know this was what she's been waiting for. She's so excited that I don't have the heart to tell her the truth.

"Mom….um….I just remembered I have to go back to the hotel Jake and I stayed at last night. We were having breakfast when he got the call about work and had to rush to catch his flight. We didn't get a chance to check out properly. I need to go and settle the bill," I half lie so I can get out of the house before my father joins in, and I have to tell another lie.

"But, you just got here, and I'm sure you can call them and settle the bill over the phone, Bella."

"I know, but we left some items there that I need to pick up as well. I'll be back a little later," I fabricate, heading to the door.

"Alright, sweetheart." She replies dejected, just as my dad comes down the stairs and over to us.

"What's all the screeching about?" He asks, confused.

"I'll tell you all about it when I get back, Dad." I'm answering him, but begging my mom with my eyes to not mention a thing. I know she'll understand.

I hop back in the rental car Jake left behind for me, driving away from my parents' house to clear my head. I have to find a place where it's quiet and accommodating for me to think about the last twelve hours.

Last night I had mixed feelings about Jake's surprise, but he erased them once he proposed –only to recreate the same mixed feelings in the morning after I had accepted. I want to fucking kill him.

* * *

_**Flashback two hours earlier**_

Jake and I are sitting out on the patio, having breakfast. He's arranged for every item on the menu to be sent up to our room, explaining that it's a special occasion.

He's watching me intently with a smile on his face, clearly happy with my acceptance of his proposal.

"Pick a date."

I stop drinking my orange juice and frown a little.

"We just got engaged. What's the rush? I need time to tell my parents and you know I want a huge wedding so I will _not _be rushing. I plan on spending all of your money on my dream wedding, Jacob Black." I joke and reach across the table to feed him a piece of melon off my fork, which he graciously accepts.

"Okay….fine," he mumbles with his mouth full. "I just want to be married to you as soon as possible."

"Don't worry. You have me. I'm not going anywhere." I set down my fork and slide off my chair and onto his lap. "In the meantime we can still have some pre-marital fun." I murmur, kissing his neck, slowly moving down his chest. He hums his approval and twists his hand in my hair.

"Pre-marital….is always fun."

"Mmmhmm."

"Especially when there are three parties involved. I know the perfect person to assist with that."

The kissing abruptly stops.

"Excuse me, what the fuck did you just say?" I snap.

_**End of flashback**_

* * *

_Stupid, arrogant bastard._

Gripping my golf club, I take a vicious swing at the ball, missing it altogether.

"Shit."

Foolish of me to think that coming to this place would put me in a better mood.

I take another swing, just skimming the top of the ball, moving it a few inches.

"Goddamn it!"

"You need some help there?"

I look up and for the first time I'm surprised to see him standing here, looking like the picture-perfect golfer. He wears white pants along with a navy blue polo shirt that hugs his bicep muscles perfectly. He's fastening his white, navy trimmed golfing gloves as he approaches me.

"Are you following me, now? Stalker doesn't suit you, Edward."

"I've never stalked in my life. I actually am an experienced, exceptional golfer….unlike some of us I can see." He gestures in my direction.

I swing again, missing my mark entirely.

"Damn it, damn it, damn it!" I chop at the turf, mangling it almost beyond repair.

"Easy there Happy Gilmore, they're going to fine you for that."

"Shut up, Edward." I plant my feet and slightly rock back and forth, settling myself. I look at the target and back down at the base of my club and swing, sending a chunk of grass flying toward him, which he effortlessly dodges.

"Your form is all wrong." He comments.

"I swear if you say one more word the next piece is coming right at your head," I say angrily.

"No need for violence. Here, let me help you."

I don't even realize he's behind me until I feel his cool hands cover mine over the club. I begin to protest, but am cut off by his instructions.

"Don't hunch over so much." His voice is low and smooth in my ear.

I glance at him over my shoulder and swallow hard before I straighten my position.

"Good, now spread your legs."

_Come again?_

My head turns and I'm suddenly eye-to-eye with him. He can tell I'm about to protest his last command. My fingers are gripping the club so tightly that my hands are beginning to sweat.

"Just do it." His eyes roll dramatically, and I oblige. "Good girl." He praises.

"Release some of the tension in your fingers."

My fingers loosen.

"Let yourself feel the power you have over it."

His eyes drop down to the base of the club, but I'm still looking at his concentrated expression – jaw clenching, eyebrows slightly knitted together.

"Do you feel that?"

I don't trust my voice to answer, because I'm definitely feeling something.

"Follow my movement," he says and I do, as he draws the club back and makes a swinging motion at the golf ball. We hit it and it goes flying toward the green, landing next to the hole.

"Perfect shot." He whispers in my ear. "Now, go put her away."

He lets go of my hands and walks away to finish unloading his equipment. I blink at him and he must feel me watching him.

"Are you going to do it anytime soon? I'd liked to get a couple of strokes to the hole."

My eyebrows shoot up at that statement, and he looks at me over his shoulder, just as shocked as I am at the way it sounded. He simply smiles and shakes his head, not bothering to amend himself. It's probably better that he doesn't.

* * *

"Thanks for the golf lesson," I say, taking a bite of my chicken salad. He looks at me, nods and takes a sip of his bottled water.

"Anytime. I'm glad to know you don't think I was using it just for a chance to get close to you. And thank you for lunch by the way."

"I don't think that and I think it's the least I can do, given my behavior toward you today _and_ last night."

I had decided to treat him to lunch at the country club at the golf course. I figured after having taken my frustrations about my personal life out on him, I could at least offer him a meal as a thank you for putting up with it.

It's warm,yet a little breezy; perfect for lunch outside on the deck at the club.

"I actually kind of enjoyed last night's behavior." He laughs.

I roll my eyes, not able to hide the smile I'm trying so hard for him not to see.

"So….when's the wedding?" He clears his throat uncomfortably.

For a brief second, I think about asking how the hell he knows, but I realize I'm wearing the evidence on my finger. I'd forgotten I have it on.

"No date has been set," I simply reply, and go back to eating, not bothering to offer anything more.

"Do you love him?"

My eyes fly up to meet his, staring directly back at me.

"Did you love Lauren?" I bite back, not expecting him to answer, but rather to drop the subject altogether.

"At one point I did love her."

"And what happened?"

He lets out a deep sigh and looks away from me. He's still not comfortable with speaking about himself.

"You know what happened."

_So, I guess we're doing this today, it seems._

"So, you just stopped loving her because the two of you lost a child?"

"It's not that black and white."

I watch as he keeps his eyes anywhere but on me and pinches the bridge of his nose.

"You're getting annoyed." I state.

His eyes return to my face and he frowns.

"What? No….no I'm not getting annoyed. I'm just…"

"It wasn't a question, Edward. I'm familiar with almost every one of your quirks. I know when you're irritated. Pinching the bridge of your nose is your favorite when you're getting annoyed. When you run your hand through your hair it's usually because you're nervous." I explain.

"You think you have me all figured out." He smirks.

"And that….that right there….that smirk, is a clear sign of avoidance. So, why don't we just cut out all the quirks and get to root of the problem." I say seriously.

"Wow, just like that, huh? You want me to just give all my secrets away."

"Not all of them. We can start with a few."

"So, we're doing this now – not waiting for Forks."

"When an opportunity presents itself, I was taught to jump on it."

I know there are a million and one comments he can make about that statement, and I'm glad he chooses to forgo them all.

"What I said before was true. I fell in love with Lauren sometime later into our marriage, but she destroyed it with insecurities and the games she played."

"Do you think maybe she played games because she was insecure? Yes, this is rhetorical question."

"So you don't expect me to answer?" He knits his eyebrows together in confusion.

I think for a moment and realize that I do want hear what he has to say.

"I would like to hear an answer."

"Yes, I think she played games because she was insecure."

"Alright then," I say confidently, making my point.

"But….she has always played games because she was insecure. It wasn't anything new, and I wasn't the cause of it. It started before we were married. Hell, it started before the night we slept together." He adds a little more forcefully.

At that moment the waiter comes over to refresh our water glasses, and asks if we need anything else. We both decline and sit in silence until he leaves.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but wouldn't the womanizing and cheating play a part, if not the biggest part in someone's insecurities?"

"Correct." He answers.

I nod and take a drink of my water.

"Although it wouldn't be a correct observation in this situation." His elaboration is confusing and I'm teetering on just telling him to forget this whole session, but he continues to explain.

"I never cheated on Lauren. Yes, I was in love with another woman when we first got together, but I never strayed. I realized that sleeping with Lauren was my responsibility, along with getting her pregnant. I knew I had a choice to make and Lauren and my son was it."

"Then you must have amnesia, because in case my memory fails me, you and Irina had sex at your wedding. That constitutes as cheating, Edward." I snap, realizing I'm out of doctor mode - just that quickly.

He shakes his head and looks away from me once more. My words have hit their mark once again, but this time I didn't mean for them to come out the way they did.

"I think it's time to call it a day." He signals for the waiter as he pulls out his credit card.

"Did you or did you not cheat on Lauren at your wedding, Edward?" My voice escalates somewhat.

"What the fuck do you think? Why are you asking me questions you already know the answers to?"

"Because you seem to have a mental block when it comes to this one particular subject. Are you going to tell me that it's not considered cheating because you were technically in love with another woman, that it didn't count? Or you were just getting it out of your system? As you put it the other day in my office."

He runs his hand through his hair and I recognize the sign right away.

_Nervousness._

"Why did you do that, Edward? Why would you cheat on your wife at your own wedding?"

"Because it wasn't supposed to be her! I wasn't supposed to be marrying _her!_ I knew it and I just couldn't figure out how I'd gotten in that predicament. Fuck, Bella….I….I was wrong. I know that, but I couldn't say goodbye to her….Irina. I couldn't just walk away. I promised the woman I loved a future and I had to rip it all away from her, because I knew I had to give my kid the best life I could – the kind of life my father gave me."

I sit in silence watching him unravel in front of me. This is hard for him, and I've never realized it until now.

"I couldn't be that selfish. I couldn't tell my parents. I couldn't go to them and say '_Mom, Dad, good news, you're going to be grandparents, _oh_ and by the way Irina's not the one having the baby, it's Lauren,' _then only to further crush them by saying I couldn't marry Lauren and give our child a loving home with two parents, because I was in love with another woman? They would've been disgusted with me. I was disgusted with myself for even considering it for a brief moment."

"You considered not marrying, Lauren?"

"Hell yeah I considered it! Irina was so hurt when Lauren showed up with that pregnancy test. I spent weeks trying to convince her that we could make it work, but she couldn't accept that her best friend and the man she loved were having a child together. Then Lauren asked her to be her matron of honor. I couldn't believe it! It was like she was delusional. She didn't care that Irina was hurt at all, just that she finally had me."

"But….Irina agreed to be her maid of honor, right?" I ask, confused.

"Still, to this day, I can't tell you why she agreed to that. I think Lauren spun it some kind of way to make herself look like the victim. I don't know. All I know is, that on my wedding day I felt claustrophobic. I just wanted to get the day over with. My parents were happy, Lauren's parents wanted to kill me. It was chaos. I disappeared into one of the rooms at the church to get some air and that's when I ran into Irina, crying. She completely threw herself at me, hysterically pleading with me to leave with her so we could be together. I didn't know what to do. She kept asking me if I loved her, all the while tearing off my clothes, frantically, begging me to make love to her one last time, and I couldn't lie to her. I couldn't deny her one last time. Her heart was being torn out, and it was my fault. I didn't know how to stop it…." He pauses and looks pointedly at me. "You know how the rest of the story turns out."

"I thought maybe you were embellishing at that session just to piss your wife off and to annoy me."

"No, it happened _just like that_." He scoffs, raising an eyebrow at me.

_Crap. So he did fuck the maid of honor on a chaise lounge in a church on his wedding day. Holy Moses._

The waiter finally comes over and takes his card and I stop him before he can leave, handing him my card instead.

"Lunch is on me, remember?"

The waiter looks to Edward for confirmation and goes to settle our bill when he nods his agreement.

"So, why didn't you leave with Irina?"

"The baby." He answers simply.

"Let's just say for argument's sake that what happened at your wedding was a delicate situation. You made a mistake, but what about now – all the womanizing and cheating and the tapes? Did Lauren deserve all of that just because she was the wrong woman?"

"Lauren and I were over, Bella." He sighs in exasperation.

"You were still married, Edward. It counts."

"We were over! And she knew it! There was nothing she could do to make me stay with her!"

"But you_ did_ stay with her." I correct.

"I meant _stay with_ her." He air quotes. "I wasn't about to be faithful any longer, and let's get one thing straight, I stayed married to her because she was blackmailing me."

"She was using the videos to lock you into the marriage." I state.

"Yes she was, until I no longer chose to be a slave to that. You can only threaten someone so many times with the same shit before it gets old. She fucked up, not once, but twice," he snaps, "firstly by what she did and secondly by telling me about it. We. Were. Over."

"Are you talking about the night she lost the baby? Edward what did Lauren do? How did she mess up?" I ask, convinced there's more to the story than just the loss of their child.

"No….I'm done with this right now. I need a distraction. We did good today, right?" He stands up from his chair, looking down at me.

"Edward, wait," I stand up with him. "We're making progress. Please, I want to know more about what happened."

"All the bits and pieces, huh, Doctor Swan? The very last fig leaf plucked from my body, leaving me bare for the world to see. That's what you want, isn't it?"

"Only you would refer to yourself as a cherub or Adam." I shake my head, frustrated.

"A cherub, no, Adam maybe…now that was one stupid fucker, believing everything a woman told him. Women have all the power." He scoffs.

"Why do you say that?"

"They just do. He shrugs. "And correction, cherubs didn't wear fig leaves, Bella."

_What the hell does that have to do with anything?_

"I know this. You said bare for the world to see. That would be a cherub. Adam wore a fig leaf."

"Touché, Doctor Swan." He smiles.

"But why do you compare yourself to Adam?"

"Don't be such a shrink, Bella. It was just an expression. Let it go."

He's retreating and I don't know how to bring him back into the session.

"Edward…."

"You looked so beautiful last night," He says softly, reaching out to brush away a strand of hair that's blowing around my face.

His hand is warm and gentle against my cheek. I duck my head subtly, trying to break contact, but it's too late to avoid the electric feeling that shoots through my body.

"Jacob, that's his name, right….does he have any idea how amazingly lucky he is?"

I pull his hand away from my face, feeling awkward that this moment seems to have turned into something more than just me counseling him. Before I can pull my hand back from his, he holds on to mine, holding it aloft inspecting my ring.

"Congratulations, Bella." He draws my hand to his mouth, and presses his lips gently against the back of it before he turns and walks away, leaving my head reeling.

* * *

_**~~DE~~**_

_**WOW! he'ssomething else! Thank you all for reading and please review!**_


	16. Chapter 16 50 as in Shades Ya know

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**_

_**A/N: So last chapter things got a little….close between Edward and Bella. Things also got a little complicated with Jake and Bella. Let's find out what's going on with them, shall we?**_

_**Thanks to Foolforedward. I cou;dn't do this without you.**_

_**(Keep your eye open for the homage I'm paying to past fellow author. Congrats to you!)**_

_**DE Chapter 16, 50 as in shades Ya know**_

_**BPov**_

Sunday morning, my mother and I agree to have a girls' day out with Rose and her mother before we leave for Washington the next day. We meet up in the city at one of Miami's best pampering spas that also has a nice place to have lunch. Rose and her mother are getting seaweed wrapped, while my mother and I stay behind to talk and get a bite to eat.

She's trying her best to be quiet and I know why. She wants me to start the conversation about the engagement without it seeming like she's badgering me.

"You didn't come home last night." She clears her throat as she looks over the menu.

"I know, Mom. I'm sorry about that. I did leave you a message so you and dad wouldn't worry."

"Well, I did worry…I mean, you _are_ a grown woman, but I worry, and after you ran out on me yesterday before we could finish our conversation, I definitely worried. Is everything alright, Sweet Pea?"

"You want to know about the engagement." I exhale in frustration.

"Well of course I do, you can't just get engaged, and not have me ask questions about it. Aren't you happy? Is this not what you wanted?"

"I'm… happy." I hesitate and lie.

"Well, that doesn't sound very convincing even if you say it with that gorgeous smile your father has blessed you with."

_Busted._

"It's just… I wasn't expecting Jake to propose so soon. My whole life is about to change, and I guess I'm a little uneasy about that, but I'm happy." I add reassuring her, though I wonder if I'm trying to reassure her or myself.

"Change is a good thing, Bella and Jake is a good man – very respectful and cares about you tremendously. I see the way he looks at you."

_What else can you see mom? Can you see that good ole, respectful Jake is a pervert who wants to engage in threesomes with your little Sweet Pea?_

"Yeah, he's something else," I respond with sarcasm, which doesn't go unnoticed. This is normal for her.

"It's just… Jake and I haven't been.," I pause looking for the proper words, "connecting as much as we used to.

Her eyes narrow then widen as she makes some sort of connection. I'm just not sure if it's the right one.

"Oh, Bella, I understand. I really do, sweetheart. You and Jake are young, attractive people, and of course it's hard sometimes to keep things… _interesting._"

"I'm not sure you understand what I'm talking about, Mom." I laugh sardonically. "Believe me."

"Sure I do."

She leans over her chair and begins rummaging through her bag that's on the floor and takes out a book, sliding it in front of me.

"Fifty Shades of _Grey_?" I frown at her, confused.

"Yeah. If you and Jake are having problems connecting, maybe you should read a couple of chapters," she says smiling brightly.

I open the book and read the prequel. My mouth falls open in shock. "Mom!"

"What!"

"You–you. This is just…." Words fail me.

"Don't judge me. It's a very interesting read!"

"Where did you get this!"?

"My book club is reading it. I tried to get your father to read with me in bed at night, but you know how he is." She waves dismissively.

"Oh my God." I cover my face, and shake my head, mortified.

"Anyway, read it. I can't wait to get started on planning the wedding. You're going to make such a beautiful bride, Bella," she squeals.

_Kill me now._

* * *

"Lunch was fun," Rose exaggerates with an eye-roll.

"It wasn't that bad."

"It wasn't for _you_. My mom was really digging in her heels about me being single."

"She's just worried about you being alone, Rose." I swallow the contents in my glass, and pop an appetizer into my mouth.

The girls' day out continues into the night with the exception of having our mothers with us.

"If that were true then she wouldn't have reacted the way she did when I told her I was a lesbian."

"Why would you do that?" I frown "It isn't true….no matter what you did in college."

Here we are, all dolled up at this popular club in South Beach. It's a little out of my element, but after everything that went on this weekend, I need the distraction.

"It was a test, but believe me if I thought spinsterhood was the proverbial thorn in her side I would just ignore her."

"Spinsterhood," I scoff. "I should be so lucky. At least your mother didn't hand you a copy of Fifty Shades of Grey."

"What!" She shrieks and bursts into a fit of giggles.

"I take it you've heard of it." I deadpan.

"Oh, God, Renee is the best!"

I continue to snack while she laughs herself to tears. Finally when she composes herself, she asks about my engagement.

"So, I see you're sporting a huge rock! How does it feel to say goodbye to the glory days of being a single woman?" She reaches for my hand and marvels at my ring.

"Feels wonderful. I need something a little stronger. Let's do shots." I wave over one of the barmaids and order tequila, lime wedges and two shot glasses.

"Shots…. now you're talking, but I'm a little curious, what's brought on the urge for you to get plowed? I want to know everything about how Jake proposed."

I guess now is as good a time as any to confide in someone about Jake, and Rose will definitely understand. I look out into the crowd of skimpily dressed women, bumping and grinding up against men to the beat of the music.

_Wow, did I really let her talk me into coming to a place like this?_

I look back at Rose who's staring at me with an impatient, waiting look.

"Okay fine, so after we left the banquet he took me to the Four Seasons and decked the place out with every color rose on the face of the planet…"

"Roses are good," she interrupts.

"The roses were beautiful," I agree and shoot her a warning look not to interrupt again.

"Okay, okay…. Four Seasons, roses, what else?"-

I sigh heavily and continue. "We…. made love all night and sometime during then he asked me to marry him and I said yes."

"You make it sound so romantic." Her response is laced with mockery.

The barmaid returns with a bottle of tequila, two shot glasses and a bowl of lime wedges, placing them on the table.

"It _was_ romantic," I say while filling both glasses, and passing one to her. She grabs for the salt-shaker first then passes it to me.

"One, two, three … go." We say in unison, licking, swallowing, biting and sucking.

"Ugh." I grimace at the burning sensation in my throat.

"You never could handle shots." She laughs unaffected.

"Shut up."

"So finish. The proposal was all romantic and you said yes." she recaps, starting her second shot.

"I said yes and the next morning he got called back to Forks for a case."

"Ahhh, I see…. so this is why you're acting like they cancelled your favorite sitcom." She slams back another shot, tossing her hair dramatically afterwards. "Shit. That's three.

_Christ. What did I start?_

"Yup that's it." I lie.

"Mmmhmm." She glares at me skeptically out of the side of her hazel eyes. "What are you not telling me?"

"Nothing." I toss back another shot, my eyes screw shut from the harshness of the liquor. "Ugh!"

"Wait a second! We haven't spoken since the banquet. How did Jake react to Masen pulling the rug from under him at the auction?"

"How do you think? He was calm and cool – he was Jake, the typical lawyer." I reply, hoping it's all I will have to respond to, but if I know Rose, she won't stop there.

"I couldn't believe he did that, twenty thousand dollars, Bella? He has it bad for you."

_Not this again._

My thoughts instantly go back to the way he touched my face yesterday. It's almost if I can still feel his warm, gentle fingers caressing my cheek like a feather, the warmth of his body encasing mine when he draped himself over me while showing me the correct way to golf; sends a familiar shiver down my spine. He smelled magnificent – a scent I couldn't yet describe. Though, the way his eyes looked when he fiercely defended himself about what happened with his marriage still plagues me. He was hiding himself and hurting on the inside. I would get peeks of it briefly and then he would purposely divert, distracting me with something flirtatious or sexual. What is that all about?

"Bella!" Rose snaps her fingers in front of my eyes, jolting me from my thoughts.

"Huh? I'm sorry what did you say?"

"I asked you if Masen was being a prick?"

"No more than usual. I don't want to talk about Edward Masen, alright, Rose?"

I don't want to discuss Edward with Rose and I certainly don't want her to pick up on my newly conflicted feelings about him.

"Alright." She throws up her hands then reaches back down for her shot glass. "Woo! That's four."

_Show off._

* * *

One more shot, in addition to the two I had earlier, and I find myself outside the nightclub, seeking the services of a taxi. Rose did the same since she was tanked after doing six shots.

The tequila is slowly beginning to creep up on me. I look at my cell for the time and, realize I don't want to go home to my parents, and let them see me like this.

"A quarter to one," I scoff, and run my hand through my hair, disgusted with the smoke and grimy feeling that has settled into it from the club. The humidity in this city is also not helping.

"Where the hell are the cabs when you need them?" I wonder out loud.

Just then, one pulls up directly in front of me, and I quickly climb inside.

"Where to?" He asks, looking at me in the rearview mirror.

"The Four Seasons Hotel. I don't know the exact address. Do you know where it is?"

He nods his response and abruptly pulls away from the curb.

* * *

There's absolutely no way I'm going back to my parents in this condition. It would be totally embarrassing. My father would have a field day, teasing me relentlessly. Fortunately, the room Jake had gotten for us was paid up for one more night, and I decide to stay there to sober up and possibly get some clarity on the situation with him.

I pay the cab driver and enter the hotel, while texting my mom that I'll be staying over at Rose's for the night. After she replies, I send Rose a text to see if she'd made it home alright, and she responds promptly, saying she's home safe and puking her guts out in the toilet every ten minutes. I smirk at the text, knowing her mother will give her shit about it later. It's just like college days.

Stepping inside the elevator, I slip off my heels and tap the penthouse level button.

"Fucking tequila shots," I groan and wipe my forehead, suddenly feeling the after-effects of said tequila. The elevator pings, signaling I've reached my destination and I step off.

I walk down the hall toward my room, digging in my purse for the card key, cursing the entire way because I can't seem to find it.

_Just perfect!_

I continue tearing through my bag containing lipstick, compact and other needless items I've stuffed inside just to make it look like I actually have something in it.

"Where the hell is that damn key!" I growl quietly, locating the piece of plastic and waving it in front of the sensor to open the door.

I toss my purse on the floor in the corner and walk over to the mini-bar to grab a bottle of water.

"Did you hear that?" A male whisper comes from the bedroom area, startling me.

My initial thought is that I've entered the wrong room, but I look around and notice a few familiar things, reminding me that I'm wrong. Another item catches my eye that, to my recollection, was not here previously. Jake's gym bag.

I walk toward the bedroom, where I can hear scuffling and what sounds to be the rustling of sheets. Before I can wrench open the double doors, he's already beaten me to it.

"B–Bella! Sweetheart, w–what are you doing here?"

"What am _I _doing here, what are _you _doing here? You got on a plane to Forks yesterday morning!"

I watch in shock as he quickly shuts the doors behind him and makes a move to embrace me.

"Who's in the bedroom, Jacob?"

"Wh .. What? N.. no-one, baby." He tries reaching for me and I back up, warning him not to touch me.

"Do you think I'm stupid? I heard voices – yours and someone else's. You got a call yesterday, demanding your services back in Forks, and you supposedly got on a red-eye. Now you are here, standing in front of me, jittery as hell and drenched in sweat nonetheless, and you have the audacity to lie to me and say _no one, baby!_"

"I'm not lying!"

"Get out of the way, Jake. Move from in front of that door, now!"

"Bella, listen to me please…. you don't understand–" He attempts to block me from the door, while I tussle with him, trying to push him out of the way.

"You're right. I don't understand, but I'm sure I'll get some self-explanatory answers once I get this door open."

"Bella .. " His words are cut off after I somehow manage to move him out of the way to get the doors open to see who's inside.

She's grasping for her clothing, holding them up to her body in an attempt to hide her nude state.

"Bella, I .. "

"Save it." I hold up a hand, silencing her. "I don't want to hear anything you've got to say, Tanya."

I turn to look at Jake, gaping at him in astonishment. I'm speechless. My mind can't begin to process what's going on here.

"Bella…." His eyes look sorrowful and guilty.

"Don't bother trying to explain. I mean after all, this is my fault. You've flat out told me on multiple occasions what it was you wanted, and I chose to ignore it, thinking I would be enough for you."

"Bella, it's not like that. I swear."

My eyebrows shoot up. "It's not? Were you not just fucking her in the bed you proposed to me in over twenty-four hours ago? Did you not lie to me, telling me that you had to go BACK to Forks on business only so you could be deceitful, screwing around with her behind my back?"

"I–"

"It's not a fucking question, you Neanderthal! I'm stating a fact!"

"Bella, this is not what you think. Jake assured me that this was what both of you wanted!" Tanya exclaims, coming to stand in between us.

"He told you that? You told her that?" I look over her shoulder to Jake, not waiting for an answer from her. "You disgusting son of a bitch."

"Bella, no…."

"Tanya, I'm going to give you three seconds to get out of my sight, before something violent happens." I point toward the door. I wait while she scrambles to get the rest of her things and rushes out, before turning back to him.

"Now, Bella .. " He protests as I advance on him.

"You told her that I wanted _this_!" I screech with mortification.

"I didn't mean for it to happen like this. I thought that you understood that I was now yours and that you didn't have to worry about us experimenting and losing me in the process."

"What! I wasn't worried about losing you due to experimenting, because I wasn't going to do it, Jacob! I told you numerous times that if I wasn't enough for you then you were free to find someone who was. I was not going to indulge in your sick, twisted fantasies."

"They're not sick and twisted! God, Bella, isn't there anything special you like during sex?"

His words send my mind whirling back to the exact words when Edward said them to me. My anger reaches new heights.

"If another man says those words to me I'll scratch his damned eyes out. Get out, Jake!" I scream and push him out the front door in just his boxer briefs. My chest heaves. I'm unable to get my breathing under control.

_What the fuck just happened here?_

I lean up against the door and close my eyes, trying to process.

"Bella," He knocks frantically on the door. "Bella – come on, we didn't even do anything!"

"Then you fucked up, Jake."

The knocking turns into relentless banging, with him repeatedly pleading and calling my name. I'm sure the other hotel guests will be reporting this.

"Bella! Fuck. Can you at least throw me my clothes? I can't go anywhere like this!"

I stomp across the room, snatching his pants and the rest of his belongings from the bedroom floor. I rip open the door, and throw them I do, immediately slamming the door back in his face.

"Bella, can you please give me a chance to explain?"

"We're done, Jake. For good."

"What are you talking about? We just got engaged!"

"That reminds me…." I say, working the ring from my finger. "Shove it up your ass!" I yell, snatching the door open once more, throwing the ring across the hall.

* * *

_**~~DE~~**_

_**A/N: Thanks all of you for reading and reviewing. I'm really pressed for time these days to answer each one individually, but I just want you to know that I read, love and cherish each one. See you guys on the next chapter. It's complete, so it won't be too long. It will be a good one. Edward's back. As always, Review!**_


	17. Chapter 17 Weathering the Storm

_**Diaclaimer: I don't own Twilight, but I do own this mind****of a story.**_

_**A/N: As always, thanks to all of you who for me the inspiration to keep writing this story. I truly appreciate and love you all. Special thanks to Twicrazreader and Foolforedward for all your help on this and upcoming projects! I'm so excited!**_

_**Last chapter we found out Jake was a douche (to put it mildly.) Bella kicked him to the curb. Now, let's find out what she does next. This will be a nice long chap. Read on…**_

_******Chapter 17. Weathering the Storm**_

_**BPov**_

I sit on the penthouse suite floor, nursing a glass of wine. It's probably a bad idea since I still have the tequila in my system, although Jake and Tanya destroyed _that _buzz.

I can't believe he's done this to me. I can't believe he's been so sneaky about doing it either. I don't understand any of it. Did he really believe that marriage would convince me to engage in wild sexcapades with him just because he was going to be my husband? I can't believe that I could be so wrong about a person. I can't believe that I'd said yes to marrying him. What I can't believe most of all is that I'm not more upset than I actually am about what I'd witnessed tonight. That part worries me.

I rise to my feet, continuing to polish off my wine. I walk over to the balcony, noticing it's started to rain. I peer out into the night, obsessing.

_What is wrong with me?_

Why the hell did both of them confront me about my sexual preferences in bed? Did I appear to be prudish or boring? I always thought I was a little wild when it came to sex – not in a whorish way, but definitely well rounded. I like to do different things.

"I can be…. adventurous."

_Idiots._

"Any man would be a fool to pass up a chance with me." I glance across the room, looking at the clock on the nightstand.

_2 a.m._ I scoff to myself.

"It's still early enough to prove that theory."

I stalk across the room and reach for my purse that's on the floor in the corner. I open it, taking out the lipstick and compact. I paint my lips deep red, looking at my reflection in the small round mirror with approval. I grab my heels, slipping them back on, slightly stumbling from the effects of the alcohol. Efficiently fluffing out my hair, I'm ready. I call down to the front desk, and wait for them to pick up.

"Hi, this is room four on the penthouse level. I want to know exactly where the bar lounge is located?"

After the agent at the front desk gives me directions to the lounge, I leave the room and head down in the elevator.

* * *

The lighting is dim and sensual when I finally enter. There are a few couples spread around and several more single people mingling and sitting at the bar. I take a deep breath and walk further inside. I don't want to look desperate, so the bar seems like the safest place.

I walk over, and take a seat. The bartender's in front of me in a second, asking what my preference of drink is.

"Gin and tonic, please," I answer without hesitation and he pours the drink just as fast as I ask for it.

I look down at the filled glass and think,_ there's absolutely no way I can drink this after the alcohol I've already consumed._

I simply slide the drink closer to me and fiddle with the stirrer, giving the bartender a brief, tight smile.

"Sam, you can put the drink this young lady is having on my tab. Hi, my name is James and you are?" he asks, sitting down on the barstool next to me.

"Bella." I reply and thank him for his generosity.

"Bella. That's a pretty name. Fits you like a glove." He smiles wolfishly.

"Does it now?"

"It does." He licks his bottom lip, while his eyes lower to my mouth.

He's handsome enough – blonde hair, blue eyes; exceptional physique from what I can gather, but he's the kind of man I know can't be trusted. Hell at this point, none of them can.

"Are you here alone, Bella?"

I look next to me at the empty seat and turn back to him and raise an eyebrow. He laughs, realizing that I'm being a smartass.

"I don't see anyone here James so I guess that constitutes as alone."

Suddenly that drink finds its way up to my lips and I've taken a few sips.

* * *

We continue talking and laughing. I notice he's becoming comfortable and getting closer. He keeps trying to order me more drinks, but I decline every one of them. I know what he's trying to do. His hand is now resting on my thigh, caressing it gently while he whispers in my ear. I cover his hand with my own, moving his back away from my leg.

"You're one sexy woman, Bella."

"Is that so?"

"It _is_ so. And you're making me crazy. What would you say to joining me up in my suite for a night cap? I have the presidential suite." He places his hand flat on the bar and slides it slowly away, revealing his hotel key. "What do you say?"

"She'll say no, _won't_ she?" A strong hand slams over the key, swiping it onto the floor. "What the fuck are you doing?" he hisses at me

I whirl around and Edward is standing there looking murderous.

"What are you doing here?" My expression goes from surprised to infuriated.

"You gotta problem, man?" James stands and advances toward Edward.

"I do. The lady is with me," he answers and steps up to James.

_Huh? What?_

"Look, she said she was alone. Get lost, idiot."

James reaches down, picking up the key from the floor and places it in my hand. "It's the presidential suite. I'll be waiting."

He strokes my cheek and Edward loses it, pushing me behind him, punching James, knocking him up onto the bar, laying him out flat.

I gape at him, astounded as I hear gasps and screams throughout the lounge.

"Fuck!" James grabs at his jaw as he rises up, and angrily swipes the broken glass and bottles off the bar.

"You're going to pay for that motherfucker." He points directly at Edward who's now unbuttoning his cuffs and rolling his sleeves, preparing to do more damage.

"You want more?" He asks eerily calm and it makes my blood run cold. I've never seen him like this before.

"No! Stop it, both of you." I jump in between them.

"Am I going to have to call security?" The bartender, Sam adds, walking from behind the bar, assisting me in keeping the two of them apart.

"Nah, it's all good, Sam. Bella knows where to find me." James winks at me then turns to walk away.

"Don't bank on her showing up. "Edward yells after him.

"I'm not going to forget this, Edward. Next time." He threatens with a glowering expression, as he spits blood on the floor.

I turn back and look at Edward who's attempting to follow him.

"Stop it! Are you insane!"

"Am _I_ insane? What the fuck are _you_ doing? You don't even know that guy!"

"And you are not my fucking father. Stay away from me." I push at his chest and storm off. I can hear him stalking behind me.

"You are not going up to that room with that prick, Bella. I won't let you."

I whirl on him again. "You won't _let_ me? Again, you are not my father, Edward. You have no say in what I do."

I turn again, heading for the elevator. I'm by no means planning to join that jerk James, but I don't feel I have to enlighten him to that fact.

_Screw him._

As I'm approaching the elevator, I twist my ankle and slip on the marble floor in the lobby.

"Ah! Goddamn it!"

"Shit! Bella, are you alright?" He runs over and kneels down to help me.

"Don't touch me! No, I'm not alright. It fucking hurts!"

By this time several hotel workers have gathered around me to see if I'm okay.

"She'll be fine. I'm a doctor." Edward announces.

They seem to be satisfied with this and step back so Edward can continue examining my ankle.

"Let me see it." He reaches for my leg and I flinch before he can actually put his hands on it.

"Don't touch it!" I squeak.

"Bella, I need to see how bad it is. Trust me, okay?"

"I _don't_ trust you." I snap.

"Look, I know why you don't trust me as a man, but you _can_ trust me as a doctor. Let me see your ankle."

I blink at him, and I can see the sincerity in his eyes. Slowly, I ease my leg over to his hand and he presses on it gently. It hurts, but not as badly as I thought.

"It's not broken. It's a sprain." He sighs.

"Are you sure?"

"Without a doubt." He rises to his feet and sticks his hand out for me. "Do you think you can walk?"

I try climbing to my feet, wincing the entire time. "Ow! Damn it!"

He rolls his eyes and steps over to me, placing a hand behind my back and bending slightly.

"What are you doing?" I rush out.

"What does it look like? Don't bother fighting me on this."

Before I can protest, he'd scoops me up and presses the elevator button.

"She'll be fine. I'll get her to her room safely and wrap her ankle." He says to the workers in the lobby. "What room are you in?"

"Penthouse level…room four." I answer somewhat hesitantly and wrap my arm around his neck to secure myself. He nods and steps into the elevator when the doors slide open.

* * *

"I'm fine, Edward. You can put me down now," I say once we reach my room.

"Give me your key." He ignores my request and waits for me to honor his request.

I huff irritably and dig in my purse, pull out the key and hand it to him. He carries me inside toward the bedroom.

"Not in there." I protest, not wanting to be anywhere near that room. He stops abruptly and frowns at me, but sets me down on the chaise instead.

I scoot up comfortably on the chair and look down at my ankle. There isn't any swelling that I can see, but it aches when I try to rotate it.

"Stay put. I'm going to get my bag and some ice," He says with a hint of warning.

"Is that necessary? It's not even swollen."

"Either you stay put or I'm driving you to the emergency room. Choose."

I scowl at him barking orders at me.

_Who in the hell does he think he is?_

"Fine."

"I'll be right back."

I watch as he leaves my hotel room and a thought crosses my mind.

_What the hell is he doing here? He's going to get his bag…from where?_

He has a lot of explaining to do once he gets back. Firstly, why is he following me? Secondly, why did he feel the need to start a bar fight for my honor? I can't get the expression he had on his face out of my head. He looked like he was going to rip James to shreds.

_Is he jealous?_

This is a colossal mess. I bury my face in my hands, and shake my head. My thoughts are one huge ball of confusion.

"Why is this happening!" I yell and begin laughing somewhat hysterically.

"It happened because you were being stubborn," he answers, walking back into the room with a leather case in hand and an ice bucket in his arms.

"That was quick."

"My room is right down the hall." He explains.

_Down the hall!_

"Are you following me?" Suddenly my tone is arsenic. I'm beside myself with anger. I can't believe he'd go to such lengths to pursue me. The auction was one thing, but this is getting ridiculous.

He walks over to the chaise and kneels down in front of me, smirking.

"Answer me, Edward."

"The answer is no. I did not follow you here and request a room on the same floor as you, just to be close to you."

I arch an eyebrow at him as he begins putting ice in a cloth and applies it to my ankle.

"Offering unnecessary information is basically an admission of guilt."

"Learn that from your lawyer boyfriend?" He looks up at me with an amused, smug, expression. I bite my lip to keep from responding.

"In response to that statement you just made, the reason I went so far with my answer was because I knew what you were thinking. I wanted to make things clear before you assumed anything more." He adds.

I wince a little once I feel the cold from the ice on my ankle.

"Sorry," he says, noticing I've become uncomfortable.

We're silent for a while as he continues to tend to me. I study him carefully the entire time. He's gentle and completely focused, taking care of his patient – me. For the first time, the roles are reversed.

"It looks like you're going to need some for yourself." I finally break the silence.

"What do you mean?" He looks up, puzzled.

I nod to the back of his hand that's faintly red across the knuckles. "What the hell were you thinking anyway, hitting that guy? He could've killed you."

"I highly doubt that." he snorts.

"He called you by your name. How do the two of you know one another?"

His jaw clenches and he fixes me with an icy glare, but ignores the question.

"What the hell were you thinking, flirting with him? Aren't you engaged?"

"Listen, you do not get to butt in or inquire about my personal life. You got that?"

"I apologize. I forgot. Only you're allowed to do that," he snarks as he begins to tape my ankle and foot.

"Unlike you, it's my job to butt into and inquire about people's personal lives."

"And it is _my job_ to fix sprained ankles. Now, shut up and hold still so I can get this finished. And by the way, that was some damned reckless behavior you were expressing tonight. Things must not be perfect in post-engagement world if you're letting the sleaziest of men put his hands all over your ass."

"His hands weren't on my ass. You sound jealous, Edward." I counter.

He blows out a breath in frustration and rises to his feet. "Jealousy is something that is very foreign to me. I've never experienced it. Normally it's always been the other way around, but you…."

"Are you claiming to be jealous, Edward." I smile arrogantly at him.

The look he gives me is intense, serious, almost longing.

"Yes I am…. so what? I'm not ashamed to admit it." He shrugs, surprising me. "When I saw you with that guy tonight I became so possessive. The sight of him touching you…"

My smile starts to disappear. I can't fathom how this conversation turned so serious so quickly.

"Then there's Jacob. The way he looks at you and the way you look at him…. it sparked something in me that night at the banquet. I had to do something…. anything."

"So you spent twenty thousand dollars on me for what exactly? What did you think that money was going to buy, Edward?"

"A chance," he says simply.

"A chance?" I repeat, confused.

"I figured that if I bid on you and won that it would give us a chance to talk – spend time together, without all the professional stuff in the way. I figured it was the perfect opportunity for you to get to know _me."_

"I think I know you pretty well, Edward."

"No…. no you don't, Bella. You _think _you know. You know a man who came into your office with his wife, seeking advice about marital problems, but you don't know the entire story behind those problems. In your eyes, you see a man whose sole purpose is to manipulate and conquer women by any means necessary. You see a man that has no respect toward women, but you're wrong. I respect my mother and my sister. I respect women. I respect _you_, Bella."

I can do nothing, but sit there and listen.

"What you _think_ you know is the complete opposite of what is true. I've done unforgivable things in my past, yes. And I'll most likely do more, but one thing you choose to ignore about me is that I have feelings. I'm not just some cheating, heartless man who just doesn't give a shit. What you choose to ignore is the way that I feel about you."

"How do you feel about me?" I regret the words the second they're out of my mouth. It's as if I couldn't stop them from being spoken.

He closes his eyes and runs his hand through his hair in frustration. "I want you."

"This is not news, Edward. You want me to go to bed with you."

"No! I want _you_!" He drops to his knees in front of me, compelling me with fierce, green eyes.

"You want sex. You like the thrill of the chase."

"I can get sex from anyone. And trust me I'm not in the habit of chasing any woman for it. It doesn't get me off. What I want from you is so much deeper than just sex. You're beautiful and sexy and – and funny. You challenge me. You're the total opposite of me, yet you're like my complete equal. You frustrate me to no end, but you make me smile. I think about you and I just break out into a smile. I want to know your mind, Bella. I want to know what it's like to figure you out. Sex goes without saying. You know my feelings on that. I want _all_ of you."

He's said a lot, and I'm speechless. He's never shown this side to me before. He's passionate, intense and… open. I can't begin to respond to any of that. How can I?

_What do I say to that? _

I'm attracted to him – more than just attracted, but that feels like a normal feeling to have toward a man like him. He's tall, gorgeous with an amazing body. His smile melts you, and his eyes are so exceptional, to the point of igniting fear at times. Any woman would be mad for him. He has a way of getting to people - women. I noticed it the minute he walked into my office for the first time. Victoria is mesmerized by him. Lauren would do anything to hold on to him. I think about poor Angela Newton. She didn't stand a chance with him, giddy as a schoolgirl. And Rose, despite what she says and feels now, after just one dance was putty in his hands. But he wants none of them. Instead, he was here on his knees in front of me, declaring how much he wants _me._

He's waiting for me to say something – probably waiting for the combativeness that describes our relationship.

"Say something," he chuckles nervously, still holding our stare.

"Why do men cheat?"

_Whoa! Where did that come from?_

"What?" His eyebrows knit together tightly.

I can't believe that question came out of my mouth. I'm not really sure I want to hear his answer either, but the question is out there now – no taking it back.

"Why. Do. Men. Cheat?"

"What does this have to do–"

"It has everything to do with this whole conversation." I rise to my feet and he does as well. "You're sitting here telling me that you want me and you want a chance. I'm assuming you would like us to be more than what we are, and I cannot wrap my head around what would make you think that I would grant you this after everything you've done to women in the past. So my question to you is _why do men cheat_?"

"I don't know! I can't speak for every man, Bella. All I can say is that for me, it just happened."

"That's all you can say? Was Lauren not enough for you? Did Irina not want to participate in the videotaping?" What, Edward? Was the sex not good enough? Was it that neither of them wanted to participate in fucking threesomes!" The last of my control snaps like a piece of thread, and I'm standing with my chest heaving.

"Threesomes? I've never–"

"Oh, I sincerely doubt that." I cut him off, before he has a chance to respond. "All you men are the same. Threesomes and videotaping is all the same kinky crap."

I hobble over to the bar and pour myself a glass of wine, which is undoubtedly flat now.

"You all want to be able to have your cake and eat it too. You want videotaping, threesomes, foursomes, and God only knows what else!" I swallow the contents in the glass and pour a second.

"Why do I get the feeling we're not talking about me?" he sighs and walks over, ripping the bottle and glass from my hand. "What happened? Where's your fiancée?"

"Who knows, probably somewhere off having an orgy. If you hurry maybe there's still time left for you to videotape it." I snatch the glass back and glare at him.

"I wish you'd never learned about that part of my life." He huffs with annoyance.

"I bet you do."

"So, Jacob wants threesomes, and you're no longer wearing your engagement ring. What does that mean?"

"What the hell do you think it means, Edward?"

"I knew it." He shakes his head and looks away.

"You knew what?"

"I knew from the moment I laid eyes on him that he wasn't right for you. So, one woman wasn't enough for him. He needed two."

_Was it written on Jake's face? Why was Edward the only one who noticed this?_

"Shut up, Edward."

"What a dumb jackass." He ignores and continues.

"How dare you sit here and judge Jake? You're not any better."

"I can't believe you're actually defending him. I would never ask for things like that from you. He and I are nothing alike. If that's what he's basing your relationship and future on then he's a fool. If he loves you, there would be no need for another."

"You know nothing about me and Jake." I limp over to the window and watch as the rain falls heavier than it did early in the evening.

"I know that a guy like that knows nothing about a woman like you. I know that if you'd let yourself, you would see that. If you would stop hiding behind your profession as a therapist, you would see that you could have more."

"With you? I scoff.

"With any man that you desire, but with a man who has eyes for only you – a man who understands what he has in a woman like you – intelligent, beautiful, passionate and fulfilling."

No man has ever used those words to describe me before. I'm familiar with 'beautiful and sexy', but Edward used words like 'passionate and fulfilling.' It gives me chills.

The words he used to describe me were the very reason why I would never give into Jake's wants. Those words are also the same words that are tempting me to give in to Edward, and it's terrifying me.

"He doesn't have a clue, Bella. If he did, he would be standing here where I am standing right now, fighting to get you back instead of leaving you here alone." He slams the wine bottle down on the table and heads for the door.

"Stay off of that ankle." He adds right before I hear the door close angrily. I continue to look out the window at the rain pelting violently against it. I think to myself how it mimics Edward's departing mood precisely.

* * *

I stand there and recap everything that has happened over the past couple of hours.

He's right and I hate it. Every word he said about Jake – our relationship, is the truth–a truth I don't want to face.

My initial feelings for Edward are changing, unraveling right before my eyes, and I can't seem to find a way to stop it. I grasp at any straw that I can to deny my feelings, from him being my patient, to my relationship with Jake. Neither of these important details seems to matter. I feel like I've been sucked into some Edward-like vortex, ever since the first day I laid eyes on him.

Tears slowly slide down my face as realization finally bubbles to the surface. The truth is winning out. I close my eyes tightly and shake my head vehemently, trying to expel the shouting in my head. To no avail.

There's a phrase that goes _'The first step to healing is admitting that you have a problem.'_

Therapists use that phrase all the time to help their patients. I recall using it a few times myself – even with Edward. I scoff at the thought. I need to take my own advice for once, but right now I need to get out – out of this room and away from him. His scent is everywhere I turn –assaulting my senses, making me crazy.

I turn and head for the door in a hurry – wobbly, not bothering to grab a jacket. Once I reach the hall, he's standing at his door, preparing to go back inside with an ice bucket in his hands. He must sense something is wrong as he tries to approach me.

"Everything alright?"

"Just…just stay away from me, okay," I order and take off down the hall toward the elevator.

I can hear him calling after me, but I don't turn back to acknowledge him. The elevator arrives, and I step inside without hesitation.

I vaguely remember the concierge once telling me about the garden at the back of the hotel. I press for the right floor and exit the elevator, limping at a fast pace down the hall, through the fitness center and past the pool. Thankfully, the glass doors to the gazebo area are not locked and I push them open, heading out to the garden. I'm drenched in a matter of seconds in the freezing downpour, but I don't care. I stand with my head thrown back; eyes closed, and just let it cleanse me – washing away all the wrong and the hurt. Thunder rumbles, the storm rages on –mimicking the turmoil I feel. Overcome with frustration and anger I scream … "Ahhhhhhhhh!"

With everything inside me; and all the strength I have, I do it over and over until I feel a pair of strong hands grip my shoulders and spin me around.

"Bella, what's wrong!"

I blink, trying to see through the blinding rain. I push the hair that's plastered to my forehead away from my face.

"Stop following me, go away, Edward!" I turn to move away from him and he grabs my wrist, pulling me back.

"Are you insane! It's like a fucking hurricane out here, and I told you to stay off your ankle. Come back inside the hotel!"

I wrench away from him, glaring at his gorgeous, now soaking wet face. Even through the nasty downpour, I can see his striking green eyes, glaring back at me.

"You can't control me, Edward! I won't let you!"

"What? I'm not trying to control you. I'm trying to save you from being struck in the head by lightening!"

"I don't need you saving me from anything! I need you to leave me alone! Stop following me around, telling me about my life and telling me what you think I want and need!"

"That's what this is about! You're standing out here bare-shouldered, shivering to death because of what I said earlier? This is so reckless of you, Bella!"

"God! I'm so sick of your self-righteous attitude! This is what you wanted – me stripped bare, realizing, admitting – to myself – to you. You want to be right!"

"What the hell are you talking about? I never asked for you to make some big revelation to me out in a storm! I just wanted you to be honest with yourself about your feelings and what's going on in your life!"

"Who the fuck asked you, Edward! You know nothing about my feelings or my life!"

We stand silent, both breathing heavily from the exchange we've just had, looking at one another, before he reaches for my hand again.

"Come inside. We can talk–"

"No. I'm not going anywhere! Do you know why I came out here, Edward? I came out here because I couldn't breathe, knowing you were in the room practically next to mine! I felt like I was suffocating! Ever since I showed up in Florida, you have been everywhere I've turned! So I had to get away from you, but yet here you are, once again!" I laugh sarcastically.

He runs his hand roughly through his wet hair and just listens to my rant.

"And you know what…I'm tired! I'm so tired of running and – and, resisting and pretending. So you win, Doctor Masen!"

"What do I win?" He asks, and I can tell he's being serious.

Just then, a loud, thunderous clap erupts, causing me to scream. He immediately grabs ahold of me and begins ushering us back inside. This time I don't protest.

We arrive back at my hotel room. He takes my key and opens the door for me to enter. Slowly, I do.

* * *

I hear the soft click of the lock once we're inside. That small, subtle noise nearly makes me jump out of my skin.

The torrential rain continues, apparently with no chance of letting up. I walk over to the window to look outside, or to put some distance between us. I'm not sure which, at this point.

The sound of liquid filling a glass echoes in the quiet room. I glance behind me to see him shirtless and wet, pouring cognac into two glasses. I didn't even notice him take his shirt off. This is it – the seduction.

He walks over to me, handing me the glass. "Cognac"," he simply states and waits for me to accept.

"I think I've had quite enough to drink tonight." My eyes dart between him and the glass he's holding out to me.

"This will warm and relax you."

_So much for that!_

"Thank you." I say, taking the glass.

Our voices are back to normal after the scream-fest we shared above the noise of the torrential rain, just a short while ago.

Our eyes never break contact while we sip in unison.

I savor the taste of the cognac on my tongue, and give a faint nod of approval. He slowly backs away, before turning and heads into the bathroom. My heart races in anticipation of what could come next.

_Maybe he'll reemerge completely naked this time._

I take a huge gulp of the drink as that thought enters my head. I finish the contents in two more swallows, placing the glass on the windowsill. I resume staring out of the window, when I hear him approach me from behind. Still with no words spoken, he begins stroking my hair, drying it with a towel. He's so gentle, yet strong. My eyes flutter close from the sensation. I can feel him move closer behind me – the warmth of his breath on my neck. I brace my hands against the cold window, letting my head loll back further until it rests on his shoulder. His skin on mine feels incredible. His breathing picks up when our bodies touch briefly. We're not pressed flush against one another, but enough that I can feel his arousal graze across my lower back. I can't help the slight moan that escapes my lips from that feeling alone.

He takes a step back away from me. My eyes reopen with the loss of his body. Finally he speaks. "Step forward." His voice is low, thick with lust. I obey his command and he begins dragging the zipper of my dress down, slowly. After he's done, I stand in front of him in nothing but a strapless lace bra and matching panties.

He begins drying my shoulders and back, placing kisses over each area he dries. My hands claw at the window until they're completely balled into fists.

"What do I win? Tell me." he repeats the words from when we were at the gazebo.

I don't answer – I can't. I'm too caught up in what his lips and tongue are doing to my neck and shoulders.

"Tell me." His hands slide around the front of my mid-section, pulling me back against him.

"You said it would only be a matter of time," I answer, breathlessly. "You were right. You win, Edward. You're finally getting what you want."

Suddenly, he stops – everything, but I know he's still behind me. I spin around to see him watching me with a perplexed look on his face.

"What?"

"You think I want this?" he gestures, pointing between the two of us.

"Well don't you?"

He shakes his head and smirks as if he can't believe I've asked the question.

"Of course I want this. I want you, Bella. I've been nothing but clear about that from the beginning. But this whole _you win_ thing, I don't know what the fuck that's supposed to mean. We are either in this together or it's not happening."

I can't believe my fucking ears.

_Did he just say what I thought he said? What's this whole seduction thing –a game?_

"I don't know what you're talking about. I told you earlier that I'm tired of running and pretending."

"Which means what exactly?"

"Excuse me…. weren't you just here in this room with me? Can't you tell that I want the same thing you want?"

"Which is what, Bella? What do you want?"

Is this some kind of trickery – a complete mind-fuck Edward Masen style? He's been chasing me – taunting me the entire time I've known him and finally when I'm giving in, he backs off.

_What the fuck?_

"The truth is, Bella, you said all of that bullshit out at the gazebo, and you can say it until you're blue in the face, but that's all it is – bullshit. You still can't say exactly what it is you want."

"I know what I want." I slide my hands up his bare chest, marveling silently at how the muscles ripple and contract beneath my palm.

"That's all well and good, but…." He gently clasps both my wrists in his hands, pulling them away from his body, "… it means nothing until you say the words out loud…. to me." He leans in, kissing me very close to my lips. "I'm not _coming in_, until you _invite me_ _in_, Bella…. Goodnight."

I'm half-naked, worked up and gaping, as I watch him grab his shirt and exit my room.

Those whispered words, with the double meanings, plague my thoughts the rest of the day after he leaves me standing there –alone.

* * *

_**~~DE~~**_

_**A/N: I'm sorry! I had to end it there or I would have no material for the next chapter. See you guys on the next one and as always, Review!**_


	18. Chapter 18 Back to Forks Back to Reality

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**_

_**A/N: A round of thanks to all of you that have stuck with story, and endured the difficult character that is Edward Masen. I really am bummed with myself for not responding to the reviews because there are tons of them that keep me laughing and happy. You guys are the best. Keep them coming because I do read each and every one of them! Thank you to all the new readers too. Oh and thank you to the one reader who caught my mistake with the spelling of "hors d'oeuvres" I have it saved! I won't drive you nuts anymore. Lol!**_

_**Special thanks to foolforedward for reading, re-reading and again re-reading and polishing. **_

_**Okay recap….Things got a little heated last chapter with E&B. He turned her on and then left. What a jerk! Or is there a method to his madness? Read on….**_

_**Chapter 18, Back to Forks, Back to Reality**_

_**EPov**_

It's two a.m. and I find myself lying in bed just staring at the ceiling. Each night since I left Miami over a week ago ends up like this. Bella is on my mind constantly. I haven't seen or heard from her since what happened in her hotel room back in Florida. Not that I'm expecting her to contact me. I know that she won't. I'm certain she's trying to find a way to convince herself that it didn't happen.

I thought about showing up at her office a few days ago, but I want to give her some time to process things – figure out her feelings. I'd sprung a lot on her. For me there were surprising revelations, as I'm sure there were for her.

Things had gone from zero to sixty when I saw her with James. He's a sleaze, who successfully branded his career as a plastic surgeon in the Miami area, but he's originally from Forks. We'd gone to med-school together. Once he passed his medical boards, he moved to Florida to specialize in his practice.

He's also Lauren's ex – the guy she was dating exclusively before she became fixated on me.

I'd heard rumors when we were interns about him having access to and supplying other interns with recreational drugs for the all night parties; and "energy enhancers" for "when you need to get your head back in the game", to cram for an exam afterwards. His words exactly. On many occasions he'd tried to sell me on this.

Bella and James were already sitting at the bar when I walked into the lounge, oblivious to my presence. My blood boiled the moment I laid eyes on them sitting so closely together.

_What is she thinking!_ I remember saying to myself.

I didn't want to make a scene by going up to them, acting like a caveman, demanding Bella leave with me, nor did I have the right to. Instead, I sat back at one the corner tables, discreetly – never taking my eye off them.

I recall thinking, this could be a totally innocent situation – two people simply having a drink, but I know James and I could tell by Bella's body language that she was completely uncomfortable, although putting up a good front, despite of it.

I continued to watch both of them closely – more so him. He was persistent with his attempts at trying to order her drinks, which she was declining. From what I could see, she was pretty much uninterested with the drink she already had, not really concerned with finishing it.

I'd ordered a drink of my own, waiting to see how things would turn out next, and just as my suspicions were flaring, they were confirmed. He put his hand on her thigh – sliding it up her dress. I snapped and was out of my seat and across the lounge in seconds.

I'd really expected for the altercation between James and me to be worse than it was. I was prepared for it once I hit him. Beating the crap out of him would've been a lot easier than him just walking away, promising that there would be a next time. That isn't a good thing.

What happened with James had been a walk in the park compared to what happened later with Bella. I had no intentions for us to be in the predicament we found ourselves in, but there we were.

After taking her back to her room when she hurt her ankle, we were both faced with some truths neither of us were ready to admit to, but there they were.

She came clean about her relationship with Jake, and I came clean about my feelings for her. I think it sparked something inside both of us. It set the premise for what happened later on.

I followed her out to the gazebo, into the storm after she ran away from me. She was standing out in the pouring rain, screaming. I didn't know what to think. My initial thought was that she'd tweaked her ankle some more and was in pain. Then our normal arguing started, reassuring me that I was wrong.

My words had gotten to her.

She was finally opening herself up to the possibility that she could actually be feeling something for me, but there was no need for us to get killed in the wake of her epiphany. So I suggested – more like I wasn't taking no for an answer - for us to get out of harm's way, and return back inside so we could figure things out. She didn't disagree.

With these thoughts churning through my brain, I sit up and prepare myself to get out of bed. I'm going to be able to get proper rest until I see her.

I walk over to the bedroom window and think back to the way her skin felt against my lips. Closing my eyes, I let that feeling crash over me once again.

I berated myself after I walked out on her that night, but it was necessary. _She_ had to be the one to initiate things between us. Her previously developed feelings about me are still a barrier, and making love to her that night would've proven everything she's already established in her mind about me. Man-whore.

Backing off was one of the hardest things I've ever had to do. She'd been standing right in front of me, practically nude. She let me touch her – dry her hair, kiss her body. My desire for her was unmistakable. It was prominent and painful, straining against the zipper in my slacks. I knew she was aware of it.

I'd been in similar situations before, but part of me felt a bit embarrassed that she knew she was affecting me in that way – like I couldn't control a simple, intimate act without becoming completely aroused.

That night I went back to my hotel room and did the obvious. I took a cold shower, and had a few glasses of something to take the edge off.

By the time I'd finished, I had to force myself to go to sleep to keep from running down the hall back to her room and finishing what we'd started.

Things have changed between us, and I'm going to make certain that I don't ruin it by quickly satisfying my sexual urges with her. I need to prove to her that I'm serious about this. I _will._

* * *

Monday morning I show up at her office for the session we'd scheduled while we were in Florida. I'm experiencing some anxiety as I approach her office floor.

_Get ahold of yourself, Masen._ I chastise myself, for seemingly being unable to handle seeing a woman after having an intimate moment with her.

The elevator doors slide open and I step into the lobby. I'm met with bright eyes and a warm smile.

"Good morning."

"Good… morning to you too," I say hesitantly and frown slightly. "Is Doctor Swan in her office?"

"Yes she is. You must be Doctor Masen. She's expecting you."

"Thanks … Leah." I say, peering down to read her nametag.

Just then Bella appears at her office door, looking at me skeptically. "Am I interrupting, Doctor Masen?"

I smile, not able to control it. She's gorgeous. Seeing her glamorously dressed while we were in Florida was a treat, but this look is by far my favorite – pencil skirt, button-up blouse showing her collarbone. She's wearing her glasses and her hair is pinned up neatly. I'd opt for her to wear it loose and wild, but I keep that fantasy tucked away for now.

"No, you're not interrupting. I was thanking your new receptionist and was on my way in."

She folds her arms and stands, leaning up against the door, open for me to enter. The moment the door's closed I'm in front of her, fighting against the urge to touch her.

_Fuck she smells so good! I can't do this._

"I can't promise that I'll be able to keep from touching you." I warn.

"Well, you'd better because if you don't, this session is over, Doctor Masen."

_Well so much for that._

"Yes ma'am." I laugh, coercing a small smile from her, but I can't read her current mood. Yes, she's all business at the moment, but I can't grasp what her thoughts are about us now.

"Should I lie down on the couch?" I snicker and sit comfortably.

"If you choose, but note, you will be lying there alone. Shall we get started?"

"All work and no play," I mumble and wait for her to begin the session.

* * *

There isn't much progress made during the session, as I'm more geared toward what happened in Florida. She's trying her best to avoid the subject. Finally, I just decide to throw caution to the wind.

"Have dinner with me tonight."

"No."

"That's a really…. definite response." I frown.

"It is definite. I'm not having dinner with you," she says while filing papers. "You're married and … I"

"I'm getting a divorce, Bella. Have dinner with me. We have a lot to discuss," I stand and cross the room over to her. "We haven't seen or spoken to one another since what happened in Florida. We need to clarify some things."

"Things are already clarified, Edward. I'm dealing with a…. an obviously emotional and serious situation. I'm nowhere near ready to jump into another destructive type of situation after just getting out of one, especially, not with you…. a patient."

"Then I'm no longer your patient. Come on, Bella. It's just dinner."

"It's not just dinner!" She raises her voice and slams the filing cabinet drawer. "We almost had sex, Edward!" Her voice returns to a whisper, but is still just as firm. She doesn't want to alert anyone who could be in the lobby that anything unpleasant is going on.

"But _we didn't_ have sex. Believe me; I'm kicking myself for that one. I know we have to take our time with things. A lot happened and we both admitted some pretty serious things, but it's alright. We can work through it."

She leans her head against the cabinet and sighs in frustration. "I still have unresolved issues with Jake."

"I'm not a fool, Bella I know you have feelings for the guy."

"I loved him, Edward. I believed I loved him," she murmurs almost to herself before she spins around to face me. "We got engaged and a day after I accepted his proposal, I almost went to bed with you. Do you not see the absurdity in that?"

"You're right. It's _absurd_ that he fucked up."

"Edward…." She's becoming annoyed. "I have patients waiting. It seems we're not going to make any progress today, because of the obvious elephant in the room."

"Does that mean you'll accept my dinner invitation – a friendly dinner?"

She bites her lip–a clear sign that she's at war with her conscience.

_I notice some of your quirks too, Doctor Swan._

"All I'm asking for is one dinner." I further implore.

"We tried that in Miami, remember?" She arches an eyebrow at me.

"You didn't play fair so I deserve a second chance." I counter. She shakes her head and tries to suppress a smile.

"I remember telling you that when an opportunity presents itself, you should jump on it. Maybe you missed your opportunity."

"I'm confident that I haven't. Is that a yes?"

"No. I need time to think, and I can't do that with you here, asking me to dinner. I still have unresolved things to work out and you do as well," she says, ushering me to the door.

"I will honestly give your invitation some thought, but in the meantime you have got to go."

"Fine, I'll give you all the time that you need." I stop and caress her cheek. My eyes drop to her lips, my own inches from hers.

"This is not friendly," she says breathlessly.

"I told you I couldn't promise."

"Edward, I can't…. n–not this soon." She pulls away hesitantly.

"Alright. I'll accept that. It's not a no." I open the door and proceed to leave, but not before shutting the door once more.

"The next time the opportunity presents itself, I will be ready to _jump on it_…. literally." I smile broadly at her.

"Out…. now." She snorts, but with a grin.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't help it!" I whisper as she opens the door once again, gently pushing me out. I compose myself, seeing that the receptionist and other patients are watching me. "I'll see you in a week, Leah."

"Enjoy the rest of your day, Doctor Masen."

I flash a smile and continue to the elevator.

Once back inside my car, I place a call to Lauren explaining I need to see her. We agree to meet for lunch and discuss the terms of our divorce.

I can't begin to move on with my life until I resolve this, and Bella will never believe that I'm serious about her unless I did so.

* * *

We quickly order and then eat mostly in awkward silence. It's strange that we've been married for a significant amount of time, but can't seem to form words to speak to one another.

"So," I clear my throat, attempting to expel some of the awkwardness, "you look well."

"As opposed to what? Looking like shit because my marriage is ending?"

My leg bounces under the table with unease. I sigh quietly, sensing this meeting is about to go completely differently than what I'd originally anticipated.

"I just meant you look good, that's all. Have you had time to look over the papers?" I decide to stay on track and forego the rest of the pleasantries, after all this isn't a pleasant situation.

"Yes, I've looked them over. You were very generous with the settlement, Edward."

"I just want everything to go smoothly. There's no reason to drag this out uncomfortably. After everything that's happened, I still care about you, Lauren."

She shoots me a cross look. "You mean after everything I've done to you."

"I didn't say that. There's enough blame to be evenly dispersed. We both know what our individual roles were in this. I'm not pointing any fingers."

"Yeah…. well that seems a bit strange," she sighs heavily and pulls the envelope containing the divorce papers from her purse. "Here…. all signed."

She tosses the envelope over to me with an obvious attitude.

"Now you can move on with your life. I'm sure Irina will be thrilled to know that we've failed."

I reach across the table, retrieving the envelope, opening it making sure that everything is up to par. When I'm satisfied, I tuck them into my jacket pocket.

"Irina and I are done. She's getting married. I'm sure you've heard the news."

"Oh, that's right. "She smiles mockingly. "Well…. I'm sure you'll have no problem finding someone new – maybe Doctor Isabella Swan," she states as she stands, preparing to leave.

The way she says Bella's name doesn't sit well with me. It's as if she knows something.

"Doctor Swan…. why would you mention her name?"

"Cut the shit, Edward. I know you're chasing her around like a dog in heat. You're really a sick bastard."

"Excuse me, what the fuck are you talking about, Lauren?"

"Let's just say I've been in touch with an old, mutual friend of ours."

_James._

My anger spikes.

"Well, you know filth and trash are closely related." I snap.

"Fuck you, Edward." She turns to leave and I snatch her back towards me. "Take your fucking hands off me or this divorce will suddenly go a different way."

"You tell James that if he even thinks about retaliating in any kind of way, I'll kill him." I hiss through clenched teeth. Patrons are beginning to murmur about the obvious scene we're putting on in front of them. I glance around and slowly release her arm. "Deliver that message to him."

"Kill?" She smirks. "That's a little severe, don't you think?"

"It's not nearly severe enough after what the two of you did to me. I'm not kidding, Lauren." My threatening stare lingers on her for a little while longer before I finally walk off.

* * *

_**BPov**_

I'm distracted. It isn't a good thing, given that I'm in the middle of a session with a patient who clearly needs my undivided attention.

_Edward._

My thoughts have1been consumed with him ever since I left Miami. I can't believe things with him have gotten to this point. I'd offered myself to him sexually and to my shock he'd turned me down. A part of me is confused about that. The other part is relieved he left me in my hotel room that night.

I'd consumed entirely too much alcohol and wasn't thinking clearly after everything that had happened with Jake.

My last appointment is reaching its final minutes and somehow I've managed to give my patient some vague advice, due to the fact that I'm not mentally in the session. I apologize for my unprofessionalism, and agree to see her in a few days instead of the normal two weeks. The next session will be on me.

I straighten my desk and gather my things. After saying goodnight to Leah, I'm on my way for a relaxing evening at home where I can clear my head and indulge in some not so healthy, guilty pleasure that will be my dinner.

I reach the parking lot and am stopped abruptly in my tracks by Jake. He's leaning up against his car waiting for me. He's been trying to contact me in every way known to man since I threw him out of our hotel room in Miami. I haven't responded to any of his attempts.

He looks disheveled, unshaved. He's wearing a white t-shirt and tattered jeans. The dark circles under his eyes, a clear sign that he hasn't slept in days. For a second his state tugs at my heartstrings. It 's short-lived when I recall how we got to this point. I still myself and continue to advance to my car without acknowledging him.

"You look beautiful."

I scoff and then turn to scowl at him.

_Is that the best he can do?_

"You look like shit," I reply opening my car door, preparing to get in.

"I guess it describes the way I feel. Bella…. please don't ignore me…"

I stop once I get my car door open and slam it back closed in irritation.

"What do you want from me, Jake?"

"A chance to explain," The regret on his face is unmistakable as he takes my question as an opportunity to approach me. My hand is up in a flash, stopping him.

"There's nothing to explain. You were unfaithful. I WON'T enable that type of relationship. Deal breaker," I say with finality.

"We didn't sleep together, Bella. We didn't I–"

"You must think that I am the most stupid woman on the planet. Let me explain something to you, Jake. Just because you didn't have sex with her, if indeed you didn't have sex with her, it does not mean you didn't cheat. You lied to me for one. You went to great lengths just to have me believe that you were back in Fork's when you were actually still in Miami, plotting and scheming to screw another woman. It was deceptive and manipulative. It's cheating."

His face falls and he looks even more pathetic than he did before we started talking.

"Bella. I made a mistake." He tries reasoning.

I pinch the bridge of my nose. "There are no mistakes – only choices, decisions. You made bad ones and they cost you. We're over." I re-open my car door and get in, starting the engine. Before I can pull off he's kneeling at my window, pleading with me.

"We love each other. You can't just walk away from that."

"Watch me." I shift the gear.

"For the record, I don't think we've loved each other for a long time now. We haven't used the word in years. Goodbye, Jake." I pull off leaving him standing in the parking lot, with the image of him fading in my side view mirror.

* * *

"So…. I met this guy and we're supposed to be going out." She breathes in huffs as she pedals faster.

Rose and I have met up at the gym after work. We haven't seen much of each other since arriving back home from Miami. I thought it was a good idea for us to hangout. She's my best friend and knows me better than anyone. I feel sort of bad that I'm keeping her in the dark about things that are going on in my life.

We're both on stationary bikes, pedaling and sweating until near breathless.

"Who is he?"

"His name's Emmett. I met him here a few days ago. He was playing racquetball with another guy. He approached me and I gave him my number. He's extremely gorgeous."

"Wait…. Em–Emmett! That's the guy who owns that pub we were at a few months back! Remember? His name is plastered across the front of it in neon lights."

"Oh, shit! You're right!" She stops pedaling and covers her mouth in surprise.

"Oh, my, God Rose. He's Edward's brother!" The memory of his name comes to me along with something Edward shared with us at the convention.

'_I remember you…. the night at my brother's pub.' _His voice echoes in my head.

Rose frowns at me in confusion. "_Edward_. Who in the hell is…. Oh. My. God!"

"Yeah! It's his brother!"

"I don't give a crap that they are brothers! When in the hell did he become just '_Edward?'_

I stop pedaling as well and bite my lip sheepishly.

"Uh-uh, we need a twenty minute break so you can tell me what the hell is going on." She climbs off of the bike, wraps her towel around her neck and waits for me to follow her to the exercise mat for a cool-down.

I huff and follow her. I guess now is as good a time as any to catch her up to speed.

We sit on the mat stretching, for the most part. I begin telling her about the events that have happened in Miami one after another. When I get to the part about Jake and Tanya, a string of colorful curse words leaves her mouth and she abruptly stands, vowing to tear Tanya's hair out and shove it down her throat, for her to choke on. What she has in store for Jake goes beyond repeating. I feel sorry if she ever comes in contact with either of them.

I snatch her back down on the mat and tell her to count backwards from fifty, so she can calm herself. Once she has, I tell her about what happened between me and Edward and her eyes nearly fall out onto the mat.

"Oh, Bella." She buries her face in her hands and shakes her head in contempt. "What are you doing? You warned me about this guy in the beginning. What the _hell_ are you doing!"

"Please don't judge me. I'm telling you this because you're my friend. Don't make me sorry I confided in you." It comes out more harshly than I intended.

Her hands drop from her face and she looks at me with a hurt expression.

"I'm not judging you. I'm just worried. I knew there was something going on between the two of you the minute I saw the way you both looked at one another at the convention. It's clear what his feelings are for you. What I'm concerned about, are your feelings for him."

I look down at my hands that are in my lap. They seem like the safest place for my eyes to be at the moment. If I look back at her, she'll see something in me that I've been trying to hide for some time now. I'm beginning to care for Edward.

"Bella?"

In a flash, I feel like I'm fourteen years old again, sitting on my bed back in Florida with my mom explaining to me about boys. I look back up at her intense hazel eyes, full of concern.

"Are you falling in love with Doctor Masen?"

* * *

_**~~DE~~**_

_**Thanks all round. See you next time. Review!**_


	19. Chapter 19 Cake and Roofies

_**Disclaimer: It's the end of an era and I still don't own it! **_

_**A/N: Anybody see the movie? I was pleasantly surprised and satisfied. All I'm going to say for those who haven't seen it yet.**_

_**Thank you to all of you for reading and reviewing. And special thanks to foolforedward. You are truly appreciated and I'm grateful to have you.**_

_**Last chapter Rose left Bella with something to think about. Is the good Dr. in love with, Edward? Let's find out….**_

_**Chapter 19, Cake and Roofies**_

_**BPov**_

For the next couple of weeks Edward keeps his distance. He called Leah and cancelled his weekly session, which left me feeling a little perplexed. Not long after that, he left a voicemail on my office phone simply saying, "I wanted to give you some space."

I sure needed it.

As the days drag on, I keep myself busy with work. It's been three weeks since I've seen or heard anything from him. It's weird but I'm having some unsettling feelings about his continued silence. I can't exactly pinpoint what they are – hurt? Possibly – or maybe I just miss him.

It isn't like I can pick up the phone and just call him out of the blue.

Or can I?

The wheels in my head begin to turn.

_His contact numbers are in his files._

"Don't do it, Bella." I chastise myself, but it doesn't work.

_You can call him and…._

"And say what? Do I call and say, _Hey, are you coming in for a therapy session?"_ I argue with myself. This isn't good. I quickly shake off the ridiculous thoughts I'm having, and close up my office for the night.

Things are different during the day. Even though he's still on my mind, for the most part, I can kind of steer my thoughts away from him with work. Nights are another story entirely. My place is quiet and I'm alone with nothing to do, _but_ think of him.

I think about how gentle he was when he dried my hair and how my whole body broke out into goosebumps once his lips brushed against my skin. I remember thinking that he would be rough, and the minute there was an opportunity, he would rip the clothing from me with impatience. Part of me wishes he had.

I wonder what kind of lover he'd be. I conjure up numerous scenarios. Visions of him wild and commanding cloud my brain – the type of man who doesn't make love twisted up in the sheets. No covers, just raw and uninhibited. He'd reveal himself, totally – erect, not a hint of shyness.

Part of me is ashamed that I have these thoughts about him.

_Can he be gentle? Do I want him to be? Christ, I need to go to sleep._

I grab a pillow from beside me and wedge it in between my knees. In a state of frustration, I drift off to sleep.

* * *

This weekend, I have a craving for the best Lasagna in town. Dressed in full sweats and my hair in a ponytail, I drive to Alessandro's, my favorite Italian restaurant.

I've called ahead to place my order, so all I'll need to do is pick it up. Surely it'll be a minimal length of time, so I won't run into anyone, looking like a hobo. Wrong!

I walk inside and up to the bar next to where the carryout window is located.

"Hey, Bella." Eric the bartender, greets me as soon as I approach.

"Hey, Eric. How are you?"

"I'm good." He frowns slightly "Do you need a table?"

"God….no! I'm just here to pick up an order," I say, brushing my hair back with my hands. He laughs, knowing he'd get a reaction out of me for that question.

"I'm just joking, Bella. Let me go and check on your order." He snickers and walks to the back of the restaurant.

While I'm waiting, I glance around and see how crowded the place is. It isn't unusual for a Saturday night.

There's a large family sitting at a table in the middle of the restaurant. Wait-staff are walking up to their table. The family is obviously celebrating something special. Another waitress walks past me with an enormous Spiderman cake with a lighted number five candle on it. I smile to myself, thinking how surprised that little kid's going to be – surprised or overwhelmed by emotion.

I find myself wanting to see the outcome of it all. I lean up against the wall and wait for them to start singing. The family and wait-staff all clap in time, creating a fun beat. They sing and cheer loudly, finishing with a resounding, "Happy Birthday, Josh!"

Suddenly, it becomes clear who's celebrating a birthday as I watch Edward lift him onto the chair so he can blow out the candle. The smile on his face is infectious. I can't help mimicking it, seeing the two of them together. There's a curly-haired blonde guy and a short-haired brunette woman that help Josh blow out the candle when he can't seem to get the task done.

_Trick candle. _I think to myself and laugh.

"Your order will be ready in about five more minutes, Bella. The chef asked me to apologize for him. There's a large family here he had to prepare for and, things got a little hectic in the kitchen."

"Oh…. it's alright. I understand." I wave dismissively. In the meantime I pull out my phone to see if I have any messages.

"Hi." He whispers from behind me, causing me to jump, but I don't turn around.

"Hi." I continue fiddling with my phone, attempting to hide the giddy feeling that's crept over me. "You saw me, huh?"

"Absolutely."

I finally turn around, mentally kicking myself for coming out of the house in my current state of dress. He's smirking at me, while sucking red and blue icing off of his finger.

"Looks good." I comment.

"It is." His eyes twinkle. "You want some?"

He's daring me to say yes. He thinks that I'm afraid to say yes. He doesn't know me too well.

I grab his wrist and pull his hand to my mouth, licking the remainder of the icing from his finger. His eyes widen in shock. What possessed me to do it? I can't say.

"Mmm, there's nothing like a good birthday cake."

"You can have a piece if you'd like. That kid will be in the dentist's chair for a week if we don't help him eat it."

I smile and shake my head. His face suddenly turns serious.

"I've wanted to see you, but…."

"You were giving me some space. I know. I got your message."

"Bella!" Eric calls for me, and gestures to my order that's now bagged up and sitting on the bar.

"I have to go. Wish Josh a happy birthday for me."

"He'll enjoy seeing you. He asks about you a lot. You can come over and say hi."

"I think that would be…a little weird, don't you?

"Maybe a little." He agrees, mocking a scowl.

"Besides, it's his special day. Just tell him Bella says happy birthday," I turn to walk away and he stops me.

"_I__'ll _enjoy seeing you."

"You've seen me." I respond cheekily.

He rolls his eyes and clarifies. "I'll enjoy seeing you some more – for an extended length of time. That dinner invitation is still open."

I contemplate for a moment, sneaking another taste of icing off of his cake. This time I enjoy the sweetness from my own finger, with him watching every motion.

"A friendly dinner and no funny business." I warn, pointing at him. His smile broadens as a triumphant look lights up his face.

* * *

_This is insane. _I think as I sit across from him at his dining room table.

Weeks have gone by and he's been patient. There's been no flirting – well not the relentless, predatory kind I'd come to experience while getting to know him, but there's been some flirtation. Most times he's funny and charming, but he never crosses the line or pressures me. I'm also surprised that he doesn't bring up the night in Miami.

"Is there something wrong?"

"Huh?" I'm pulled from my thoughts, with him staring back at me.

"You're chewing your thumb nail. What's wrong? You don't like your dinner?"

"Oh…. no. Dinner is fine," I look down at my almost untouched plate and give a nervous chuckle. "You've impressed me with your cooking talents."

"Yeah, well, I didn't cook this, unfortunately. All the credit goes to this little Italian restaurant in the city. The only thing I know how to make efficiently is an omelet."

"That's pretty shocking. You look like the type who would know how to cook anything." I reply, taking a bite of pasta.

"I look like a _type_ to you?" He sits back and smiles, challenging me to explain further. "What type do I look like? Do tell."

_Shit. You've put your foot in it now, Swan._

"You look like the type of man who's successful at everything."

I feel that'll sum up what I meant without getting too deep into detail.

"That's very vague and a nice copout," he states, but doesn't attempt to press the issue.

We finish up with dinner and move into the living room, continuing our conversation. For the most part we're having a normal evening, sharing stories about college and medical school until it starts to slip into a more serious topic.

"How do you know James?" I ask curiously. He facial expression changes quickly and I know I've hit a nerve. He exhales with a huff, rises up from the couch and walks over to the bay window.

"I thought this was supposed to be a friendly dinner – us getting to know one another," he says with his back still turned to me.

"I thought that _was _what we were doing."

"Well, James is not my friend, so that does take us out of the comfort zone." He exhales uneasily.

The therapist in me can't seem to be controlled tonight. I recall the way he looked when he saw me with James. I also know that look wasn't _all_ about me. Something created bad blood between them and I'm very interested to know what it is.

"James is off limits," he says with finality.

I nod even though he's not looking at me. The silence in the room is deafening. I'm sure how to proceed next. The only sensible thing seems for me to excuse myself and take a few moments to get things back to normal.

"Can I use your bathroom?"

"Um…. yeah, sure…. it's up the stairs. Make a left, walk to the end of the hall."

"Thanks."

I follow the directions he gives me and switch on the light once I've reached the bathroom. I look at myself in the mirror and wonder if I made a terrible mistake bringing up James.

There've been some peeks at a different side to Edward, or maybe I'm the one who's different. Maybe I'm changing along with him. Now, like a tripwire we're suddenly back to the standoffish behavior he demonstrated when I first met him.

I turn on the water and splash some on my face. I look behind me and reach for one of the hand towels, neatly hung from a towel ring. There's another door; slightly ajar on the other side of the bathroom, I notice. A light shines from the room that the door opens onto.

_Don't do it, Bella. It's a serious violation._

I'm fighting my conscience tooth and nail, but the curious part of me wins the battle. I push the door open and walk through. It's a simply furnished bedroom with tasteful décor. I know it isn't the master bedroom, although there are pictures of Edward and Lauren's wedding sitting on the dresser. The more I look around the more I notice the room is filled with boxes piled neatly in every corner. He's packing up his old life.

I walk carefully over to the dresser when a picture of his nephew, Josh, falls into view. I pick it up, look at it and smile. They resemble one another so much – their smiles.

_Great. Snooping. How can you establish trust if you're snooping around on the man, Bella?_

I place the picture back down and turn to leave the way I've come in. On the way out, I step on something hard and hear it crack slightly under my foot.

_Oh, Christ._

I bend down to see what I've damaged and see it's a tape – a small video recorder tape that's simply labeled "Angela." A sickening feeling overwhelms the pit of my stomach when realization sets in.

"God, what am I doing here?" I wonder out loud, looking up to the ceiling.

One can only imagine the things that tape consists of.

"Hey, is everything alright in there?" He calls from outside the room.

"Shit!" I panic and drop the tape back onto the floor. I turn quickly to exit the room and my heel gets caught on the shag of the carpet. I lurch backwards into the nightstand, catching myself before I fall completely onto my back.

"Bella?" He peeks inside. At that moment the television switches on. I must've hit the button on the remote when I fell into the nightstand.

The velvet sound of Edward's voice fills the room, but as I'm looking at him I know he isn't speaking. I turn my head to where his voice is coming from and my mouth drops open in shock.

There's a young blond-haired woman, moaning and panting close-up on the screen. The picture pans out and you can see a man behind her doing the obvious. It's him. His voice is smooth and commanding, as he instructs her to do what he wants. I can feel my whole face flush brick red with embarrassment. I look back at him and he looks shocked and mortified.

When his brain finally catches up, he grabs for the remote and quickly switches the television off.

"Um…. did you hurt yourself?" he asks, tersely.

"Um…. no, I'm fine. I–I just lost my balance and accidentally must've pressed a button. I try swallowing the huge lump that's formed in my throat, but it's useless. I sound like a jittery fool when I speak.

"Did you get lost or something? The bathroom's on the other side of the door."

I simply smile and don't respond. I walk through the door and tell him I'll be out in a second, pretending to use the bathroom for the first time. He says he'll wait for me downstairs and shuts the door, right after picking up something from the floor.

I need to splash my face again.

* * *

I take a couple more minutes to get my chaotic thoughts under control before I finally head back down the hall. My discomfort peaks with every step I take – with every door I pass, wondering how many other women he's brought here and how many ended up on video.

He's a man-whore – a newly separated one at that. I'll bet he uses the rooms in this house to lure naïve women like Angela Newton over.

I think back to Miami, to the medical convention, and back to the hotel he stayed in. He had a penthouse suite. I'm positive he's used trips such as those as perfect opportunities to sleep with other women at one time or another.

As if beckoning me, my eyes shoot over toward the bedroom I'm passing by – at the black, rumpled, satin sheets. This is definitely the master bedroom. I wonder how many women he's taken on those very sheets before bringing me here. Wild, carnal images of him and those faceless women play out in my head. The thought of him with other women makes me feel sick and I feel even more distressed that I care about it so much.

I make my way back downstairs carefully, as if I'm trying not to alert him to my presence. I've no idea why I'm having this feeling of anxiety.

_Maybe it's because you just witnessed what you always knew about him. _

Or maybe it's something else. Maybe I feel horrible for snooping around his house, taking advantage of the newfound friendship we're trying to develop. Maybe I'm just ignoring reality. Can I ever have something with this man? Can I ever get past what I've come to know about him?

I reach the halfway-point down the stairs and see Edward sitting at the dining room table. The lights are dim and his back's turned to me.

I approach him tentatively.

"You're going to leave now, aren't you?"

Does he know what I'm thinking? My mouth opens then closes. I'm not sure how to respond now. He's obviously in a distressed state, fiddling with something at the table, never once turning to look at me.

He looks so vulnerable that despite my revulsion at what I've witnessed and my feelings of self-preservation, I tamp down my unease and fight to bring my professional, caring side to the situation.

"I can stay if you'd like me to," I say softly.

"After what you just saw, I can't believe you would want to."

I don't want him to know that I heartily agree with him. I want to run out of there as fast as my feet can carry me, but his actions concern me. I can't just walk out on him in his current frame of mind.

I approach him and stop behind his chair, just close enough so I can see what he's toying with. It's a bottle of pills. I cautiously take a seat in the chair across from him.

"I never wanted you to see that." He shakes his head – eyes still transfixed on the pill bottle.

"It was a little…. surprising and uncomfortable, but I already knew about that part of your life and in your defense it was my fault."

"How's that?" He finally looks up at me.

I inhale deeply, holding my breath and exhale. "I have a confession to make…. I didn't get lost looking for the bathroom. I was…. snooping around. I would never have seen it if I just minded my own business, and .. "

"You were curious." He interrupts.

"I overstepped…. I'm sorry."

He blinks at me, but says nothing.

_Is he angry? What? Say something… please._

"Will you say something? You're making me feel weird."

"You were curious." He repeats this time with a dismissive shrug.

I choose at that moment to let the subject drop, no matter how many questions are dancing around in my head. I wish I had the courage to ask him. Instead I shift my curiosity to some place different.

"What's that?" I nod to the bottle he's spinning on the table.

He stares at me briefly as if he's considering his response carefully before he answers. Then, he does.

"Rohypnol."

_Roofies? _I think.

"Rohypnol?" _The date-rape drug?_

* * *

_**Dun, dun, dun. What to make of all this? Got thoughts, rants or just flat out confused? Review and let's see if we can get to the bottom of it….with the next chapter that is. It's complete! BTW, to those who were inquiring about Falling for Acacia, I will be continuing with it. I won't abandon that story. I promise.**_


	20. Chapter 20, Tne Confession

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**_

_**A/N: Well….what can I say….a lot of mixed and shocked reviews for last chapter. Let's see if we can get to the bottom of this Rohypnol. Read on…**_

_**DE Chapter 20, Confession**_

_**BPov**_

"Edward, why do you have Rohypnol?"

My thoughts begin to run rampant through my head and the sick feeling's back in my stomach.

His eyes are on mine, but he says nothing. My breathing picks up.

"D–did you …. were you going to give that to me?" My voice is small – faint. I can barely force the words out.

He narrows his eyes and his jaw tightens, but still he says nothing. I can't read him and suddenly I feel like I'm going to hurl.

"Oh my God." I whisper in shock. I stand robotically and look around; trying to figure out why I haven't realized what's going on.

_I had a glass of wine!_

"I had a glass of wine." I repeat aloud, but more to myself and then I look at him. "You…"

"I can't believe you would think I could do something like that to you. I didn't drug you, Bella. If I had, you wouldn't be standing there fully-clothed right now." Then he jumps up, his jaw unbelievably even more clenched, eyes blazing. He looks away from me and shakes his head.

My eyes flash back over to the bottle, and I quickly try to backpedal in my head.

_He wouldn't do something like that, would he?_

_He's a lot of things, but…_

I slowly sit back down and wait for him to say something more, to put my mind at ease.

"You still here?" He snaps, still looking off to the side. "After what you saw upstairs and seemingly how you've associated me with some sort of sex predator, or rapist, I thought you'd be running out the door, screaming."

"Is that what you want…. for me to go?"

"You know I don't want that. But you think I could be capable of drugging you or anyone else?" he finally turns to look at me, eyes cutting into mine.

"Then talk to me! Yes, I'll admit that seeing what I saw upstairs was tough, but it was my fault, and you haven't been dishonest about that part of your life, so I cannot be angry about that. But then I come down here and I find you holding a bottle of date rape pills. What am I supposed to think?"

"You're not supposed to think that I drugged you! God, Bella…. I mean what the fuck!" He gets up and throws the bottle across the room. It pops open and the pills scatter all over the floor.

_Okay maybe I did jump the gun somewhat._

"I want you," he says abruptly, causing me to gape slightly. "But I wanted tonight to be just what we agreed it to be – friendly, just dinner, you and I getting to know one another. More so than that, I wanted you to see that I'm serious about having something real with you."

"I'm sorry for jumping to conclusions, Edward. Sometimes you can be so…. cryptic with your actions…. it's difficult to understand what's really going on beneath the surface."

"I'm being cryptic?" He scoffs. "What would you call prying around in my personal space? Look, Bella I get why you don't trust me, but I have no ulterior motives when it comes to you. It's plain and simple. I want to be with you. And to think that you believe me capable of drugging someone illegally..."

"Okay."

It's the only response I can offer. He has a way of leaving me speechless when he speaks so honestly about a relationship with me and I really want to know more about the drugs.

He exhales with a deep groan as if he's exhausted, all anger seeming to leave him... "When you went upstairs, I was thinking that I needed to be more honest with you about things if I wanted to gain your trust. I didn't mean to snap at you about the whole James thing before. He's just…. it's a sensitive subject for me, that's all."

"I don't want you to be uncomfortable but you do need to be more honest - open."

"I'm never uncomfortable with you. The first time I walked into your office and saw you, I knew you were my other half." He chuckles almost nervously.

"You knew that, even with your wife sitting next to you?"

He nods without hesitation. "My marriage to Lauren was based on lies and at that point it was over." He walks back into the dining room and sits across from me, and pauses briefly before he speaks again. "James and I went to med-school together. He was Lauren's ex before she and I hooked up."

"Edward, you don't have to–"

"He's a pig. That's why I got so worked up when I saw the two of you together." He ignores and continues to explain. "I got flashbacks from when we were in med-school."

"Flashbacks about what?"

"I told you about the night Lauren and I slept together."

"Yeah…. the night she became pregnant, right?"

"Yeah, well…. what if I told you that it wasn't by accident that she ended up that way?"

"What?" I scrunched my face with confusion. "Do you mean you planned for her to get pregnant?"

"More like _she _planned."

"Okay, now I'm really confused. I know that Lauren pursued you, but to purposely get pregnant? And what does James have to do with any of it?"

"After Lauren lost the baby, she was a mess – I'm talking borderline hysterical. She was out of her mind with grief. One moment she was blaming me for losing the baby and the next she was pleading with me to forgive her. I understood losing a child was devastating. I was living it with her, but she started saying things that made no sense. Until one day they did."

"Tell me what happened." I encourage, not really sure if I want to hear it.

He runs his hand through his hair and I notice his knee bouncing, rapidly. I reach for his hand, easing it from his hair. I want him to relax. This is obviously a difficult moment for him.

He looks down at my hand holding his and laces his fingers through mine. It isn't an intimate act, but more like one of trust and respect. Or he could just be making sure I don't run away.

"One day we were having a bad argument. I'm sure it was about another woman. I can't recall fully, but that's all she seemed to want to argue about back then. It was everyday – the same fight, over and over. Finally, I got fed up and tried to just walk away from it. Then she started screaming hateful shit, saying I wasn't the man I thought I was. I wasn't the big "womanizer" I built myself up to be. It was weird because even though I wasn't a saint, I was far from a womanizer back then."

"That had to be really hurtful, especially since you were just dealing with the loss of your son."

"Yeah…. anyway, I tried to ignore her and as I was leaving she kept taunting me, saying it's amazing how a man who prided himself on having control over women lost his control to a woman, or something of that nature." He sighs and hangs his head, breaking our eye contact.

I'm more convinced that something bad happened between them. His grip on my hand tightens and he notices my discomfort.

"Shit. I'm so sorry." Unlacing our fingers, he takes my hand in both of his and caresses it gently.

"I'm alright." I say lowly. "Edward…. what did Lauren do to you?"

"Nothing." His hands continue to caress mine. "I'll get you a warm compress."

"My hand is fine, Edward. Talk to me. What did she do to you, and what does James have to do with it?"

His eyes are back on mine, and a hand slides from mine, up my arm, and to my face. "I'll be right back," he says, standing up, preparing to walk away. I grab ahold of his hand to stop him and rise to my feet.

"Tell me, Edward."

He steps closer to me and his hand is on my face once again, slowly moving, threading through the hair at the nape of my neck. His eyes dart back and forth between my eyes and mouth. I watch with bated breath as his tongue, slips out briefly, wetting his lips.

"Edward…."

"You're so beautiful."

"Please, don't use sex as a way to avoid. Talk to me."

"Who said anything about sex?" His voice is deep, filled with lust. My heart thumps wildly in my chest. He leans in closer until his lips brush against mine softly. A small gasp escapes from me, and he takes the opportunity to slip his bottom lip in between mine, kissing me deeply. I'm powerless to stop it. I don't want to. My hand latches onto his firm forearm, urging him not to.

The kiss becomes more heated and I can't control my near-breathless panting, just before our tongues meet and intertwine.

He kisses me deeply, and passionately, pulling away only to place kisses along my neck, back up to my chin and on my lips.

My head's spinning, but my body continues to encourage him. His lips finally stop kissing, and he rests his forehead against mine, trying to regulate his breathing.

"What answer can I give to you that won't make you run away?" His eyes are still closed as he draws circles under my jaw with the pads of his thumbs.

"I–I'm not running. I'm right here. Tell me the truth." I whisper still in a daze from the kiss.

"Our first kiss wasn't supposed to be like this."

"Do you hear me complaining?"

"Maybe we should try again."

"Edward…." I push him away this time, frustrated with his avoidance. "Tell me!"

"She fucking drugged me, alright!"

My mouth falls slightly open.

"She drugged me and James supplied her with the Rohypnol to do it. That very bottle over there! Are you satisfied?"

The bottom of my stomach just about completely falls out. My thinking was not too far off from his revelation, but it sounds even worse coming from him. I can't believe it. Lauren had me convinced that Edward created all the problems in their marriage when all the time _she_ was the one.

I just watch as he now paces the living room floor. He's worked himself up into a true state of anxiety.

"You...you were assaulted." I whisper to myself, realizing how everything's beginning to make sense. He's back in front of me in a matter of seconds.

"What?"

His jaw is clenched tightly and eyes wild. I don't even know I've said it loud enough for him to hear it.

"I said you were assa–"

"Christ! You sound just like my brother! She drugged me! I was drunk, but I knew I'd gone up to that room with her and I knew I'd had sex with her, Bella."

"You said you didn't remember anything afterwards." My voice is low – almost silent.

"I knew what I was doing every goddamn minute!" He snaps.

"Edward…."I say sorrowfully.

"No…. don't do that. Don't look at me that way."

"What way?" I step closer to him, carefully, sensing he's becoming agitated.

"Like I'm…. weak or something. I was drunk, Bella. I was drunk and stupid."

"And you were also drugged and taken advantage of, and they should both be in jail for it."

"Oh, please do not go off on some '_in the name of justice'_ crusade." He scoffs. "I realize we aren't in session right now, but don't even think about repeating this to anyone."

"I would never do that, but, Edward, I think ... I think you're blocking, or not dealing with what happened to you."

"I know what rape is, Bella. I. Wasn't. Raped!"

I run my hand through my hair and look down at the floor. I don't want him to see what I'm thinking. He follows my movement trying to make eye contact with me.

"What? Why are you trying to avoid me now?"

"It's nothing." I shake my head, trying to break his intense stare.

"Bullshit. Tell me what you're thinking."

"It's just…."

"Will you spit it out!"

"Just a few moments ago when I almost accused you of giving the drug to me, you referred to it as me seeing you as a rapist."

"Because that's how you were seeing me. If I had given you that drug and had sex with you that's exactly what I would've been."

"But not Lauren?" I hate myself the minute I say the words and the second I see the look on his face. It's a mix of confusion and fury.

"It's not the same," He gnashes his teeth.

"Why…. because you're a man?"

The expression on his face goes blank and then returns to anger. Anyone else would probably be afraid, but I not. I'm in pain for him. My chest feels like it's constricting with every breath I take – with each one he takes. Suddenly, his eyes look glassy as if they're tearing up. He finally stills himself and pushes all his emotions back down.

"Edward…"

"You should go." He says calmly and heads toward the staircase.

"Edward…. I'm sorry…. please don't…. _Damn i_t!" I berate myself, noticing he isn't going to respond. He continues up the stairs until he disappears, not granting me a second look.

I wait for a few moments, hoping he'll return, but he doesn't. After accepting that he isn't going to come back, I gather my purse and jacket from the sofa and hesitantly leave his house, softly closing the door behind me.

* * *

_**~~DE~~**_

_**A/N: What's on your guys' minds now? I want to know.**_

_**Thanks to you all for reading and reviewing! And please do so again for this chapter! I love you guys for keeping me going. Foolforedward, I didn't forget you. Thank you! Chili, howdy! I love your reviews. They keep me laughing! Until next time.**_


	21. Chapter 21 Edward and Bella

_**A/N: Thank you so much for sticking with this story–mixed reviews and all.**_

_**I'm having writer's block issues so forgive me for the short chapter and delayed posting. Foolforedward, thank you for everything.**_

_**BPov**_

_**DE Chapter 21, Edward and Bella.**_

"Damn it!" I slam my palms against the steering wheel when I finally get in my car. "I pushed him too far. It was too much."

_Christ, Bella. You know this isn't the way you're supposed to handle things of this nature._

I pushed too much, and now I may have screwed up everything. I look back at his house and notice his silhouette up at the bedroom window. I can tell he's watching me, waiting to see when I'll pull away.

Reluctantly, I start the engine and take one last look up at his window, and with a sharp exhale, I fight against my better judgment to go back to him. Remorsefully, I drive off.

* * *

That night I can't sleep. I can barely sit still. Pacing my bedroom floor ... this is the way I'm going to spend my night, I can tell.

I can't begin to imagine what Edward's doing at this very moment. I'll wager on him possibly tearing his hair out.

He floored me with his revelation, and now my thoughts are a jumbled mess.

All this time, the womanizing, the flirting, the attitude; there's a legitimate reason behind it all. As adults I know we're accountable for our actions, but with a man like Edward, I can see why he would want to regain control.

"She took advantage of him – her and that…. sleaze James. She drugged him and–ra…." The words get stuck in my throat. Now I can see why he'd gotten so upset.

"Rape." I stop pacing and listen to the words I'd just let fall from my lips.

I remember the look on his face when I made the connection – when he actually said the word himself. At first I thought it was anger, but it wasn't. He looked ashamed and now I feel like crap, knowing that I caused that look.

All of a sudden I find myself wishing the night had gone differently – like from the kiss. Kissing him would've been so much easier to deal with. Anything further developing from that kiss would have been much easier than this.

I start pacing again. And in the midst of my worry for him, I even think about calling. I grab my phone from the nightstand and toy with the screen for a minute or so, flipping through my contacts. I select his name, watching it light up my screen in big bold letters.

_He probably won't answer. I'm sure he never wants to hear from me again._

Quickly, I cancel out of my contact screen.

I know I'd gone about discussing the situation the wrong way with him.

As a doctor, I should just have let him tell me everything and not supply the obvious answers that he wasn't ready to deal with.

I can't help but imagine what a man like Edward must feel. He's handsome, confident and sometimes arrogant beyond reason. And I understand now why he freaked, when I insisted that Lauren had assaulted him. A man like Edward so confident and in control, had to feel completely humiliated when Lauren revealed what she did to him; and to know that James had been a part of it.

Anger wells up inside of me.

"She sat crying about how her husband was cheating on her, and the entire time she'd been hiding the fact that she drugged him into having sex with her, and got pregnant just to trap him. Lying to my face. That bitch! Arghhhhh!" I hurl my phone across the room in a fury, realizing that I'd been played for a fool.

Lauren sat in therapy week after week with him dredging up every dirty deed he'd done, all the while concealing the dirtiest deed of them all.

The more I think about her blubbering in front of me the more furious I become.

Edward said the night she revealed what she had done to him she said he'd lost all of his control. She taunted him. She was a vile human being – if even human at all. Lauren violated him then taunted him about what she did to humiliate and belittle him. She wanted him to feel worthless and weak.

"She belongs behind bars," I growl, and silently wish there was a way for me to make that happen – to the both of them - James and Lauren.

* * *

_**EPov**_

"Blood pressure is stable, Doctor Masen."

"Alright…. let's get him clamped and into recovery. By the way, excellent work, Jess." I step into the scrub room, dispose of the medical gown and gloves then head to check on another patient.

The chief of staff obliged when I asked him to have me fill in for multiple surgeries for the entire week. He didn't question it. Work is the best distraction for me.

I approach the patient's room and pull her chart, looking it over before I go inside. I put on a bright smile once I enter and see her face.

"Good morning Missus Cope. How is my favorite patient?"

"I'm better, now that you're here, Doctor Masen." She smiles and extends her hand for me to take, pulling me to sit next to her.

"I've spoken to your daughter this morning and she's on her way. We'll begin to prep you for surgery once she's arrived. Right now I want to check your vital signs and make sure everything is perfect for us to proceed with the triple-bypass."

"Triple-bypass…. it sounds so difficult. I wish I didn't have to go through it." She exhales and turns to look out the window. I can tell she's afraid, but it's my job to try and ease that fear, reassure her that she'll be alright, even though I know it's a long stretch.

Missus Cope is seventy-six years old and was diagnosed with congestive heart failure two years ago. She's been in and out of the hospital since finding out. Triple-bypass isn't going to save her life, but will make living with the disease a little less wearing on her heart.

"Don't worry Missus Cope. You're in the best possible care with Doctor Masen. He'll take very good care of you." Angela reassures, placing a hand on her shoulder, while I listen to her heart with my stethoscope. I don't like what I'm hearing.

"Angela, would you go and get me Missus Cope's angio report, please?"

"Yes, Doctor Masen."

"You sound worried." Her voice trembles some.

I remove the stethoscope from my ears and put on a smile again once I'm facing her.

"Everything is fine. I just want everything to be perfect before we go into the O.R. Don't worry. That's my job. You just continue to be the good spirited person you always are, Missus Cope."

"You look tired, Doctor Masen. Have you been working all week?" She eases back onto her pillow and I adjust her blankets.

"I look that bad, huh?" I chuckle.

"Well you're still as handsome as ever, but you seem weary. We share identical crinkles at the corner of our eyes." She smiles and although the comment would make a lot of people cringe it's a part of Missus Cope's charm.

"I can always count on you to make me smile, Mrs. Cope." I can see she's becoming tired. I cover her up and close the blinds, shielding her face from the sunlight. Her eyes automatically flutter shut.

"Get some rest, Missus Cope, and I'll be in to check on you in a little while."

"Alright."

I blow out a frustrated breath and look at her for a few more minutes. Just as I'm preparing to leave her room, Angela returns with the angio report.

"Here's the report, Doctor Masen."

"Thank you. Will you check on her regularly? She's asleep right now, but I'm concerned. I'm not completely happy with the way her heart sounds."

"Yes, Doctor Masen."

I'm on my way to consult with another doctor about Missus Cope's deteriorating health, and whether it would be the best idea to perform the operation after all.

* * *

Later, in my office, I'm powerless to stop my mind from thinking about the disaster of that evening with Bella. A few days have gone by and I haven't seen or heard from her. Contacting her is out of the question at this point. What would I begin to say to her?

Revealing to her what Lauren and James had done was not what I anticipated to happen that night, but she has a knack for asking all the hard questions. Typical of Bella, given what a good therapist she is.

She had it all wrong though, and the conclusions she was drawing pissed me off. Emmett was the only other person that I'd told about what happened to me, and he had the same reaction.

"It wasn't rape," I say out loud. Surely, I would know if it was. I'd witnessed rape victims on numerous occasions, and I can't compare my situation with any of theirs. Those people were truly victims of the act. Mine was based on stupidity.

I knew James was at that party, and I knew he was up to no good. He was, the majority of the time. I also knew Lauren was trying harder than normal to get me into bed, but I'd been drinking and the hurt and rejection I felt because of Irina didn't help matters.

Even after Lauren told me, I was able to piece together what had happened that night. I remember going upstairs with her and us getting hot and heavy before we actually had sex, but I don't remember a concrete moment when she could've slipped me the drug.

_**Flashback**_

"What the hell did you just say to me?" I grit from between my teeth. I freeze before I can open the door and walk out. Turning to see her face, she looks infuriated, yet bold and vengeful.

"You heard me. You're weak and clearly not as smart as you think you are. You pride yourself on being the _Great Doctor Edward Masen – _always in control. You think every woman wants you. You think you can have any woman you want and that you can control them." She's breathing harshly with every word she spews. I know she's stricken with grief, but this is too much. I scoff, shake my head at her and turn to leave again.

"How does it feel to know that you pride yourself on being in control of women and ironically you lost that control to a woman!"

Those words sting. I turn to look at her, and tears are streaming down her face, but she smirks once she realizes her words hit their mark.

"All it took was one pill, and poof…. all the control was mine." She almost sings. I frown at her. She's gone off the deep end.

"I'm calling Dr. Banner. You…. you're condition is worsening." I say more to myself, as I pull my phone from my pocket and start to dial.

"My condition! I lost a baby, Edward, but you lost a hell of a lot more." She spits and throws a small white object at me that I fumble one handedly to catch.

"What the hell is this?" I look at the unlabeled bottle in confusion.

"It's called control, Edward, something you know nothing about."

I open the bottle and shake out a few pills into the palm of my hand. I'm familiar with them almost immediately.

"This is Rohypnol." I look at her as if I need clarification – more like an explanation. "Why do you have these?"

"Pretty, but not smart at all. All those years at Ivy League–"

"Why do you have these?" I shout, getting impatient. The truth is, I fear what her answer will be. She's been alluding to it for days. Finally she's snapped and told me.

"I gave them to you! The night of your party! The night I became pregnant."

_**End of Flashback**_

I've replayed those words in my head a million times over after she'd said them – even now they are still fresh in my mind.

When she told me, I was in complete shock. I told her she was crazed, out of her mind with grief, and that it was a lie – that she would never do anything like that. But all it took was the mention of _his _name – James, and I knew that it wasn't a lie. That night I didn't stay around to hear the rest of what she had to say. I was too afraid that she would continue and how I might react. Instead, I walked out on her, and ended up at my brother's.

It took me months to come to grips with what Lauren told me. For the longest time, I convinced myself that it was my own idiocy that caused me to be in the predicament that defined the past six years. Now, Bella comes into my life, making me relive it all over again, and tries to make me see things that I never wanted to see.

* * *

It's five o'clock in the evening. My day ends with me postponing Missus Cope's procedure until I feel her heart is strong enough to withstand the surgery. I leave the hospital and find myself at the last place I expect to be.

"Doctor Masen, You don't have an appointment today."

"I need to see Doctor Swan, now," I say, barely acknowledging the fact that she's jumped up to protest.

"She's on lunch break, but–"

"You're lying. I saw her car in the parking lot." I knock once and open her office door. She looks up and instantly pulls her glasses from her face.

"Doctor Swan, I'm so sorry. I tried…"

"She tried to stop me, but I barged my way in." I cut her off, finishing the statement.

"It's okay, Leah. You can take lunch now."

She stands and waits for Leah to leave, closing the door behind her. She doesn't look angry that I've just bullied my way into her office, which worries me. Normally, she'd tell me off and throw me out, but that look of pity is back on her face, and I hate it.

"I wasn't raped."

"Okay," she says softly.

"But…but I understand why you would think that. I'm not that person, Bella. I _was_ a victim, but not the way you think."

"Maybe you should sit and tell me about it."

"_No_, fuck that! This is _not_ a session! This is Edward and Bella and I'm telling you this because I want to. _Christ,_ I kissed you the other night!" I grab her, pull her to me and look into her eyes. "_We_ should be talking about _that_."

She looks flustered, like she's remembering that moment the second I say it.

"What happened to me happened in the past. What happened with _us _– the other night – the kiss is happening now. I need you to see that. Things are beginning to happen between us. Don't let my past ruin this."

"How can we have anything if you don't open up to me, Edward?"

"_Damn it, Bella!_" I let go of her and grab handfuls of my hair in frustration.

"I've opened myself up to you repeatedly! What more do you _want_?"

"I want to know the answer to one question. And then I can think about where we go from here."

I blink at her and quickly run down a list of questions in my mind that I think she'll ask. Then I think about the ones that I really don't want to answer, silently praying that she doesn't ask one of those.

"Ask the question."

"Except for the wedding, did you cheat on Lauren before you found about her drugging you?"

"No." I look her in the eye and answer truthfully, but not understanding fully why she chose that particular question.

It's almost as if I can see relief wash over her. She steps in my direction and holds out her hand. I look at it briefly before reaching out, and taking it in mine.

"Is that all you want to know?" My voice is calm and low, as I hope it's her only question.

"It is for now."

_Of course it is._

I smile, relieved that I've actually offered her something that she's satisfied with. "You missed me, didn't you?" It's more of a statement than an actual question.

"Don't be an ass, Edward," she says with a laugh.

"I'm serious. I'm growing on you." I lean my forehead to hers, closing my eyes and she doesn't pull away.

"Yeah, like an unwanted fungus."

"But, you want me…." I wait and open my eyes. All traces of humor in her face are gone. "Right?"

"Yes…. God help me, I want you." Her tone is breathless and I can feel her body tremble as she speaks the words.

"You don't know how long I've wanted to hear you say those words." I exhale loudly with a smile. Reaching up with both hands, I cup her face.

"You can't be my patient anymore, Edward. I can't–"

"Shhh. I know." I catch the stray tear that's leaked from the corner of her eye with my thumb, brushing it away. She bites her lip with worry, and it tears into me. I want to reassure her that she can trust this.

"Don't worry. Nothing will happen that you don't want to happen. We can take this as slow as you need to. I'm in this one hundred percent, Bella. Completely."

She nods faintly and we continue standing there connected together. I'm not exactly sure what this current moment means for us, but I'm going to let anything ruin it.

* * *

_**~~DE~~**_

_**A/N: Thank you for reading. As always please review!**_


	22. Chapter 22 Getting to Know You

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**_

_**A/N: It's been like forever and I apologize to each and every one of you. I won't take up your time with excuses, but I'll just let you all know that I am back and no more hiatuses.**_

_**Recap from last chapter: Bella and Edward decide to sever ties as doctor/patient, and move forward with getting to know one another. Let's see how things are progressing.**_

_**Dissecting Edward Chapter 22, Getting to Know You**_

_**BPov**_

The deed is done–the choice made. I'm standing in his arms, feeling like it is the most natural place in the world to be. Only it isn't.

Edward has to be the most complex man, or enigma I've ever crossed paths with. There are more than enough concrete reasons for me not to get involved with him, and yet here I am ignoring each and every one.

I'm not sure if I can trust what is happening between us. I'm not particularly sure that I can even trust _him_, and yet here I am, falling head-first into this.

"So, now what?" I ask, breathing in his clean, fresh scent. He smells like heaven.

"I could suggest we go back to my place and make love all day and night."

I look up at him with an irritated expression. "Edward."

"Okay….fine, your place it is then." He smiles.

My eyes roll as I push away from him.

"I'm kidding. Come here." He pulls me back close to him, tucking a stray wisp of hair behind my ear. "We can do what normal people do when they like and are attracted to one another. It doesn't have to be difficult."

"This situation between you and me is far from normal, and difficult is the mildest word that I would use to describe you. We're pretty much doomed," I say playfully, emphasizing the "d" in doomed.

"We are not doomed, and I'm going to prove to you that we can be normal. Come with me." He laces his fingers with mine and leads me toward the door.

"Where are you taking me?"

"I'm taking you to lunch. I'm starving."

"But I have a patient in forty-five minutes. I can't go to a restaurant for lunch right now."

"Who says I'm taking you to a restaurant. There's a hotdog cart right down the street from your office," he says with a dazzling smile and wink. At this very moment he is too adorable and irresistible not to follow.

* * *

"Two chili-dogs with the works."

I watch and wait as he orders for both of us. I am mostly silent, studying everything about his appearance. My eyes travel over the softness of his unique colored hair, and down over his chiseled facial features. I find myself thoroughly entranced with the way the muscles in his jaw clench. The curves of his lips are beautiful. My mind conjures up a list of things he could do with those – none of them being "normal" innocent things.

"Bella?"

"Huh?" I sound idiotic to my own ears as he notices my daydreaming, pulling me from those thoughts with a wave of his hands in front of my eyes.

"I asked you if you wanted anything to drink."

"Oh! Seltzer water….if they have it." I feel my face flush as one corner of his mouth turns up confidently. He knows I was ogling him shamelessly.

I give a nervous half-smile to the girl on the truck who hands Edward our lunch. Her face is turning the same color I'm sure mine is at this very moment. She too has been caught up in staring at the very handsome Edward Masen.

"Thank you." She replies nervously with a smile when he waves her off kindly as she tries to give him change for the two hotdogs and drinks.

He urges me with his eyes to proceed in front of him to one of the empty, nearby tables at a small park area directly across from the vending cart. It is an area where I'd had quick lunches before. Most times with Rose – other times with Jake.

We both sit and he cracks open the bottle of seltzer and slides it in my direction along with my hotdog. I smile briefly at his form of chivalry and unwrap my lunch. I stare at the overly piled mountain of toppings and suddenly feel prissy, which I'm not. I glance over and notice him watching me with an amused look.

"You said normal, right?"

"You did this on purpose." I counter humorously.

He stifles a laugh with his mouth stuffed full after taking a huge bite of his hotdog. That one bite nearly devoured the entire thing.

I examine the meat stuffed bun, trying to find the best way to eat the damn thing without looking piggish or ruining my two hundred dollar silk blouse.

"Just go for it, princess." His eyes roll jokingly. He's enjoying this.

"I'm not a princess," I say and finally stuff the damn thing in my mouth.

"Woo!" He claps, drawing the attention of several passers-by.

I roll my eyes and fight the urge to be adolescent and flip him the bird.

"Good isn't it?"

I nod and give him a 'thumbs up'. He laughs and takes a healthy swig of his bottled water. We continue eating mostly in silence, watching random joggers run past, mothers strolling their babies, and other business-like people having a quick bite to eat.

Our eyes lock ever so briefly multiple times, and I wonder what he is thinking, but decide against asking. I can tell he also wants to ask questions, but for whatever reason he doesn't.

I can't stop from studying his every feature – transfixed by the way his Adam's apple bobs up and down. I feel weird inside because little things like that about him I find sexy. And it doesn't help that he is sitting across from me in his hospital scrubs.

_Damn it! How am I just noticing this?_

I decide to break the silence.

"You're still in your scrubs."

He glances down at himself quickly and slightly frowns.

"You're just noticing this?"

"You came to see me directly from the OR?" I ignore his response.

"Yeah," he shifts in his seat uncomfortably, "let's just say our last time together was needling at me in the most irritating way. I had to see you."

"I'm glad you came," I say almost inaudibly.

"Me too." His eyes lock with mine once again, causing my stomach to flutter. The intensity of his green eyes is almost too much to bear. Never has a man affected me so deeply in this way.

Abruptly, I break the stare by looking at my watch. There is still twenty minutes left before my next appointment, but I feel the need to end lunch a little early.

"I have to get going soon. Thank you for the normalcy. I enjoyed lunch," I say as I rise to my feet, not before drinking some of my seltzer.

"This was okay, but I think I can do better." He stands up after me, rolling the empty hotdog wrapper into a ball.

"Better?" I asked curiously.

"Yeah, drinks tonight….at my brother's pub. You've been there before. It's a nice normal place….fun, friendly. What do you say? I'll pick you up after you get off."

I don't answer right away. I just watch as he tosses the wrapper into the nearby trash can like he is shooting a jump-shot. After it drops in he turns back to me for an answer.

"For a couple of hours….okay….yes, I'll have drinks with you after work." I mimic him and ball up my wrapper and shoot it over into the trash can. He gives me an impressed look and things quickly become competitive.

"I bet you can't do it again." He looks around and grabs a wrapper from the ground and balls it up, handing it to me.

I sigh and take the paper from his hand and shoot it over into the trash can again.

He is obviously in awe, but not letting this little game go so easily.

He finds a couple more discarded wrappers and rolls them each into balls, handing me one and keeping the other for himself. In perfect basketball form he heaves the wrapper in the air over to the trash can and it hits the rim, falling to the ground.

"Fuck."

"Tsk, tsk, Dr. Masen. Did you not eat your Wheaties this morning?" I laugh slightly at his profanity. I take a few steps back further away from where we are standing. At this point a small crowd has joined around us, suddenly interested in our little contest. Edward gives me a sarcastic look that reads 'Oh please.'

I stand for a second and measure the distance, then shoot the tightly crumpled paper into the can. The crowd around us cheers and I graciously curtsy and begin to head back in the direction of my office. I look over my shoulder and give a sly look at Edward who is watching me with his hands on his hips and mouth open. I smile and turn, continuing to walk away confidently.

* * *

"You look beautiful," he says while holding the door open for me to enter his car.

"Seriously, Edward, I had this on earlier when I saw you." I climb in and wait for him to walk around to the driver's side and open the door.

"I know it's the same outfit. I mean the entire package. Your hair is down and two more buttons on your blouse are undone. There's a difference." He explains as he shuts the door, looking me over.

Automatically, I look down at my appearance, realizing I am looking a little more relaxed then I did earlier. He obviously changed out of his scrubs before picking me up. A simple black t-shirt and jeans is what he wears, but looks utterly hot. I am beginning to feel a bit over-dressed.

"The fact that you're still wearing your glasses adds a sexy touch. You wouldn't believe the things that are going through my mind right now." He continues to compliment.

"Shut up and drive, Edward." I smile as he pulls off, returning a wide grin and licking his bottom lip.

It takes us nearly no time at all to arrive at his brother's pub. When we enter it isn't as crowded as I'd remembered, which I find comforting. A crowd full of bumping and grinding people isn't my ideal way to unwind after work.

"Any place special you would like to sit – a booth or…"

"A booth is fine," I answer and he obliges.

He chooses a booth back in the corner of the pub and to my surprise instead of sitting directly across from me he sits next to me. Normally, I'd be put off by the act, but nothing with Edward is conventional. I am becoming comfortable with that.

There is up-tempo music playing in the background and he taps his fingers on the table to the beat.

"Would you like to dance?"

"Dance?" He catches me off guard with his question, causing me to become flustered. "Uh….no….maybe later."

He simply nods and resumes tapping to the music.

I recall him dancing with Rose the last time we were all here. He was good at it – sensual even. The way he moved his hips against hers was so seductive. I can feel my skin begin to dampen just at the very memory of this.

"So, you surprised me a little earlier."

"I did? How so?" I lean back in the corner of the both and look at him.

"Our little game of basketball this afternoon…. It was enlightening."

"Oh that. Well you were just surprised you lost to a woman."

"I didn't lose. It wasn't a win or lose situation," He replies in an almost miffed tone.

"Oh please, Edward. Female domination scares you shitless." I laugh and instantly realize what I'd just said, regretting it immediately. I quickly think about my words and try to back pedal.

"I-I meant that…."

"Stop it, Bella. Don't even go there." He fixes me with a serious look. He knows what I was thinking and I'm sure the expression on my face confirms it. "I'm going to get us some drinks. "One of us needs to unwind and fast."

For the first time, I agree with him.

* * *

About two drinks in, I am loosened up considerably. Edward and I are enjoying one another, laughing and having a normal conversation.

He tells me all about his family and how I would love his sister Alice. He claims we are a lot alike. I am looking forward to meeting her and his brother someday, I tell him. I wonder if Emmett is anything like Edward, but he assures he isn't. I don't know if that is a good or bad thing, but apparently I am about to find out.

As we are talking, I notice two familiar faces walking through the door hand-in-hand. Rose and Emmett notice Edward and me almost immediately as they are approaching the bar. They both have identical grins on their faces when they look in our direction. I know right away that they are perfect for one another.

"This should be fun." Edward comments and clears his throat after taking a sip of his drink.

Edward's brother is huge. He seems to get larger the closer he advances. A man that size you would think would be intimidating, but he has a childlike twinkle in his eyes that sets your mind at ease almost right away.

"Hey, bro. I didn't know you were coming tonight." Emmett says as Edward stands to greet him, exchanging a brief hug with his brother.

"It was a spur of the moment type thing."

"Hi, I'm Emmett, Edward's brother and this is Rose." He sticks out his hand for me to shake.  
"Hello Emmett, I'm Bella. I know Rose already, I'm sure she's filled you in on the way over here." I smile and shake his hand while both Rose and I eye one another skeptically. Things are going to get interesting once we get a minute alone later.

"Rose, this is my brother, Edward." Emmett continues with the introductions.

"Oh, I'm very familiar with your brother, sweetheart. Aren't I, Edward?"

_Later is looking like the new sooner. _I thought

"I wouldn't say we are all that familiar. I mean we haven't slept together or anything." Edward snarks and continues to sip on his drink.

"Thank God for that." Rose and Emmett say in unison.

"Would you two like to join us?" I ask and Edward's head jerks around to me. He is pleading with his eyes for me to take the offer back, but too late.

"We'd love to." Rose accepts with mock sugary, sweetness. Edward mouths 'thanks a lot', and braces himself for the wrath of Rosalie Hale.

"Cool, I'll go over to the bar and get us some drinks and a little something to snack on. Edward you can help me out."

I watch as Edward and his brother walk away from the table and over to the bar.

_Looks like I'm going to be dealing with her first._ I huff silently.

"Well, well, well. This is…."

"Get it out of your system, Rose."

"I was just going to say that this….You and Edward, it's happening pretty fast, isn't it?"

"We're just out having drinks, Rose….not that I owe you any type of explanation. I am a grown woman after all."

"Listen, Bella, I'm not trying to police your life–"

"It sure feels like it." I interrupt and she rolls her eyes in frustration.

"As I was saying, I'm not trying to police your life. I just want you to be careful. I know he's gorgeous, charming, sexy and successful. Those are his pluses, but his minuses…." She shakes her head at me in warning. "He's married for God sakes, Bella!"

"Keep your voice down!" I grit through my teeth with a harsh whisper. "His divorce papers were filed weeks ago. We're just getting to know one another. Is that so wrong?"

"Bella–"

"Look Rose. I've been over this in my head a million times and I've been fighting it for months. I can't do it anymore. Yes, there are 'minuses' as you say, and believe me you have _no _idea how severe those minuses are, but the pluses…." I look over to where Edward and his brother are standing, talking at the bar and get lost for a moment. "You can't comprehend the kind of man he is, Rose. I'm just…."

"You're falling in love with him. The last time I asked the question you avoided it. This time there is no doubt in my mind."

I don't answer. I just continue to look in his direction until he turns around to meet my eyes. He smiles and a familiar feeling is back again. A feeling I am beginning to have every time he walks into a room, or sits really close to me – touches me, or just even smiles – a feeling that makes me happy and terrifies me at the same time.

* * *

Edward and Emmett have rejoined us at the table, and after some time, Rose has loosened up.

We are all having good time – so good a time that we haven't noticed the entire night has practically dwindled away.

The pub emptied out over an hour ago, and Rose and Emmett are dancing to a slow tune in the middle of the floor. Their eyes are locked. You can tell they are smitten with one another.

Edward and I sit in silence, watching them and glancing back at each other periodically. He nudges me a few times, suggesting that we join Emmett and Rose for a dance, but I'm not comfortable just yet with being so close to him in a public situation. It is only us four, but still I decline.

"What are you so afraid of?" He traces my knuckles gently with his finger tip. "We like each other, Bella, and we're obviously attracted to one another, but nothing has to happen that you don't want. It's just dancing – two people holding each other close, while swaying back and forth to the music….innocent."

"Hardly." I chuckle and lean in close to him to say seductively. "Two people who like each other and who are obviously attracted to one another, pressed closely together, swaying back and forth to music….dangerous."

Our faces are just inches apart at this point. I can feel the warmth of his breath when he licks his lips as if he were preparing for a kiss.

"Dangerous can be fun sometimes."

"You like danger?" I ask, goading him, moving in closer. My eyes glance at his lips then back to his eyes that are watching me acutely.

"Some danger," He corrects. "And contrary to what you might think, female domination scares me the least. I welcome it." He whispers and leans closer, licking my bottom lip with the tip of his tongue.

My eyes flutter closed, and my mouth slightly parts for more.

"Martini's taste good on you. I'll need to make a note of that. In the meantime…."

My eyes snap open when I don't feel what I expect. Instead he is pulling me from the booth and leading me past Emmett and Rose to the back of the pub.

My head begins to swirl with outrageous thoughts of what he is about to do. Not one of them being PG-rated.

"Where are we going?" My breath hitches.

"To indulge in something a little dangerous." His eyes smolder and his voice sounds full of lust.

My heart pace sky-rockets as he continues pulling me back, deep into the dark area of the pub. It is the game section. He lets go of my hand and switches the light to a dim setting.

Walking back over to me, he braces both hands on top of the pool table behind me, pinning me gently against it.

At this moment, I am waiting for the sly grin or sarcastic, cocky behavior to make an appearance, but he just looks incredibly sexy and irresistible.

"Are you ready?" He speaks in a low silky tone.

_Sex on a pool table? I'm not ready for this._ I panic.

"For what?" My voice is barely above a whisper. He can sense my apprehension as he follows my gaze down to our current positions. He looks back up and the cocky smirk is in place. He leans in closer if that is possible and he grabs something in his hand from behind me off of the pool table and hands it to me

"Darts….best three out of five wins." He informs and kisses me swiftly on the cheek. "Tsk, tsk, Bella. What exactly did you think I was asking?" He laughs out loud, and moves away from me to switch on the electronic dart board.

_Smug bastard. I'll show him a thing or two._

"You have no idea who you're dealing with, Edward Masen." I raise my arm and throw one of the darts at the board before he has a chance to move out of the way. He dodges to the side and turns to look at me with a shocked expression.

_That'll teach him._

"Christ! I said a little danger….Sheesh."

"Best three out of five, doctor." I ignore and wait for him to take his shot.

* * *

Three games out of five ends up being ten games with the score being Bella-8 and Edward-2. He is pissed and I find it adorable and sexy.

Finally he pulls Rose and Emmett into our game and things go from bad to worse.

"They're sharks!" Emmett yells, causing me and Rose to break out into a fit of uncontrollable giggles.

"Okay, okay. Enough!" Edward's yelling silences our laughter. "New round….best three out of five wins." He points in our direction.

"Uh….we have played about twenty-five games already. I don't see the point in beating a dead horse," My laughter picks up again.

"Oh, you think you're so funny, don't you? Well here's one sport you won't be able to win."

He advances over to me in two quick strides and hoists me over his shoulder.

"The sport of man-handling, perfect, Edward." Rose comments.

"Put me down, Edward. Now!" I yell, but can't hide the humor in my voice. "You're a sore loser. Just take your beating like a man."

"Funny you should say that." He says and whacks me on the backside, causing me to yelp in surprise. "I'll take my beating like a man if you take yours like a woman."

"This is beyond inappropriate. Rose, don't just stand there, help me!"

"Pluses and minuses, Bella. Pluses and minuses," she sings and strolls off with Emmett.

"Emmett!" I whine.

"What do we say, bro?" Edward spins around so I can see Emmett's face when he answers.

"Never, ever try and one-up a Masen. Good luck, Bella," he responds with a booming laugh.

"Oh you have got be kidding me! Edward!"

"How many licks can you stand, Dr. Bella?"

"Your behavior almost ensures that there will not be a second date." I spit from my upside down position.

"You mean a third."

"You know what I mean, Edward. Now put me down."

"As you wish."

He walks with me across the room and splays me out on the pool table, standing in between my legs, where he is staring down at me with hooded eyes. Suddenly things get very serious.

"This isn't what I had in mind when I said put me down." My voice sounds breathless.

"Me either, and yet here we are."

"Edward…"

"You are so…." He reaches up to trace my exposed collar bone, "….beautiful. The things I could do to you right here….right now, like this." His hand draws a path lower and my breathing picks up.

"It's going to nearly destroy me to keep stopping myself, Bella."

I don't respond. Instead, I just watch and listen to see how far he will go.

"But I will." He steps back, reluctantly and looks as if he is reigning himself back in. He holds out his hand to me, and I take it, allowing him to pull me up. Unexpectedly, he straightens my rumpled skirt and smooths my hair, tousled after dangling upside down from his shoulder.

"I'm sorry. I got a little carried away. I hate losing." He confesses with a shrug.

"Is that all you have to say?"

"Is this going to ruin my chances for a third date?"

"It should."

"Will it though?"

"I don't know. Let me think it over," I say sarcastically and look up at the ceiling, pretending to consider it.

"You're really thinking about this!" He sounds almost disappointed. I think it is hilarious.

"Our next date has to be on my terms."

"Okay." He agrees. "Whatever you want."

I tap my chin for a moment, this time truly in thought.

"I want a quiet dinner."

"Alright."

"And a movie."

"I can do that." He crosses his arms and snorts like it is no big deal.

"And I want them both on my territory."

"Done. Come dance with me."

"No….I can't. I have to be getting home. I have an early day tomorrow."

"Oh….alright….well let me grab my keys and I'll take you home."

"No, that's okay. Rose is probably saying goodnight to your brother as well. She's going to take me home."

"Are you sure? It's not a problem."

"Tonight was good. I enjoyed myself. I think it's appropriate for us to say our goodnight's here." I add.

"Trying to avoid the goodnight kiss after I drop you off, I see." He speculates and is partially correct.

I'm not so much afraid of kissing him again as I am afraid of what I know the kiss would lead to. I meant what I said about enjoying the night with him. Things had gone better than I'd originally anticipated – even with Rose in our company most of the night, but there were moments where the sexual attraction between Edward and me were being tested. We were able to draw back from those feelings all night, but I know once we are alone and kissing goodnight, things will not be as easy to control.

"Patience. The goodnight kiss will happen when it needs to." I try to play it off coolly, and lean in to kiss his cheek instead. "See me to the door."

I grab his hand and pull him along back to the front of the pub.

"Patience is something I'm definitely learning with you," he says and I turn, flashing him a smile.

Rose and Emmett are all cozy, obviously saying their 'good-bye', which causes Edward to snort in mock irritation.

I wave him off and silently wait for them to break apart. I am over-joyed that Rose finally found someone that seems to make her happy. Emmett strikes me as the perfect guy for her.

"They look perfect together." I voice out loud. "I think he'll be good for her."

"Yeah, as long as he can control that mouth of hers it should work out fine." Edward replies and I playfully swat at him for his flippancy.

* * *

"Okay, I'll admit, Edward's not _so_ bad."

"Mmhm.

"He's actually quite funny and charming."

"Mmhm."

The conversation on the ride home is pretty much one-sided the entire time, not because I don't want to talk, but because I am more wrapped up in my own thoughts.

I notice her glance at me, and when we stop at a red light she turns half-way in her seat to look at me pointedly.

"I still think this thing between the two of you is….what words am I looking for?" She taps her chin.

"The words you're looking for are _none of my damned business."_

"Ouch." She says sarcastically and resumes driving when the light changes.

"Okay, fine, since the subject of you and Doc Masen is off limits, can we talk about how wonderful Emmett and I are?"

"Knock yourself out." I chuckle and endure the rest of the ride to my house filled with complete gushing over Emmett Masen.

* * *

Later that night I lie awake in bed, thinking about Edward. I wonder if he is thinking about me as well.

"This is ridiculous." I chastise myself and grab my cellphone. I send him a text that simply reads 'thinking of you,' and I instantly wish I could un-send it. I think about sending another text saying to ignore the message, but realize that would be more ridiculous.

While I'm mentally kicking myself he texts back. His message reads:

"I feel kind of childish describing the way I feel through text messaging. Can we talk on the phone regularly?"

And just like that, I feel silly, and adolescent like a school girl, crushing on the high school quarterback or something.

_Of course we should_ _be talking on the phone. What was I thinking?_

Before I get the chance to dial his number, he's already calling my phone. I wait for a second then accept his call. He doesn't give me a chance to answer.

"So, you're thinking about me? Are they all good thoughts?" He sounds peaceful and rested. I can imagine him covered in nothing but those black satin sheets from the waist down with the phone cradled to his ear.

"Yes, they are all pleasant thoughts."

"That's good to hear, and yes, you are on my mind too. In case you are wondering, you've been on my mind since you left."

"That's….good to hear." I mimic his previous response and slink down underneath my sheets.

"Mmhm….Bella?"

"Yes?"

"What are you wearing?"

"Oh, that's so typical and very cliché of you." I laugh unable to contain myself.

It sparks him to laugh as well.

Once our laughter dies down, we're left in awkward silence.

"Anyway….I just wanted you to know–"

"That you were thinking about me. Yeah I got that, but what were you thinking….that you wish I was there right now – that you wish you had allowed me to bring you home so we could've had that kiss after all? Is that what you were thinking, Bella?"

The way his voice sounds renders me speechless.

"Were you thinking about what could've happened after we shared said kiss?"

Those weren't my thoughts at the time when sending him the text, but at the moment, when he mentions those things, he is right.

"Were you thinking of how delicious my mouth would taste while I kissed you, and about what my hands would be doing to you while I was devouring your tongue with my own?"

He doesn't wait for me to respond. I'm not sure if I even can. He just continues like he is caught in some sort of sexual haze.

"I bet you were thinking about all the things I would do to you if we'd shared that kiss tonight, standing at your door. It would start off chaste and sweet, then slow and lingering, and before either of us could control ourselves we would be wild and passionate against that door."

I need to stop this, but my body disagrees fiercely.

"I know you're probably thinking you need to stop this – to stop me, but your body disagrees. Don't bother denying it. I can read your body just by the way you breathe, Bella."

_Is he reading my mind?_

"Is that a doctor's expertise?" My mouth finally decides to work.

"You tell me, doctor."

"I'm not the same kind of doctor as you are."

"You can't tell me that you don't study your patient body language. I know that you've studied mine. It's therapy 101. Don't change the subject."

The break in his voice tells me that he is getting more comfortable, changing his position.

"What would you do if I kiss you like that at your door?"

"I'm not answering that."

"You're not answering because technically you wouldn't know what to do."

"Why, because you're so good at what you do? Because you would have me to the point of incapacitation from the depths of your–"

"Because I wouldn't know what to do if you kissed _me_ that way, Bella." He interrupts. "I would be insane, wanting so much of you. There would be no end to the amount of pleasure I would show you – the places I would take your body."

He paints one hell of a picture, and I would be lying if I said that he isn't affecting me in the most intimate way. I've heard him talk like this before, only this time he doesn't sound smug or like he is trying to evade something by talking about sex.

"Because if you were thinking any of those things, so was I."

"I-it's too soon, Edward." I stammer and he once again manages to fluster me.

"I know." He sighs in frustration. "Although, a man can fantasize."

He falls silent. I continue to hold the phone to my ear, and I can still hear him breathe – the subtle noise of his sheets rustling as if he's adjusting his position.

I never intended for a simple text to turn so erotic, but it has, and my body suddenly feels on fire – burning for him.

_Sweet Jesus, save my soul._

And just before the line disconnects, his velvet voice sounds once more, seemingly caressing my now quivering body.

"Have a good night, Bella."

* * *

_**A/N: Thank you all for sticking with me and this story. I look forward to hearing from all of you.**_

_**Last, but definitely not least FoolforEdward thank you so much for your expertise**_ _**on this chapter and for everything else that you do. You are truly appreciated**__**.**_


	23. Chapter 23 Dinner and a Movie

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**_

_**A/N: Thank you all for continuing with this story, and thank you to all who are just coming aboard for the ride! I hope you will enjoy.**_

_**DE Chapter 23**_

_**EPOV**_

It's Saturday morning and I'm driving over to my sister's place. She and Jasper are painting the attic in their house and somehow, I managed to get roped into the process.

I park my car and trot up the three steps to ring the doorbell. She answers almost immediately with a paint roller in hand and scowl on her face.

"Good morning, Baby Sis." I kiss her cheek and step inside. "Where's Jasper?"

"He's supposed to be at the hardware store, picking up primer for the walls."

"Supposed to be, huh? Where's Josh and what's that shit you're wearing on your head?" I frown at her.

"Josh is with Jasper, I'm sure at the damn toy store instead of doing what he's supposed to be doing, and this…." she gestures to her head angrily, "this is what's going to keep the paint out of my hair."

I walk through the living room with her right behind me. Today I feel….happier – light, like I'm on cloud fucking nine. It's been two days since Bella and I have seen or talked to one another, but things are in a good place. I want to see her badly, although fight the urge to just pop in on her any time I feel like it.

My sister continues to look at me with the scowl on her face.

_What the hell is this all about?_

"Are you angry at me about something?"

"You do know why you're here today, don't you, Edward?" She ignores my question.

"Yeah, to help you paint the attic." I answer and shove my hands into my pockets and rock back on my heels. I look around at the work Jasper has put into the house and I admire it. He really has worked hard to give Alice her dream home.

"If you know that you are helping me paint today then why are you dressed like that, and stop that damn whistling it's driving me nuts!"

_Whistling? Wow, I wasn't aware I was doing it._

It is now my turn to scowl at her. She is in a mood, and something tells me it's not just about Jasper, primer or the toy store.

"Hey, what's going on with you? You seem on edge."

"Nothing is _going on with me_. I just want to get this room painted. It's been weeks, and now when I finally get Jasper to agree to do it, he drags his feet. I swear when he gets back I'm going to castrate him!" She leaves me in the living room and stomps up the stairs, and I feel sorry for Jasper once he gets back.

As if on cue, he walks through the door with my nephew sitting on his shoulders. According to the bags they are carrying, they've been to both the hardware and toy stores. My sister was right.

"Boy, are you in trouble." I say once he notices me when he enters the room.

"Damn it. What did I do now?" he sighs.

"Hi, Uncwle Edward!" My nephew runs to me after Jasper swings him down from his shoulders.

"Hey, buddy! How are you?"`

"Fwine! I gotta go show mommy the new toy daddy bwought me. Bye!" He gives me a quick hug and is off running up the stairs with said new toy in hand.

"What's this about trouble?" Jasper asks and pulls cans of primer and paint from the bag.

"I don't know." I shrug. "But if I were you I would plan on wearing a protective cup."

"A what? Why?" He frowns.

"Something about castration." I enlighten and it causes him to wince a little.

"Christ, I really don't know what her problem is these days. She's snippy and unhappy – crying all the time over nothing."

"Sounds like she's pregnant." I say jokingly and wait for him to scoff or burst into laughter, but neither of those reactions show up to aid the joke. He simply glances at me then resumes reading the paint can.

"She's pregnant!" Shocked, I whisper so only the two of us will hear.

"I don't know….I think that she may be. I haven't mentioned my thoughts to her and I'm actually kind of surprised she hasn't said that she might be. The only thing she's been mentioning is how much we need to get the damned attic painted."

"Jasper! This attic isn't going to paint itself!" She yells from two floors up and we share an annoyed look before we head upstairs.

* * *

My sister's mood seems to change once satisfied with all the work we get done in the attic. Jasper, Josh, and I painted until we are exhausted. Alice makes sandwiches and we all stop for a lunch break.

"The room looks good guys. I'm really impressed." She hands us all a can of soda to go along with our lunch. "I just may have the three of you paint the room down the hall from the bedroom. I'm thinking of turning it into office space."

"Oh no. More pwainting! Mommy I don't want to pwaint anymore. I'm twired!" Josh whines.

"Office space," I scoff. "The two of you better think about making that room a nursery." I whisper over to Jasper, and it doesn't go unnoticed by Alice. Quickly, he shushes me.

"Do you have something to say, dear brother?"

"I said…." Jasper immediately begins to shake his head in protest, and he should feel lucky I don't feel like quarreling with my sister.

"I said I'm done with painting for the day," I lie. "I have plans later."

"Would those plans include a mysterious brunette that we have yet to meet?"

_Fucking Emmett._

I smile, but say nothing. Now is not the time to talk about my newly found relationship with Bella. For one, it's still fresh and two, I'm just not comfortable with discussing it with anyone other than Bella yet.

"Hey Josh, what do you say we go to the park on Friday?"

"Yay! Can we go to the new pwark – the one wif the weally big jungwle gywm!" he gasps with excitement.

"Yup, that's the one."

"Yaaaay! Mommy, daddy, can I!"

Jasper and my sister both give Josh their approval. Josh is cheering uncontrollably. I can't wait to be an uncle again.

* * *

After spending the entire day with my sister and her family, I get ready to leave. It's nearly 7p.m, and I slip off to the side just before stepping out of the door to call Bella. I haven't spoken to her since our erotic conversation the other night, and to hell with it, I miss her.

I dial her number and she answers on the first ring.

_Someone's misses me too._ I smile to myself.

"Hey you."

"Hi." She tries to sound unaffected that it's me on the other end, but she's failing.

"How are you? I haven't spoken to you in a couple of days."

"I'm okay. I've just been a little busy."

"What about tonight? Are you busy, I mean?"

"I don't have anything planned. I'm just going to catch up on some reading and TV shows – nothing special." She sounds relaxed, like she's curled up on the sofa in sweats.

"What do you say we make good on those date plans we discussed before?"

"Date plans?"

"Yeah….you remember….a quiet dinner, a movie – on your territory."

"Oh….right…that."

There's silence on the phone on both sides. I'm waiting and she's hesitant. Maybe it's too soon. Before I have a chance to scratch my idea she decides to answer.

"Tonight will be fine."

Now I'm smiling like a complete idiot, relieved and happy that she's agreed to spend time with me.

"Okay. I'll see you in about an hour?" I check my watch and wait for her to be alright with the time I've suggested.

"An hour's fine. See you soon."

"Alright. Soon."

"Edward?"

"Yes?"

"I like Seafood." She says and ends the call.

Instantly my mind goes into overdrive, trying to figure out where to get the best seafood in town. Times like these I wish I paid more attention to local restaurant reviews. I grab my keys from the kitchen table and walk back into the living room where Jasper and my sister are canoodling on the couch.

"Quick, you two, where can I get the best seafood? And preferably not too far away?"

"You want it fresh or cooked?" Alice asks.

"I'm not going to cook it! I meant a good seafood restaurant that does take-out."

"Oh, well, there's a really elegant seafood place down the street from my boutique called _Volturi's. _The food is exquisite."

"_Volturi's? _Sounds like the Russian mafia." I frown.

"Volturi is actually an Italian name, Edward." Jasper decides to educate me.

"Whatever. Thanks for the info. I'll see you guys later." I head for the door and turn to them once more, almost forgetting something.

"Tell Josh I'll be by to pick him up at noon on Friday."

* * *

I arrive at Bella's apartment with a couple of DVD's and a seafood dinner in hand. I have to admit my mouth is watering from the aroma.

I give two swift knocks and ring her doorbell, then wait. I see her slide her curtains back some to peek outside. She opens the door, looking beautiful; fresh-faced and hair flowing. I wasn't too far off from the way I'd imagined her earlier. Instead of sweats she is wearing a royal blue, figure hugging workout suit of some sort.

"Wow….you look…."

"It's just my at home leisure wear. I figured –" She begins to fidget a little.

"You look perfect." I reassure her and I'm not just trying to set her mind at ease. She looks perfect. She _is_ perfect.

"Thank you. Come in." She steps aside and I enter. I give a quick glance around her apartment and I'm impressed. It's a really nice place. It reflects her one hundred percent – neat, pretty – unique.

_Quaint._

"What do you have there?" She asks, peeking over at my arms loaded with items.

"This is dinner and a movie or movies." I laugh and hold up the DVD's for her to see.

"Dinner smells incredible and I cannot believe these are the movies you chose." She takes the movies from my hand and reads the titles. "Titanic and Sex, Lies, and Videotape!" She fixes me with a skeptical glare then breaks out in laughter.

"I had absolutely no idea this movie existed, honestly!"

"And still you just had to rent it tonight of all nights."

"We can watch Titanic. I was just adding some variety, Bella. Where's your kitchen?"

She takes one of the bags from my arms and leads me into the kitchen. Suddenly I realize that I didn't bring anything to drink.

"Damn it!"

"What's wrong?" She stops and turns to look at me confused.

"I….I just realized I didn't bring anything to drink. I'll make a quick run to the store." I place the bag on the counter and reach in my pocket for my keys before she stops me.

"I have plenty here. There's no need to make an unnecessary trip. Plates are in the cabinet, silverware in the drawer. I'll go see what I have."

I grab two plates and some silverware and begin opening the containers and spooning food onto the plates. I hope what I've chosen will please her. One of the waitresses in the restaurant recommended a few of their best entrées, assuring me that I would love them.

"I have red and white, wine, and I also have some beer in the fridge, along with water some soda…."

"Uh….beer works." I say as I continue preparing our plates. She nods and walks behind me to the refrigerator, and takes out two Coronas.

"Mmmm. That smells really good." She peeks over my shoulder and breathes in the aroma.

"Yes it does. The waitress swore to me that we would love this. It's sautéed, soft-shell crab and rock lobster soufflé. It comes with garden salads and a sourdough loaf that I'm supposed to warm."

She quickly takes the bread and sits it inside the oven, then helps me take the rest of the food into the living room. Our dinner is obviously going to be a little more intimate than I'd originally expected. It seems we are going to be eating on the sofa in front of the television.

"Is this okay?" she gestures.

"As long as it's okay with you, it's okay with me." She gives me a sweet smile and goes back into the kitchen for the bread.

I have another look around the apartment and patiently wait for her to return.

"Shall we eat?" She finally returns and sits close to me on the sofa. We begin to enjoy our quiet dinner.

"Mmmm... this is..." she starts to say as we are interrupted by the doorbell.

"I'll be right back." She states and trots across the room to answer the door. I don't wait for her and again dig into the lobster soufflé.

_Christ this is good!_

I crack open the beer and take a swallow. Suddenly I hear voices raised and I wonder who is at the door. The sounds are muffled but there is definitely an unpleasant exchange going on. I stand up and walk over to the front door. Bella must have stepped outside to speak privately to whoever was at the door, because the door is closed and the two of them are on the other side of it.

I hear Bella telling the person over and over again to leave.

"We are done, Jake. You ended us when you decided to be unfaithful." Her voice returns to normal, but sounds just as angry as when she was yelling.

_Jake._

I contemplate for a moment and battle with myself whether I should open the door or mind my own business. I choose the latter, but continue to eavesdrop. I'm not proud of it either.

"I did not sleep with Tanya in Florida, Bella! My God, why won't you believe me!"

"It doesn't matter, Jake. None of it does. The truth of the matter is that I'm not enough for you. I refuse to stay in a relationship with a man who doesn't think I'm worthy enough to remain faithful to. Now please leave."

"No! I'm not going anywhere….not until you listen to me."

"Let go of my arm, Jake or we're going to have a problem."

"I'm not letting you go, Bella. I love you!"

I no longer think Bella can handle the situation. I've heard enough and snatch the door open. She gasps and his eyes widen at the sight of me.

"Let her go." I say calmly while staring directly at him.

"You? What the hell are you…." He glances back and forth between me and Bella, and then finally makes the connection. His look turns from confusion to rage.

"What the hell is going on here!"

Bella manages to rip her arm away from him and takes a step back.

"I don't owe you any explanations about my life, Jacob Black. Now, I want you off of my property! Go!" She points for him to leave.

"Are you seeing this guy? No….I know you can't be." He laughs sardonically as he answers his own question. He turns his back to us and places a hand on his forehead in frustration.

Bella and I share a brief look, but say nothing. I am tempted to say and do plenty, but I exercise restraint. I need to respect Bella and the prospect of our growing relationship.

"I cannot believe that you are preaching to me about fidelity and here you are hooking up with the biggest womanizer in Forks Washington! Yes, I know all about this guy, Bella, so don't bother defending him."

Bella is fuming.

"I'm not going to ask you again to leave, Jake."

"You know, I should've known." He spins back around to face us. "That whole bidding war in Florida was the beginning of this, wasn't it? I could tell by the way he looked at you that he wanted you. I must've looked like an idiot to you the whole time."

"No more of an idiot than I looked when I walked in on you and Tanya in _our _hotel room – the same hotel room where you proposed to me to less than twenty-four hours earlier" Bella retorts then throws up her hands and turns to walk back inside. Jake grabs ahold of her arm, pulling her back.

"Hey!" I snap. "I told you to let her go."

"Edward, it's okay. Just….just wait for me inside."

"Look, man, from what I hear, you have your own shit to deal with. Bella is my business. So back off."

"Excuse me?" Bella whirls around in shock

"Is that right?" I step closer to him.

"That's right." He advances as well. "How's therapy going?" His remark is snide and suggestive, and even though I know he has no idea what Bella and I have discussed during our sessions, the last thread of my restraint snaps.

"You don't want to do this with me,_ Jake_. Trust me."

"Is that a threat of some sort? Am I supposed to be afraid?"

"It's not a threat and you don't have to be afraid, but if you grab her like that again….well, like she said, there's going to be a problem."

I breathe roughly and we stand eye to eye, sizing one another up. He glances over to Bella who is silent, and I am wondering what must be going through her mind, witnessing this.

_She's probably going to ask me to leave along with him._

"Oh really? What are you gonna do, tough guy?" He shoves me in the chest, but I barely budge.

"Don't touch me again. I'm warning you." My teeth gnash with anger.

He doesn't heed my warning. Another shove and I've gripped him by his collar.

"You're obviously a slow learner. I told you _not_ to touch me again!" I snap and Bella runs over in an attempt to defuse the situation.

"Okay, that's enough….Jake, go. Now."

But he can't leave because I'm practically throttling him.

"Edward?" Bella pleads with me and tries to pry my hands free. My attention is squarely on him, but I can feel her hand on my wrist and I begin to soften.

Finally, I release him from my grasp and not in a gentle manner. It is with a shove and he sort of stumbles backward from me then straightens his collar. The look in his eye is murderous and I'm positive the look in mine isn't much better.

Jake takes a step and backs away. He never takes his eyes off Bella and mine are still locked on him. He continues backing away walking towards his car. I close my eyes briefly to get myself under control. I look over to Bella who does not look happy at all.

"I'm sorry." My voice is gruff, still from the state Jake has put me in. I don't mean to sound so harsh. It is not directed at her. She folds her arms and looks away. She's upset.

_I know what this means._

Reluctantly, I step toward the door and reach for the knob to re-enter the house.

"I'll just get my keys and wallet. Enjoy your dinner. The soufflé is really good." I look away and turn the knob to leave and her hand covers mine.

"Don't go."

* * *

We end up back inside and have dinner after all. I was convinced after the altercation with Jake that she would want nothing to do with me, but I was wrong.

"So, has he been harassing you?"

"No….no, nothing like that. Jake just feels like I'm not treating the situation fairly. He thinks I am too eager to just walk away and not fight for everything we built over the years."

"How long were you two together?"

"A little over five years. We met in college and were pretty much on and off."

I nod and take a swig of beer.

"Did you enjoy the food?" I ask, not wanting to dwell too much on the current conversation.

"Yes I did. It was amazing. Thank you."

She scoots back into the corner of the couch to get comfortable and for some odd reason I feel anxious – even this small act of moving away fills me with an unreasonable fear of her withdrawing from me. This is a first for me and I am not sure what to make of it.

I'm sitting on the very edge of the sofa, fiddling with my beer bottle and looking anywhere but her face. My eyes land on the table in front of me, and I notice the videos I brought for us to watch.

"Are you still up for a movie?" I ask, grabbing one off of the table. At this point I'm not sure which one I have.

"Sure….but not that one." She takes the movie from my hand and places it back on the table. She grabs the other movie and heads over to the entertainment system to set it up.

I smile to myself when she foregoes Sex, Lies…for Titanic.

An hour into the movie, and Bella and I are sitting close. We are swept up in Titanic – well, she is swept up in looking at the DiCaprio guy, and I'm caught up in the way her bare foot keeps absentmindedly brushing against my thigh. It's the most innocent of acts, but it's stirring up things inside of me. Her skin looks so smooth – even there. My hand twitches because I want to caress her foot. She's so close.

_This is crazy._

I clear my throat and adjust my position.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm good." I lie.

"I thought this is your favorite movie." She says with sarcastic humor.

"It is my favorite movie." I say and resume watching as if I'm really into this. I'm not.

I glance over and watch her – eyes glued to the screen – tongue darting out to wet the corner of her mouth. She's so sexy without even trying.

That particular part of the movie comes on – the part when they are making love in the car. I can feel Bella slightly fidget, and I can't focus on the movie any longer.

I turn and look at her and somehow one of my hands is gently pulling and twisting a lock of her hair. Her eyes are locked with mine and she looks so beautiful, and the only thing I can think of is that she wants me to kiss her. I've been wanting to ever since the last time it happened. But for some reason I'm reluctant to move in this time. Last time things were so intense that I just lost control and kissed her. To my surprise she leans in, but doesn't initiate. Instead she closes her eyes and presses her forehead to mine.

"Nothing is ever easy with you." She says and I understand just what she means. My hand slides to the back of her head and down to gently grip her neck. She finally initiates, turning her head and capturing my lips with hers. It's like my body erupts into flames. Her lips are so warm and tender, and I want more.

My mouth opens slightly and her tongue touches mine, and it's all that's needed to flip the switch inside of me. Before I know what's happening, I've pulled her across the sofa to straddle my lap, never breaking the kiss. We both moan when specific parts of our bodies come in contact. I know she feels my desire for her, hard and throbbing through the thin spandex material of her pants. I feel her too– moist heat, an accelerant on the fire already taking hold of me. It's all I can do not to hook my fingers into the sides of those pants and slowly drag them down.

Her hands are in my hair and she is kissing me passionately, my hips start to thrust upwards in sync with the movement of our tongues.

_In and out. In and out._ The mantra sings in my head over and over.

A breathless whimper escapes her, but she keeps kissing. My hand slides up the back of her hooded sweater. She's not wearing a shirt underneath and I revel in the silkiness of her skin.

"You feel so good." I murmur against her mouth.

My hands skim over the closure of her bra multiple times, but I don't attempt to unhook it, and she senses this. Pulling back, she looks at me, and the way she looks sends a tremor through my erection. She feels it and squirms slightly.

"I'm inviting you in, Edward." She repeats the words I said to her when we were in this situation back at her hotel room in Florida.

"Are you sure?" I run my fingers through her hair, not believing that I actually asked the question.

Instead of a verbal response, she climbs off me and stands up. She switches off the television and pulls me up from the couch, leading me towards the stairs. Before we ascend, she kisses me softly again, and my mind races through all the things I want to do to her once we reach her bedroom.

"I want you so much." I whisper, while looking down at her.

"Show me." She whispers back and begins to pull me up the stairs, but my foot stops on the first step and she frowns. "What's wrong?"

"We can't, Bella." I shake my head, and my body screams obscenities at me. Her expression doesn't change, but her eyes say she's crushed.

_I can't believe I'm doing this._

"Um….okay." She says it like she's confused and tries to look away from me.

I need to explain.

"Bella….it's not you."

"Let me guess….it's not _me_ it's you?"

"It's not like that….Bella…" I struggle for a way to justify my reasons for stopping us.

"It would be so easy for me to just do this, Bella."

"Obviously not." She says and looks down at the floor. I gently grab her chin and tilt it back up so she can look me in the eye.

"Stop interrupting, and stop looking away….What I mean is….you know my past, but I want so much to show you that I can be different. I want to show you that I'm worthy of being in your bed – waking up next to you, and making you breakfast in the morning."

"You don't cook."

"I can make an omelet, and don't change the subject."

She smiles, but I can tell that she's feeling a bit rejected.

I pull her close to me and wrap my arms around her waist. "I know you feel how much I want you. There's no denying it."

"It's a natural reaction, Edward. I'm sure you have it quite regularly."

"Not like this. Not like when I'm with you. It's true, Bella. No woman has ever made me feel the way you do."

_She still doubts this. I have to show her that I want nothing more than to be with her._

I tilt her chin up once more and lean down to kiss her. This time it's me that captures her lips and meets her tongue. I kiss her like it's the last kiss I will ever have in this lifetime, and I feel her breath shudder against my lips, and she quivers in my arms.

When we pull apart she has a different look. It's a look of desire.

"Next time _nothing_ will stop me. I promise you that."

She's speechless, but her eyes tell me that she understands what I am saying.

"Walk me to the door?"

She nods and we head to the door, hand in hand. I'm fighting myself to not leave. Hesitantly I open the door and step across the threshold. I turn to look at her, and I have the urge to slam the goddamn thing and take her right up against it, but some things are more important. Patience. Respect. Love.

"This is twice that you've rejected me." She says jokingly.

"This is not rejection. This is patience." I reach up to caress her cheek. "It's actually really refreshing to court you."

"Court?" She laughs.

I've never been more serious, but her amusement causes me to laugh.

"Yeah, and I'm going to do it diligently." I lean in and place a lingering kiss on her cheek. "Have a good night. I'll call you tomorrow."

I touch her cheek one last time before I close the door behind me.

_I need to have my head examined._ I lean up against her door and with a shake of my head, I mentally berate myself.

"Fuck! I really need to look into finding myself another shrink."

* * *

_**A/N: Thank you to foolforedward for editing and pre-reading. **_

_**Please R&R! See you next time!**_


	24. Chapter 24 The Confrontation

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**_

_**A/N: Thank you all for reading and reviewing. And WOW! So many new followers! I love it! It would tickle me pink if the newbies reviewed also! Your opinions and thoughts are valued and appreciated.**_

_**I want to give special thanks to **__**StrictlyRobsten for putting DE on her weekly rec list! I really loved your PM too! **_

_**Foolforedward we are finally getting there! I truly appreciate what you've done for me. **_

_**DE Chapter 24, The Confrontation**_

_**BPOV**_

Ten thirty-five on a Thursday morning and I'm in my office interviewing a new patient. He reminds me a lot of Edward. Well maybe not a lot, but there are definite similarities – chiseled features, similar height and build - yet so far from the person I'm comparing him to. I smile wryly to myself at the comparison. Uncanny similarities aside, the total package just does not add up to the near-perfection that is Edward Masen.

This patient is having marital problems and was referred to me by a mutual friend who he wants to keep anonymous. I'm okay with that.

His name is Robin and his wife, Marissa, is less than happy with the idea of therapy – so much so, that she decided not to show up for the first session.

According to Robin, he caught his wife being unfaithful. They are a newlywed couple – young, early twenties. I don't think I've ever seen a man so destroyed.

"Mister Smith, I understand why you've come to me, and I would be happy to help in any way that I can, but you see this is marriage counseling or couple's therapy, if you will. I can't implement proper protocols if both parties aren't willing to accept the treatment. It won't work." I try to give him a reassuring smile.

He runs his hand through his hair a few times and I'm reminded once again of Edward.

"My wife….she's a little embarrassed about coming to therapy. In fact she's embarrassed about the whole situation. She's not quite ready to talk openly about the infidelity." He offers.

"I understand that. Do you think maybe you could talk to her – make her feel more comfortable about coming next time? I'm going to schedule you for an appointment for now, but try and speak to your wife about coming to see me privately first. Maybe she'll be alright if I talked to her alone and then brought you into the session." I pull out my Blackberry and slot him for the appointment.

"I'll make sure she attends, Doctor Swan. She has to." He says it like there is no other alternative as he stands and shakes my hand, preparing to leave my office.

"I hope to see you soon, Mr. Smith – you and your wife. Please stop and see my receptionist on your way out so she can provide you with an appointment card."

He nods and walks through the door.

"Normally it's the men." I sigh, as I recline back in my chair, thinking about Mister Smith's situation.

I'm fully aware that infidelity is not just a male indiscretion, but I'm hardly ever faced with a case where there is an unfaithful wife. All I know is that in my profession nothing is ever what it seems.

My office phone rings and I answer.

"Yes, Leah?"

"Your mother is on the line for you, Doctor Swan."

"Thank you, Leah. Put her through."

While I wait for Leah to patch my mom through, I use a brief second to compose my thoughts.

"Hi, Mom!" I sound ridiculous even to my own ears as I answer the phone overly excitedly.

"Oh, don't _Hi Mom_ me Isabella Swan. Why haven't you called? You've been avoiding me."

_Damn it!_

"I'm not avoiding you, Mom. I've just been tied up with work." I lie and wince a little in the hope that she will believe it.

Granted, I haven't been in touch with my parents since I left Florida about a month ago and I still haven't told my mom about with happened with Jake. She's still under the impression that we're engaged.

"Sweet Pea, I know work is important, but you're engaged! The two of us should be planning your wedding. What do you say to your father and I coming to see you soon then we can get started on those plans?"

_Shit. I could lie….I could, but what lie could I tell that wouldn't make me sound like a lunatic?_

I hate lying to my mother, and I'm sure she can pick up on it every time that I do.

We're both silent – me thinking of something to say, and her waiting for me to say it.

"Mom, I would love for you and Dad to come and visit me, but there isn't going to be a wedding." I exhale, frustrated.

"Oh, no. What happened!" She sounds shocked and worried, and I don't want to get into the explicit details over the phone, especially not at work.

"It's complicated, Mom, but I promise I will talk to you about it later when I get home."

"Are you alright, Sweet Pea? You sound…"

"I'm fine, Mom. Give Dad a hug and kiss for me, and I'll call you later."

"Alright, sweetheart. I love you."

"Love you too….bye."

I know I'll have to keep that promise. Sugarcoating the situation that happened between Jake and me seems to be the obvious choice. If I don't censor the truth when I finally tell her, she'll be sure to mention it to my father, and then there'll be hell to pay. I'm pissed with Jake, but I don't want to see him harmed.

I felt that way the other night when he showed up at my place in the middle of the dinner Edward and I were having. I was so sure that the two of them were going to tear one another apart. Thankfully, I was able to get the situation under some sort of control before that transpired. Edward surprised me when he backed off after I asked him to, but I know it won't be the last I hear about it from Jake. He's figured out that something's going on between Edward and me, and he's none too happy.

Other than that, the night Edward and I shared went fairly well – that is up until I practically threw myself at him and he rejected me for a second time.

After he left, I was having a hard time believing the whole 'It's not you it's me' spiel. From what I've come to know about Edward, sex is something he enjoys immensely. He practically thrives on it.

Before, when we were doctor and patient, he would inappropriately make sexual advances toward me. Now every time there's an opportunity for us to become intimate he pulls back. His entire shift in behavior has left me scratching my head, and wondering what the hell he'll do next.

And just like that my cellphone rings, and it is him.

_His ears must be burning or something. Maybe he's psychic….a mind reader._

I try to contain the silly grin that spreads across my face when I see his name on the screen.

_This is crazy._ I think before I finally answer.

"Hello." I say in a singsong manner.

"Wow. Someone's in a good mood. Please tell me it has everything to do with me?"

"Not all, but mostly."

"Mm. I'll accept that. How's your day?"

"It's been good – pretty slow. I don't have that many patients scheduled for today. How's yours?"

"Just the opposite. I'm probably going to be in surgery throughout the day and also the night." He sounds extremely exhausted as he yawns. "I'm sorry."

"That's alright. You sound burned out already and it's only morning."

"Yeah I know. I got paged in late last night. One of my patient's took a turn for the worse, and I had to schedule an emergency quad-bypass. I thought I would be able to see you today, possibly take you to lunch, but I don't see it happening. Things are still pretty hectic around here."

"It's fine." I say even though I'm a bit disappointed. I haven't seen him for a couple of days and surprisingly it's having an effect on me.

"I miss you."

Hearing those words from him renders me speechless. I want to say it back, but I don't know how to articulate it properly.

"May….Maybe you can come by later….after you're done with work?"

"Hold on a second….thanks Jess. Hello?"

I wait on the phone while he talks to someone. "Hello?"

"Yes, I'm here."

"Listen, I have to go, but I'll try and make it by to see you tonight, if not, I'll call you a little later."

"Okay….bye"

"Oh, hey, I'm taking my nephew to the park tomorrow. I know it's not romantic or anything, but I'd love it if you came along."

"I wouldn't want to intrude."

"You wouldn't be. Listen, we can discuss it later on. I have to go. Bye."

After the he ends the call, I mentally kick myself for not saying the words back to him. The truth is, I miss him too.

* * *

The day moves along swiftly, and I decide to stay at the office to catch up on some work. Leah agrees to stay late as well. She's become a godsend.

Since we're both at the office late, I figure ordering dinner will show her my appreciation for all her hard work.

"Thank you for dinner, Doctor Swan."

"You're welcome, Leah, and thank you for staying late. I'm sure you probably have better things to do."

"Are you kidding me? My roommate is out with her boyfriend, and I'm new in town so I don't have many friends. It's just me and my Jack Russell terrier, Milo."

"I'm sure he keeps you on your toes." I chuckle and offer her some more of the pot stickers I ordered.

"Yeah, he does, but I would love it if I could meet some new friends to hang out with. It gets pretty boring going straight home to my pet every night, no matter how energetic and entertaining he is."

I imagine that would become rather boring. I know how it feels to go home to be alone and it pretty much sucks.

Leah's young, extremely pretty and a vibrant woman. She seems fun to be around, and has excellent taste in fashion and men. She makes references all the time about how gorgeous Edward is, but I'm not worried that there will be a repeat performance of what happened with Victoria. She's more professional, and Edward's mine.

_Wow. Mine._

This is the first time I've ever had those thoughts – me claiming him like some cavewoman.

_So what. _

"Well, I think you're a great person, and fun to be around. We can hang out sometime. I don't have an abundance of friends or acquaintances either, but Rose and I go out a lot after work, have drinks. We go shopping, take Pilates, and this God-awful exercise class she swears by called, _Zumba._"

"Oh my goodness, I love Zumba! I can never find anyone to go with me though."

"Then your search is over. You'll go with us." I insist and she smiles brightly.

"Thank you so much, Doctor Sw–"

"Please….call me, Bella." I cut her off and smile back at her. She nods and we continue our dinner.

After having dinner, we finish up the rest of our work and get ready to close the office.

It's about nine at night and I still haven't heard from Edward. I guess it's safe to say I won't get to see him tonight.

I contemplate sending him a text, but decide to wait for him to call like he said he would.

"Everything is in order and filed, Doc–Bella." Leah amends when I raise my eyebrow at her slip. "Is there anything else I can help you with?"

"Uh…." I have a look around. "No….I think we're pretty good. Besides it's getting kind of late. You should get going. Thanks a lot, Leah."

"Anytime." She responds and walks back to her desk to gather her belongings.

Before I begin to pack up, I take the time to send Edward a quick text.

"Don't work too hard…." I pause and consider my next words carefully. "I miss you." I look over my text about ten times before I finally send it, waving my hand dismissively after I've done it.

_Que sera sera._

I know I shouldn't feel so afraid to admit my feelings, especially if they're genuine, but I can't help keeping my guard up. I'm always leery when it comes to protecting my heart. Deep down, when it comes to Edward, I feel like I need to be extra cautious. Maybe the issue isn't with him. Maybe it's with me.

I try to stuff down the negative feelings I have. For the time being I'm successful.

There's a knock at my door. Leah pokes her head in and whispers.

"There's someone here to see you. Should I tell them you've gone for the day?"

"No, no. That's fine. Give me a few minutes then send them in."

Assuming that the person that's come to see me is Edward, I tell Leah it's alright for her to leave and check my appearance in my office restroom mirror. I quickly yank out the bun in my hair and fluff it out. I remove my glasses and apply a little gloss to my lips.

Once I return from the bathroom, I smooth out my skirt, and wait for Leah to send Edward in.

There are three sharp knocks on my door and then I hear the doorknob turn slowly.

"I thought I wasn't going to get to see you tonight." I run my hand through my hair once again, and wait for him to enter.

"I should say not."

The sound of a woman's sarcastic-sweet voice echoes in the room, causing me to whirl around abruptly.

It's Lauren.

"I take it you're not expecting me." She states and walks in, taking a seat in the chair in front of my desk.

I look at her in obvious shock, but it's immediately replaced with a different emotion. Anger.

"What are you doing here?" My annoyance is visible, but I don't let on just how much I loathe her.

"I came to see you. I have a few questions that only you can answer, Doctor Swan. Well…. not only you, but I'm sure my soon to be ex-husband will decline answering any of the questions I have."

The way she looks is different from what I've experienced in our past meetings. There's a scowl on her face and her tone is clipped, and I have no desire to answer any questions she may have.

"You severed Doctor/Patient ties months ago, Lauren. What questions could you possibly have for me?" I cross the room and stand in front of her with arms folded.

"Well, it's more like question, singular not plural. I have _one_ question for you, Doctor."

She spins in the chair slightly so she's facing me directly. Looking me squarely in the eyes.

"Are you fucking my husband?"

* * *

_**EPOV**_

I'm exhausted. I've been in and out of surgery since four this morning.

I'm a bit surprised to have gotten a message from Bella, especially after how things went the other night. I really shouldn't have lost my cool with her ex and putting a stop to our potential lovemaking for a second time was having an effect on me – but I keep reminding myself that it was the right thing to do if I want to have something significant with her.

I'd told her earlier that the chances of me seeing her today were probably slim, but my day ended sooner than I anticipated. Surgeries went well, and I'm free to spend some alone time with her.

I efficiently finish up my patient charts, and place them in a neat pile on my desk. Doctor Mike Newton will be coming in to follow up on the cases while I'm gone, and I want to make sure that idiot has absolutely no reason to page me later.

After grabbing my keys, phone and jacket, I call Bella to let her know I'll be dropping by her office in the next hour, but she doesn't answer. I forego leaving a voicemail and opt to send her a text instead that simply reads:

"My day finished up early. On my way to see you."

And head out.

* * *

_**BPOV**_

I hear my cell phone ring, but I'm too wrapped up in the ridiculous question Lauren has just asked, to even see who's called.

_The nerve of her._

"Cat got your tongue, Doctor Swan?"

I continue to look at her, shaking my head in disgust.

"By the un-phased expression on your face, I'll take that as a yes."

"You can take it any way that you wish, Lauren. Is that the reason you've come here?"

"You're an attractive, smart woman, Doctor Swan," She rises from the chair and decides to roam my office, ignoring the question altogether. "One would think you could find someone better than a lying, cheating, presently-married man to screw around with."

I exhale in frustration, but choose not to entertain any of the snide comments she makes.

"You gamble, Doctor?"

"No...why?" My tone is clipped.

"Just wondering. Your poker-face is impeccable, but I can tell by your body language that you're wavering on losing your control." She says with an amount of faux sweetness that is enough to make me want to hurl.

"Okay, I'll bite. You've obviously gone out of your way to come here to tell me something, so why don't you do that, and then leave."

"Wow! You sound like you have a lot of animosity toward me since the last visit we had. What happened to '_Everything will be okay, Lauren? We haven't had enough time,'_ and all that other fake BS you were throwing at me?"

"What are you talking about? I've done nothing, but try to help you since day one."

"Help?" She scoffs and turns her back to me, but doesn't elaborate.

I look at my watch and wait for her to get on with the dramatics.

"Would you like to hear a story, Doctor?"

"Not particularly. I don't have the time for stories nor games, Lauren. I would prefer it if you just say what you have to say."

"Alright." She turns and our eyes are locked. "You're no better than me or Irina. He _will_ cheat on you too. You can bank on it."

"Is that all?" I walk across the room, unaffected by what she says, and prepare to put my things in order before I get ready to leave. Not surprisingly, she's not through talking.

"I bet you think you're different. I bet you think you can change him – bring out the good in him. I'm sure it's easy for a woman such as you to get completely blindsided by a man like him – hell we all did. He's gorgeous, sexy, successful and excellent in bed."

Her words are making me angry, but I don't respond to them. I simply continue straightening my desk and gathering the things I need to take home with me.

_Cellphone__–__check. Coat__–__check. Where the hell are my keys?_

"What are you twenty-five, twenty-six? I know that you can't be any older than that."

"What's your point, Lauren?" I slam a drawer and right my position to look at her.

"My _point is_, Doctor, that you are _exactly_ the kind of woman Edward preys on – young, pretty, easy to dupe."

"Dupe? Now there is an interesting word choice." I point at her, my resolve finally giving way. "Let's get one thing straight, I am _nothing_ like the women Edward has come in contact with, and regardless of my age, I'm _nothing_ compared to the likes of you."

Her eyes narrow, as she looks like she is trying to make some connection in the differences between my past and present attitudes.

"And if you're referring to yourself as easy to dupe, well then that says a lot about you."

"Stay away from my husband!" She stalks over and slams a fist on my desk.

"Or what! What are you going to do, Lauren?"

The words '_Are you going to drug me?'_ are nearly out of my mouth, but for all our sakes I manage to control myself. I'm beyond irate and disgusted that she has the nerve to come here to try and bully me.

"You don't want to screw around with me, Doctor Swan. I can make your life a living hell. I'm sure the medical board would find it quite interesting if they found out you're practicing a more _bedside_ manner along with your therapy sessions. One call and you'll lose your license, just like that." she snaps her fingers for dramatic effect.

I nod in agreement. She's right. That could happen if she brings it to the attention of the medical board. My career would be over, but I won't be bullied by her or any one. My inner bitch makes an appearance.

"You could very well make my life a living hell by spewing garbage like that. But I don't think you want to risk going to jail."

She looks at me confused and she should be. Until this point I've done well with not giving away too much.

"Jail? Why the hell would I be risking going to jail?"

"Get out of my office, now, Lauren or I'll enlighten you."

"Enlighten me? She scoffs. "You can't do a damn thing to me. You're the one who's basically facing jail time. God only knows how many other wives' husbands you've slept with while claiming to _help _them." She gestures with air quotes.

"You are seriously disturbed. I feel sorry for you."

"We'll see who's sorry, bitch." She snaps before preparing to leave.

Her words linger in the air, leaving me wondering what she's about to do. I can't let her leave thinking she can just ruin my life without consequences.

"You voice your ridiculous rant to anyone, and I will go to the police and tell them what you've done, Lauren. I promise you."

She stops and spins around, glowering at me.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about what you did to Edward. I'll tell all of it."

"Enough!" Edward's velvety, yet incensed voice echoes throughout the office causing us both to flinch. The look on his face is a mixture of fury and disappointment.

Lauren looks at me then turns to him. "You told her, didn't you?"

"If I were you, I would leave. _Now_." His voice becomes eerily calm, and immediately I know where the look of disappointment is coming from. He speaks to Lauren, but he is looking right at me.

She decides not to push the situation any further and takes his advice.

Once she leaves, he slams the door behind her, which elicits another flinch from me.

"What the hell are you doing?" He starts in on me.

"I beg your pardon?" I say, slightly annoyed at his accusatory tone.

"What _exactly_ are you going to tell, and who _exactly_ are you going to tell it to, Bella?"

I'm briefly silenced by his questions as I think about what he's asking me, and suddenly I know I've made a mistake.

"I... I'm sorry, but she came in here, accusing me of sleeping with you, and threatening my career….I just lost it, Edward."

My explanation doesn't seem to soften his mood.

"I want to know what you were planning to do, because from outside that door before I walked in, I can swear I heard you threaten her with the police."

"Yes… I did. She left me no choice."

He closes his eyes and pinches the bridge of his nose. Shaking his head in disdain, he turns his back to me momentarily then spins back around.

"You were going to tell her that you knew she drugged and took advantage of me."

"Yes."

"Then you went a step further and threatened to call the police on her for what she'd done!" His voice escalates and I know things are going to take a turn for the worse between us.

"Yes!" I answer honestly.

"So I'll ask you again, what _exactly_ are you planning to say? Were you planning on just showing up at the police station, as my therapist, and saying Lauren - my wife, drugged and raped me! Was that the gist of it!"

"I don't know! All of this just exploded in a matter of minutes, Edward!"

"I asked you to drop this, and you agreed, and now here we are again."

"Lauren–"

"I don't want to hear about Lauren! Did you ever think about what this would do to me, how it would make me feel? Did you ever stop to think how people will look at me if this becomes public knowledge?"

It's the first time I've ever witnessed him this angry – broken. He's afraid.

His eyebrows knit together with anguish, and he runs a hand through his hair.

"I c– can't let people know that about me, Bella. I just can't." His voice breaks. It's a sound of torment and it triggers the same feeling in my heart.

I reach out for him, but he shakes his head and takes a step back.

"This isn't going to work." He states and walks out, leaving me standing there, shocked.

* * *

_**~~DE~~**_

_**End Note:**__** Kisses and hugs to TypoKween for rec'ng my story. (Terrific writer. The Slowest Burn is her story. It's a definite must read!)**_

_**Please review! Reviewers get a teaser of chapter 25 in their inbox!**_


	25. Chapter 25 Accidents Happen

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**_

_**A/N: Wow! Is all I can say about the last chapter reviews. You all blew it out for me! Kisses and High Fives all around. I won't talk too much because I know I left you guys with a cliffy. FoolforEdward tested FoolforEdward approved. Let's get to it.**_

_**DE Chapter 25, Accidents Happen**_

_**BPOV**_

I blow out a frustrating, shaky breath I'm holding and rake my hand through my hair, trying to make some sense of what just happened.

Lauren showed up and wreaked havoc and Edward walked out – on me.

_This isn't going to work._

It's an awful echo, sounding in my head, repeatedly. His words feel like a kick to the stomach.

I stand in the same spot for about five minutes replaying the events that just happened, over and over in my head.

The look on Edward's face after he had heard what was said between Lauren and I was one of pure fury, but the way he looked when she left breaks my heart.

He has to know that I was just trying to get Lauren to back off. I would never use what happened to him as a way to save my own ass. The truth is, I made the decision to get involved with him on my own, and I will take full responsibility for my actions, if it ever comes to that. I knew from the beginning that I was crossing the line by falling for him and acting on it, but I'm about to let Lauren's hypocrisy bully me into lying down to be stepped on. I just need to get Edward to understand that. Then if he still wants to walk away from me, he can.

I grab my cellphone from my desk and make a dash for the door while attempting to dial his number.

_He can't have gotten that far._

I cradle the phone to my ear, waiting for him to answer, and use my free hand to open my office door just as his cellphone is going to voicemail.

"Edward, I–ne" I'm startled by him standing in front of me with his hands braced against the doorframe – head bowed.

"This is as far as I got." He says in a low voice and shakes his head.

I end the obvious meaningless call and stand there silently in front of him. He raises his head and our eyes meet.

"You were wrong." I say instantly, the anger in my voice undeniable.

"I know."

"She just walked in my office and verbally attacked me, Edward. What was I supposed to do? She didn't leave me any other choice."

He looks at me, only managing two words.

"I'm sorry."

"I–I mean….maybe you're right. Maybe this…." I gesture between us. "….maybe this isn't going to work–you and me."

"Don't say that."

"Why not? It was easy for you to say it."

"I was angry."

"And now I'm pissed. You stayed and berated me without knowing all the details of the argument and just let Lauren walk without saying a word to her." I point at him with ferocity.

He reaches out and pulls me to him, but my hand stops our bodies from coming together, pushing firmly on his chest. His eyes cut deeply into mine. And for some unfathomable reason, the moment turns emotional for me. The full impact of his angry exit and parting words suddenly hits me and the realization that this could mean the end; no possibility of having something wonderful with this man, leaves me feeling gutted. I can feel my eyes start begin to water and I fight hard to hold the back tears, but it doesn't go unnoticed.

"I am sorry, Bella."

"Don't walk out on me again." My statement is meant to be stern and decisive, but my voice is trembling. "Ever."

He nods, in understanding. My hand loosens and falls from his chest, and in a matter of seconds I'm in his arms.

* * *

We spend most of the night in my office except when he abruptly leaves saying he has something important to take care of.

He surprises me by returning with dessert. The simple gesture seems more like an act of contrition. A wordless apology laced with sweets for what happened with Lauren. For the moment I'll accept it, because part of me understands what he must've felt like, walking in and hearing me threaten her with what she did to him. He probably felt betrayed and humiliated.

"This is the best chocolate ice-cream I've ever eaten." I moan in satisfaction.

"It's gelato. I can't believe you don't know about the little treasures that surround your office. This neighborhood has the most amazing places to _eat_." He says with emphasis as he slides a spoonful of gelato in his mouth and groans. "So good."

Here we sit spread out on the middle of my office carpet, eating gelato, and salted pretzels, neither of us mentioning what happened earlier – until now.

"I wasn't going to tell anyone." I say, watching him intently.

"I know. It took me all of two minutes to figure it out when I was on the other side of that door. I'm a jackass, Bella." He sighs, avoids eye contact, and chops at his dessert like a petulant child.

I decide not to respond to his admission, knowing it's the easiest thing just to agree with him.

"So….what do you think she'll do?" I ask instead.

"Lauren is full of threats, but that's all they are. She found out that I…." He pauses, looks at me and chooses his words carefully, "Well let's just say it's no longer a secret how I feel about you."

My eyes slowly dip to the floor. Strangely, I'm now the one avoiding eye contact.

"You told her?" My voice sounds timid, but slightly accusatory.

"No….I didn't. James did."

My eyes dart back to his at the mention of the familiar name.

"James?"

"Yeah. It seems he was none to hesitant to call Lauren and let her know that he had a run in with us in Florida. I'm sure he left out a lot of truths and added tons of bullshit."

I scoff at his statement, "No wonder."

"No wonder what?"

"She came here basically saying that I was the typical woman that you preyed on and destroyed and that I'm no different than her or Irina. Then when I wouldn't get drawn into her scheme for me to admit that something was going on between us, she flipped and told me to stay away from you, or she would ruin my career."

"Fuck." He mumbles and scrubs a hand over his face. "Bella, I'm sorry I just up and basically ambushed you. But when I heard the two of you arguing, and talk about police being thrown around, I just lost it. I know that you were just trying to protect yourself. I don't blame you."

"Well…. I'm not one hundred percent blameless, Edward. I knew I had a bone to dangle in front of Lauren. I'm not proud of myself for even attempting to use what I know to get her to back down, but a huge part of me wants to see Lauren get what she deserves, along with that slime James. And in the midst of her pushing my buttons, I almost revealed something to her that you told me in confidence. I'm truly sorry for that."

"I thought we already established that I'm no longer your patient." He decides to ignore my explanation, and apology altogether.

"You're not and I wasn't talking about confidence between doctor and patient. I meant as friends."

He stares at me, but doesn't say anything.

_What's that look for?_

Rather than ask that question, I abandon the current conversation and choose something a little lighter.

"So, what's this about the park tomorrow?"

"Oh, right. I'm taking my nephew to the park. I want you to come along with us, and don't worry about intruding. Josh has a monster crush on you." He winks, dipping a pretzel rod into his ice-cream and licking it off.

"Well, how can I say no to a dark-haired, light-eyed five year old little boy who's smitten with me?" I bat my eyelashes playfully and copy what he's told me to be one of his guilty pleasures.

_Mmm, pretzels and gelato__._

"What about saying yes to a thirty-ish, reddish-haired man who's completely dazzled by you?"

"Dazzled, huh? Now, how can I resist _that_? Yes, I'll come along with you." My reply is rewarded with a winning smile, and now I'm the one who's dazzled.

We continue eating in silence, but are soon disturbed by his cell. He pulls out his phone and looks at the screen.

"Damn it. It's the hospital. I need to answer this." He hops up from the floor and walks across the room for a little privacy.

I gather up the containers of half eaten gelato off of the floor, placing them on my desk. I look over at him, and can tell from his body language that it's the type of conversation that will beckon him back in to work.

He ends the call and sighs deeply, running a hand through his hair in frustration.

"Is everything alright?"

"No. I have to get back to the hospital. I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you," He gestures to our dessert, and begins collecting his belongings.

"Oh, it's fine. Don't worry about it. I enjoyed what little time we did share, along with dessert." I laugh.

He stops what he's doing and drops his cellphone and keys on the sofa and steps over to me in two strides.

"Don't think for a second I missed that _friend's _nonsense."

"I just meant – k" And just like that, I'm cut off.

He cups my face with both hands, stares at me briefly before bringing his lips to mine.

He tastes sweet and salty, like chocolate-coated heaven. I greedily suck his tongue into my mouth, wanting more.

"Mmmm." The groan comes deep from within his chest.

This kiss is sensual, gentle yet powerful, and when he pulls away my legs almost feel like Jell-O.

"I'll pick you up tomorrow at noon for the park."

"Okay. Should I bring lunch?" My eyes are still closed and I'm a bit breathless.

_Should I bring lunch? Is that all you can think of? God Bella, how idiotic!_

"I've got it covered. I'll see you tomorrow." He finally leaves, and I touch my fingers to my lips, reveling in the lingering feeling of his mouth on mine.

* * *

_**EPOV**_

She's moved into a huge townhouse. I rather thought she'd return to live with her parents. I was wrong. I take a deep breath and mentally count to twenty. When I feel I have control of myself, I step out of my car and head to the front door. I forgo the bell ringing and knock three times. She doesn't answer, and I become agitated all over again, because I know she's here. And she knows it's me.

I told Bella a lie when I received that call at her office, it was actually Lauren, trying to find out if I had indeed told Bella about her drugging me. And I made the quick decision to stop Lauren in her tracks. I felt I had not dealt with her effectively at Bella's office.

I knock three times again in rapid succession – this time a loudly, and she opens the door, nonchalant like she's not expecting me.

"We've gotta talk." I don't wait for an invitation. I brush past her and head inside. I wait until I hear the door close and her follow behind me to say what I've come for. I stop once I enter the living room and turn to face her. She stops as well.

"I want you to leave Doctor Swan alone, Lauren."

She snorts and folds her arms.

"_Doctor_ _Swan_. Surely you meant to call her,_ Bella._"

"I'm not joking with you, Lauren. You threatened her career. You've overstepped. Back off."

"The hell I will. I introduced _us_ to marriage counseling, and you throw it in my face by banging the doctor. So typical of you, Edward."

"I'm not _banging_ anyone. Leave her alone. I'm warning you." I retort.

Her head cocks to one side as she smirks, studying me.

"Taking a little more time than usual, is it? She's not as easy a target as you hoped."

My control begins to slip again from her sarcasm.

_One, two, three, four….five…._

"Honestly, I thought you would've bedded her in Miami after what James told me."

"Whatever he told you is lie."

"You're so sure about that? What do you think he told me?"

She's baiting me and by now she should know I'm too smart to play this game. She's tried it numerous times in the past and failed.

"I don't care what he's told you. Stay away from Doctor Swan. You're no longer her patient. Don't show up at her office, spewing garbage about me. Stop threatening her career with bullshit. She has nothing to do with any of it. Just let it go."

"Wow!" She gasps. "You didn't even fight this fiercely for Irina."

I can't seem to reason with her, and my patience has worn past thin.

"Enough, Lauren! I'm not doing this with you. I'm so sick of the fucking games! You're like a little spoiled brat who can't get her way. Your parents are the ones that have warped your mind into thinking this way. Go play the games with them. You won't win with me. I'm the master at it, remember."

And I've had enough of the drama. My point is made and I turn and head toward the door.

"I can think of one time you_ weren't _the master." She stops me in my tracks with those words and mental counting no longer works in suppressing my anger.

"That night we slept together for the first time." She adds.

"You mean the night you drugged me." I whip around to face her.

Her nostrils flare and her chest heaves, breathing ragged. She doesn't know how to respond because she knows it's true.

"You were all over me, before I put the pills in your drink." She gnashes.

"I was drunk!" I laugh mockingly. "I would've fucked a blow up doll!"

"You're a liar. You wanted me."

"If that were true, Lauren," I step closer so we are nearly a foot apart. "If I wanted you _so bad_, then why did you feel the need to drug me, huh?"

"Shut up." Her lips start to quiver.

"Let's face it. The only way you could have my cock was to _date rape_ me." I enunciate the two words, leaning in close to whisper them in her ear.

"I said shut up!" She pushes me away from her and my laugh turns wicked.

"One thing Irina or_ Bella_ never had to worry about doing." I shake my head at her and continue.

"Oh, Doctor Swan will worry. When she's sitting her holier-than-thou ass up on the stand before the Medical Review Board, she'll be sorry she ever heard the name Masen. Mine and yours." She points at me and I instantly grab her wrist.

'You'll say nothing. You got that. Not a word." My jaw clenches and my anger multiplies.

"And if I do?"

The hand that's holding her wrist begins to shake. "Because you have a hell of a lot more to lose. I'll go to the police myself and tell them everything."

"You idiot. Who'll believe you? It's been five fucking years, and you'll never let anyone know about what happened anyway. You're too arrogant to let people see you in any light besides the dominant male. It'll crush you."

"You want to take that risk? Do you?" I raise my eyebrows at her.

The look in her eyes is one of uncertainty, and I'm confident she won't push to see if I'm being serious or not. Finally, I let her go and take a step back.

I need a little insurance before I can actually leave and I reward myself with it by holding up my phone in front of her.

"In case we decide to revisit this situation. Let's not." I shake my cell, gesturing to it with my eyes. She squints in confusion and I hit the play button. My phone begins to replay our conversation and I abruptly stop it in mid play.

"I don't just videotape."

Her mouth falls open in shock as I turn and calmly walk out the door.

* * *

_**BPOV**_

"He's really something else." I motion to Josh who's, having a ball on the new slide in the park.

"Yeah, he is." He smiles over at him and gives him a thumbs–up signal for about the tenth time when Josh climbs to the top of the slide before going down.

"He looks a lot like his mother."

"Uncwle Edward, I'm gwoing on the swings!"

"Okay, buddy! Just stay where I can see you!"

He turns to me and frowns slightly. "You know my sister?"

"No," I laugh lightly. "I remember seeing her the night of Josh's birthday party. I mean….I assume that it was his mother and father who were helping him blow out the candle?"

"Yeah it was. Alice and Jasper, and Josh resembles them both – her dark hair, his blue eyes, but my smile." He grins widely after mentioning this.

"Oh, and of course your smile. Forgive me."

We both laugh and join Josh over on the swings.

* * *

It's a beautiful day and Edward wasn't kidding when he said he had lunch covered. We all walk over to one of the picnic tables with the basket he packed and take a seat. He begins pulling out wrapped sandwiches, fruit and drinks. Josh quickly grabs a sandwich, unwraps it and raises both arms in the air, cheering.

"Yaaaay!"

I smile and look at him in confusion. Then I look at Edward to explain. "What is it?"

"It's the Spidey lunch." They both say in unison – Josh a little more enthused than Edward.

"Ohhh." I try to imitate his excitement. "Spiderman!"

"Yup! Do you wike Spwiderman, Bwella?"

"I sure do. He's the best."

"Do you want a sandwich too? Uncwle Edward makes the bwest!"

"Are you kidding me? I want two sandwiches!" I hold up two fingers and his big blue eyes widen with excitement. He passes two wrapped sandwiches over to me and waits for me to open them.

"What's on them?" I lean over and try to whisper inconspicuously to Edward.

"Ham and cheese, pickles a little mustard, with crumbled chips." He shrugs and opens a sandwich for himself.

I frown. "But you don't know how to cook."

"Technically it's not cooking and I saw that face you made. Don't knock it till you try it, baby."

I eye him skeptically, then the sandwich, then Josh who's watching and waiting for me to take a bite. Finally I indulge them both and it's good – better than good.

"This is actually quite tasty." I mumble with my mouth full.

"I told you, Bwella! It's the bwest!"

I'm all stuffed from the _Spidey_ lunch and we're all pretty much ready to leave the park after having a fun, tiring day.

We're heading to the car and Josh stops abruptly at the sight of a family of ducks passing.

"I wanna feed the ducks! Uncwle Edward, can I. Pwease!" He pulls on Edward's arm relentlessly.

"I thought you were tired and ready to go home to your mommy and daddy?"

"Aftwer! Pwease!"

"Okay, okay, but just for a few minutes and do not walk off. You know our rule, buddy."

"I know. I know! I need food for the ducks!"

Edward opens the picnic basket, takes a piece of bread from one of the leftover sandwiches and hands it to Josh. He takes off running.

"Josh, the rule."

"I know, uncwle Edward, rewax. I won't go too fwar!"

"_Rewax_." Edward playfully mocks Josh, but not so he hears it. "He tells me to relax. Does he not understand that his mother will kill me if anything happens to him?"

"He's feeding the ducks. He's fine." We both look over to where Josh is successfully feeding the family of ducks without frightening them. "Look at him. He's a natural."

"Yeah. So…." He turns his attention back to me. "Did you have fun?"

"I did. It kind of takes me back to my childhood-years when my dad and I used to go to the park a lot." I smile up at him and straighten his sunglasses that are hooked on the front of his shirt.

"Not much romance though." He replies.

"Was there supposed to be some?" I narrow my eyes, teasing him.

"Well….I mean Josh is here and…" As he says it he looks over to check on him.

"I'm kidding, Edward. I knew what I was up for today and I enjoyed myself."

"Yeah, but still. I feel like I can do better." He steps closer.

"So you've mentioned before." I'm still teasing.

Josh has followed the ducks back over in our direction and is kneeling on the ground, watching them amazed.

"I'm serious, Bella. I told you and made a promise to myself that the next time I will not stop myself."

"I know." My voice drops just above a whisper.

He looks into my eyes, so heart-stoppingly sincere. I can tell he wants to kiss me, but we are not in the proper place for showing our affection just yet. Instead, he traces the shell of my ear while tucking a strand of hair behind it.

"Tonight." He murmurs, and I know without a doubt what he means.

"Tonight." I smile and repeat the words with a shuddering breath. It mimics the way I feel inside – butterflies and rollercoaster rides.

"I'll see you tonight at my place." He smiles and prepares to step away, reluctantly. As he turns a car approaches.

Everything that happens next looks like it plays out in slow motion. The car continues to move slowly at first and then picks up speed.

"Edward, look out! Oh my God!" I scream, and the noise is as shrilling as the car brakes skidding.

* * *

"Edward, Edward!" I rush over to his curled up body on the ground and he's not moving. The car stops briefly and then speeds off.

"Edward! Hey," I touch him gingerly, not knowing how badly he's been hurt. He groans and rolls slightly to his side.

"Josh," he mutters and my eyes dart back to the ground. Josh is underneath him. My hands fly up to cover my mouth and I gasp.

I didn't see exactly what happened. I didn't hear anything except for my own scream and the screech of the tires. But it is apparent that Edward jumped in front of the car to shield Josh.

Edward suddenly rolls over into a crouched position, and coughs, holding his stomach. He catches a glimpse of Josh who is bleeding and motionless.

"Oh my God." I whisper in shock.

"Josh….Josh!" Edward coughs and nearly chokes, holding his stomach. Despite whatever injury he's endured, he's able to crawl back toward Josh.

"Josh, buddy. Wake up. Come on." He goes to touch him and I grab his hand.

"Edward! He's bleeding from his head."

He wrenches away from me and crawls to the other side to examine him closely. He looks up at me with a blank expression.

"Call 9-1-1."

* * *

_**~~DE~~**_

_**End Notes: I know I know. I'm evil for a number of reasons, and I'm prepared for the reviews and comments. No matter what. Thank you. See you guys next chapter. A teaser of chapter will be posted soon. Make sure to have me on author alert to receive it. For those who don't have me on alert you can find the teasers under DE teasers. Simple.**_


	26. Chapter 26The Consequences

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**_

_**A/N: Thank you for all the heartwarming reviews, rec's and new alerts. It's truly a pleasure to entertain for you all. Thank you to the wonderful foolfforedward. Without her DE would be a colossal mess.**_

_**Last chapter, I left you with a cliffy. I apologize, but sometimes it's necessary. i can almost promise you that there will be more of those, so hold on to your underwear. Let's find out what's going on with the accident.**_

_**DE Chapter 26, The Consequences **_

I arrive at the hospital in Edward's car. He's riding with Josh in the rescue wagon. I'm an utter nervous wreck, barely able to keep together enough to park straight.

I hop out of the car and walk swiftly up the hospital's path and through the E.R. doors. Before I have a chance to question the triage nurse about Edward and Josh, I see they've already been admitted.

Edward is beside himself, refusing medical treatment. He hops off the gurney and rushes to Josh's side. The nurses, along with other medical staff are trying to convince him to be examined, but he's giving them hell.

I don't know what to do at this point but stand there and watch in disbelief at what's transpiring. The day started off so wonderfully and in a blink of an eye it's turned tragic.

"Doctor Masen, you have to let us examine you. You were hit by the car as well." One of the nurses tries to reason with him, but it's futile. He won't let anyone check his injuries or touch Josh. Instead, he's managed to wrestle a stethoscope away from her to examine Josh himself.

"His vitals sound good, but I want an EKG and CT scan on him, immediately."

"Doctor Masen, you can't–y"

"Don't tell me what I can or cannot do! This is my nephew and I'm overseeing his case! Do you understand me, Jessica?" He snaps and frightens the nurse in the process. She nods and quickly moves out of his way.

"The hell you are, Masen. You're not a neurosurgeon. Out of the way."

I instantly recognize the blond-haired doctor who walks up behind him, moving Edward aside.

"Go get yourself checked out. I'll take care of your nephew."

_Angela's husband._

"I'm fine and you're not touching him, Newton." Edward snarls in his face.

"Suit yourself. Don't get checked out and collapse an hour later from internal bleeding, but you are NOT tending to this patient, and I don't have tell you the reasons why you're not. You want to do something? Call his parents."

With that, he shoves past Edward and he's left standing there, looking helpless while a sea of nurses and doctors circle around Josh.

Instantly I'm at his side but he doesn't acknowledge me. I touch him gently and try and turn him to face me.

"He's going to be, alright."

"His head is cracked open." He responds cryptically and I swallow hard at his statement.

"Kids are resilient, Edward." I try to offer some reassurance.

"He's five years old, Bella." He jerks around and finally looks at me. "Five!"

I flinch at the harshness of his tone and he begins to double over, choking.

"You have to get examined, Edward. God only knows how badly you're hurt." I stoop down by his side and try to lead him over to the examination room. His coughing spell dies down and hesitantly he allows me to help him. He looks back to where the medical staff is relentlessly working on Josh, but there's not much he can see from here. Finally he comes with me.

* * *

While Edward and I wait for someone to examine him, he pulls out his phone and stares at it for a moment before tapping the screen and raising it to his ear.

"Jasper…. where's Al?" His head hangs in despair. I grab his hand and squeeze tightly, and he reciprocates. "You both need to get to the hospital now. It's Josh."

* * *

Edward gets a clean bill of health and we wait for Josh's parents to arrive. He can barely be contained to wait in the room and leaves to see how Josh is doing. Just as he walks out, the doctor approaches.

"Mike how is he?" He asks impatiently.

He sighs and runs a hand through his thick blonde hair. "It's not good. He's lost an awful lot of blood, and he's unresponsive."

"Are you telling me my nephew's in a coma?" His voice breaks.

_Coma? Oh my God!_

My mouth falls open in horror.

"Have you called his parents, Edward?"

"Answer me, Mike. Is Josh in a coma?"

"He's unconscious due to the head injury, but he needs surgery immediately. They need to get here right away, if not you're going to have to give consent." He answers and walks back over to where they are preparing to take Josh to O.R.

"Mike…. Mike! You better save him, you bastard!" He stalks behind him and I reach out to grab him.

"Edward, stop it!" I try whispering as best I can in light of our surroundings.

"I need to see him. He's just a little boy. He needs…."

I notice he begins to flex his right hand over and over, shaking it. He paces along with doing this. I don't suspect his hand is hurt in any way, but it's more of a calming method for him – that and the pacing.

His pacing stops at the sound of frantic people running through the hospital.

"Edward! Where's my son! Where's Josh!"  
The dark-haired petite woman is beside herself with worry.

"Al…. he's…"

"What happened? Where is he?" A blonde-haired guy interrupts.

"There was an accident. He…c…." Edward erupts into another coughing fit, unable to answer.

"We were at the park and a car came out of nowhere and – h" I try to explain, but am cut off by Josh's mother.

"He was hit by a car!"

She looks at Edward then back to me for confirmation.

"I didn't see exactly what happened, but I think Edward tried to shield Josh, and – m"

"I don't even know who the hell you are, and you're talking about my son! Where's Josh, Edward! Where is he!" She's irate and it's completely warranted. I don't respond.

Edward finally is able to speak and leads them over to where they are working on Josh, while I stay behind.

_Damn it! I shouldn't have done that. I shouldn't have interfered in a family situation. _

I watch while Edward and Josh's parents get to see him for the first time. Josh's mother nearly collapses at the sight of her son. Her husband and Edward try to console her, but she's beyond comfort. She rushes to his side as the nurses begin to wheel him out of the E.R. and into surgery. I catch a glimpse of his little body, lying on the gurney. His head is bandaged and there are a tiny tubes connected to almost every part of his body.

_Oh God. How did this happen!_

When Josh is rolled away, Edward's sister loses it. She screams and pounds on his chest repeatedly, and he stands there and takes it until she's exhausted and no longer has the strength. Ultimately, she breaks down in his arms.

* * *

The police have arrived and I'm being questioned. I try to be as helpful as I can, but they want to speak to Edward. I explain the situation about Josh and they agree to give him some time before they approach him about the accident.

I blow out an exhausted breath and sit in one the chairs in the hospital's waiting room, trying to replay the accident over in my head. All I can remember is the color of the car. I don't recall the model or license plate. I don't remember seeing if it was a man or woman behind the wheel. Edward and Josh's bodies on the ground, are all my mind can seem to focus on.

I sigh heavily and bury my head in my hands. I want so badly to go to Edward but I know this is a family matter and I have to keep my distance.

"I can't sit here like this and do nothing." I get up and walk over to the nurse's station. The young nurse Edward yelled at earlier is sitting there looking through charts.

"Excuse me."

"Yes, how may I help you?"

"Is there a chapel here?"

"Yes there is. Just walk to the end of the hall and make a right." She smiles and gestures in the direction of the chapel.

"Thank you."

* * *

Quietly, I open the door and enter. After passing a couple of rows, I take a seat in one of the pews.

I don't know what to say or how to start. I prayed when I was a kid. My mom made sure I did every night. As an adult, I know I've begged God to get me out of numerous jams, and called on him for trivial matters. But for this ... I can't seem to find the words to ask him to save a little boy.

"I don't know what to say. Just…. please let Josh be alright and watch over his parents and Edward. They love him so much."

I look down and shake my head. I still can't believe all this has happened.

"God, Edward will be so devastated if something happens to that little boy."

"You seem to know a lot about my brother."

My head jerks up and Edward's sister is standing looking down at me. I wasn't aware that she was even here. She looks exhausted and like she's been crying for hours. Her eyes are dry, yet puffy and swollen.

"I-um…." I attempt to stand, but she shakes her head and urges me to slide over instead.

"He's a wreck…. Edward that is." She says as she sits next to me. "Josh means _everything_ to him – to all of us."

"I know. How…. how is he? Josh I mean."

She turns and faces me. She's studying me closely.

"He's still in surgery."

"I'm so sorry." It's all I can manage to say in fear of saying the wrong thing and upsetting her.

"You're her, aren't you? _Bella._"

_He's told them about me?_

"Edward hasn't said much about you, if anything, but my brother Emmett has." She turns away from me and continues as if she's read my mind.

"My friend Rose is a friend of Emmett's. I'm sure she talks abo–"

"What happened to my son, Bella?" She asks abruptly, cutting me off. Who can blame her? Here we are in chapel, together. I know she's here for the same reasons I am yet I decide to use this inopportune moment to talk about how her brother knows me? _What an idiot!_ She stuns me with her question because I don't have much to tell her.

"We were at the park…."

"I know that part. I want to know _what_ happened to cause my son to be lying in an operating room with a scalpel in his head."

For a second time, her question stuns me, rendering me speechless. Briefly, I contemplate not telling her anything that I remember, thinking it would just make her feel worse. Then I think, if Josh was my son I would want to know exactly what caused my child to be in pain.

I take a deep breath and try to explain.

"I didn't see exactly what happened. I saw the car speeding toward us. I remember screaming for Edward to get out of the way and the next thing I knew he was on the ground."

"And Josh? Where was he?"

"He…he was standing next to us when it happened. I only remember seeing Edward roll off him after the car struck. Edward must've jumped in front of the car to save him."

She nods and keeps looking straight ahead.

"How did he look?"

"What do you mean?" I frown at her choice of question.

"How did he look when you saw Edward roll off of him?"

I frown again and study her current state – the side of her face. She's stoic and I worry that my answer will cause damage.

"He wasn't moving, and…." I stop to mull over my thoughts.

"And?" She presses.

"And he was bleeding from his head." I look down at my knotted fingers and shake my head.

"And before that? What was he doing?"

"Before?" I ask, confused.

"Before that car slammed into my son!" She lashes out. Tears are sliding down her face and it breaks my heart.

"He…. He was feeding the ducks."

She turns to face me as if I've surprised her with my answer.

"Was he happy?"

And now I understand her line of questioning. She wants to record every little detail about her son, good and bad, despite not being there to witness them herself.

"Yes…. yes he was. Josh was completely awestruck over this family of ducks," I laugh lightly at the memory. "He begged Edward to let him feed them."

"What did he feed them?"

"Edward took a slice of bread off one of the leftover sandwiches he packed for lunch."

"The Spidey lunch." We say in unison and she gives a humorous snort.

"Oh God why is this happening!" She bursts into tears and I quickly wrap my arm around her in comfort.

"Everything will be okay. Josh is going to be fine. You have to believe that." I continue to console her. Maybe my words will give her some hope, and just maybe my earlier prayers won't go unheard.

* * *

Alice and I head back to the waiting room and join her husband, along with her and Edward's parents who've arrived. I notice Edward isn't anywhere around and I'm worried.

"This is Bella. She was with Edward and Josh when the accident happened." She says to her parents who are looking at me, trying to figure out who I am and why I'm here.

"Sweetheart, you look tired. Maybe you want to stretch out and close your eyes for a few moments in one of the rooms. I'll have a nurse make up a bed for you." Edward's father walks over and strokes a hand through her hair. He's seems kind and gentle – personality traits I'm just starting to recognize in Edward.

"Yeah, babe, I think that will be a good idea. I'll come with you." Her husband adds and tries to hug her but she wrenches away from him.

"I'm not going to sleep while my son is lying on a stretcher with strangers poking around in his head! Where's Edward? He should be in that O.R with Josh. Not some random doctor. He should be here! This is his fault. He should be here!" She screams and her mother runs over to embrace her.

_Where are you, Edward?_

Edward's mother finally manages to convince Alice to go to one the rooms to lie down for a little while. Her husband gathers her things and follows behind them. I'm left standing in the waiting room alone with Edward's father.

"You were with my son and grandson when the accident happened?"

"Um…yes."

"Did you see who did this? Who was driving the car?" He asks calmly and walks over to me.

"No…. I'm so sorry. I–I didn't see much. It all happened so fast. I only remember the color of the car."

"God, who would hit a kid and just keep going? It's inhumane." He says aloud, but more to himself.

"I don't know, but hopefully the police will find the person who did this."

"I apologize. I'm Edward Masen…. Senior that is." He holds out his hand for me to shake.

"Bella Swan."

"It's not the best situation for introductions I realize, but I want to thank you on my family's behalf, for sitting with Alice and staying."

"I understand and it's the least I can do. I've known Edward for a while now. Josh and I've met a couple of times. I've never seen two people closer than the two of them. He loves him so much."

"This is true." He smiles and I'm reminded of Edward. "They're inseparable. Forgive me for prying, but how do you know my son? Are the two of you dating?"

My mouth falls slightly open. I'm flustered by what he's asked me because I don't know how to respond. He senses this.

"I'm sorry. It's none of my business. I guess I'm just trying to preoccupy my thoughts."

"Edward used to be my patient." I blurt out and I wish I could take the words back as soon as they come out.

"Patient?"

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have said anything. I–"

He narrows his eyes at me.

"Marriage Counseling." I amend.

"Oh…. right." He replies and nods as if he understands, but I can almost see thoughts forming in his mind. He knows there's more to it than just that yet he doesn't pry.

"Sir, I–"

"Edward…. please. I insist."

"Edward," I give a nervous chuckle. "I don't mean to intrude on a family matter, but do you have any idea where Edward is? I would like to make sure he's alright."

"He left. He couldn't handle it."

"_Left_?"

"He said he couldn't just sit here and wait around. He needed to see Josh. I assume he's doing whatever he can to get in that operating room."

"That's not a wise idea, is it?"

"Edward is a professional. He's one of the best, if not _the_ best cardio-surgeon in the state. He knows how to conduct himself in an O.R. He won't do anything to jeopardize the health of my grandson. He just needs to be there with him."

And everything he says makes sense.

* * *

A little over three hours later Doctor Newton comes back to the waiting room to let everyone know that Josh is in recovery and surgery was successful.

"He's been put into a medically induced coma so he can heal properly. But overall things look good. We've stopped the inner-cranial bleeding and there is no swelling. Josh is extremely lucky."

"Thank God." Edward's father says. "Have you spoken Josh's parents?

"Yes, I saw them on the way in. They've gone in to see him."

"Oh, thank goodness." I let out a deep exhale and smile at Edward's father. "I was so afraid when I saw how badly he was bleeding."

"It was mostly from the impact – Edward jumping in front of him, sending him crashing to the ground. Josh's head hit the concrete with the force of Edward's body, splitting his head open."

"What are you saying?" There is a twinge of anger in my voice at what he's implying. My need to defend Edward is apparent. His father's eyes dart over to me.

_Edward would never to anything to hurt Josh!_

"I'm saying if he hadn't jumped in front of him things would be a lot different right now. Edward probably saved his life by trying to shield him. That car would've hit Josh head on."

"Where's Edward?" I ask with a sense of urgency.

"He was right outside the O.R the entire time. He was the first in to see Josh after we finished up the surgery. I left him in the recovery room when I came down to let Josh's parents know the news."

"Thank you, Mike."

"I'm glad to be able to help, Doctor Masen." He shakes his hand and they walk off continuing to discuss Josh's case.

I walk over to the waiting room doors and peer through the little window. I see Edward talking to the police. I want to go to him, but I don't feel it's the appropriate time because the rest of his family are there with him. So I decide to wait until he's alone.

Suddenly, I hear voices raised and I look back into the E.R. Edward and the police are in a heated conversation. His sister joins in, and their parents along with her husband look like they are trying to calm them both.

"Look, are you done interrogating me?" Edward yells at one of the officers.

The officer looks as if he's trying to reason with Edward, but he's not having any of it.

"I'm out of here." He lashes, and storms out of the hospital doors.

I take the opportunity to slip past the others and run after him, but it's too late. Once I reach outside, he tears off in his car.

* * *

It's late and the roads are nearly invisible in the pitch black. I had to quickly grab a cab and have him try to keep up with Edward, who is driving erratically.

After having him in our vision for some time, we finally end up losing him. I think about calling or texting him, but he's driving, and not safely.

The cab gets caught up by a red traffic light and it adds to my frustration.

_Why didn't he call me or look for me at the hospital?_

I argue with myself for a few more minutes then decide to call him.

"If he's driving then he shouldn't be answering." I rationalize out loud and dial his number. After the third ring he answers.

"What?" he sounds calm, and angry.

"What happened…. why did you just leave the hospital?"

"Too many fucking accusations."

"What do you mean?" I ask, confused at first, but then it dawns me. "The police think that–"

"Listen, I don't want to talk about this right now, Bella. My nephew is alive by the skin of his teeth. I don't give a fuck about what people think."

He hangs up on me and I'm stunned, but I now know exactly where he is, and I can't let him deal with this alone.

"Turn off, left at the end of this street and go about a mile and a half." I instruct the cab driver.

_Edward's house is ten minutes away from here._

* * *

I exit the car, almost forgetting to pay the cab driver. I head up to Edward's door and knock loudly.

He doesn't answer, so I ring the bell insistently. Downstairs is completely dark and I wonder if he's left. I step back and look up at the bedroom window and the lights are on. Pulling out my phone, I call him again, but he doesn't answer.

"Damn it, Edward Masen!" I stomp my foot at his blatant pigheadedness.

Against my better judgment and partially because he's pissed me off, I jiggle and turn the knob on the front door, and it opens.

"Edward?" I call his name as I cautiously enter. It's complete darkness, but there's a light shining from upstairs. I take a deep breath and head up.

I follow the light to the room and watch him from the door. He's pacing and shaking and flexing his hand again.

I step inside quietly. "Are you alright?"

He stops and spins around in surprise. "How'd you get in here?"

"The window. How do you think?" I say sarcastically, trying to lighten the mood. For a second his eyes glance over to the window just to entertain the thought. "You left your door unlocked."

"So you saw that as an opportunity just to invite yourself in?" He resumes pacing again.

"Oh no you don't, Edward Masen. We're not going back to that bullshit." I grab his arm to put an end to the pacing. "Talk to me."

"You're not my shrink!"

"I know that! I'm…I'm…." My voice trails off, not knowing how to continue.

"What, Bella? What are you?"

"I'm here, Edward! Talk to me. You don't have to deal with this on your own."

He pulls away from me and walks across the room, flexing his hand. Drawing back his fist he punches the wall with a roar, once, twice…. a third time. Dry wall cracks and crumbles from the impact of his fist.

I shriek and cover my mouth in shock.

"Edward, are you crazy! You're a surgeon. You're going to ruin your hand." I run over to him and try to look at his hand, but he snatches it away.

"Small price to pay for Josh's head." He says and hits the wall again and I flinch.

"You think Josh would want this – you hurting yourself on purpose. Edward that little boy idolizes you. All he talks about whenever I'm around him is about his uncle Edward being a doctor and making people better."

"But I couldn't make him better, could I!"

The look on his face resembles a scared little boy.

"Edward, Josh is going to be okay. I know tonight was scary, but thank God that little boy is going to be fine."

He places his hands on top his head and laces his fingers together. "W–what if he wasn't, Bella?" His voice breaks and his brows knit together in anguish.

I walk over and reach out to comfort him. He takes a step back, but I'm not going to let him push me away. I step closer and loosen his hands, pulling him to me.

Tears start to spill down his face, and I wrap my arms around him. I can hear him sniffling and his arms are limp at his sides.

"He's going to be okay, Edward."

His forehead rests on my shoulder as he continues to sniff. My shirt is damp from his tears. Arms finally come up to encase me, holding me tight. Soft whimpers escape him and it is all I can do to stop my own tears from falling.

* * *

"If you would ever have told me that I'd be here in your bed, I would have called you delusional."

"I think you did call me that once." He combs his fingers through my hair.

We're spooned together in his bed. Despite who he is, it is as innocent a moment as it can possibly be.

"Edward?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you think someone hit Josh purposely?"

He turns and looks at me with a frown.

'Why would you say that?"

"I meant…. not to purposely hit _him_, but you or maybe even me."

"What are saying, Bella…. that someone tried to kill one of us?"

"I don't know, but it is a thought I was having. The car basically plowed you down and kept going."

"Whoever it was, kept going because they were afraid. Maybe they didn't have insurance or knew they'd been drinking or something. Who knows?" He turns his head back and closes his eyes again.

"Or maybe she knew exactly what she was doing." I murmur to myself and he hears me. His eyes open once more and he sits up slightly to look at me.

"She?"

"Lauren."

"You think Lauren tried to kill me?"

"I think her behavior yesterday was borderline psychotic." I explain further.

"No," he laughs and shakes his head. "Lauren may be a lot of things, but a murderer is not one of them."

"Edward–"

"No, Bella. Think about it. Josh was there. She hates me right now, but she would never do anything to hurt him. He would spend weekends with us when he was a baby. She loves him too. She's not that cruel."

"She drugged you."

"No…. let's just end this right now. It was an accident, but we are going to find the person who caused it. Lauren had nothing to do with this. It's ridiculous."

I don't speak another word about my concerns about Lauren. I realize that he's in denial about her character and what she's capable of. I also don't want to upset him more than he already is about Josh.

* * *

"Thank you." He says out of the blue."

"For what?"

"For…. staying with me…. for just being here. That had to be a real treat, to see me break down." He scoffs.

"You think I got some sort of pleasure from seeing you hurt?" I sit up so I can look him in the eye.

"No…. I know you were genuinely concerned." He caresses my face. "I didn't mean to make you worry."

"I care about you, Edward. There's no denying that."

"I care about you too." He continues to caress my face, looking deeply into my eyes. "You have no idea how much."

My eyes flutter closed and I revel in the strength and softness of his palm against my cheek. I feel him shift and his lips brush across my forehead.

"I have to get back to the hospital and check on Josh." He says when I finally open my eyes.

"I'll come with you." I sit up with my legs folded underneath me, stretching and preparing to get out of the bed.

"No, it's late. You should stay – try and get some sleep. It's been a long day for you too."

I don't protest because I am exhausted and suddenly starving. I simply give a small smile and nod at him.

He slides to the edge of the bed and I scoot next to him.

"You have any food here?"

He smirks and continues to slip on his shoes. "I'm sure you can find something in the kitchen. Help yourself." He says, surprising me with a quick kiss on the lips. "I'll call you from the hospital."

"Okay."

He walks out of the room and downstairs to leave. I head over to the window and watch until he gets in his car and pulls away.

"God, what a day." I exhale and let my head fall back against the wall.

_Lauren._

If my suspicions are correct. I'll bet everything I own that she is behind this.

* * *

After rummaging through his kitchen looking for a bite to eat, I head back upstairs with a bag of pretzels and diet coke. He doesn't have much so it will have to do.

Once back in the bedroom, I take the opportunity to call Rose and let her know what's happened.

"Hey stranger," she answers on the first ring.

"Hey, you would not believe what's happened."

"Let me guess, you're over at Edward's house, calling me right now from his bed after he's screwed your brains out completely. How am I doing?"

My eyes widen and dart around the room, listening to her near perfect psychic prediction.

"No…." I hesitate. "Not exactly anyway."

"Okay…. what _has_ happened?"

"Edward and his nephew were both mowed down by a car today."

"What! What the hell!"

"Yeah, it was pretty bad."

"You were with them?"

"Yeah. We were all at the park and this car came out of nowhere and basically ran through them. Edward somehow managed to jump in front of the car and push Josh out of the way."

"Jesus Christ! Oh my God! Emmett! I don't think he knows!"

"I don't know, Rose. I was at the hospital for most of the day and evening. His family was there, but I didn't see him."

"Christ. He went to this car race today and he told me that it's hard to hear his phone at those places."

"Well, it's pretty late, the race should be over. I'm sure His family has been leaving tons of voicemails and texts for him. He probably knows by now."

"Oh my God. How is Josh?"

"It was scary for a little while. He has a head injury and needed surgery."

"Oh no. He's a little boy! How awful." She says sadly.

"I know. Hopefully he will be okay. I mean he has to be okay. His family loves him so much. They would be a wreck without him."

"You said Edward was hit too, how is he?"

"Edward's injuries were minor, thank God. He's on his way to the hospital as we speak."

"That's good to hear. What about you, are you alright?"

"I wasn't hurt, Rose, but it was the most terrifying thing to witness."

"I'm sure it was. My God, Bella…."

Rose continues to talk, but my mind trails off. Talking about the accident is causing it to replay over in my head, but it's fuzzy.

_The car starts up up and speeds towards us __– __I scream for Edward to get out of the way, he is airborne as the car impacts and crashes to the ground. The car stops then speeds away_.

My breathing picks up and my chest heaves. I break out into sweat. It feels like I'm beginning to have a panic attack.

"Rose, I'll call you back." I rush out and end the call.

I run to the bathroom and splash water on my face. Looking at myself in the mirror, I try to shake the images from my head, but they keep replaying. Only this time something is different – one image is clearer than the rest.

_An orange._

* * *

**_~~DE~~_**

**_End Notes: I know I know! But you were warned and I promise it is necessary. If anyone has questions I will answer. (all within reason) Please review and the teaser will be posted soon. It will be a gooood! Til next time :)_**


	27. Chapter 27, At Last the Beginning

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**_

_**A/N: Thank u's kisses and hugs all around for reading and reviewing this.**_

_**A special thanks to Nicffwhisperer and Heatherarielle for rec'ng DE all over their blogs, Facebook pages and groups. I truly am humbled. Special thanksX10 to FoolforEdward for all you do, not just beta'ng. You keep me going.**_

_**Let's not worry about oranges and who's behind the accident right now. That will all be explained in time. I figure let's skip the teaser altogether too and give you what you've been waiting for, it's better than the teaser anyway wink***_

_**For those who need the warning,**_

_*******LEMONS AHEAD!*******_

**_DE chapter 27, At Last the Beginning_**

**_BPOV_**

I wake to the faint sound of rustling. My eyes flutter open and I try and make out where the noise is coming from. The room is dark and the only light is coming from moonlight, shining through the curtains.

I finally realize that the rustling sound was made by Edward. He's back from the hospital. I glance over to the side table to look at the clock. It's just a few minutes before midnight.

He's standing by the window, quietly peering out into the night.

I don't say anything.

_Maybe he needs this moment to himself._

I lie still, just watching him.

He moves away from the window and walks over to the closet. The moonlight illuminates his full silhouette. He really is exquisite.

I notice his right hand is now bandaged. He must've really hurt it when he punched the wall. He continues to flex it.

I can't gauge what kind of a mood he's in, and I wonder if Josh is okay. He didn't call me from the hospital like he said he would, and he hasn't attempted to wake me now that he's back.

Just as I'm about to say something, he steps out of his shoes, and unbuttons his shirt. My silence has quickly turned into voyeurism.

His shirt floats to the floor and my mouth goes dry. The sight of his well-toned, bare back is so erotic and I find my body responding to it, heat coursing through me.

He starts to undo his pants. My eyes linger on his hands, studying every movement – first the belt, next the button, then the zipper. He steps out of the pants and I try my best not to make a sound – to let on how, what he does affects me but I can't control the way my breathing escalates when I see his thumbs hook into the sides of his black boxer briefs. He pauses and looks over his shoulder to the bed – to where I'm lying. I can see him, but he assumes I'm still asleep. And with that assumption, he sheds the boxers.

I swallow hard, and try to remain still, but it's the hardest thing I think I've ever had to do in my life. Seeing him like this, stirs up feelings I've been having for him since day one. I tried to deny them over and over, but it's futile. I want him.

Nothing about what I'm doing at this moment is warranted, but I don't care. Edward is magnificent, and I can't seem to take my eyes off him.

He walks into his closet and comes back with a towel in hand.

"Do you like what you see?" his voice is deep and smooth like molten chocolate. I should be shell-shocked that he knows I've been watching him, but I'm not, and I don't reply or move an inch.

"How long are you going to continue lying there, pretending to be asleep?"

"You're beautiful." I ignore his question and finally speak.

He scoffs lightly and turns, heading in the direction of the bathroom.

"I need a shower. You're welcome to join me." he says and disappears behind the door.

I sit up and replay his last words over in my head.

_He knew I was watching him the entire time. He got undressed in front of me purposely_.

Nothing in his voice sounded cocky or manipulative. I want him and he wants me. I slide to the edge of the bed and with shaky hands, begin to unbutton my shirt.

* * *

**_EPOV_**

I stand under the dual spray, letting the warmth wash away the remnants of this nightmare of a day. She stands on the other side of the foggy glass, debating on whether to take me up on my invitation.

_Debate, why?_

She obviously made the choice minutes ago, because I can see through the shower doors that she's fully undressed. I don't say anything. I give no encouraging words to influence her decision. This has to happen because she wants it as much as I do. I know that she wants me, but right now I'm craving for her to initiate. And she does.

She slides open the doors, and slowly steps inside, shutting the door behind her. Without uttering a word she stands close behind me, and glides her hands slowly up my back. I exhale a breath through my nose, it seems like I've been holding in since I invited her to join me.

I feel her lips press against my skin and I hum in satisfaction from the way it feels. Her mouth moves over my back, brushing softly. I'd give anything to be able to see what it looks like.

Her wet body pressed against mine is driving me insane with want. I try to focus on the intimacy of this moment and resist the urge to turn around and ravish her up against the glass. That would be so easy, but I want to show her that she is more to me than just someone I'm trying to satisfy my urges with. It's difficult. It's been a while since I've had sex, well for me anyway. I try not to remember the debacle in the closet with Vicky. It'd been even longer since I've made love to a woman, and that's what I want – to make love to Bella.

I turn around and look down at her. She's beautiful, with her hair slicked back and her glistening, wet body. The water looks like diamonds illuminating her skin and my willpower almost takes flight.

"It feels like I've waited forever for you."

She doesn't respond. I can see in her eyes that she still feels unsure about us. I want to do everything I can to assure her that she can trust this – can trust me.

"Turn around." She obliges and I reach for the soap and squeeze some into my hand. I smooth it onto her shoulders, massaging her skin. My hands move slowly down her back to the curve of her ass then up again. Her body instinctively shivers.

"Cold?"

"A little," she finally speaks.

I move closer until our bodies meet, and wrap my arms around her. She gasps. She can feel my desire and I can no longer prolong my need for her. My mouth tastes every available part of her skin – sucking and licking at its sweetness. I kiss her shoulders, neck and back, while I massage her breasts. Her head falls back onto my shoulder and she makes the most beautiful sounds – sounds that cause my erection to throb in unison. Her hands come up to cover mine following my motions, not wanting me to stop. One of my hands frees, trails lower and her breath hitches. At the same time I cover her mouth with my own, and slide my hand between her legs. She whimpers into my mouth and gently bucks her hips, grinding against my hand. She's so wet already and I know it's not from the shower. My tongue enters and explores her mouth expertly. It intertwines with hers. I suck and nip at her tender lips, moaning as my hand moves faster and her ass rubs against my hard cock. A throaty groan escapes from somewhere deep within me. The want to be inside her is beyond anything reasonable right now. I pull my hand away and turn her to face me. She's breathless, flushed, wanting and beautiful. Reaching behind her, I switch off the water and open the door. I pull her to me, lifting her up and wrapping her legs around my waist. Our eyes are locked as I step out of the shower and head toward the bedroom.

* * *

**_BPOV_**

He lays me down on the bed, and turns me over on my stomach. It flutters at the thought of what he's about to do. I feel the bed dip as he crawls in between my legs and hovers above me. Water droplets fall from his body, cooling my scorching skin. I'm on fire for him. His lips brush from the top down to the bottom of my spine. I feel his tongue tease me there and I grip the sheets so hard, my knuckles are taut. My lower back arches as his tongue descends, licking one of my most intimate places. I'm panting heavily and grinding against his tongue.

"Oh God!" I bury my face and mumble into the sheets when he spreads me wide and laps at my drenched sex. Before I come apart he makes sure there's not a part of me that he hasn't exquisitely tortured. His tongue enters, swirls and flicks. He flips me over and repeats it from the front – over and over, each time feels better better than the last. I grab fistfuls of his hair and try to hold back the scream that's threatening to echo around this room. He senses this from the way my body has lost all control.

"Just let go. Feel it, baby."

And at his subtle command, I do, shattering into a thousand pieces.

"Ahhhhh! Oh God!"

He doesn't stop. He continues slowly as my legs begin to shake violently. I can no longer think coherently. No man has ever made me feel this way and I know this is only the start.

He kisses his way back up my body, and suckles my breasts, alternating between the two, flicking the nipple with the tip of his tongue. I can feel how hard he is against my thigh as he grinds against me. He releases my breast and kisses up my neck and my chin and hovers just over my lips. It's nearly pitch black in the room, but I know he's looking right at me, waiting to see if I'll protest when the tip of his cock slips between my legs, rubbing against my sensitive flesh. Seeing no protest from me, he reaches over for protection.

"No stopping." He says and his mouth covers my own, swallowing my whimpers as he pushes forward, entering me. The slight pain is delicious and welcomed as he stretches me. My legs wrap around his waist as he moves deep inside of me. His hips pump and pound and rotate in circular motions. My hands claw, dig and bite into the firm muscles of his ass, urging him for more – to move faster, pump harder.

"God you feel so good. Don't stop!" I cry out.

He grants my wish, and loosens my legs from around his waist, putting them over his shoulders. Bracing his hands against the headboard, he fucks me slow and hard, but he's not overly aggressive. He movements are deep – sensual.

My hips move in unison, meeting his, stroke for stroke.

"Mmmm… you're so tight…. so wet….feels so…."

I can tell he's close by the way his words trail off and the way his pace increases. Sounds of the headboard hitting the wall and his grunts fill the room. His body is drenched with sweat as he buries his face in the side of my neck.

"So long…dreamt about doing this to you….wanted you so much…" he continues to ramble while moving faster. "Fuck…. fuck…. I'm gonna come…."

"Come for me." I say and pull his face to mine, kissing him deeply until he can no longer manage to hold back any longer.

"Bella, I…oh God…. fuck!" With a grunt, he gives one last, hard thrust, and climaxes. His arms shake from holding himself up, while his orgasm washes over him. After riding out the final waves of pleasure, he slowly collapses on top of me, panting heavily. He rolls us onto our sides, gently kisses me over and over and then leaves the bed to clean up.

* * *

He's lying on his back and I'm splayed across his chest. His hand trails lazily up and down my spine. The feeling tickles a little, giving me goosebumps, and I love it.

I turn my head, resting my chin on his chest and just watch him. His eyes are shut, and he looks content.

"Your hand." I simply say and he instinctively holds it up and glances at it.

"It's a little sore. I had it taped at the hospital. No big deal." He runs it through my hair then resumes stroking my back.

"How's Josh? You didn't call me like you said."

"Sorry about that. Alice and Jasper still had a lot of questions, understandably. I couldn't get a free moment. Josh…." He pauses and exhales, "he's not one hundred percent out of the woods, but he's going to be alright.

"I knew he would be. He has to be." I say more to myself, but he hears.

"He will. I promised him a baby duck if he makes a quick recovery for his _uncwle Edward._ He's going to hold me to that. I'm sure of it."

I chuckle at his imitation of Josh and place a lingering kiss on his chest, before drifting off into a blissful sleep.

* * *

The silence is, deafening, maddening. I swear you can hear our heartbeats reverberate throughout the room.

"Why are you here, Bella?"

"You know.

He's over to me in three long strides, fisting his hand in my hair and plunging his tongue in my mouth. There are no dirty words, no video cameras, just heavy panting – clothes being torn and strewn, bodies banging up against walls. He tears open my blouse, gets frustrated with my skirt, hiking it just above my ass. My stockings are ripped from my body in one fluid motion and my panties follow. Our mouths remain locked, inhaling each other's breath. I claw at his smooth chiseled chest, shoulders and back, as he hoists me up by both legs, draping them over his forearms. I am spread mercilessly.

"Take out my cock." He breathes against my lips and I reach inside his pants, pulling him out. He's hard and smooth in my hand like a well sculpted piece of marble. I can't help but to run my fingers back and forth over his manhood.

"Is this what you want?" Whispering in my ear, he thrusts himself into my palm over and over. When my moan isn't enough of an answer for him, he pulls back slightly to look me in the eye. "Answer me, Bella."

"Bella."

"Bella."

"Bella?"

I gasp and shoot up in bed. Edward is next to me, rubbing small soothing circles on my back. I turn and look at him like he's a ghost.

"You were dreaming." He frowns slightly.

"I was?" I play dumb.

"Yeah, are you alright?"

The dream is still fresh in my mind. I glance at him and wonder if he can read my thoughts.

"Yes," I swallow, feeling a little choked up. "I'm fine."

"You don't seem fine. Is there something you want to talk about?"

"No, why would you ask that?" I blurt out hurriedly and nervously wipe the dampness from my forehead.

"I ask because you were obviously having an uncomfortable dream and you're drenched in sweat. If my medical senses are correct, from your body's reactions you were either frightened or stimulated by your dream. Tell me, which is it?" He inches closer and wraps his arms around me. I melt in his embrace and tuck my head under his chin.

"It was a dream about you….and me." I hesitate.

"Mmm….this sounds like it's going down an erotic path. Is it anything like what we just shared?"

"Actually…. it was the complete opposite." I snort lowly and he gently moves me away from him so he sees my face.

"What do you mean_ opposite_?" He sounds slightly annoyed and worried.

I duck my head to avoid his intense gaze. I feel a bit embarrassed that I've had this type of dream and then have him question me about it. Moreover, I feel ashamed that I've had this particular dream just after having experienced something so wonderful with him.

He tilts my chin back up, encouraging me to look him in the eye.

"Tell me." He implores softly.

I don't know how to begin.

"I….It's just….tonight was perfect, and I never expected….all the times I've thought….about us being together, I always imagined it differently."

His brows knit together with confusion. "Did I not live up to your expectations?"

_Expectat__–_

"What! No! I mean yes! Edward….that's not what I meant."

"Then tell me what you meant? What was the dream about?"

I huff at the absurdity of this conversation. I know it was just a dream. It's really silly for me to be worried.

"Okay…. without going into explicit detail, we were here in this same setting – in the same circumstances, but everything was so different."

"How so?"

"We were about to…. make love, but it was like I was seeing you the way…. and I'm ... um ... just worried that you will begin to miss...

"You were seeing me the way I came to you when we first met. And you think that is what I expect from sex?" He finishes my sentence and completes my thoughts with a frustrated sigh.

"I don't know. It's not like I really have a particular situation to compare you to. I mean there was that one time with Victoria and the video I saw, but…."

He looks away, disappointed.

"I'm sorry. I don't mean to dredge up old–"

"Shhh." He places a finger over my lips. "Bella, I'm not the same man I was then. I've changed and you are the reason for that change. I'm not claiming to be a saint now, but this….this is a new start….for both of us. I don't know exactly what your dream was about, but if my thoughts are remotely close, I'm sure it was nothing compared to what we just shared here tonight. And that's what I want. None of that other stuff matters. Do you believe me?"

There's sincerity in his eyes that I've only seen once before – the night he told me about what Lauren did to him – the same night he thought I would walk out on him.

"I believe you." I whisper, and he leans in slowly to kiss me passionately. My fingers tangle in his hair at the nape of his neck, pulling him closer to deepen the kiss.

We recline back on the bed, never breaking the kiss. He pulls me on top of him and I can feel his arousal again. I break the kiss and sit up to straddle him.

"The dream wasn't_ so_ bad."

"Oh no?

"Nope. You were very….sexy and dominant."

He starts to move under me, thrusting upwards and rotating me in circular motions, with his hands on my hips.

"Dominant, huh?"

"Mmmhmm."

I decide to turn the moment into a playful one. We've both endured so much seriousness for one day.

"Did I pull your hair?" he gently tugs on the ends of my hair, pulling my head back.

I groan as his movements speed up and become more pronounced.

"Did I?"

"No."

"Tell me what I did to you, Bella."

"You….you were commanding. And…ahhh." I shudder when I feel his tongue flick at my breast, then blow cool air across it.

"What else?"

"You ripped my stockings." My head's thrown back, my eyes are closed and hips are moving at a maddening pace. He's hard against my wet, sensitive flesh, sliding back and forth. "Jesus." I hiss from how good it feels.

"What else?" he murmurs against my skin.

"You lift my skirt." I say with a shaky breath.

"Mmmm, sounds hot." He slows down his pace.

"Edward."

"Hmm?"

"You're teasing."

"Mmmmhmmm. It feels so good." He whispers and starts to ravish my breasts. "Keep talking." He reaches across me and retrieves a packet from the nightstand, expertly sheathing himself, without ever stopping his ministrations to my breasts.

He resumes his slow torture, grinding against me but he doesn't enter. It's driving me insane but I don't want him to stop. Soon, I'm going to climax like this and I'm not complaining.

"You pick me up, and hold me against the wall, spreading my legs." I'm completely breathless and panting.

"Do I videotape us?"

"N–no." I stammer and grip his shoulders. I'm so close.

"What a damn shame." He stops and flips me over. The movement is swift and catches me off guard, causing me to yelp. And then he enters me in one smooth thrust. We both climax soon after.

* * *

"Mmmm." I stretch, satisfied and reach for him but he's not there. My eyes open lazily and squint from the daylight that now lights up the room. I check his alarm clock. Dawn has apparently crept up on me. I glance around the room, wondering where Edward has gone. The bathroom door is open and there's no water running.

_He must've gone back to the hospital._

I hesitantly roll over and sit up, debating when I should go home, at least to get a fresh change of clothes.

_I guess while he's checking on his nephew would be the ideal time._

I wrap the sheet around me and climb out of bed. Gathering up my scattered clothing from the floor, I head into the bathroom.

* * *

After I've showered and dressed, I grab my phone to type Edward a quick text, letting him know I'm heading home in case he returns and wonders where I am. I send the message and start down the hall. When I reach the stairs, I'm stopped by the sound of low voices.

"What are you doing here?"

"I had to see you, Edward."

_Edward and Lauren._

* * *

**_~~DE~~_**

_**End Note: Was it worth the wait? Let me know. Review!**_


	28. Chapter 28, She's Baaaack!

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**_

_**A/N: Thanks to all readers, new and old. I really appreciate all of your reviews and comments **__**– **__**even those where I'm told that they can no longer keep reading DE because Edward is so deplorable. He is a hard pill to swallow, but I didn't want write a "safe" Edward. Mostly in the world of fanfiction he's portrayed as being safe and as a reader myself, I love that; but DE is my challenge. I wanted him sketchy, flawed and although his behavior is perhaps at the extreme end of the spectrum, it's his human frailties, which lead him there. And as an author, I love being able to set and navigate the path for him to redeem himself. *Shrugs***_

_**Last chapter Edward and Bella heated things up, then Lauren showed up and put out the flames (that b****!)Let's see what she wants, shall we? Foolforedward beta's this. She's the best.**_

_**DE Chapter 28, She's Baaack!**_

_**LPOV**_

It's early morning and I sit in my newly furnished living room, having a cup of coffee and a cigarette. It's my second cup and my third smoke. I'm well on the way to my fourth. I'm so on edge. There isn't enough caffeine or nicotine to settle my nerves right now. I've been in this state ever since I ended the upsetting phone call I received twenty minutes ago.

I pace the room and take a long drag, when I hear pounding on the front door. I quickly stub out the cigarette in an ashtray, run to the door and snatch it open.

"This is bad, Lauren. This is so fucking bad." He blows right past me in a state of panic.

"What the hell was that phone call all about?" I snap. "Do you have any idea the state you've put me in? I'm a fucking wreck!"

He walks across the room and lights up, while pouring a glass of whiskey.

I look at him like he's lost his mind.

"Hello? You just called me freaking the fuck out, saying something went wrong? Are going to tell me what happened or are you going to get drunk in my living room?"

He swallows the contents in the glass and quickly pours another. His hands are shaking as he drinks and pulls on the cigarette.

"I hit him."

"What?" My eyes narrow in confusion. "You hit who?"

"Edward! I hit him!"

"What do you mean you _hit _him? You weren't supposed to let him see you, let alone get into some physical altercation with him."

"Fuck…" he grabs his hair and pulls hard. "I hit him with my car, Lauren!"

My eyes widen. I'm in shock but I'm sure I didn't hear him correctly.

"I don't know what happened. He just jumped in front of the car."

I need a second to process. I sink to the sofa robotically, trying to make sense of what he's just told me. He continues to ramble on but I can't understand what he's saying.

I mouth the words he's said and I can't believe it. I turn slowly to look at him, gaping. He's taken up with pacing the floor and muttering something over and over.

"I told you to get proof." My voice is nearly a whisper.

"What?" he stops and whirls around. "You can't be serious right now."

"I told you to get proof." My teeth gnash as I say it a little more forcefully.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" I tell you I may have possibly committed vehicular homicide and you're worried about whether I got the goods on Edward's girlfriend! You're sick, lady!"

"I told you to get proof, not to plow anyone down with a car!" I jump to my feet enraged. "Oh my God! Edward!" my hand flies up to cover my mouth when realization sets in.

"Where is he?"

"I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know? Where did you leave him when you hit him, you imbecile!"

"I don't know! I left him at the park with _her_ and that kid."

"Kid? What kid?"

"A toddler? Maybe five or six? A little boy?" I can't be sure."

My stomach lurches. "A boy or a girl?"

"It looked like a little boy, alright!"

"What did he look like?"

"How the fuck should I know? He wasn't my focus."

"What color hair did he have!"

"Dark…. almost black."

_Josh._

I have a sick feeling in the pit of my stomach. "Oh God."

I grab my keys from the table and rush for the door. He blocks my path.

"_Wait,_ where are you going?"

"To see if they're alright! They could be badly hurt!" I wrench open the door to leave and he slams it shut.

"You are not going anywhere near that park. Police are most likely swarming that place by now. And you're hysterical. You'll go there, raise suspicion and get us both tossed into jail. I'm _not_ going to jail, Lauren."

"Take your hands off me! He could be dead!"

_Oh, God Edward! Josh!_

I push away from him and slide down the door, onto the floor.

_What have I done?_

"How did this happen? I bury my face in my hands and wail. I pull my hands away and turn to him in fury. "What did you do?"

"Don't get all _What did you do to my Edward!" _ _You _sent me there. _You_ told me where he was and what to do."

"I didn't tell you to kill anybody!"

"It wasn't my fault! He jumped in front of the car like he was some super hero or something. I thought he saw me when I was parked, so I tried to speed away. It wasn't my fault."

I get up from the floor and walk swiftly across the room to retrieve my phone. He's next to me in seconds, trying to snatch it away.

"Who are you calling? I swear to God, Lauren…."

"Shut the fuck up. I'm calling the hospital to see if he's been admitted. If he's there, they have to give me information. I'm still his wife."

"You can't tell them you're Edward's wife, calling to see if he's been admitted, Lauren. How fast do you think they'll trace the accident back to you if you do?"

"I didn't hit any fucking body. You did."

"Then ask yourself…. how fast do you think I'll rat your ass out about _everything else_? Don't attempt to grow a conscience, Lauren."

I hold the phone and wait for the receptionist to pick up.

"CCG, where may I direct your call?"

I blow out a shaky breath and glance at him before I answer.

"Patient Information."

* * *

After calling the hospital, I hop in my car and drive over to Edward's. I was informed that he hadn't been admitted so going over to his place is Plan B.

I try to appear calm and compose myself before I knock on the door.

_What if he doesn't answer? …. Dear God, please let him answer. _

He opens the door and I feel like my prayers are answered. There are no visible scratches or bruises. Not a damn hair out of place, except for the norm. He's still as gorgeous as ever, even with the scowl that's on his face when he sees that it's me.

"What do you want?"

"Can I come in?" I ask and don't wait for him to answer. I brush past him.

"What are you doing here?"

"I had to see you, Edward."

"For?"

This is where I need to lie.

"I–I just…. we left things in a bad place the last time we saw one another. I want to clear the air."

"Bullshit!"

"It's true. I know things have gone off the rails with us and I'm not happy about that. I want to call a truce."

"Off track…. a _truce? _Lauren, have you lost your fucking mind? We are way past calling a truce. What you did the other day was unforgivable. Get out." He grabs my arm and ushers me to the door.

"Wait…. how's Josh doing?" I hesitate.

He releases my arm and fixes me with a skeptical look.

"You haven't asked about him in months."

"I know that. That's why I'm asking now. I miss him, Edward."

His eyes narrow and he takes a step back, pointing and shaking his finger at me.

"What?"

"Josh was nearly killed yesterday. He was hit by a car."

I gasp and cover my mouth. "_Josh!"_

"Oh my God!" he whispers with a shocked expression.

"Is he…. is he going to be alright, Edward?" I can feel a tear slip from my eye.

_It was Josh who got hit, not Edward._

"No…. no." he shakes his head at me. "You're going to stand here, in my face, with those fucking crocodile tears? You fucking did this! I'm sure of it!"

"Edward…. what are…"

"Bella was right. I should've listened to her." He turns away from me and runs both hands through his hair, exasperated.

_Bella?_

"What does_ she_ have to do with any of this?"

He grabs me and slams me against the wall, causing me to scream.

"You tried to kill me, Lauren. In the process you damn near killed my nephew. You're going to be sorry you missed me with that car."

"Edward, let go. You're hurting me!"

"You hate me this much?" He shakes me. "He's just a little boy! You were supposed to love him too! How could you do that to me – to him? My God!"

"Edward, let go of her!"

My head whips around to see _her_ come charging down the steps in our direction.

"Edward, stop…stop it!" She yells and finally manages to pull him away from me. I'm a wreck – in full-blown tears.

"I can't believe you think I would do anything to hurt, Josh! I love that little boy. You know that, Edward!"

"You make me sick! You will pay for this. As sure as my name is Edward Masen. _You. Will. Pay."_

"Edward." I whimper, but he doesn't respond. He disappears up the stairs, leaving me and Bella standing there.

"What you did to Josh broke him. He loves that little boy more than life. Are you happy now?"

"You know nothing about Josh and Edward." I sniff and roughly wipe the tears away from my face. "That car should've hit you."

"That was the goal…. wasn't it?" She shakes her head and then her eyes get a blank look, like she's staring off into space. I frown.

"What?"

Her daze is broken and she squints at me with a confused look. She does this for a few more seconds. It's weird. Then she takes off after Edward.

_What the hell is she thinking? What will she say to Edward?_

"Edward! Edward! Please…. You have to believe me!" I yell out for him, but there's no answer.

* * *

I arrive back home distraught and panicked.

_He knows._

I grab every piece of anything that has to do with Bella Swan and run over to the fireplace, tossing it in, including all the photos I've had taken of her and Edward together.

He watches me confused, but says nothing.

"Give me the file you have on Jacob Black and the photos you took yesterday of Bella and Edward."

"They're in the trunk of my car."

"Go and get them and after you do that, get rid of the car. Remove all the tags and stickers. Destroy that license plate. A Florida plate is very easy to make. It has a fucking orange on it for God's sake. We don't need anyone talking to police, saying they saw a black, expensive car with Florida plates at that park. It won't be long before they make the connection. Destroy it. Then get lost."

"Lauren, what the hell happened? Did you see, Edward?"

"Do what I said." I turn up the furnace and watch the flames rise, slowly burning the paper into a pile of ash.

"Lauren…."

"James! We don't have time! Edward is suspicious. We have to get rid of everything that links us to that accident. That means the paper trail, the car –you, _everything_!"

I pray there's still time.

* * *

_**BPOV**_

I'm stopped by the sound of low voices.

"What are you doing here?"

"I had to see you, Edward."

_Edward and Lauren._

"This can't be good." I whisper to myself and move forward to see.

Her hands wring over and over. She looks worried and definitely rattled by something.

I feel bad for eavesdropping but something tells me that my name is going to come up in the conversation.

They're speaking lowly and I can barely make out what's being said, that is, until Edward puts an end to the hushed tones.

"Bullshit!" He snaps as she tries to explain her reason for being here.

I contemplate going down and stopping this train wreck before it starts but I'm interested in what she's going to say.

"It's true. I know things have gone off the rails with us and I'm not happy about that. I want to call a truce." She fabricates.

She's fishing. I can tell. Her words make no sense. She wouldn't be showing up out of the blue to just to call a _truce. _By the look on Edward's face I can tell he's not buying any of it. He gets fed up and tries to usher her to the door but she stops him.

"Wait…. how's Josh doing?" She inquires and a look of skepticism creeps over his face.

"You haven't asked about him in months."

"I know that. That's why I'm asking now. I miss him, Edward."

His eyes narrow and he takes a step back, pointing and shaking his finger at her.

"What?"

"Josh was nearly killed yesterday. He was hit by a car."

As he continues to inform her about the accident, I worry that his anger is going to resurface and she is going to be on the wrong end of it.

Their heated discussion about Josh and the accident sends my mind reeling, reliving the horrible scene once again.

_The car starts up and speeds towards us __– __I scream for Edward to get out of the way. He's thrown in the air, then crashes to the ground when the car hits. The car stops then speeds away_.

I try hard, to focus on what I'm recalling - to see if I can get a glimpse of the driver but only disjointed images run through my mind.

I'm jostled from my reverie by the sound of a sharp scream. Edward has Lauren by her arms, pinned against the wall. I take off at speed, down the staircase.

"You tried to kill me, Lauren. In the process you damn near killed my nephew. You're going to be sorry you missed me with that car."

"Edward, let go. You're hurting me!"

"You hate me this much? He's just a little boy! You were supposed to love him too! How could you do that to me – to him? My God!"

"Edward, let go of her!" I yell and run over, trying to pull him away.

Lauren is in tears and looks terrified. Edward is livid and shakes her repeatedly.

"Edward, stop… stop it!" I finally manage to get him to listen to me. He releases her and steps away.

"I can't believe you think I would do anything to hurt, Josh! I love that little boy. You know that, Edward!"

"You make me sick! You will pay for this. As sure as my name is Edward Masen. _You. Will. Pay."_

His words cut deep. The look on her face confirms it. They stun even me. He turns and heads up the steps, leaving us standing there.

She's an utter wreck.

"What you did to Josh broke him. He loves that little boy more than life. Are you happy now?"

"You know nothing about Josh and Edward." She sniffs and wipes her tears. "That car should've hit you."

"That was the goal…. wasn't it?" I say and shake my head.

Before I can follow Edward another image flashes through my head. I squint and focus.

_Orange._

"What?" She yells, looking at me suspiciously and breaking my concentration. And then the image flashes again and this time it's clearer.

_A license plate._

I look at her for a moment but say nothing. I need to check on Edward. I look at her pointedly before I turn and walk away.

I stand at the top of the stairs waiting for Lauren to leave before I approach Edward. He's beyond furious and I'm afraid of what I just witnessed. He snapped at her. I'm just glad I was able to pull him away from her before he literally throttled her to death.

But the damage has already been done. He grabbed her. God only knows how she'll try and spin this. One thing is definitely certain, Lauren still loves Edward and everything he does and thinks, affects her deeply but she's a ticking time bomb that could explode at any moment. I don't trust her.

Her loud, anguished pleading for him to believe that she would never hurt Josh echoes up the stairs, but he doesn't respond.

I stand there for a bit longer after I hear her quietly exit and try to get my thoughts in order before making sure Edward hasn't completely flipped his lid.

I briskly walk down the hall and to the bedroom to the sounds of objects breaking. I cautiously stand in the doorway and wait patiently for his tirade to end.

"That bitch is going to pay."

He smashes the bedside lamp to bits.

"You need to calm down, Edward."

"Calm down? She damn near killed my nephew!"

"We don't know that for sure."

He whirls around and scowls at me. "You were the one who was emphatic about it being Lauren who was driving the car that hit Josh from the beginning. Why the sudden backpedal?"

"Emphatic is a bit of an embellishment, Edward. I simply wanted to express my thoughts but I'm not backpedalling. I think Lauren had something to do with it. I'm just not so sure she was the one who was actually driving."

"What are you talking about, Bella? Did you hear her? She came over here to grill me for answers. She's behind this."

"Listen, I don't doubt that she is behind this, but I'm not one hundred percent sure she was driving." I walk over to him, trying to reason. "I saw the look on her face when you said Josh was nearly killed. She turned white as a sheet."

"It's called guilt, Bella. How could she do that? How could she hurt him? Even if she was not the driver... she's obviously involved!" He shakes his head and sinks into my arms.

"I don't know." I wrap mine around him for comfort and I don't share the memories I'm having about the accident because at this moment, I don't know exactly what they mean.

* * *

He drives me home after a whirlwind twenty-four hours. The ride is mostly silent. I look over to him and he's brooding. I remain quiet and look away. At this point, I don't have any reassuring words for him. His nephew is in the hospital recovering from a hit and run accident that his wife most likely played a major part in. What do I say to that?

We pull into the parking lot of my apartment. He switches off the ignition but just sits.

"I'm sorry." He says, but doesn't look at me.

"Why are you sorry?"

He sighs heavily and pinches the bridge of his nose. "This isn't how I expected the morning to turn out. I'd actually planned on making you breakfast in bed."

"Oh really," I mock surprise. "Breakfast, huh? Now I'm curious. What were you going to cook?"

"Seriously Bella, after everything that happened yesterday, last night was perfect and then Lauren shows up to ruin it."

"Edward, look at me." I grab his chin and turn his face to mine. "She didn't ruin anything. Last night happened and it _was_ perfect. I wouldn't change any of it."

His eyes lock with mine before he leans in to kiss me softly on the lips. He then exits the car and waits for me to follow.

"You're coming in?" I ask, stepping out and closing the door behind me.

"Yeah…. I mean if it's alright with you?"

I smile and walk up to my apartment door, letting us both inside.

* * *

He sits in my bedroom waiting for me to change. When I'm freshly dressed, I join him and watch as he picks up random bottles of perfume to smell.

"Any to your liking?" I tease.

"Actually, I like this one." He opens the bottle and dots some on his finger. He walks over and stands behind me, kissing one side of my neck while applying the perfume to the other.

"You smell so good." He murmurs and peppers my neck with open- mouthed kisses.

My eyes flutter close and a low moan escapes me.

"If I could, I would continue what we started last night."

"Why don't you?" I'm lost in the moment. The warmth of his body feels incredible next to mine and the emergence of his arousal pressing against me has me dizzy with want.

He pulls away and I fight the urge to pout.

"I have to get to the hospital to see Josh."

And I feel like a selfish little tramp. For a moment I'd forgotten about Josh.

"Yes, right. Let's go." I say quickly, hoping he doesn't recognize how his rejection has affected me.

"You don't have to, you know. It's not –"

I hold up my hand and grab my cardigan.

"I want to make sure Josh is okay too, Edward. Shall we?" I hold out my hand for him and he glances at it before he laces his fingers with mine.

* * *

We arrive at the hospital shortly after, having stopped to get coffee. I suggest we pick up something for Jasper and Alice. I'm sure they've barely taken a moment to nourish themselves.

As we walk through the lobby, I feel a bit leery about being here. Edward's sister wasn't exactly happy that I was here before, not that I blame her. I feel awkward, but I want to be here for Josh and Edward.

We ride the elevator in silence and exit once we reach the right floor. As we make our way, nurses and doctors greet Edward. I walk beside him and smile inwardly at the respect he appears to engender.

Finally reaching the nurse's station, I see Edward's parents and Emmett sitting in the waiting room.

"Edward, sweetheart, I'm so glad you're here." His mother stands from the chair and comes over to embrace him.

"Hello, Mom. How's Josh?"

"Doctor Newton says he's doing well. He's going to be fine. We're just waiting for him to wake." Edward's father adds and they exchange a brief hug. "It's good to see you again, Bella."

"You too, Doctor Masen."

He fixes me with an almost humorous glare and I understand what it's about.

"I mean, Edward." I smile and duck my head. Edward's eyebrows rise playfully at our exchange and I shrug.

"Mom, this is Bella. Bella this is my mother, Elizabeth."

"It's nice to meet you." I offer my hand and she takes it kindly.

Edward is the spitting image of her – same hair color, same eyes, and identical smiles. I feel like I'm staring a bit too long.

"We stopped to get coffee for Josh's parents. I'm sorry. I didn't think to bring more." I add nervously.

"It's alright, dear. We've had plenty, not the good kind either." She laughs. "Alice and Jasper will appreciate the thought. And God knows they need to take a break and eat something."

I set the carrier of coffee down on the table and take a seat.

"I'll be right back. I'm going to have a peek at Josh's chart." Edward says to me then heads over to the nurse's station.

Emmett takes the opportunity to come over and flop down next to me.

"You guys have finally gone public, huh?" He smiles his dimpled smile.

"Not exactly and I think you know the reasons why not."

"It's only a matter of time." He whispers so his parents are oblivious to the conversation.

"You're going to torture me, aren't you?" I say nodding my head as if I need an answer.

"Yep."

I smile and shake my head at him.

* * *

We all sit in the lobby of the visiting room and wait for Jasper and Alice to come out from seeing their son.

"So Bella." Edward's mother starts. "What do you do for living?"

_Oh crap. Here we go._

I clear my throat and shift uncomfortably. "I'm a marriage therapist."

Her brows shoot up and eyes dart over to Edward. "No." She says in disbelief and smiles.

"Yes mother, she is, and damned good at it too." Edward slips in.

"Obviously." Emmett snorts and I pinch his arm, watching him grimace slightly.

"Ow!" he mouths, looking.

This moment is beyond awkward yet I feel like I've known these people for ages.

Suddenly, Alice bursts into the lobby in a rush.

"It's Josh!"

Edward stands immediately and my stomach sinks.

"Al?" He says quietly and steps closer to her.

"He's awake, Edward! My son is awake, alert, talking and wants food!" She jumps into his arms and I watch the relief wash over him.

"He's asking for you." She cries happily as he gently rocks her back and forth. He releases her and turns to me and holds out his hand. My eyes go wide and my mouth falls slightly open.

"Come with me to see him."

I hesitantly take his hand and allow him to pull me from the chair. "Are you sure?" I say to him, but I'm looking at Alice.

She nods approvingly and I let him lead me in to visit his nephew.

* * *

_**~~DE~~**_

_**End note: Nothing special just review….as always! See you guys next chapter.**_


	29. Chapter 29, The Jig is Up, or is it?

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, but will own a copy of BD2 on March 2**__**nd**__**!**_

_**A/N: First let me start off by giving huge thanks to EVERYONE who has started with me from the beginning and all who have just come aboard. **_

_**I want to also thank you all for voting for this story over at TLS (The Lemonade Stand) for fic of the week. It is truly an honor to have DE considered. I nearly flipped when I saw it on the website! Yay! Big Thank you's to the ladies over at TLS for all that you do! It's a wonderful site. **_

_**Congratulations to all the authors for making the poll on TLS! There are some fantastic stories in the fandom that don't get the recognition they deserve and TLS does a wonderful job in making that possible. Who'd have thought that there were so many good authors out here just needing a chance or place to have their work recognized? It truly is amazing. **_

_**Thank you to Fooforedward. None of it was possible without you**__**–**__** absolutely any of it. I'm so grateful for you. And we have a ton of work to do! LOL.**_

_**Last chapter DE broke 1000 reviews! And I'm still writing it! That's so cool! Let's keep it going, shall we?**_

_**DE chapter 29, The Jig is Up, or is it?**_

_**BPOV**_

I stand over in the corner of Josh's room, smiling at him and Edward. I think just how amazing this kid is. After everything he's been through, he's awake and barely complaining about any pain, discomfort or even just being in hospital.

I listen while Edward promises him everything under the sun. He loves him so much. I begin to wonder what kind of father he'd be – that he could've been, if his son were alive today.

My feelings have done a complete 'three-sixty' degree turn and it's not just because of the incredible sex. I've begun to see the good in this man. Yes he's flawed – more flawed than anyone I've ever seen; but he's compassionate, loving and kind. He loves his family unconditionally and the way he was with me last night solidifies my newly developed feelings for him.

It makes me wonder if it's the reason Lauren is so obsessed with him – why she went to such extremes to have him.

_God! That's ridiculous. She drugged and took advantage of him for heaven's sake and in the process, destroyed the core of the man!_

I recall the way she cried and pleaded for him to believe her this morning. The look on her face when he told her she made him sick. It was as if he had driven a stake through her heart – like she couldn't bear to have him disgusted with her.

It was clear that she cared about what happened to Josh, but she definitely was fishing for something by just showing up this morning. But what?

_Damn it! I wish I could remember something about the accident that made sense._

"Uncwle Edward, I'm hungwy and thwirsty." Josh says in a raspy whine.

"I know, buddy, but remember what uncle Edward told you…. about what kind of food you can have right now?"

"Lik….likawids?" He questions, as he struggles with the pronunciation. It's so adorable I can hardly contain my smile from broadening.

"Yep, just liquids, bud."

"But I wanna hotdog."

Edward turns and looks at me, at a loss for what to do and I try to help.

"Hey, Josh. Do you like Jell–O?" I walk over to his bedside and kneel.

"The rwed kind?"

I turn to Edward and mouth _Bingo._

"Of course the red kind!" I say with embellished enthusiasm.

"No." He says and my enthusiasm fades a little.

_Damn. I thought I had him._

"The gween kind. I want gween and owange juice."

I nod, smile and stand from my crouched position. "You got it. Be right back."

I leave, en route to find green Jell-O and orange juice.

* * *

Edward is out in the lobby, sharing his feelings with Josh's parents about the accident. I overhear them talking about Lauren and they are incensed to say the least. Alice all but has to be restrained from going to find Lauren and running her over repeatedly with her car, just so she can know what it feels like. Her words exactly.

Jasper and Alice demand that Edward immediately tell the police about what he believes, and he agrees to do so as soon as he leaves the hospital. He tells them he wanted to warn them beforehand, just in case Lauren shows up at the hospital, since she now knows Josh is the injured one.

Josh is enjoying his Jell-O that I had to drive to a local deli to pick up. No lime Jell-O on the hospital menu today. I didn't mind.

_Anything for an adorable five-year old boy, recovering from being hit by a car._

He insists that he doesn't need me to help feed it to him. He almost scowls at me when I offer.

"How's the Jell-O, Josh?"

"Gweat." He mumbles and reaches for his orange juice and sips from the straw. Mmm, I wove owange juice."

"Me too. It's my favorite." I run my hand over his soft, dark-brown hair.

"Fwordida owanges."

I chuckle at his cute speech impediment. "What's that, Josh?"

"Owanges come fwom Fwor-widahh." He drawls, trying to make me comprehend. "Uncwle Edward told me."

Just as he says it, I get a flash of the license plate…. and the car. It's a black sports car and it has a Florida license plate. I feel my mouth drop open.

_Why didn't I think of it before?_

"Your uncle is totally right, buddy." I say, partially dazed and stand up from the bed. Edward, Alice and Jasper enter the room and I gently grab Edward's arm.

"I need to talk to you." I whisper. He frowns but understands and nods, leading us back out into the lobby.

"What's wrong?" He asks worriedly.

"I didn't want to mention any of this in front of Josh and his parents. And I kept it from you at first because I thought it was meaningless, but now I'm sure."

"What are you talking about, Bella?"

"I've been having flashes of the accident."

His brows knit together and he waits.

I'm a little skeptical about telling him my thoughts out of fear that he will go berserk and do something rash.

"And?" He implores, not so subtly.

"They're sketchy."

"Bella, would you please just tell me what you remember?" His voice escalates.

"I've been remembering the license plate."

"You remember it? That's…. man that's good news! Come with me." He pulls me along with him over to the nurse's station and asks for a pen and paper.

"Here, write down the plate number and I will give it to the police when I stop by the station."

"Edward, I don't know the plate number I–"

"But you said you saw it." He looks confused.

"I remember seeing the plate, not the number but I know it's a Florida license. They're obvious."

"Florida plates?" he frowns with confusion. "Lauren doesn't…."

I grab his arm and walk us away, to a more private area to explain the rest.

"The car model is a black sports – most likely a coupe but the license is definitely from Florida. This clears Lauren but it doesn't clear James."

Realization sets in and a look of pure fury overtakes his features.

"This doesn't clear her, Bella. She may have not been driving but she's up to her neck in this. They are both going to pay for what they did to my nephew!" His teeth gnash and he slams his fist into the wall behind him, alerting everyone on the floor that there's some sort of disturbance going on.

He walks briskly down the hall and to the elevator. It's all I can do to keep up with his long strides.

"Where are you going?" I ask when I finally catch up with him, near breathless. "Edward, you can't go to Lauren. You're too angry. This morning you really shook her up. I don't think ...j..."

"I'm going to the police, Bella. Are you coming?" He interrupts and steps into the elevator, waiting for me to decide. Without another word, I do.

* * *

"Let me get this straight, doctor Masen. You think your wife tried to kill you and your nephew?" The detective looks at Edward with a confused look.

"That's exactly what I'm saying. Now what are going to do about it?"

"It's not that simple, Doctor Masen. You can't just walk in here and accuse someone of something so serious, and boom we just lock him or her up. We deal with facts. Now, why don't you tell me why you think your wife is behind this?"

Edward scrubs his face roughly in annoyance but begins to tell the detective about his suspicions, leaving out small, yet important details.

When he's through, the detective has a more decisive look on his face – skepticism.

"What are you waiting for? I've told you everything, now I want both her and James arrested for what they did to my nephew." He demands.

"Although I sympathize with you, it doesn't work like that. I will have to question your wife and find out if there is any evidence to support your accusations. This James character is a different story." He stands and takes Edward's statement over to the file cabinet and puts it inside. Edward follows behind him.

"What do you mean he's a different story?"

"Well, if what you say about this James is true and as he's not a resident of our jurisdiction and may possibly have left the state, we will have to liaise with the Florida police in our investigations."

"What!" He snaps.

"Sorry. It's the law. Besides you haven't told me why your wife and this guy would want to do this. There has to be a reason. I suspect that you are not telling me everything and believe me, it will help us more if you did, Doctor Masen."

"This is fucking ridiculous. My nephew and I were damn near killed and you're treating _me_ like I did something wrong. I want to speak to the head of this department."

"Fine, I'll get him but he'll tell you nothing different to what I've said. Wait here."

He runs his hand through his hair and perches the other on his hip in frustration. I walk over to him and rub his arm in comfort.

"This is unbelievable. Did you hear any of that?"

I rest my chin on his shoulder. "Yes, I heard everything."

"I won't let them get away with this, Bella."

"I know you won't. There's a way."

He turns and looks at me, waiting for me to elaborate.

"You have to tell the police why Lauren and James would want to do this. You have to tell them _everything_, Edward."

From the look on his face, I can tell he's none too happy but he knows I'm right. There's no other alternative.

His jaw clenches repeatedly. He's at war with himself over this and it kills me to see him in such a state – to know what he has to risk, getting justice for his nephew.

His eyes burn through mine as he takes a healthy, deep breath and says, "For Josh."

* * *

_**EPOV**_

I drop Bella off, back at her place after we leave the police station. I've told them the entire story about James and Lauren drugging me five years ago, and how it was the premise that led to yesterday's events. They assured me that they would follow up with me as soon as they questioned Lauren. I'm still not sure what they'll do about James, but somehow he too will pay for his crime.

She stands at her front door, looking worried. She tugs on her bottom lip with her teeth and I release it, gently pulling at it with my thumb.

"Do you have to do this?"

I don't answer. I simply smile and caress her cheek, pushing away a loose strand of hair.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For everything. For last night and being here for me today - and for my family; and mostly for Josh as well. For believing in me enough to give us a chance, but ultimately for what you just did for me back there, at the police station."

She gives me a half smile and covers my hand with her own. "I didn't do much."

I could go back and forth with her about how much she's done for me but instead I cup her face and lean down to kiss her. She lets out a soft whimper and I reluctantly pull away. If I don't I'd be here all night and right now I have more pressing matters to deal with.

"I have to go."

"Edward, wait. I'll go with you." She grabs my arm and tries to stop me.

"That's not a good idea. I need to do this alone."

"But…."

Before I give her the chance to change my mind, I walk away hurriedly and hop in my car, pulling away. This is my mess and I have to be the one to fix it.

* * *

I drive for about a quarter of a mile. It's dark and beginning to rain. At the red light I send two text messages – one to my sister and the other to _her_, asking to meet me at the hospital. I have to tell a lie but it's necessary. Before the light turns green, she's responded, agreeing to meet me in twenty minutes.

Bella has texted me five times since I've left her. I finally send her a message, telling her not to worry and that everything will be over soon.

I pull into the hospital parking lot and wait for her to arrive. This is the only place I could think of, where she would meet me after everything I said to her earlier. The lie I told her about Josh is the only way I can be sure she'll show up.

I see a car approaching and I immediately exit my own, once I notice that it's her.

She skids into a parking space and I have to force myself not to laugh sarcastically at her phony concern.

"Edward, is he all right? What's happened with Josh?" She jumps out of the car, frantic.

"Josh is fine. I needed to see you and I knew it was the only way to get you here."

She's soon dampened by the droplets of rain that's started to fall and looks a frazzled mess.

"What do you mean he's fine? Your text made it sound like it was urgent for me to get over here." She frowns.

"Like I said, it was the only way."

"The only way? Why am I here, Edward? This morning you didn't want to hear a word I had to say and now…."

"Now _I _have alot to say, Lauren. I've gone to the police, and I've told them everything."

"Wha ...what do you mean?" She stammers.

"I've told them about what you did to me five years ago."

"Why…. why would you do that? Edward…. you're upset about Josh and taking it out on me…"

"I also told them that you were behind the hit and run." I cut her off abruptly, not interested in hearing her whining.

"What! I wasn't driving the car!" She blurts out, and I know I have her right where I want her.

"Who was driving the car, Lauren?" My voice is calm as I speak through clenched teeth.

"I–I–I don't know!" Her eyes widen in fear as I step closer to her.

The ring of her cell-phone interrupts and causes her to jump. She quickly looks at the screen and sends the call to voicemail.

"I–I have to go. Give Josh my love." She turns to leave and I pull her back.

"Who was on the phone, Lauren?"

"No one." A stray tear slides down her cheek. Her phone rings again and she whimpers.

"Answer it. Now!" I grab ahold of her wrist and she nearly drops the phone.

"No!"

I snatch the phone from her and look at the screen and sure as shit it's him.

She's screaming and pleading for me not to answer it, all the while fighting me to get the phone back. I hold her off with one arm and press the answer button, making sure to hit the speaker as well.

"Lauren, where the fuck are you! The police just left here! Hello… hello?"

I end the call and turn to look at her. Her eyes are wild and she's shaking. With all my strength I heave the phone across the parking lot and listen as it smashes to pieces. Grabbing her by the arm, I yank her to me.

"You're going to tell the police what you've done and you're going to do that right now!" I growl.

"Let go of me, Edward! I haven't done anything. Let go! It was James! He was the one driving the car!" She wrenches away and attempts to go for her car again. This time, my sister and the police block her.

"You're not going anywhere, you bitch! You're going to rot in hell for what you did to my son."

Lauren looks back and forth between us and her mouth falls open in horror.

"Mrs. Masen, we would like to ask you some questions about the hit and run accident yesterday, involving your husband and Joshua Whitlock."

"I don't know anything about the accident. I have to get home."

"I'm afraid we can't allow that, Mrs. Masen. You'll have to come with us." They lead Lauren who's yelling and cursing, down the parking lot and into one of the squad cars.

* * *

I'm emotionally spent. After I watch the police haul Lauren off, and say goodnight to Josh, I head into the hospital and to my office. Here I sit in the dark, hoping to not be disturbed by anyone. The moon's vibrant presence is the only form of light sneaking through the cracks of the vertical blinds.

I fiddle mindlessly with the fountain pen on my desk, thinking about the past forty-eight hours. My thoughts heavily on Josh and Bella – me; telling the police about what happened, five years ago at the hands of my wife and that prick James.

I feel exactly the same as I felt when Lauren first confessed what she did to me. I imagine I'm going to feel a hell of a lot worse when this becomes public knowledge.

I didn't want to tell the police about it but it was necessary. I tell myself over and over it's for Josh and I would do anything for him, but I still feel like my reputation will be ruined–my life altered in such a way that I will never be able to repair it.

I was supposed to be such a master at the game. How did I ever let Lauren do this to me? I wonder. I can feel the anger erupting inside of me but instead of ramming my fist through a wall or destroying my office, my emotions take over. There's moisture on my face that I wasn't even aware of. _Soon everyone will know__._

* * *

I leave my office, not being able to stand where my mind is headed. I'm in my car once again, hoping that the open road will clear my thoughts, but sadly it's not enough. I need a distraction.

I know I should probably call first, but I'm halfway there so what's the point?

_There's always a point._

Listening to my conscience, I pull out my phone and dial her number.

"Hello?" She sounds completely out of it.

"It's me. Is it too late to come by?"

"It's nearly two in the morning. Where are you?"

"I'm about five minutes away from your place. Is it okay?"

She sighs heavily as if she's hesitantly forcing herself out of bed. "Okay. I'll see you soon."

I've told her I'm five minutes away but the minute she hangs up, I'm parked, sitting in front of her door. I take the few extra minutes to compose myself, before I head up to the door.

My hand comes up to knock and I stop before I do. I press my forehead up against the door and take a couple of deep breaths.

Lauren had taken so much from me in the past, and now she's taking once again.

_Control._

I need to feel in control again. I knock on the door and wait for her to answer.

* * *

_**~~DE~~**_

_**End Note: Now, before you say this is a cliffy….I'll say it for you. This is a cliffy and my only excuse is….well, I have a problem. I can't help it! But thank you for putting up with me, and as always please review **__**.**_


	30. Chapter 30, Is this Love?

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, but tonight's the night for BD2!**_

_**A/N: Wow! So many new readers and reviews! I love it. Keep them coming.**_

_**Big thanx to everyone reading and rec'ng this story and special thanx to my pre reader/beta Foolforedward, you really do wave a magic wand over this story. (If you catch my drift LOL). Thanx to everyone over on TLS, you guys rock! **_

_**Momma Laura, if you can find that doctor I would sure appreciate it LOL!**_

_**Last chapter Edward got the goods on Lauren and that evil witch is in trouble with the law, although we have not seen the last of her or her wingman, Bella and Edward deserve some peace….for now.**_

_*********LEMONS AND MORE LEMONS********_

_**DE Chapter 30, Is this Love?**_

_**EPOV**_

_Control._

_Control._

_Control._

It's like an unwanted song playing in my head. Repeating itself, over and over, and I want it to stop; only it doesn't. The thought of being in control and dominating is winning out, that is, until she opens the door, and I lay eyes on her beautiful face. Then, I realize that it's not control, but comfort, that I want.

"Hey, what's happened?" she asks, with a look of extreme concern. Without a moments delay, I pull her into my arms and hold her tight.

"I don't want to do this anymore, Bella. I don't want to be like her." I mumble into the crook of her neck.

"Edward….what….what do you mean?" She threads a hand through my hair as she speaks, her voice still thickened by sleep.

"Lauren. I don't want to be like her. I don't want to do to you, what she did to me."

"You could never be like her. You could never do what she did, Edward. Look at me." She pulls back to see my face, but I can't look at her because she's wrong.

Since Lauren's revelation, I've been doing exactly what she did. All the women and cheating was a way for me to feel like I had some type of control, control she stole from me. I can finally see that now.

"Bella, you don't get it. All those women I've taped. All the marriages I've destroyed….I…"

"You can't say that. I _do_ get it. I know where all this is coming from. I know it was hard for you to reveal such personal details about your life to strangers today, but…"

I shake my head and try to pull away from her, but she grabs my face and demands that I look at her.

"Hey, I'm with you. You don't have to go through this alone, Edward."

"You_ don't_ know! She took something away from me, and now _I'm_ the one whotakes."

"No….I'm not listening to this bullshit. I don't know what happened when you left here, but I won't let you do this to yourself. I've seen the way you are with Josh, and your family; the way you are with me."

"The way I was with you when we first met," I correct. "The way I _wanted_ to be with you less than five minute ago.

"That was then." She defends me even though she shouldn't.

"No…._it_ is now! You have _no_ idea what my intentions were before I got here, Bella. Believe me." I turn away, disgusted with myself.

"Tell me."

"Fuck. Not this again. For the tenth time, you are not my shrink." I say in exasperation.

"God! You are so damned difficult." She spins me back around. "I'm not probing your brain, Edward. I want you talk to me. I thought we were starting something, you and I? I thought after everything we've been through to get to this point, that it meant something; that _we _meant something to each other. I want to know _everything_ that you feel; what hurts you, what makes you happy, and not because of who we started off as in the beginning, but because of who we've become."

I watch her as she speaks. She's so beautiful, so sincere, and she's right. She means so much to me. We've come a long way since the day I walked into her office. I was consumed by my anger and guarded back then. Somehow she's managed to tear down the wall I've built up around myself. She saw through the façade, and made me confront the person my past had influenced me to become. I don't want to be that man anymore.

I take a breath and look deep into her eyes. "I went to see Victoria tonight, just before I came here."

Her face falls. She tries her best to remain stoic, but I see the hurt and disappointment. I notice how hard she swallows before she attempts a comeback.

"Oh." Her voice breaks some, and it feels like a thousand tiny knives stabbing me simultaneously.

I wait for her anger, but it doesn't come and I worry. She's silent and waiting for me to explain, but how do I?

"When I left here, I called the police and asked them to meet me in the hospital parking lot. I then called Lauren, on the pretext that something had happened to Josh, and asked her to meet me there as well. We had an altercation in which she said some damning things, and the police took her in for questioning.

After that, I stayed behind at the hospital. I wanted to see Josh before he fell asleep, and then I just ... I sat in my office thinking ... more like obsessing about things." I walk into her living room, expecting that she'll follow, but when I turn she hasn't budged.

"Bella…."

"You went to see Victoria, and..?"

_Christ._

"And nothing! I sat in my office, damn near having a panic attack, thinking about how things will change for me after the news about what Lauren and James did gets out. Most of the people I work with know them both from college. I couldn't….I couldn't take it. I left the office searching for something… _anything _to make me feel like…" I look around, desperately trying to find the right words from somewhere to articulate how I felt ... how I feel.

"You're looking for a way to gain control. You feel it slipping. Reverting back establishes control for you." The words flow from her lips with ease and I'm in shock. She knows.

"I _hate_ feeling this way, Bella." I shake my head. "I hate letting people have power over me."

"So take the power back. _You_ be in control."

I laugh sarcastically at her statement, and walk into the living room without her. This time she follows.

"You know what I mean, Edward."

"Yeah." I confirm.

"How's Josh?" The tone of her voice is shaky as it rises. I detect the annoyance in it.

_She's diverting, trying to avoid getting angry._

"He's doing better, probably talking a little too much now."

I wander over to a glass shelf and look at the photo of her with her graduation class from John Hopkins. She looks so happy. The tassel from her graduation cap is draped alongside the frame. I fiddle with it.

"Did you fuck her, Edward?" she snaps. I stop immediately and look at her. Her brown, doe- eyes are fixated on mine and furious.

I shake my head, and I look at her without wavering so she will know just how serious I am. I sense that she's not convinced, so I finally speak. "_Hell_ no. Never again."

Her expression softens somewhat. She's still visibly upset. I take a step in her direction, and before I can move any closer she runs over and jumps into my arms.

Her lips are on me, and I groan deeply when I feel her tongue enter my mouth and brush against mine.

Our hands are everywhere; pulling, clawing and tearing at unwanted clothing. She's wild with lust and I welcome it, crave it; I love every second of it. Her hands knot in my hair as she pulls my head back and devours my mouth. Legs wrap tightly around my waist, and her hips move and grind hitting just the right spot, causing me to growl in satisfaction.

As I carry her over to the couch, I force myself to break our kiss so I can look into her eyes. "I wanted _you_, Bella, not her. I knew it the moment I was standing on her doorstep. I needed _you_."

"Show me." She looks down at me and caresses my face. I lower her to the couch and she quickly undoes my belt and pants, while I work on my shirt. I shed my clothes and don't wait long for her to follow my lead.

She stands in front of me, and I to undress her.

I'm fully erect at the sight of her standing before me, completely naked and perfect.

I gently thread my fingers through the hair at the nape of her neck and pull her face back to mine, kissing her deeply. My mouth tastes her everywhere; her neck, her shoulders and breasts. I swirl my tongue around the nipple feeling it firm, before I start to suck gently. Her head falls back, and she cries out in pleasure when my hand slips between her legs and teases her.

A growl erupts from deep within my chest when I feel how wet she already is.

"Turn around," I say softly and she does.

I guide her to kneel, and I follow, climbing on the couch behind her, my legs on the outside of hers. Our bodies come in contact, my pelvis flush against her ass. I kiss and suck her neck as her hands grip the sofa. My erection glides between her legs as I move back and forth. The feeling is simultaneously euphoric and torturous. She moves her hips in unison with mine, and I can no longer wait to be inside her.

"I don't have protection." I pant heavily as I murmur in her ear. I know that because of my admission, she could at this very moment, stop this; but there is a part of me that is still as selfish and domineering as ever. I don't give her much room to protest as I angle my hips and stroke upward, hitting her most sensitive spot. Her breath shudders, and I do it repeatedly.

"I'm protected." She forces out in a whisper.

* * *

_**BPOV**_

"Ahhh!" My voice rings throughout the room. He grunts in harmony with every stroke. He spreads my legs wide and rides me hard from behind. The more I scream the harder he rocks into me. His face is buried in the side of my damp neck. One hand massages and kneads my breast, while the other is between my legs, moving in slow torturous circles. He makes sure I'm pleasured in every way possible. His hands, his mouth and his cock work me into a frenzy. My head is spinning with lust. He's so good at what he does. I can hardly contain the smile that I feel spread across my face. "Edward….don't stop!"

"Oh, oh, oh God!" I can feel the coil in my stomach tighten, threatening to snap.

His movements become frantic as he nears his climax. His hand disappears from between my legs and slams against the wall in front of us.

I push back against him, meeting his every stroke, sending him closer to the edge. I'm nearly toppling over the precipice as well.

"Shit! Mmmm….don't stop, baby….keep doing that! Ahhhhh….fuck! Christ! I'm so fucking close…. I'm going to come inside you!"

At this point I don't care. I want him to do it. It feels too good to have him pull away, to not have him close to me.

He rocks into me deeply one last time and we both reach the brink, crying out.

It's at this moment that I cannot imagine my life without him in it.

We remain intimately connected while trying to regulate our breathing. He makes no attempt to pull away, and when he throbs inside of me it sends chills up my spine. He chuckles as he feels me shiver and wraps his arms around me.

"You like that, don't you?"

"Don't be arrogant," I gasp as he finally withdraws from me and settles back against me.

"I'm not." He spoons me from behind and kisses the back of my neck. "It's okay to like the way I make you feel. I _love _the way you make me feel, Bella."

I turn around to see his face, and he's already drifting to sleep. I smile because he looks so calm now, not a worry in the world.

I think back to our earlier exchange. He nearly broke my heart when he told me he went to see Victoria. I tried to hide it, but failed. I never want to imagine him with anyone other than me.

I turn back to look at him, "I love the way you make me feel too." I plant a light kiss on his lips and lean my head back into his chest, drifting off moments after.

* * *

I'm startled from my sleep by the sound of clanging pots and profanity. I look around and notice that it's morning. I'm nude and lying on the couch, draped in the duvet I usually keep in the closet next to the dining room. I replay the last hours in my head and realize it did indeed, happen. Edward came over late, and we made love all night on this very sofa, and now he's in my kitchen doing God knows what.

I get up, wrap the duvet around me and walk to the kitchen. I stop just before entering and simply watch him. He's nude and I enjoy the view. His ass is glorious, and I can't help but imagine what it looked like when he took me from behind.

_Way to be a perv, Bella._

"Fuck!" He curses when he burns his finger on the frying pan. I giggle and he turns to look at me in surprise.

"You need some help?" I ask, smiling at him.

"No. I've got it covered." He says and sticks his finger in his mouth to soothe the burn.

"You….hardly have it covered, Edward." My eyes travel from his face down to his prominent manhood.

"Yeah, well you weren't supposed to see me. I had planned on having breakfast cooked, plated and waiting for you before you woke up."

"I think this way is much better." I bite my lip and saunter closer to him. He pulls me into his arms and holds me close.

"I really enjoyed last night….well, this morning."

"Me too," I admit. "What's for breakfast?"

"You know the answer to that already." He laughs, leaning back to look at me. "Why don't you go and get comfortable back on the sofa, and I can continue with my original plans."

He kisses me quickly and ushers me out of the kitchen. He goes back to fumbling with pots and silverware. I stick my head back in the kitchen to get another glimpse of his perfect ass, and he catches me ogling. I immediately try to cover. "Um….I like American Cheese in my omelet."

He nods and raises both brows with a knowing look, then smiles and shakes his head at me.

He knows I couldn't care less about what type of cheese I eat in my eggs.

* * *

We spend the entire morning just enjoying each other, making love and relaxing on the sofa. The breakfast he made was surprisingly delicious. I'm beginning to see the many talents he possesses.

"It's near noon. I have to go in to work." I say, exhaling in disappointment.

"I feel used," he sighs as he plays lazily with my hair.

"What?" I lift my head and look at him and he's smiling. "You're joking."

"No. I feel used….first my body, then my fabulous cooking, then my body again. Women!"

"Whatever," I laugh and move to sit up. He follows, kissing my back and shoulders. My eyes flutter closed. I know if I don't stop this I won't make it in to work. I stand reluctantly and he takes the opportunity to place kisses along my back, moving lower. "Edward…"

"Hmm?"

"You have to stop." My protest is far from convincing.

"You don't really want me to."

He stands behind me, and I feel just how hard he is. He senses this by the way my back arches into him.

_Jesus. What is this man doing to me?_

I turn to face him and step back to put a safe distance in between us. His expression is playful, as he bites his bottom lip and steps closer to me.

"I have to go to work." I raise my eyebrows at him and hold up my hand.

"Ten minutes."

"No." I take another step back

"Five minutes." He steps closer.

"Five minutes, yeah." I scoff and turn to head up the stairs. "I have forty minutes to shower, dress and drive to work."

"I can work with that," he says and chases me upstairs into the shower.

* * *

After the most intense, sexual shower experience, Edward and I both head off to work. As we didn't get a chance to talk about it this morning, he promises to fill me in on what happened with Lauren when we see each other later.

Leah's eyes light up when she sees me step off the elevator.

"Oh my God, are you alright? I heard about the accident."

"I'm fine." I wave a hand dismissively. "Uh… a friend of mine's nephew was hurt, but he's recovering."

"Oh my goodness – a little boy! Rose came by to check on things and informed me about what happened. She said it was Edward Masen and his nephew!"

_Damn it, Rose._

"Yeah, well, Rose has a big mouth; but yes it's true. I was with them when the accident happened."

"I'm…I'm sorry Bella. I didn't mean to pry. I was just worried."

"Oh, I know. I'm not upset or anything. It's just been a _crazy_ forty-eight hours." I plop down in the chair in front of her desk. "Edward was such as mess, worrying about his nephew. It's been tough for them."

She narrows her eyes and gives me a weird look. Her gaze then drops down to the desk.

"Leah….what's wrong?"

"You called him Edward. That's kind of….informal."

I exhale deeply, realizing my mistake but I know there is no need to lie any longer. Edward would be coming by the office a lot and there are bound to be questions.

"Leah, I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable, and I feel like I can trust you." I take another deep breath. "Doctor Masen….Edward will no longer be seen here as a patient."

"Did something happen?" She asks, confused.

"Yeah." I chuckle nervously. "Without getting into details right now, I will just say that he and I have become closer."

From the way her expression changes, I can tell that she understands what I'm trying to say.

"Oh." She replies with a deadpan expression. She wants to say more. I can sense it.

"Leah, if you have something to say, it's alright. We haven't known one another that long, but I do consider you a friend."

"I'm just….I'm worried."

"Worried….about what?"

"I've heard things about him. I mean he's obviously gorgeous and sexy. I know he's an amazing cardio-surgeon, but I hear he's trouble when it comes to women."

I'm not surprised at all by her concern. Edward's past lifestyle isn't a secret to anyone, and he's never tried to hide it. But no one knows him like I do. I'm sure of that.

"Edward is a complicated man, Leah, and I'm aware he has a past, but it's just that. _A past_. I won't punish him for that." I stand, preparing to walk into my office.

"I understand. And I didn't mean to overstep."

"You didn't." I smile warmly at her so she knows I'm not upset by what she's said. "And I appreciate your concern but everything is fine. Don't worry so much it'll give you premature wrinkles. My mom told me that once." I frown at my own words, and she laughs as I enter my office.

"Premature wrinkles." I sigh and head over to my desk and scroll through my schedule for the day.

* * *

My ten o'clock appointment is a classic description of 'Got married too young.'

"He's never home. I'm young. He doesn't want me to work. What do you suggest I do all day? Stepping out on him isn't a choice I'm proud of, Doctor Swan."

I'm sure my look is one of unmistakable disbelief, as my newest patient blatantly lights up in my office. One foot rests on her knee and the other taps nervously on the floor. I study her overall appearance, but I can't seem to take my eyes off of her footwear.

_Converse tennis shoes._

For some reason they are driving me crazy, the urge to rip them from her feet and toss them in the trash is way too tempting.

_What a piece of work._

"Mrs. Smith, this is a _smoke-free_ doctor's office, as I'm positive all doctor's offices are. I'm going to have to insist you put out the cigarette."

"This is a doctor's office?" She snorts and rolls her eyes, stubbing out the butt in the empty candy dish on my desk.

I glance at her over the rim of my glasses. I'm more than ready to give her a good tongue lashing then tear her hair out by the roots, or knock some sense into her, whichever would be less likely to get me sued.

"Yes….this is a doctor's office. And forgive me if I'm speaking out of turn Mrs. Smith, but none of those are significant reasons for being unfaithful. In fact, there are no reasons for infidelity in my opinion."

"But…

"Although, I can sympathize with you feeling less than inadequate; you can't use those excuses to 'step out' on your husband, as you put it. The two of you need to communicate._ Each of you_ has to listen to one another._ You_ cannot continue to cheat on him. If you do you're going to lose him. That's as plain as I can put it."

I feel for that poor guy she's married to. Pulling out my PDA, I schedule her for another visit, but stop to confirm it with her first.

"Are Wednesdays good for you?"

She simply waves me off, and I scoff under my breath, shaking my head at her.

"Mrs. Smith, I've scheduled you for two weeks, but I think it would be a good idea for you and your husband to come in next week." I'm still looking at my PDA for an open slot to schedule them, "I really want to get started on helping the two of you work out…"

Before I can finish my statement my door slams, alerting me of her abrupt departure. My mouth falls open in shock. I'm nearly speechless.

"What a colossal bitch!"

_Nearly._

Leah runs into my office with the exact look on her face that I'm sure I have on mine, pointing in the direction of the receptionist area.

"What just happened?" She asks in disbelief.

"_Mrs. Smith_ just happened, that's what."

"Forgive me for saying, but she's a real piece of work, Bella."

"Yeah, that's one way of putting it and don't worry, you're forgiven for that." I chuckle.

"I mean her husband is gorgeous and he practically worships her. The last time he was here, all he did was talk about her."

"I know. It's pretty tough."

"Well, she didn't tell me when she would need to be scheduled, so I didn't get a chance to write out an appointment card for her. What should I do?"

"The only thing we can do, Leah. We wait."

* * *

It's late, around 8 p.m. or so.

I'm famished and don't want to eat a really heavy meal this late, so I go to my mini fridge for veggie sticks and low-fat cottage cheese. I kick off my heels, walk across the room and plug my phone into the speaker dock to listen to some music. I choose some soft jazz to mellow me out, humming along to the tune while snacking on my light dinner.

I haven't spoken to Edward since this morning and wonder what he's doing. I walk over to my desk and look down at my phone, about to give him a call.

"Can I have some?"

I spin around and he's standing in my doorway, smiling at me.

"I didn't hear you get off the elevator. How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough. Dance with me."

"What…here….no!"

"Why not? There's no one here but us." He loosens his tie, slips it from around his neck, dropping it to the floor. He walks toward me, undoing the top button of his shirt.

"So?" I chuckle sardonically.

"So, we don't have to play by the rules either." He slinks his hands around my waist, resting them just above my behind and pulls me to him, moving us slowly.

"I hate dancing," I smile up at him. He stares back at me. The look in his eyes tells me he wants more than dancing.

_Bedroom eyes._

"But you love doing it with me." He states.

"I love doing a lot of things with you."

"Careful, doctor." He warns playfully.

"I'm always careful, doctor."

The song fades and another one chimes in softly.

"Tell me what happened with Lauren."

He diverts his eyes. I can tell I've soured the mood by mentioning her, but he continues to sway our bodies.

"I got her to admit that James was the one driving the car. It's in the police's hands now." He finally replies with a frustrating sigh.

"I'm sorry. I know it doesn't make you feel any better knowing the truth."

He shrugs dismissively and doesn't respond. Instead, his hands slide up my back and he unbuttons my blouse.

"I couldn't get you off of my mind all day."

His nimble fingers pop them open one by one, and when he's completely finished, he caresses my breasts through the silk camisole. I can feel my underwear moisten almost instantly.

"I've thought about you too." My eyes are locked with his as his thumbs repeatedly circle my pert nipples.

"Is that so….what were you thinking about?" his voice is deep and smooth, and my legs feel like they might give out.

"You first." I stall.

He smirks and pulls away. My eyes instinctively travel down the length of him and linger at the bulge that's formed in his pants.

"Do you know that I when I first laid eyes on you, I wanted to take you on every surface of this office?" He steps backward and opens the curtains. I frown at him.

"It's late. Why are you opening the curtains?"

"The view is beautiful at night. Haven't you ever noticed?" He walks back over and kneels in front of me. With a sly grin, he slides his hands under my skirt and eases my panties down my legs.

"What are you doing?"

_As if I have to ask._

"Do you remember what I asked you the first time we had a session here alone?" He rises to his feet, bunches my skirt up around my waist and undoes his pants, not bothering to fully shed them.

"Vaguely."

_Damn liar._

"Liar. You remember it _exactly._" He grabs and lifts me up, causing me to gasp in surprise as he wraps my legs around his waist. His cloth covered hardness, brushes maddeningly, deliciously against my throbbing, moist heat.

He carries me over to the window and my bare ass comes in contact with the cool glass. He sucks my breasts savagely and grinds his hard cock into me. I'm getting so wet. I want him inside me so badly, yet what he's doing right now, feels so good. It's torturous and amazing at the same time. All coherent thought leaves my mind, as he pumps and moves with a circular rhythm.

I'm panting uncontrollably. "Edward….please. I need you inside me….now."

"Mmmm….not yet. I want you ravenous for me." He pulls his hips away from mine and begins to tease me with his fingers. My head falls back against the glass as he rubs circles on my clit. I feel like I'm dangling from a cliff and about to fall off, His finger enters me while his thumb keeps up its ministrations.

"Oh…God!"

"I want you wild for me, Bella. I want to be the only man that you'll ever want."

His fingers move faster and my body arches into him as I explode in ecstasy. Before I know what I'm saying, the words fall from my lips. "You're the only man I'll ever want." With that, he slowly enters me.

* * *

**_~~DE~~_**

_**End Note: No cliffy this time. See I'm getting better….well for right now. LOL! Teaser for the next chapter will be up soon. Thank you all for reading. Now, please review!**_


	31. Chapter 31

A/N: You all can pretty much guess why I'm writing this note so soon after posting a chapter.

It was never my intention to draw direct analogies with any living character when writing this scene. The similarity of the name was purely unintentional. The fact is, that I am a converse wearer and for me there is no other brand of sneaker I would rather be wearing. This scenario was not that different to the one I portrayed for Angela when she cheated on her husband Mike. This situation could cover any number of cases where one spouse cheats on another. It's easy to make connections with stories. As a devoted reader myself, I do as well, but PLEASE don't make outside connections with this story. It is a work of fiction only.

I would not normally retract from what I have written, but given that I too am a huge Twilight fan and would not want intentionally slur anyone involved with the saga, have decided to change the name of the character to "Mrs. Smith." I apologize in advance to any persons named Smith… once again, my intention is not to smear anyone with this name.

Sorry about posting this as a chapter, but it was the only alternative.

Chynna


	32. Chapter 32 From Bad to Worse

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**_

_**A/N: I would like to take this moment to thank everyone who has supported me from day one. You all know who you are. I will not get into a long A/n. I will simply let the chapter speak. Foolforedward, thank you for all that you do. You're so much more than an editor.**_

_**DE Chapter 31, From Bad to Worse**_

_**EPOV**_

"So what you're telling me is that Lauren, your wife, the woman we accepted into our family and treated like a daughter; tried to kill you and our grandson by running both of you over with a car?" My mother jumps to her feet in disbelief and rage.

I can do nothing but nod my head, confirming the statement. My father just sits, staring at me in astonishment.

"Why would she _do_ that?" She exclaims.

"Because she's a crazed, lovesick bitch." My sister adds as she enters the room, obviously having overheard the conversation on her way in. "Honestly Mom, you and Dad were the only ones who didn't see Lauren for what she truly is, and Edward has tried to hide it from you."

"Thanks a lot, Al." My cynicism can't be contained and she doesn't seem to care. I can't blame her either.

"Let's cut the shit alright, Edward. Lauren has been stalking you since the two of you started college. She's an obsessed, deranged, spoiled brat that would do anything to get what she wants, and she nearly killed you and my son to get it. It's time you stopped protecting her, or should I say protecting yourself?"

My eyes narrow as I glare at her. It's not until that statement that I realize that Alice knows more than I originally thought.

_Emmett must've told her._

My parents look back and forth between us at our exchange and wait for me to elaborate, but I don't. I haven't a clue about how to respond to what she's thrown at me. She's always been tenacious and outspoken. Only now, the reasons are more warranted.

"Not now, Al." I warn.

"Then when, Edward? They should know just how vile that wife of yours really is."

"I said not now!" My resolve explodes and my parents look horrified at what they're witnessing. "Jesus! Lauren is going to answer for what she's done, Alice. I promise you that."

"You hope." She folds her arms and scowls at me.

"She _will._"

"Just like she's answered for what she did to you all those years ago?"

"What happened? What did she do?" My mother walks over and looks me square in the eye. I avoid her stare down, step past her and grab Alice; ushering her out of the room and into the kitchen. I can hear my parents whispering in confusion behind us. They know Alice and I have always had a confrontational brother/sister relationship, but we always work things out in the end.

Once in the kitchen, I step closer to her. My tone is low, yet full of animosity. "How much do you know?"

"All of it."

My jaw clenches and nostrils flare as I try desperately to control my temper.

"Emmett." I state and turn away, livid.

"Emmett didn't tell me anything, Edward, but I'm more upset that you didn't."

I spin back around to face her and tears are trickling down her face.

"Emmett is the only person I told. How did you find out?"

"Jasper." She says simply and crosses her arms once more.

"_Jasper?_ I never told him a ... "

"He's a private investigator, Edward! I'm married to him! I'm hormonal and a bit insecure, so I find shit!"

"You mean you look for shit." I correct.

"This isn't about me. It's about you. God, Edward! She lied to you about the pregnancy! What kind of monster does that? Why do you continue to protect her?"

I frown at her revelation and think she must be mistaken.

"What are you talking about, Al? Lauren didn't lie to me about being pregnant. She lied about how she got pregnant."

"What? Of course she lied about how, because it wasn't your kid! Jasper recorded a conversation she was having with someone–a man and they were arguing about the pregnancy."

I scrub my face roughly in disbelief, trying to process what she's telling me. I hear her voice, only the words are not clear, but mine are.

"She drugged me. She made me think that I got her pregnant? She lied…. James. No… No way. She wouldn't…. "

"Edward…Edward!"

"What!" I'm ripped from my rant; she's standing in front of me with a worried look.

"Lauren drugged you?" Her eyes squint with bewilderment and I realize that she didn't know everything.

"Yes." My answer shocks her and her hands fly up to cover her mouth."

I storm across the kitchen to exit through the back door. She calls for me, and I acknowledge her only to reply, "I'll tell you everything once I get back. Not a word to Mom and Dad."

* * *

I arrive at the police station and ask to see Lauren. I know she's being held for questioning and has hired a lawyer.

The police take me to an interrogation room where's she's waiting for her lawyer. An officer lets me in to see her and waits outside the door.

I stand looking down at her, not saying a word for about a minute. Seeing that I'm not inclined to start, she finally speaks.

"Have you come to tell the police you were mistaken about me?"

"Not on your life."

"Then why are you here, Edward?"

"To think I used to actually feel sorry for you." I shake my head at her.

_How can someone look so innocent, yet be so vicious._

"I don't need your pity. I didn't do anything wrong."

I pull up a chair and sit across the table from her.

"You did plenty. It's too late for me, but for Josh ... you will rot. I guarantee it."

"I didn't hit Josh with the car." She rolls her eyes and huffs as if she's repeating it for the hundredth time.

"Maybe not physically, but you laid the groundwork. You've been doing that since college it seems."

"Doing what, Edward?" She's irritated and I couldn't care less.

"Laying groundwork. You see…." I lean in closer. "I know about TJ not being my son. It took me all of a minute to finally make sense of it, once I found out."

"You're insane." She scoffs, but there's a flash of something in her eyes that I pick up on.

"He wasn't mine, was he, Lauren? He was James's kid, wasn't he?"

"I'm not doing this with you." She looks anywhere but in my direction.

"Stop lying!" I slam my fist on the table and the officer is back in the room in seconds.

"What's going on here?"

"I want him out of here!" She yells.

"You drugged me and tried to pass that baby off as mine! You and James both set me up!" I lunge for her and the officer grabs me, pulling me toward the door. "I swear to God, Lauren. You're going to rot in a fucking cell!"

"Hey, hey, hey! Calm down. That wasn't smart at all." He slams me up against the wall once he gets me out of the room.

"Take your fucking hands off." I wrench away from him.

"Hey…. don't give me a reason to put your ass in a holding cell." He warns, pointing a finger in my face.

"What's the status of the investigation involving my wife?" I ignore his threat and straighten my shirt.

"We were going to call you. I have to be honest….there's not much evidence pointing toward your wife, except for your word. We have to let her go."

"What! Are you fucking kidding me? She nearly killed a little boy. That's all the evidence you need!"

"Unless someone comes forward and says they saw your wife driving the car, she's free. I'm sorry." He turns and walks away.

"What about James? She said he was the one driving. Have you at least located the car?"

"No James. No car. Nothing. She didn't say anything about a James to us when we questioned her. Right now, this investigation is ongoing with us looking in another direction. Excuse me." He disappears behind a closed door.

"What direction?" I yell across the room, but he doesn't answer. I'm at a loss.

* * *

_**BPOV**_

It's Saturday morning and I'm perched up on a ladder, cleaning the top of my glass shelf with a feather duster. The damn thing has accumulated more dust than….well, there's a lot of damned dust.

"Blast the person who started women doing this kind of manual labor. Dusting." I snort and break out into a coughing spell, as a cloud of dust kicks up in my face. I lean my forehead against the top step of the ladder, waiting on my near choking to cease and then my doorbell rings. I slowly step backward off the contraption, praying I don't fall.

"Just a second." I yell out for the person to hear as I finally make my way over to the door, opening it.

"Paul." I say in surprise. "What…what are you doing here?"

"Hey, Bella. I was hoping I could speak with you about something important."

"Sure. Come in." I step aside, inviting him in and wonder what could he possibly need to come and see me about? Then it dawns on me.

_Jake._

"Your cousin sent you, didn't he?"

"Uh…no….I didn't come here to talk about you and Jake. It's not any of my business, Bella. I love my cousin and I consider you a friend, so I'm not going to take sides. I'm neutral." He laughs.

"Okay….what did you come to talk about?"

"You know my brothers have a business down in Port Angeles?"

"Yeah….an automotive shop. I've gone there with Jake once or twice."

"Yeah, well….the other day I was there and my younger brother, Seth was doing some work for a guy and uh…."

"What guy?" I frown. He rubs the back of his neck, looking uncomfortable.

"Bella….I….things go on at that shop that….I don't want my brothers to get into trouble."

"I'm not going to say anything." I reassure him. "What happened?"

"I was there visiting and this guy comes in. From his and Seth's discussions, I think they were acquainted from before. I know he used to detail his car frequently. Anyway, he brings his car in this day, I assume to get fixed, but instead he pulls Seth to the side and tells him to scrap the entire thing and hands him a wad of cash."

"Okay, why are you telling me this, Paul?"

"When he handed Seth the cash this fell out of his pocket." He reaches in his back pocket and pulls out a photo, handing it to me. It's a picture of me at the park where Josh and Edward were run down.

"Paul, did you see the car this guy brought in?"

"No, but it was obvious that he's well off. He looks like the sports car type."

In my head I've already made the connection, but I need to be sure before I speak to anyone about this.

"What does this guy look like; tall, lean, blonde hair and blue eyes?"

"Yeah….Seth called him Jay."

_James._

"I thought you would want to know about this, Bella. It was kind of odd and creepy that this guy had a photo of you and the fact that he wanted his car chopped tells me he's up to no good."

"Thanks for coming to me, Paul."

"Sure anytime. I almost went to Jake first, but…." He shrugs.

"No…no…I'm glad you came to me. Jake and I aren't…"

"Say no more." He holds up his hands and heads toward the door.

"Thanks again, Paul."

"Take care of yourself, Bella."

I close the door and tap the photo against my chin. I need to figure out a way to have the police investigate that shop for James' car without getting Paul's brothers in trouble, and there's only one person I can rely on to help me with this. I hurry across the room and swipe my phone from the coffee table, typing in the number. I wait impatiently for him to answer the call.

"Hey hon, how are ya?"

"Hi Dad. I'm doing well, but I need your help."

* * *

After speaking with my father, I hightail it over to the hospital to see Edward. I fight against my better judgment to just show up while he's working, but it's imperative that I speak with him at once.

I tried calling him, but I didn't get an answer. I figure he must be in surgery.

I walk through the hospital doors and over to the elevator. I wait impatiently, yet politely for other visitors to exit before I step inside.

The ride feels like it's taking forever or maybe it's just that I want to share what I've learned with Edward so badly, that the damn contraption isn't moving fast enough for me.

_Finally._

I exit the elevator and hurry down the hall, stopping at the information desk.

"Hi…uh…I need to see Dr. Masen. Is he in his office?" I address the young blonde sitting behind the desk.

She sort of frowns, but she recovers quickly.

_What the hell's that about?_

"I'll have to call first and check. May I ask your name?"

"It's B–Doctor Swan." I correct myself instantly, choosing to take the more professional approach.

"Give me a moment."

I wait while she calls and clears my visit with him. From her tone and her facial expression, it's evident that he's surprised that I'm here to see him.

"Doctor Masen will see you now, Doctor Swan. His office is on the left at the end of the corridor.

"Thanks."

I walk swiftly down the hall and knock as soon as I reach his door. He opens it angrily while he's on his cellphone, but doesn't acknowledge me. I enter and close the door behind me, flinching when he yells.

"That's fucking ridiculous! So, they both just walk away scot-free? Well you better make damn sure you do that. I will NOT let them get away with what they did to my nephew, you got that!" He slams the phone down on his desk repeatedly, until if finally breaks in two. "Fuck!"

"I take it that was about James and Lauren?"

He runs both his hands through his hair and looks up at the ceiling. "You know….I really should've killed them both when I found out about what they did to me all those years ago. That way, I wouldn't be going through this right now and my nephew would be out at the park, playing instead of in a fucking hospital!"

"Don't talk like that, Edward."

"I'm serious, Bella. You have no idea what's happened…..I can't even begin to wrap my head around it myself." He blows out a breath.

"Well, I have something to share with you. That's why I'm here, but you first." I gesture for him to start.

"To make a long story short, I learned that I'm not the father of the baby Lauren lost five years ago." He walks across the room and stares out of the window.

"What? Are you….wait who told you a thing like that?"

"It's true. I've had all night to mull over this shit and Alice is right. That kid wasn't mine. I cannot believe even after she confessed to drugging me that lying about the paternity of a child would seem farfetched to me. God, I'm such an idiot." He rambles aloud.

"Wait a minute….back up. What does Alice have to do-?"

"I don't want to talk about this right now, Bella and none of it matters anyway. The baby….he died." He throws his arms up in exasperation.

"Edward–"

"Can we please just get to your news? You said you had something to share with me?"

I realize I'm not going to get him to explain the bombshell he just dropped on me in detail, but the conversation isn't over by a long shot. I simply tuck it away for later.

"I had a visit from Jake's cousin Paul earlier."

He frowns at me and shrugs. "I'm supposed to care about this, why?"

"Don't be an asshole. He came to see me and gave me this." I hold out the photo and he takes it. His frown deepens.

"Nice picture. You look beautiful." He deadpans and hands it back to me, turning away.

_He can be such an ass sometimes._

"Edward, Paul found this picture in his brother's automotive shop. James accidently dropped it."

He spins back around and eyes me skeptically. "Why would James have a photograph of you?"

"Edward, look at this picture again." I thrust it back in his hands. "Doesn't it look familiar?"

"The only familiar thing in it is you, Bella."

"That picture was taken the day we were at the park. The_ same_ day you and Josh were nearly killed."

He looks at the photo again then back at me, waiting for me to continue; not uttering a word.

"James frequents that shop…. Well, he did before he moved to Florida. He's kind of chummy with Paul's younger brother and he brought his car in to get _worked _onthe other day."

"Go on." He looks as if he making some sort of connection, but urges me to finish.

"Paul told me he overheard him and his brother, Seth, talking. James told him to scrap the entire vehicle and paid him a lot of money to do so."

"Where's this shop?"

"It's located in Port Angeles."

He grabs his phone and keys then calls the front desk to let them know he would be leaving for the rest of the day and to page him if he's needed.

"Wait, Edward there's more."

"You can tell me on the way to Port Angeles. Let's go."

* * *

We drive for about forty-five minutes. The conversation on the way is enlightening to say the least. Lauren is turning out to be worse than I could ever have imagined. She drugged Edward, took advantage of him sexually, and convinced him that the baby she lost was his. There's no fathomable reason why the woman shouldn't be rotting in a prison.

"Fuck….how much further is this place?" He glances over at the navigation system then back to the road. My eyes follow.

"We're about a half mile away from our destination. Makes sense why James would go to all the trouble to come so far."

"When I get my hands on him, trouble will be the least of his problems."

I turn and look at him. His statement has me worried.

We pull up to the garage. It's located just outside of Port Angeles. Edward is out the car just as fast as he's put it in park. I exit in a hurry so I can calm him before he bursts into the shop, unhinged. I'm not too familiar with Paul's brothers, but rumor has it that they are tough and will pummel anyone they feel threatened by. From the way Edward is reacting, he would be a prime target.

"Edward, listen…." I place a hand on his chest firmly. "I gave Paul my word that his brothers wouldn't be implicated in any way."

"I didn't give him my word." He steps past me and I grab his arm to stop him again.

"Edward, please. I promised him."

"Well, you shouldn't have done that. They may have possibly destroyed evidence and I will not barter with anyone or anything that ruins the chances of getting justice for Josh."

"That's not what I'm asking of you. Paul assured me that Seth would cooperate with you. He just doesn't want the things that go on in the shop mentioned."

"It's a chop shop, Bella! He accepted money to destroy a car that was a part of a hit and run! No, Bella. No deals." He storms his way up to the door and walks in, leaving me behind.

_Shit!_

He's right. I had absolutely no business, making a promise like that to Paul. I just felt so bad because I know Paul is a good guy, and his brothers are as well. I don't want to see any of them get into trouble over what that sleaze did.

I hurry in behind Edward, and he already has the attention of three of Paul's brothers. It doesn't look good at all. The door bangs behind me and all eyes swing over in my direction.

"Look who it is. You slumming, Bella?" Quil asks with a laugh.

"Hi guys."

"Where's Seth?" Edward ends the pleasantries and gets straight to the point.

"Who wants to know?"

I recognize the burly guy who steps closer in Edward's direction. It's Sam, Paul's oldest brother. He's the more level headed one of the bunch.

"Are _you_ Seth?" Edward asks sarcastically.

"Seth is my little brother. Is there some problem with the work he did on your car?"

At that moment Seth appears from the back of the garage.

"Hey, Bella. Come to get your car fixed?" He greets and smiles brightly at me.

"Hey Seth. No I didn't bring my car."

_He's still as adorable as I remember_.

"Seth is barely 20, but very experienced in the workshop. He grew up learning from his older brothers. He's sweet, but always seems to find his way into some kind of misfortune. His brothers are immensely protective of him.

"Get in the back now, Seth." Sam orders.

"Why….what's going on?"

"A guy named James came in here a few days ago about some work on his car. You helped him out with that. Am I right?" Edward jumps right in.

Seth looks shocked and looks around at his brothers.

"I…"

"Shut up, Seth. You don't owe this guy any explanations." Quil states and moves closer to Edward as well.

"Oh, he owes me more than that. In fact if I don't get what I've come for then you can kiss this shop goodbye; possibly your freedom too."

"Is that a threat?" Quil's teeth gnash, and his glare is ice cold.

"Quil….that's enough." Sam warns and blocks his path.

He glances at me then turns to Edward. "Tell us what it is that you want?"

"It's simple. James paid your little brother a lot of money to destroy evidence. I'm willing to pay double for whatever information you have on him."

"Hey I didn't do a thing." Seth holds up his hands in defense. "He asked me to junk a perfectly good Beamer Coupe. It had a few dents and scratches on it, but come on. It's a Beamer! I thought he was insane."

"But you took the money, so what did James pay for? My nephew is sitting in a hospital by the hands of that son of a bitch and _someone_ is going to answer for that."

"Edward." I say softly, but try to coax him not to take this route. Its obvious by the way he's stammering that Seth is scared.

"I didn't…."

"Don't say another word, Seth."

The garage door opens and then slams.

"I've got this. Any questions you have for my cousin, I suggest you contact a lawyer and have him call me." Jake addresses Edward coolly and walks further into the garage.

Things are about to go from bad to worse.

* * *

_**~~DE~~**_

_**End Note: Jake's back. How will things work out now? See you guys next chapter.**_


	33. Chapter 33, Justice

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**_

_**A/N: Thank you everyone for reading and reviewing. It means more to me than I can actually say. Foolforedward is the fastest beta in the west…or maybe fanfiction, I believe. Thanks darlin'. **_

_**I won't talk too much. We're all anxious to see what Jake has up his sleeve. Let's get to it.**_

_**DE Chapter 32, Justice**_

_**BPOV**_

_A faceoff, that's what this is._

I'm standing in the middle of a faceoff. Edward stands pugnaciously in the midst of five burly men. This will not be an evenly matched fight, should it come to that.

"We should go." I try to pull Edward away, but he doesn't budge.

"I'm not going anywhere, until I get what I've come for." His reply is obviously meant for Jake.

"Well, you're going to have a long wait, because we've said all we're going to. That is, until the law demands that we say more."

Edward shakes his head and smirks faintly. They never break eye contact. Tension in the room is at an all-time high, and I suddenly wish we'd never come.

"Look, all I want to know is what James told Seth, and for you to hand over any evidence that he didn't destroy."

"That's what I was trying to tell you. I didn–"

Jake shushes Seth with a hand gesture. "We can't help you. You need to take up any concerns you may have with the police."

"Jake!" Seth yells in surprise, and pulls him to the side. "The police can't come here." He tries to whisper, but fails.

Seth and Jake continue to talk quietly, and I take the opportunity to try and speak rationally to Edward.

"Listen, we don't need to stay here. I think we've learned enough to take to the police to get both James and Lauren."

"I'm not leaving, Bella. Your ex just made this personal."

I scowl at him.

"So, that's what this is, a pissing contest between you and Jake? What about Josh? This is supposed to be about getting justice for _him_."

"It is. Nothing is more important than that."

"Then let's go." My eyebrows rise as I hold his gaze.

"Christ, you're so bad for my ego, Bella."

I know he's joking, but he concedes and turns to leave, with me right behind him.

"Bella, can I have a word with you?"

I turn back to see Jake watching us with a disgusted look. Edward's expression is skeptical.

"Give me a moment?"

He doesn't respond, but I know he won't protest. I walk over to the back of the garage, where I can speak privately with Jake.

"What is it?"

"I'm not here by accident."

"It's your cousins' shop. Why would it be an accident?"

"Paul called me after he went to see you about this _James_ situation. I did a little digging and found out about the hit and run. When I realized it was Masen and his nephew involved in the accident, I figured he'd convince you to come here."

"He didn't convince me. It was the right thing to do."

"To come here and harass my family_? That_ was the right thing to do?" His tone is hushed, but livid. "I cannot believe you! One would think that our five years together trumps some ill-advised romp you're having with your patient."

"Are you finished?" I ignore the statement, knowing full well I could go back and forth with him, but what would be the point?

"You get him to back off, Bella. Seth is a kid. He doesn't need this kind of trouble in his life."

"Are you asking me?"

"I'm warning you. You know me. I don't issue idle threats."

I know he won't do anything spiteful, but he would fiercely protect the people that he loves.

"Does it not matter that a little boy was nearly killed, Jake?"

"Don't even, alright. I'm not some heartless monster. Of course it matters, but there was a better way to go about this. You could've come to me first. Seth is my cousin. You had to know I would be by his side in a second to defend him."

"Then you _do_ understand why Edward is here." I reply in an obvious manner.

He glances over my shoulder in Edward's direction and pinches the bridge of his nose.

"You know what, you're absolutely right. I do get why _he's _here. What I don't get, is you, Bella. I don't even recognize who you are anymore."

"I can easily say the same about you," I fire back.

"Either he backs off, or I show him that he isn't the only one who can throw his weight around. I've done my homework on him. I know all about the accident, and what he believes happened."

"Your point being, what?"

"My point is, it would be nothing for me to put doubt in the minds of the police that this accident could have been carried out by one of his random video-taped conquests."

My mouth falls open.

"Not much surprise there, huh? I know about him, Bella. He's bedded half of Forks' female population, most of them married. Who's to say that one of their husbands didn't get wind of this and then tried to off him, hitting the kid in the process?"

"If you did your homework as you say, then we'd both know that's not what happened, Jake."

"Maybe…maybe not." His response is arrogant, and he crosses his arms.

"Why would you do that? Why would you think about ruining the chances of the police… "

"You know where I stand. The choice is yours…or his. I really don't care. You convince him to leave Seth alone, or I will publicly squash him." He brushes past me angrily and starts talking to Sam and the others.

I storm out, slamming the door behind me and join Edward, who's waiting for me in the car.

"Everything, okay?"

"Yeah…let's get to the police station."

.

.

.

Back at the police station, Edward is informing the officer in charge of the case about the new evidence. While waiting, I receive a call from my father.

"Hey, Dad."

"Hey, sweetheart. I've looked into that matter you were concerned about, and you don't need to worry. I spoke to Phil, the Chief of Police in Forks. He's a good friend of mine. He'll take care of you."

"Oh, that's great! Thanks, Dad."

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm good…especially now. You're a lifesaver. Tell Mom I love her, and I'll call her soon."

"I will. Love you, hon."

"Love you too."

I head over to Edward who's waiting for the officer to return.

"Hey. I spoke to my father and he's assured me that the police are only interested in catching the people involved in the hit and run. They'll turn a blind eye to the auto shop."

"That should make you happy."

"And you." I frown. "Justice will be served for Josh, and we won't have to destroy another young kid's life in the process."

"He's hardly a kid, Bella. He's old enough to know the difference between right and wrong. You're just trying to keep everyone happy. Who gives a fuck about the smoke _Jake_ was blowing."

"I know Jake and he wasn't blowing smoke. He'll do whatever to protect his family."

"Yeah, well, he's got all the help he needs anyway, with you cheerleading for him on the sidelines."

"I'm here for _you_, Edward." He's pissing me off to no end with his snide remarks and careless attitude.

_What the hell is his problem?_

"Are you ... here for me, or are you here to make sure I don't breathe a word about your ex's cousins' illegal automotive shop?"

"You know something; you're an immense ass, Edward Masen!" I poke him in the chest and stalk out.

.

.

.

_I've done my part. Let him handle the rest on his own…Jerk._

I adjust the speed on the treadmill and pick up the pace. I'm sweating profusely and welcome the burn.

"Bad for his ego." I grumble. "What a dick."

"You're hitting the treadmill kind of hard aren't you, Bellsy?" Rose approaches and tosses a hand towel over her shoulder.

"Don't call me that!" I bite, keeping focus and not breaking my pace.

"Whoo! He must really have your thong yanked high."

I glance at her. She thinks she's funny.

"Shut up, Rose."

"I'm just saying." She sings with mock sweetness and starts up her treadmill.

"You're always _just saying_. No one asked your opinion, and you have a big mouth." I snap.

"_Moi? W_hat did I do?" She feigns ignorance.

"You told Leah about Edward."

"Uh, correction, I _informed_ her about the_ accident_ when I went over to make sure _your _patients were cancelled, while you were dealing with that. _Thank you, Rose_. You're welcome, Bella."

_Smug bitch._

"Thank you, Rose." My tone is icy, but I can't help but smirk, finding her impression of me humorous.

.

.

.

"Where's Leah? I thought she was coming to the gym with you today."

We lounge in my apartment after a vigorous workout, catching up on things and having a wind-down cocktail.

"She was. Mmm." She sips on her drink with satisfaction and gives me the_ '_thumbs up'. "She cancelled at the last minute, saying something about her dog being sick. Shame really. That dog humping her leg is the only action she gets."

"Rose!"

"What! I'm serious. She's gorgeous though. I'd kill for her skin alone. I think I'm going to hook her up with Riley. They'd make a cute couple."

"_Riley the Pilates instructor?"_ I skeptically scrunch my face.

"Yes, Riley. Why do you say it like that? He's cute."

"Yeah, he is. I guess I'm just a little leery about you playing matchmaker." I joke.

"I'm a good matchmaker. If it weren't for me, you wouldn't be with good ole Doctor Masen."

I nearly choke on my drink.

"How did you conjure this up in your warped mind?"

"Well, the way I see it; if I hadn't danced with him, you would never have become jealous.

"I wasn't jealous." I scoff.

"Sure you weren't. And if I had not called you out on your feelings for him, you would never have had the courage to face them; therefore never giving in to them and ending up where you are with him now."

"You're beyond delusional and Edward is an ass."

"Today…right now, he's an ass; but I'm sure once he shows up, you'll feel differently. He _is_ something else." She says suggestively as she stares off into space.

"Meaning?" I chuckle, bringing her out of her daze.

"Meaning he can be an ass, but, whew!" She fans herself. "I did get a little taste of what you are working with, and he's _hot!_"

"You're beyond inappropriate, Rosalie Hale. You're dating his brother." I laugh, as the doorbell rings.

"And I wouldn't trade him for anything. You want me to get that? I see how comfortable you are."

"Please?"

She hops up and trots over to the door and opens it.

"Speak of the devil." She turns to me and winks.

Edward stands in the doorway, staring at me. "Can I come in?"

"I don't know. Can you?" Rose snarks.

"You and my brother are perfect for each other, you know that?"

"That reminds me. I have a date, Bella. Gotta go."

"Bye. I'll talk to you later. Tell Emmett I said hi." I wiggle my fingers goodbye in the air.

"Emmett…now there's a man who knows how to treat a woman." She sighs and rolls her eyes at Edward, before she steps behind him and mouths, "hot!"

"You're hilarious." Edward replies, as he turns to assist in closing the door.

I get up and walk into the kitchen to dispose the rest of my drink, not bothering to acknowledge him. I can feel him behind me as I face the sink.

"The police are going to look for James." He finally speaks.

"That's wonderful… for Josh."

"You're pissed off."

"And you're a bona fide a genius, Edward."

"This is going to be a lot harder than I thought," he mumbles; as he follows me back into the living room.

"It sure is."

"Look, I can be a jerk sometimes, Bella."

"Correct again."

"Will you stop moving, so I can talk to you?"

I stop and spin around angrily and watch him go through each one of his little quirks.

"I'm frustrated, Bella. I just want this to be over with, so we can all move on."

"I get that."

"Good." He steps closer and slinks his arms around my waist, but I pull away.

"But…it doesn't mean that you get to act like a jackass toward me. I'm on your side, Edward, but I'm not a doormat. I don't know who you have me confused with, but…."

He silences me with his lips.

"I'm sorry," he murmurs against my mouth. "I _am_ a jackass. Let me make it up to you." His hands creep down into the back of my yoga pants; he grips my ass firmly, pressing me flush against his hardness. I break the kiss and shake my head at him.

"No. You are not going to do this. I won't let you use sex as a way to pacify me. I accept your apology, now get out." I grab him by the arm and usher him toward the door.

"Wait…hold on a second. You're joking, right?"

"I'll tell you what, why don't you stand on the other side of that door while you figure it out, Edward. Have a goodnight." I push him out and slam the door in his face, as he starts to protest. I then head upstairs to take a much-desired bubble bath.

* * *

A couple of days have passed and I haven't seen or spoken to Edward; it's not for lack of trying on his part. He's left tons of messages at my office, several texts on my cell and made even more attempts to reach me at home. Part of me feels like I'm being too hard on him, but I was beginning to get fed up with his attitude and temper. I know he was frustrated, but he obviously wasn't thinking rationally when it came to the situation.

"Bella, I have a delivery for you." Leah announces and walks over to my desk.

I huff, swing my chair and turn my back on her.

"Let me guess. It's from Edward."

"I didn't read the card, Bella." She giggles.

"Oh…right…well, what color flowers are they…red? … Oh, no, he'd probably send white." I scoff.

"Well, I'm sure it's not flowers, but now I'm curious." She comes around to stand in front of me, holding out a white paper bag. I frown and take it, peeking inside.

"Pretzels and Gelato." I chuckle and open the card that's taped to the bag.

"Initially I thought roses, but then thought this would be so much better. PS. Look in the bag again."

I do as the card instructs and pull out a golf ball.

"A golf ball?" Leah says in confusion.

"It's a Pro V1." I smile.

"Oh…well, I guess this make sense then." She holds up a single golf club with a red ribbon tied around it. "There's a card with this too."

I laugh as I take the club and open the card.

"I hope you like it and lessons start in an hour at the Berkshire club." It reads.

"Cocky son of a bitch." I suck my teeth and smirk, as I admire the golf club.

"Looks like you're going to play golf." Leah states.

"Looks like." I dip a pretzel rod into the gelato and take a bite.

.

.

.

I arrive at the Berkshire club and look across the field to see him strapping on his gloves. I head down the hill in his direction. When I reach him, I drop the golf ball he sent me at his feet.

"I'm ready for my lesson, Doctor."

We play a few rounds and then have lunch...

"I've missed you."

"Me too."

Then we end up at his place…

"Do you forgive me?" His eyes burn into mine.

In his bed…

"Yes." I'm breathless when he finally thrusts into me, and at this very moment, I know there isn't much that I wouldn't forgive him for.

.

.

.

"Hello?" he rolls over and answers his cell, while I draw silly patterns on his lower back with my finger.

"I'll be right there."

Tossing off the sheet, he shoots out of bed like a rocket and heads into the shower, instantly turning on the water.

I assume it's either the hospital or news about the investigation that's caused him to react so quickly.

The shower ends almost as fast as it began, and he reenters the room, roughly drying his hair.

"That was the detective on the case. He wants me to come down to the station right away," he says, pulling on a pair of jeans. "They say there's a break in the case."

Without any type of response, I hop out of bed and head into the shower.

.

.

.

We sit, waiting for someone to come and tell us what's going on.

"What the hell is taking so long?" Edward whispers to me. I simply shrug.

Finally, Chief Uley comes over to us, and we stand immediately.

"We found James. A couple of officers are bringing him in."

Just then the officers mentioned, burst through door with a yelling and swearing James.

"Obviously, it was against his will," Detective Uley adds, as he looks over his shoulder. Edward starts over to them, and I block his path.

"Be smart about this. I know you want to tear him apart, but think first."

His jaw clenches, but I feel his body begin to relax.

"We picked him up at that automotive shop in Port Angeles, Chief. He says he only went there to see about getting his car fixed." One of the officer reports, as he steers a handcuffed James along.

"I keep telling you that's what I was there for!"

"Only we caught him in the back, trying to pay off one of the workers; a kid. We overheard him asking if he got rid of the car. We assume it was the vehicle in question."

"Where is the car now?"

"It's back at the shop. We waited for forensics to show up, Chief. They should be sending a follow-up report shortly."

"Alright, good work. Take him into room one. I assume he's lawyered up?"

"The minute we put our hands on him."

"Perfect. Take him back."

As they do, he smirks at Edward, and I fear he will lose it; but he surprises me.

"You're finished, James."

"We'll see about that."

The officers break up Edward and James' little reunion and shove him along and into an interrogation room. Before they close the door, they make another admission.

"Oh, we brought the kid from the shop in as well. He came along with his lawyer."

I turn to see Jake walk in behind Seth. He's work attire ready, and my nerves begin to get the best of me. I recognize that look he has; he's all business. I turn back to Chief Uley.

"I thought he wouldn't be implicated?"

"Look, I'll do what I can as a promise to your father, but would you rather I sacrifice this case in order to protect your friend?"

"No…we wouldn't." Edward jumps in and stares me down.

"Listen, depending on what evidence forensics sends us, anything that kid has to tell us will be used accordingly."

After he walks away, Edward puts his hands on my shoulders and looks at me seriously.

"I won't barter. I can't afford to."

"I know." I sigh and bite my lip, looking over at Seth and Jake. He nods at me. It's a gesture that lets me know he wants to talk. I walk over and Edward follows.

"Against my judgment, Seth has agreed to tell you everything you want to know. In exchange I want no mention of what goes on in the shop."

"You're bargaining in a police station, in front of a bunch of cops?" Edward scoffs.

"Take it or leave it, but I can assure you that if you choose the latter, I will be inclined to use other methods."

"The police are going to question your cousin no matter what. Why would I make such a deal with you?"

"You mean your girlfriend didn't tell you why?" He adds sarcastically, gesturing to me and I envision myself throttling him.

"Jake, don't." I plead, and Edward frowns at me in confusion.

"Don't what? What's he talking about?"

"Bella and I discussed this at the shop the other day. I told her that if she didn't get you to back off, that I would mention to the police about your _extramarital _affairs, which would make you look like a moral bankrupt and raise questions about suspects."

"How's that?" Edward snorts.

"It would give the police a ton of other prospects, other than your wife and that James, to look at, moron."

"And you would want to protect them, why?"

"I don't. They can fry for all I care. My concern is for my cousin."

"You're so fucking smart, but there's one thing you haven't thought about in the midst of all of this." Edward shakes his head at Jake, clearly irritated.

"I assure you I have, but just for entertainment purposes, what haven't I thought about?"

"Evidence. There was an_ actual_ car that tried to hit me. No matter what, counselor, you can't just erase the evidence."

I need to stop this because it's not going to end well, I'm sure of it. Neither of them is backing down, and the next word out of either of their mouths, may be what sets the other off.

"You're right." Jake laughs and steps closer to Edward and whispers "But you see I don't care about the evidence. If anything ruins my cousin, I. Ruin. You."

"Okay, stop it. Jake, you're way out of line."

He simply shrugs at me but takes a step back.

Edward reluctantly walks away, glaring at Jake. I grab his hand and lead him over to the waiting area, and we have a seat.

"Bella…hey." Seth comes over quickly while Jake's on the phone. "Listen, I know my cousin just wants to protect me, and I know some weird thing is going on between the three of you, but I'm going to tell the police everything about James. I don't want to be an accessory to anything."

"That's a wise choice." Edward states, but I feel the need to add more.

"Thanks Seth. We'd really appreciate that."

"How old is your nephew?" He looks at Edward.

"He's five, why?"

"Is he going to be okay?"

"Yeah…he is."

"That's good to know." A small smile tugs at the corners of his mouth, and he walks over to the police Chief just as an officer calls out.

"Hey Chief, forensics on line two."

"This could all be over, any moment now." I lean over and whisper to Edward. He nods and laces his fingers through mine.

.

.

.

"One down and one to go." Edward says with satisfaction, as he puts the car into drive.

The police traced the car back to James and linked skid marks from the park to the tires on the car. With the help of Seth's information, James is being held on two counts of attempted murder and a slew of other charges. He's waiting to be extradited back to Florida.

I don't know exactly what was said, but I do know he implicated Lauren in some way, because we overheard two officers whispering that they were preparing to serve her with a warrant.

As he glances over and smiles at me, it looks as if a huge weight has been lifted. His eyes crinkle at the corners and it makes me smile.

"Where to now?"

"To my sister's house to let her know the news."

"Do you mind?"

"Not at all, let's go. She'll be happy to hear it from you."

He places his phone on the dock in the car and presses the speaker button. He dials and waits for her to answer. The call goes to voicemail and he leaves Alice a message saying he's on his way over to speak with her. Finally, we will be able to give her and Jasper some peace.

* * *

_**~~DE~~**_

_**End Note:**_ Finally! James and Lauren are toast! Still some good story coming your way though. As always give me your thoughts. Until next time.


	34. Chapter 34, Moving Forward

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**_

_**A/N: I want to thank all of you for reading and reviewing, and a special thanks to fooforEdward for editing. I won't bore you. Let's get on with it.**_

_**DE chapter 34, Moving Forward.**_

_**EPOV**_

Today's a big day. Josh is being released from the hospital, and I've just been told that Lauren has been arrested as an accessory to the hit and run.

I leave my office after I get the news and head up to Josh's room. The nurse is preparing his discharge papers, and Alice and Jasper are on their way over to pick him up.

They've planned a surprise welcome home gathering for him, and I feel guilty because I won't be able to make it. I'm going to be in surgery for most of the day, but I want to do something to share in his big day.

I stop at the gift shop to look for a present to give to him before he leaves.

In all the time I've worked here, I've rarely had occasion to visit the gift shop. I have to honestly say, as I look around, that they've done an amazing job in the children's section. It looks like a smaller version of a toy store. I find the perfect gift for Josh and hand the clerk the Spiderman slippers. I'm sure he already owns a pair, but these are special. They talk and make seven different sounds when you walk in them, guaranteed to drive my sister and Jasper insane. I crack up internally, just thinking about Josh running around in these things.

"There's a suit that goes along with them, Doctor Masen." The clerk lets me know and points me in the direction. "It's one of the newer items. We just got them in."

She pulls out an entire Spiderman pajama costume with mask, gloves, everything that makes up the Super Hero's outfit. She presses a button, and those damned things talk and make sound effects too.

I burst into laughter and have her ring them up as well.

_Jasper and Al will flip!_

"These are cool; great idea for the pediatric wing. Kids get discouraged enough knowing they have to spend the night in hospital. Things like these ease their distress."

"I agree." She smiles and hands me the gift bag with the items.

"You know what? While you're at it, I'll take that balloon and this taffy too. What the hell, it's for my nephew."

"Good choice, Doctor Masen," she laughs, "I'm sure he'll enjoy everything."

She smiles and waves as I leave. I walk down the hall and step inside the elevator and ride up to Josh's room.

As I exit the elevator, I see a few colleagues talking outside the office. As I approach, one of them addresses me.

"Oh, hello, Doctor Masen, we were just discussing you."

"Discussing me, really?" I wait for him to elaborate.

"Well, we see you're on your way to visit your nephew so we won't take up too much of your time, but we heard about the promotion and wanted to congratulate you."

I'm sure I must look confused, but I remain polite.

"Thank you." I say simply with a smile and make my way into Josh's room. I'll have to find out just what the congratulations are all about later.

Josh is awake and playing one of his video games.

"Hey, Buddy." I walk in and shut the door behind me. He instantly shushes me because I'm interrupting. I shake my head, smile and wait for a couple of minutes until he's done.

"Shoot! I nevwer can bweat the gween monswter." He slams his game on the bed and pouts.

"I'm sure you'll get better at it. Are you all ready to go home?"

"Yeah!" His eyes widen, and he throws his arms in the air.

Just as he's cheering, his parents walk in and happily hug their son. I hand him the gift I bought and tell jasper and Alice that I'm going to check on his discharge papers.

I pass Doctor Mike Newton on the way out, and he informs me that he wants to say goodbye to Josh before he's released.

"Hey, Mike, I wanted to thank you for everything you did for my nephew."

"You're welcome," he says, as if he's annoyed.

I think about asking if he has a problem with me, but decide against it. I'm grateful to him for taking care of Josh and that's where it ends. Anything else, I couldn't give a rat's ass about.

"Have a good day." I brush past him en route to the nurse's station, and he stops me.

"I take it you've heard about the promotion…the Surgeon-in-Chief position?"

_Here we go._

"I've been busy, Mike. I haven't heard a lot about much really."

"Oh, that's right. You've been busy trying to put your wife behind bars for trying to kill you."

"Careful, Mike. I don't want to have to hand you your ass in front of the nurse's station...or your wife," I say calmly, looking over his shoulder at Angela and winking, just to piss him off.

"You know, Masen…normally, I would go back and forth, trading insults with you, but this is not the place nor the time. In fact, I'd rather let my...uh…talent speak from the O.R." He smiles arrogantly.

"Let me guess, this is about the Surgeon-in-Chief position?" I narrow my eyes at him.

"Once again your brilliance astounds me, Edward." He pats me on the back and enters Josh's room.

_That fucker._

I rub my chin in irritation, feeling like he's got one up on me. "Fucking prick!"

I've been out of the loop since this mess with Lauren and James started. I know the position of Surgeon-in-Chief is open, but it's clearly slipped my mind, in light of the recent events in my life. There were talks a while back, about me and Mike, along with a couple of other respected surgeons being considered for the position. In all honesty, that position should be mine. I worked my ass off for it and there was no way I'm going to lose it to Mike "fucking" Newton.

.

.

.

I'm thoroughly exhausted at the end of my day. It's nearing six p.m. and I'm leaving the hospital, headed over to my parent's house to speak to my father about the Surgeon-in-chief position. I'm not sure how much feedback I'll get from him, given his need to not breach the code of ethics. He's still a member of the Board of Medical Directors at the hospital; but he's also my father, and maybe I just need some encouraging words.

My mother answers the door when I knock. She quickly kisses me on the cheek and tells me my father is in the study, before running off to the kitchen to check on a roast in the oven.

I take the steps two at a time and walk down the hall, whistling. Tapping softly on the door three times, I turn the knob and poke my head inside.

"You busy?"

"I'm never too busy for my children. Come on in."

"Burning both ends of the candle?" I joke, knowing it will get a laugh and a witty remark out of him. I sit on the edge of the arm of the chair in front of his desk.

"Hardly, I'm hiding from your mother. She's been watching one those cooking shows again, using me as a guinea pig."

"That's what that whole roast thing is about?"

"What?" He asks in confusion.

"Uh, nothing, Dad. I want to talk to you about something important."

"Yes, I approve of Bella. She's an amazing, beautiful woman. I think you two complement one another well and will make a wonderful couple…once your divorce is final, of course." He looks up briefly from his desk to stress his point.

My brows knit together and my eyes narrow at his statement.

"Uh….thanks, but as wonderful as that is, I wasn't going to ask you about Bella. I wanted to ask you about the Surgeon-in-Chief position."

He glances up from his paperwork and smirks.

"You know I can't talk to you about that, Edward."

"Not technically." I reply.

"Not in any manner. I'm on the Board, remember?"

"I know this, Dad. I guess what I'm looking for is a little reassurance, maybe some encouragement that I can do it."

He puts down his pen and leans back in his chair with arms crossed. He fixes me with a serious look.

"You don't need my reassurance, and my encouragement goes without saying; but for the sake of _reassurance, _I'll indulge you; as a father, speaking to his son. Edward, in my career as a surgeon, you are the best I've seen at what you do. There's _no one_ I would recommend for that position, other than you."

I can't hide the smile that spreads across my face. "Thank you, Dad."

"That's off the record, of course." He points at me, raising an eyebrow.

"Of course." I wink and continue to smile, as I prepare to return downstairs to visit with my mother.

"Tell Bella I said hello." I hear him call out, as I reach the top of the staircase.

"Will do."

At the mention of her name, I realize I haven't spoken to her all day and decide to give her a call. Just as I start to dial her number, a call from an unknown number lights up my screen.

"Who the hell can this be?" I frown at the screen. Normally, I wouldn't bother answering a strange call, but what the fuck, I'll bite.

"Hello?"

"Edward."

I huff and roll my eyes at the ceiling.

"The one phone call you get, and you waste it calling me? You've obviously gone insane."

"Stop watching so much Law and Order, Edward…one phone call." She scoffs.

I look around and walk into one the guest rooms, closing the door for privacy.

"What the fuck do you want, Lauren?"

"I need to see you."

"Not going to happen. We have nothing further to discuss. Have a nice life."

"Don't you hang upon me, Edward Masen, I'm still your wife."

"At this point it's just a minor technicality. The divorce should be final any day now."

"I need you to come down here and bail me out of this God forsaken place. I don't belong here."

I nearly laugh out loud at her unashamed audacity.

"It's _exactly_ where you belong, and you're delusional if you think I'm going to lift a finger to help you. Call your parents. I'm sure they'll move heaven and earth to get their precious daughter out of prison."

"I can't call my parents! They'll be mortified!"

"How long do you think you'll be able to keep it from them, Lauren?" I pinch the bridge of my nose. I'm beyond annoyed and can't believe that I'm having this conversation.

"I'm not calling my parents, and I will not let them bail me out of jail because of your idiocy."

"Goodbye, Lauren."

"You either get down here with your checkbook pronto or things are going to start happening. I know you're not arrogant enough to believe that there was only one set of those tapes. How would you look to your respected colleagues at that hospital once they find out you've fucked half of the female staff, most of them their own wives? I'll go one better. How do you think your new _girlfriend_ would react if she knew everything about you?"

My jaw clenches repeatedly as I listen to her. She's desperate, so she's acting irrationally.

"I'll let you think on it, but I'll expect you down here no later than first thing tomorrow morning. The choice is yours, Edward."

She hangs up, and I have to refrain from viciously throwing my phone against the wall in my parent's house.

I silently vow that I won't let her continue to jerk me around like some puppet on a string.

_I'm calling her bluff._

I don't think she's made copies, and even if she has it doesn't matter. What's done is done. It's in the past. Bella knows everything. I won't lose her.

I run a hand through my hair and call her.

"Hey you." I say when she answers. Her voice instantly calms me.

"Where are you? I was hoping you'd be on your way over."

"I'm visiting my parent's. When I'm done here, I'll be right over. It won't be too late."

"Alright. I'll see you soon."

I end the call and head downstairs to the kitchen.

.

.

.

There's something I need to do before I see Bella. Lauren's phone call has gotten me thinking; it's something I should've done a long time ago.

I drive home and quickly make my way inside. I toss my keys on the table and sprint upstairs to the bedroom. Opening the closet door, I reach up onto the shelf and retrieve the safe box containing the tapes.

I find the key and return downstairs, box in hand.

The opened box brings me face to face with the damning evidence of my sordid past, my infidelity; a part of my life I wish had never taken place. Women whose lives I've ruined are on these tapes. I sigh heavily, as I quickly scan over the names in alphabetical order.

_Angela, Bree, Carmen, Chelsea…._

I feel ashamed and wish I could undo those mistakes, but I know it's not how life works.

A part of me is scared; because if Bella ever discovers just how awfully I've treated women in the past, would she even want to be with me?

I dread the day when a woman from my past, whom I've just used for pleasure and tossed aside, comes back to haunt the happiness I've found with her. I've had nightmares about it.

My greatest fear once, was how people would react to the knowledge of what happened to me five years ago at the hands of Lauren and James. Now, I worry about losing this amazing woman I've come to care so much about. I feel like I keep losing because of this dark, ominous cloud that constantly hovers over my head; that it's never going to go away.

I pick up the tapes and carry them over to the fire place.

"I can't erase everything…." I turn on the furnace and watch the flames grow. "….but I sure as hell can try."

I toss one tape in, then another and another; watching them melt away. I can't imagine why I held on to them in the first place. In hindsight, I guess it was just a way to piss Lauren off; to make her see that I wanted out, force her to loathe me so much that she would want a divorce; but it didn't work. It only backfired. The consequences of her actions, along with mine, caused me to do unfathomable things, my nephew to nearly be killed and her to be behind bars. Was it all worth it? I shake my head in disgust at the thought.

_No more._

"It's over, Lauren." I say as I watch the plastic burn.

I think about Bella; her face and that smile, the way she feels when I make love to her. For years, I relinquished the joy and fulfillment of making love to a woman. I missed that, and I make a solemn promise to never know that feeling of emptiness again.

When there's nothing left but ashes, I finally feel happier, like a weight has been lifted. Let Lauren do her worst. She no longer has power over me.

* * *

_**BPOV**_

I sprint to the kitchen to make sure the dinner I'm making hasn't burned. I assume that I still have enough time to get things ready before Edward gets here.

I'm all dressed up, and my hair is Brazilian straight.

I thought we could enjoy a quiet dinner at home and just spend the night lounging and celebrating the fact that we can start to move forward with our relationship.

_Relationship...with Edward. Wow!_

We've sure come a long way.

There is no denying the obvious. I want to be with him; in something serious, committed, but how do I begin to let him know this?

"This is ridiculous. I'm standing in my kitchen in a second-skin, fitted black jersey dress and heels. Where the fuck am I going?" I kick off my heels and twist my hair up into a knot. "Tonight should be comfortable."

I pad over to the stairs and slip my feet into my slippers, before heading back into the kitchen to finish dinner.

The food is ready, and I've set the table in front of the sofa. I look at my watch and realize I may have a few minutes left to change into a pair of yoga pants or at least something a little less formal. The doorbell rings and negates that theory.

"Damn it!" I stomp my foot, but trot over to the door and check to make sure it's him before I open the door.

"You're early." I say stupidly. He frowns.

"I am? I said I would be right over and damn! What are you wearing?" He hisses as he slinks his arms around my waist, pulling me to him.

"I was just about to change."

"No need. You won't be in it for long, anyway."

"But I've made dinner. Aren't you hungry?"

"Parts of me are." He says and starts sucking on my neck gently.

"I'm serious, Edward." I laugh.

"I am too, and this dress is doing strange things to me. I don't know if I want to peel it slowly from your sexy body or make love to you while you're still in it."

"I'd rather the former. It's expensive and the material is tough to clean." I pant as his hands massage my breasts. I can feel his erection hard and throbbing through the tight, thin material of my dress. I don't think we're going to be eating dinner anytime soon.

.

.

.

I straddle his lap as he sits propped up against the couch pillows.

"Do you like it?" I ask as I feed him angel hair pasta with butter sauce.

"It's very tasty." His eyes never leave mine as he opens his mouth for another forkful. "I don't think I could eat any other way now."

I chuckle and shake my head at him. He's right. We're both completely naked and still somewhat intimately connected, as we share the dinner I made.

"Bella."

"Hmm?" I continue to eat, and he takes the plate out of my hands and leans over to place it on the table. I'm guessing he wants my complete attention for something. "What is it?"

"I want to be with you."

I scrunch my face in confusion.

"You are with me. We're together."

He closes his eyes briefly and shakes his head as if I don't understand.

"That's not what I mean; I mean it is, but I meant more than just this. I know that this is still new between us and we…I have a lot of things to work on, but I just want you to know that this is the end result." He gestures between us. "You are the woman that I want in my life, my future. There's no doubt in my mind that we belong together." He reaches up and caresses my cheek. My eyes flutter closed as I melt into his touch.

"I want that too." I whisper and look into his intense green eyes as he starts to move inside me once again.

* * *

_**~~DE~~**_

_**End Note: Still some story left….not much, but the rest will be good. As always, leave me your thoughts. Also, chapters from Wedlocked are being reedited and reposted for those who are wondering where on earth it disappeared to. Be on the lookout for my other story as well, Falling for Acacia. Until next time Happy Easter!**_


	35. Chapter 35, Blowing Kisses

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight._**

**_A/N: Thanks to everyone reading and reviewing and a warm welcome to new readers! I won't talk you to death with a long a/n. I just want to say thank you to my Beta, FoolforEdward for editing, advice and overall for being a really good friend. _**

**_DE Chapter 35, Blowing Kisses_**

**_BPOV_**

"I feel kind of like a douche for not having taken you on a proper date. I need to make up for that."

"Edward, we've only been dating exclusively for a few weeks. It isn't totally your fault."

He turns and smiles brightly at me. "We're exclusive?"

I know he's teasing, but I do feel a little awkward now that I've voiced it. I decide not to reply and playfully swat him.

"Where are you taking me anyway for this _date?"_

"Well, I'm redecorating my place," he says nonchalantly as we pull into a parking lot. I frown in confusion at his admission and wonder if he's taking me shopping for new items for his home or office. I suddenly wish he'd told me this in the beginning. I would've dressed down.

He exits the car and comes around to open the door for me. His exhibition of perfect manners certainly makes it feel more than just a casual day out.

He grabs hold of my hand, and we walk down a little strip that has a number of stores and boutiques.

"So, you say you're redecorating?"

"Yes. I feel the need to start things afresh, a new beginning." He looks at me and caresses my cheek. In this moment, I couldn't care less where we are, or what we're doing on this date.

"So, what room are we starting in? Should we start by looking for a paint store?" I smile. His brows fuse together.

"No…why; wait, did you actually think I'd be putting you to work on our first official date?" His voice escalates with humor.

"You said you were redecorating!"

"I am, but…never mind. You'll see in a few moments exactly what I mean."

We continue down the street, past several stores. It's a rather chilly night out, but it doesn't deter people from window shopping and enjoying the beautiful crisp evening.

We arrive at a little boutique, and he opens the door for me to enter ahead of him. Ironically, I smell paint. I look around, but it's pretty much deserted inside.

"Where are we?"

"Come." He grasps my hand and leads me up a staircase. When we reach the landing, I notice several well-dressed people standing around, mingling and looking at the most beautiful artwork. It suddenly occurs to me what the redecorating statement is about. We're at an upscale art gallery.

"Edward, Bella! I'm so happy you guys made it." Alice walks briskly over to greet us. She kisses Edward and gives me a quick embrace. "There's hors d'oeuvres and champagne. I need to say hello to a few more people; you two help yourselves." She smiles brightly before she disappears into a crowd of newly arrived people.

"This is your sister's art gallery?"

"Yes, it is. I hope I didn't make you feel uncomfortable by not mentioning us coming here. I wanted it to be a surprise."

"Surprise…why? I mean, it seems innocent enough and as long as I don't make her feel uncomfortable, I'm fine."

"Alice likes you...my whole family does, Bella. Besides, I thought after putting you through that whole bidding ordeal at the convention in Florida, I would give you a chance to see what it feels like to have the power, so to speak." He winks.

"What do you mean?"

He doesn't reply, only smiles as we head over to get a glass of champagne.

.

.

.

"The art is so beautiful," I say as we make our way around the gallery. "The paintings are my favorite. Is any of this Alice's personal work?"

"No, she's just a collector. She's been an avid collector for over ten years. This gallery was a college graduation present from my parents. Although, she _is _a close friend of one of the featured artists whose paintings are being displayed throughout the gallery."

"Wow, that's amazing. So, is this evening just an actual showing of new pieces, or will we able to purchase tonight?" I say excitedly, having already fallen in love with one particular painting.

"There will be an auction on a number of pieces, so we will be bidding. Are you ready to show me what you've got?" he asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Absolutely," I reply as he leads me over to say hello to his parents and Rose and Emmett, who've just arrived.

.

.

.

The auction begins, and the painting that I have my eye on is up first. Edward stands next to me and gives me a nod of approval. Alice takes a spot in the middle of the floor and announces that she's ready to accept bids.

"Good evening. I'd like to thank you all for coming. I won't talk too much, as I know you're all anxious to bid on your favorite pieces. First up, is a beautiful piece, painted by my good friend Peter Franz. He calls it 'Blowing Kisses'. Opening offers, please?"

"One thousand." I say immediately, raising my paddle."

"Wow, someone loves this painting." She smiles over at me. "The bidding has opened at one thousand dollars."

"Fifteen hundred." A familiar, sweet, light-sounding voice chimes in. Edward and I turn and watch as Rose lifts her paddle.

"Oh, this is going to be classic." Edward chuckles, and I raise my paddle in irritation.

"Two thousand." I look back at Alice.

"Three thousand," Rose fires back, and I whip my head around to glare at her. She simply shrugs and mouths "what?"

_I'll kill her for this._

Alice looks at me, waiting; and I raise my paddle again. "Four thousand," I say and turn around to look at Rose, my expression daring her to challenge me. Emmett is all but doubled over with laughter. He grabs hold of her wrist and assists her in raising her paddle, but doesn't verbalize an amount.

Alice waits.

"Five thousand dollars." She says confidently and receives applause from the other guests in the room, including Edward's parents. I'm fuming inside.

_She doesn't even like art!_

I look at Edward and he shrugs. "What are you going to do?"

"I want that painting. I won't let her win." My tone is stern and unwavering.

He nods in understanding and gives me that heart-melting smirk before he says, "take her down."

.

.

.

The auction is over and was such fun, a rush. I come away with the painting I've had my eyes on from the moment I first saw it. It's cost me ten thousand dollars; a major dent in my savings account, but it's totally worth it.

"I'm impressed. You got what you came for, I see." Edward nudges me playfully.

"Redecorating my ass! You knew I would love the idea of this and the painting."

"I did, and I'm guilty of paying close attention to the things you like. I saw your eyes light up the minute you laid eyes on this painting."

"They did. I know the perfect place to put her too."

"Congratulations, Bella. That was some very impressive and strategic bidding."

"Thank you, Mrs. Masen. She's worth every penny I spent."

"Well, Rosalie won't be too happy about losing. In fact, she's on her way over." She laughs.

"Congratulations, Doctor Bella."

"Are you angry with me, Rose?" I say mockingly, knowing full well that this is the case.

"Not at all. You won fair and square. It's a beautiful painting. Where do you plan on hanging it?"

"I haven't decided yet, but I'll put it in a place where everyone can admire her beauty."

Edward's mother rejoins the rest of his family off to the side, and Rose and I have a glass of champagne together.

"So, it's your and Edward's first night out publicly." She states knowingly.

"It's that obvious, huh?" I shake my head and take a sip of champagne.

"Not really. I just happen to know. I think he really cares for you, Bella."

"Whoa, are you doing a complete round about regarding your feelings toward Edward, Rose?"

"I'm still skeptical, but one thing has made me soften a bit."

"And what's that?"

"I see the way he looks at you, and I also see the way you make him smile. I'm not that familiar with Edward, but I can read men. You've got him roped and hog tied, Doctor Bella," she drawls in a southern accent and takes a healthy, yet lady-like swig from her glass.

I chuckle at her sense of humor and decide that this is the perfect time to present Alice with a check for the painting.

I walk over with checkbook in hand and begin to tear one out.

"It's already covered." Edward pushes my hand away gently and smiles. "Are you ready to go?"

"Wait a second, I can't ask you to pay for the painting."

"You didn't. I wanted to, Bella. Now, we should go. I have dinner plans for us."

I don't protest, knowing it would look like I'm making a scene in front of his family and the rest of the guests; but we would definitely be talking about this later.

We say 'thank you and goodbye' to everyone before we leave to have dinner.

.

.

.

"Tonight was wonderful."

"Have I redeemed myself for taking so long to take you out?" he asks, as we stroll along the path in a local park. It's nearly midnight, yet the lighting makes it appear as if it's midafternoon.

"Yes you have, but I'm not letting you pay for the painting."

"It's too late, Bella. It's done. Don't make a big deal of it. I wanted to do something special for you."

"I know, but..."

"Shh. Let's leave it up to chance." He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a coin.

"You want to flip a coin on the premise of ten thousand dollars?"

"Would you rather it was rock, paper, scissors?"

I scowl at his flippancy, but decide to indulge him.

"I'm tossing the coin." I take it from his hand, and he holds up his palms as a gesture for me to proceed.

"Call it," I say, as I flip the coin in the air.

"Head." He smirks, and I roll my eyes at the suggestive meaning behind it. I guess if he'd called tails it would have the same double entendre.

I catch it and flip it over, and he knows immediately by the expression on my face, that he's won.

"This is ridiculous." I practically pout.

"Don't be a sore loser. Come here." He reaches for my hand, and I place it in his, allowing him to pull me to where he's standing.

"Still have that coin in your hand?"

"Yes, why?"

"Give it to me."

I do as he asks and place it in his palm.

"Do you believe in wishes?"

As he asks the question, I realize where we're standing.

"When I was kid," I reply. "Do you?"

He doesn't answer right away, just stares ahead, focusing on the fountain. "It doesn't hurt to believe. Close your eyes."

I look at him, and his are already closed. I copy him, slowly letting my eyes flutter closed, and I feel him lace his fingers through mine.

"Wish for something." He instructs, and for a brief moment I feel ridiculous, but the moment ends up turning serious for me. I open my eyes and turn to see his face and then I do; I make a wish.

I obviously have my eyes closed longer than I think because, the next thing I know his lips are on mine, and we're kissing passionately for what seems like eternity.

.

.

.

We stumble into his living room, our lips and hands all over each other, tearing at clothing and gently, clawing at skin. He lifts me up, wrapping my legs around him, but doesn't bother to head upstairs to the bedroom. We only make it to the first couple of steps, before he splays me down on them.

His hands pull my wrap-dress apart, and he greedily kisses and suckles my breasts through the delicate lace of my bra. My head falls back against the stairs as I'm caught up in the sensation. He kisses down my body and stops just as he reaches my center. Looking up at me, he reaches under my dress and drags my panties down slowly, his eyes never leaving mine, until he places my legs up on the steps, spreading them wide. My legs are trembling in anticipation, and he teases me with his fingers. I gasp as I feel his finger enter me, and I rotate my hips, rubbing against his hand. He watches me intently, studying my every expression; smiling in satisfaction at the sounds I make. He tells me that I'm beautiful, and that he wants to taste me. No man has ever talked to me this way during an intimate moment, or has ever cared enough to make sure that I'm pleased. Edward does. His eyes tell me he loves every second, knowing he's the only man who's ever made me feel this way.

When I think I can no longer control the way my body is reacting, the way I'm panting and moaning; he delves into my throbbing, soaked heat with his tongue. I scream out and grab fistfuls of his hair. His finger rejoins his tongue, thrusting in and out, while he laps and sucks my clit. I'm on the verge of shattering in ecstasy. He manipulates my body so well, and I'm not ashamed of how wanton I become before him. I've fallen for him; I can no longer fight it. I don't want to.

The stairs bite into my flesh as my body starts to tense. He sucks harder and pumps faster, and my body arches as he groans deeply, sending vibrations coursing through me. It's my undoing. I scream his name as my legs clamp around him. He continues his ministrations at a slow pace, as he waits for me to come down from my high.

His lips make a trail back up to my breasts, and he rests his head there.

"What about you?" I pant in a near whisper, as I run my fingers through his hair. He simply shakes his head in response, and it concerns me. I reach down and tilt his face up to meet my eyes.

"You don't want to make love to me?"

He frowns at my question.

"Of course I do. I always do; and I will very soon, but that…what I just did; was about you. The entire night was for you; a way to show you how special you are to me, to show you how much I want to please you." He turns his face and kisses the tips of my fingers one at a time.

Straightening my dress back into place, he finally rises off me and holds out his hand, lifting me up and into his arms. This time he carries me to his bed to finish what he's started.

* * *

The next morning, I'm sitting Indian style on Edward's sofa in loungewear, checking my patient schedule for the next week. I've spent the entire weekend with him. I can honestly say that our relationship has reached new heights. Before, I wasn't exactly sure how I felt about him, but now it's becoming clear. I just don't know how to, or if I'm ready to speak the words.

The doorbell ringing interrupts me, and I'm hesitant about answering his door. I wait to see if he hears it, but he doesn't. There's a second ring and against my better judgment, I answer the door and am nearly floored by who is standing there.

"Is Edward here? It's important that I speak with him."

I'm obviously a little surprised by her showing up at his door, and I really don't know how to respond.

"Victoria….uh….Edward's," I swallow the lump in my throat. "He's not available at the moment."

"I'll wait." She says and steps inside. I hold the door open, not believing the nerve of her, as I watch her sashay past me.

"Victoria, I don't know what you have to share with Edward that's so important, but I would appreciate it if you left."

She turns, looks me up and down and then scoffs.

"Look at you. Hypocrisy doesn't suit you at all, _Doctor Swan_."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" I scowl at her insinuation.

"It's amazing that just a month ago you fired me for seeing Edward, and now here you are, taking up residence in his house."

"I fired you because you were having sex with a patient, on the premises I might add."

"And now you're having sex with that very same patient."

I slam the door and close the distance between us.

"Not that I owe you any type of explanation, but Edward is no longer my patient."

"How convenient for you," she spits. "Listen, I'm not here to judge you or even have this conversation. Edward and I are friends, and I need to see him about something important."

"I'm sure Edward will help you with whatever problem you're having, Victoria, but I'm going to have to ask you to leave." I reopen the door as a gesture for her to go.

She smirks and saunters over to the door.

"You feel threatened." She stops just before stepping across the threshold.

"Excuse me?" My eyebrows shoot up in surprise.

"It's really sad, because if you knew anything, you would know not to get attached to a man like Edward. He's a hell of a man, don't get me wrong, but he doesn't go for the whole domestic, clingy type." She gestures to me with her hand.

I perch a hand on my hip, preparing to set her straight just as Edward appears, walking down the stairs.

"Victoria…what are you doing here?" His face scrunches in confusion.

"I needed to see you about something important. Normally, I would never just show up at your place, Edward, but I tried calling you and your phone kept going to voicemail."

He finally approaches us and stands next to me, putting a reassuring arm around my waist.

"Okay, what's so urgent?" He blows out an obvious, frustrated breath.

She glances over to me and back to Edward as if she's not willing to speak in front of me.

"Fine." I raise my palms. "I get it."

I walk away angrily and begin to collect my things.

* * *

**_EPOV_**

I'm shaken from my current state by a furious Bella. She's moves from my side and gathers all of her belongings, heading out of the door. I quickly dart after her, grabbing her and spinning her around.

"Wait, Bella….please, don't go. I don't know what's happening here. I...I just..."

"Your ex-friend with benefits just showed up at your door, insisting on speaking with you. One can only imagine what she wants to talk about. I'm _not_ sticking around to listen to the details." She pulls away angrily.

"Bella, I think you're overreacting a little. Come back inside and just give me time to talk with her to find out exactly what's going on."

"It's obvious she doesn't want me privy to whatever she has to say, so I'm not staying here. This is your drama, Edward."

I watch helplessly as anger mars her beautiful features. I can't believe this is happening.

"Bella, please, things have been perfect for us. You can't just walk away like this."

"I can't even begin to tell you what's going through my mind; let alone deal with any of this right now. Damn it!" She gnashes her teeth and pushes me in the chest. "What the hell is she doing showing up here at eight-thirty in the morning, Edward?"

I don't know how to answer her question. Victoria has never shown up on my doorstep in the past. She and I had a certain set rules that we played by. There has to be a really good reason for her visit.

My surprise at Victoria showing up has obviously left me at a loss for an explanation and the fact that I have none, pisses Bella off more. I try reaching for her once more but she shoves me away.

"I need time to think." She storms off to her car, and I'm left standing outside as I watch her disappear down the road.

.

.

.

I don't know how long I continue to stand there watching, thinking she might return, before I realize I need to go back inside and deal with Victoria. It's a short distance back to the house from where Bella left me standing, but I swear a hundred thoughts cross my mind in that elapsed time.

_She'd better fucking tell me that somebody's being held for ransom or something._

I walk back inside and close the door behind me. She looks at me, waiting for me to start.

"Well?" They're the only words I can come up with at the moment. I runa hand through my hair and scratch the back of my neck.

"I'm pregnant."

My eyes nearly fall out of my head at her declaration.

"What?"

"Don't pop a vessel, it's not yours." She waves me off nonchalantly.

"Aside from the fact that I_ know_ that to be accurate, that was one fucked up segue, Victoria. So, whose is it?"

"This guy I'm seeing. His name's Demetri." She walks into my living room, and I follow.

"You say it like he's nothing."

"He's just not the type."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Not all of us are cut out to be parents, Edward."

"Hey..." I place my hands on her shoulders to stop her from wearing a hole in my carpet. "Everything will be alright."

"How?" She begins to sob. "I mean _me_, pregnant with a _baby_ for Christ sake!"

She does have a valid point. She isn't someone who I can see starting a family; at least not anytime soon.

"When did you find out?"

"I found out yesterday. I've been racking my brain, going crazy ever since." She continues to pace. My mind cannot stop focusing on Bella, but I want to comfort Victoria in her time of need. I'd feel like the worst piece of shit if I kick her out of my house right now.

"What can I do to help?"

"I needed a friend to talk to and it just so happens you're the only one I have. Besides, in times like these, having a friend who's a doctor is help enough."

"I'm not an OB/GYN, Victoria. I'm a heart specialist." I clarify in case she's lost her memory.

"I know that. I also came here to see if you know of any good OB/GYN's you could recommend to me?"

"I know a few. I'll be happy to do that for you. Just let me make a couple of calls, and I'll get back to you later this evening."

She smiles at me and then narrows her eyes.

"Thank you, and I know that's a cue for _'you can leave now so I can chase after my girlfriend'._"

"I have some major ass kissing to do."

"I'm sorry. I lost my cool with her before you came downstairs, most likely due to some harbored feelings," she says as she prepares to leave.

I get the door for her and hold it open, waiting for her to pass through.

"I really am sorry about, Bella."

"I'll fix things with her, but next time call first."

"I did. You didn't answer."

"Well, then next time wait for me to call you back."

She rolls her eyes and punches my shoulder playfully.

"Take care of yourself, Victoria."

She turns and smiles, and I wait for her to drive off before I close the door and exhale. I know I need to talk to Bella, but I won't call her, giving her the opportunity to hang up on me or just ignore my call altogether. We need to talk in person.

* * *

_**~~DE~~**_

**_End Note:_** Did Bella overreact or was her reaction justified? Let me know what you think and I'll see you next chapter :)


	36. Chapter 36, The Consequences of

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight._**

**_A/N: I will keep this short and sweet because it's late. Thank you everyone for R&R. You guys keep me inspired. Foolforedward, that goes for you too hun. Let's get on with it._**

**_DE Chapter 36, The Consequences _**

**_BPOV_**

I storm into my office with patient files, my purse and the painting Edward purchased for me, all tucked haphazardly under one arm. I fumble with the key in the lock, and everything I'm trying to hold onto finally falls to the floor. The string of profanities that I have been trying to hold in, finally leaves my mouth. I sigh heavily in annoyance, and at last I jiggle the key in the lock, managing to get the damned contraption open.

I try to convince myself that my current sour mood isn't about Edward, but it isn't working. I try to fool myself into believing that what transpired twenty-five minutes ago actually was some sort of mix-up or misunderstanding, only it wasn't.

I spent the night on cloud nine and the morning in post-coital bliss, only to have it snatched away by that piece of trash, Victoria.

Angrily, I begin snatching up the things on the floor and toss them onto my desk and place the painting carefully against the wall.

I'm so pissed off, I can barely think straight.

_I cannot believe he just stood there like it was okay for her to show up and treat me the way she did._

I desperately attempt to shake the thoughts of him and her together and alone at his house; what they could be talking about or even doing; but it's a failed attempt.

I run a hand through my hair and let out a long exasperated groan.

"I should've stayed. I mean, who leaves her man alone with his gorgeous, ex-fuck buddy?" I chastise myself. "Rose would blow a fuse and drag me back to his house by my hair, if I told her."

_This is crazy! Last night was so perfect._

I didn't ever think that I would feel this strongly for him, and I know that to have any type of future with him, I need to not focus on his past; but it's so hard. Strangely enough, it hadn't felt as difficult to trust when we first started seeing each other; but now that my feelings and emotions are taking over, the very thing that should be left in the past, is the one thing that is scaring me half to death. His fidelity.

Part of me feels that I overacted by not giving him a chance to find out what Victoria had to say, before I practically threw a tantrum and stormed off. She was being a major bitch, and I'd be lying if I said that the things she was spewing about Edward weren't hitting an obvious, unnerving spot in me.

"I should've slapped her. I would've been justified."

As good as it feels to say that out loud, I know it would have been the wrong thing to do. If I had, I would be sure to come off looking like the jealous girlfriend. The way I reacted doesn't make me look much better, and I wish that I could rewind the clock and do things differently.

"This obsessing isn't going to change anything or get anything done," I huff and kick off my tennis shoes. I walk around to the front of my desk and pull out drawers, looking for the tools I need to hang my painting. Finally, I find the hammer and nails hidden way back in the bottom drawer.

Grabbing the painting, I walk across the room and stand on the middle of the sofa. I hammer the nails into the wall a little too roughly, still thinking about Edward and Victoria. Flashes of their past rendezvous plague my thoughts. The images are as clear as if they happened yesterday… and in this very building.

_In my fucking supply closet!_

Bam, bam, bam, bam! I pound the nail with force. The repetitive noise reminds me of the sounds being made when I walked in on the two of them. I try and drown out these thoughts, but I can't. I don't want to think about them, but I do.

I hear Victoria's cries and Edwards's grunts and praise as he plows into her, over and over.

In my frustration, I pound even harder and the noises in my head get louder, his and hers.

_What are they doing right now? What does she want with him?_

I grow angrier, and my office wall pays the price. One last vicious bang and the wall crumbles.

"Arghhhhhhhh! You son of a bitch, Edward Masen!"

I lean my forehead against the wall and try to regulate my breathing. I hadn't noticed until now that my face is damp with tears. I hate the way that I'm feeling, full of doubt, second-guessing myself, jealous.

_It's not supposed to be like this!_

I angrily wipe away the tears and climb down off the couch so I can clean up the rubble from the ruined drywall.

I start for the door to retrieve the broom from the closet, but the sight of Edward standing in the doorway, stops me dead in my tracks.

* * *

**_EPOV_**

I step off the elevator as I hear Bella's scream. In a state of panic, I run over to the door and see her standing on the sofa with her forehead pressed against the wall, which is sporting a nice sized hole. I realize that she's trying to calm herself and I rethink rushing to her side. She's upset, and I know I'm the cause of it.

I swallow hard as I watch to see what she does next. Her cheeks are flushed and tear-streaked. She's been crying.

_I did that to her. I made her cry._

Bella is one of the strongest women I've ever met, it's one of the things that most attracted me to her. To know that I've caused her to break kills me.

She steps down off the sofa, assessing the damage left by the crumbled wall. She turns, moving toward the door and stops instantly when she sees me. There's no gasp or clutching of the chest to show that I've startled her. She just looks beautiful and very…angry. Her expression doesn't change, and I find myself wishing that she'd put that fucking hammer down.

"What happened?" It's a dumb question, but I need a silence breaker and 'hi' doesn't seem appropriate, given the circumstances.

"What does it look like? I tried to hang a painting." She pushes past me into the lobby.

"Well, at least she's talking to me." I mutter, running a hand through my hair as I wait for her to return.

She remerges with a broom and dustpan and starts to vigorously sweep off the couch, not bothering to acknowledge me.

I anxiously look around the room. I don't know what to say, because I hadn't expected to come here and see her like this. I want to kick myself for actually thinking that I could just apologize or maybe stupidly send her roses in the hope of making amends. She deserves more than that, but I have no clue how to deal with her when she's silent. Normally, when I piss her off, she tears into me, but the silence is making me feel strange and it's not good.

"Bella, can we talk, please?"

She doesn't respond, just continues to clean, and I know how this is going to go unless I take a different approach.

"Bella, I want to talk to you about, Victoria."

_Bingo._

She whips around and the barrage starts.

"I cannot believe you have the audacity to just show up here like nothing has happened and then mention that skank's name! I swear to God, Edward, you don't want to have this conversation with me right now. So, I would go, if I were you."

"Well, you're not me and I'm not going." I back up and sit on the edge of her desk, folding my arms to enforce my statement.

Her scowl deepens as she looks on, and I prepare myself for an earful.

She turns her back to me and places a hand to her forehead.

_Calming method. _ I know it well.

"I'm not joking, Edward." Her voice is low, and she sounds defeated.

"Neither am I. Would you like to go first, or should I?"

"I don't want to hear about Victoria. I don't care. The fact of the matter is, that you made me look like an idiot!" She whirls around to face me, near shaking with anger. "After the night we shared, I thought things were different. I thought we'd become something special to each other. I thought I could trust…."

"Wait, what are saying, Bella, that you can't trust me?"

"This! I don't think I can trust this, Edward! A woman you used to have sex with showed up at your door this morning, basically demanding to see you. The same woman who just so happens to be my ex-receptionist. The very _same _woman I had to fire because the two of you chose to have sex in my utility closet. She has no regard for me at all. I mean, does she even know the nature of our relationship, or does she think that I'm just another woman you're bedding for sport? I can't even imagine what was so important that she would have to show up at eight in the morning."

"Victoria showed up to tell me that she's pregnant...she..."

Her face falls, and I rush to finish my sentence, but she cuts me off.

"Get out!" she screams and hurls the object she's holding right at my head. I duck and grab her by the shoulders before she can throw anything else.

"It's not mine, Bella! She's not pregnant by me."

"She shows up at your door to tell you she's pregnant, but it's not yours? Why would she do that, Edward? I hadn't realized the two of you were such good buddies." She continues to fight against me.

"Victoria and I are friends, Bella. I know that sounds ridiculous in light of our past, but she just needed a shoulder to cry on."

"And it just had to be yours?"

"Listen to me. I know you're upset, and you have every reason to be, but I just wish you had stayed. I honestly had no idea that she was coming to my house. She's never done that before, and I would never have allowed it anyway, had I known she would try."

"Let go of me, Edward. It's still not a valid excuse. Do you have any idea how it made me feel to see her standing at your door, insisting on seeing you, and the things she said…God….I can't do this…" She tries to pull away, but I don't let her.

"Running away is not the answer, Doctor Swan. Talk to me."

"I've said all I'm going to. Now take your hands off me."

"No, and if you're done talking then I have a lot to say."

"I'm not interested."

"Then, too fucking bad! You're going to listen."

She's obviously shocked by my outburst, but it quiets her protest.

"I'm trying to tell you that I was wrong for not asking her to leave. I just didn't think. I mean, I thought she would say whatever she needed to say and that would be it. I surely had no clue about what she said to you before I joined the two of you downstairs. Bella…." I sigh heavily and touch her cheek. "There's nothing or no one that could make me jeopardize what I have with you."

"Are you so sure about that? Who's going to show up next, Edward…Lauren's matron of honor; some other conquest from back in the days of your womanizing?"

"All this is because Victoria showed up at my house unbeknownst to me?" I'm slightly confused by her response.

"No! It's…it's because…." She grips her hair, and I see her bottom lip begin to quiver before she turns away from me. "It's because of the way that I feel about you. I'm reacting in a way that is foreign to me. I've always been able to control such emotions and somehow, after being with you, I'm no longer in control of my feelings. I didn't ever think that I could be this person, the one who feels threatened by an ex-girlfriend or lover. Victoria proved that theory wrong today."

I'm surprised by her admission and step closely to her from behind, wrapping my arms around her. Her head falls back in defeat against my shoulder, and she lets out a long exhale.

"I feel stupid."

"Why, because you're afraid?"

"Afraid." She scoffs, and I hear a tiny sniffle. "What am I afraid of, Edward?"

"Love."

Her body becomes rigid against me, and I hold her tighter, planting kisses on the side of her neck. "You're afraid to love me, Bella.",

She turns in my arms to face me, but doesn't comment on my statement right away, and I know that I'm dead on.

"You're wrong." She whispers.

"Am I?"

She nods slowly and leans her forehead against the bridge of my nose.

"What did you wish for at the fountain last night, Bella?"

"I'm not telling you."

The second she replies, whether she tells me or not, I know what the answer is. She moves her head to rest comfortably on my chest as we stand in the middle of her office, embracing each other.

_I'm afraid too, sweetheart. You don't know how much._

"You don't have to tell me. I know that your wish is the same as mine."

.

.

.

A few hours later, I've patched up the hole in Bella's wall and while we wait for it to dry, I order us some dinner. She's quieter than usual, and I know she's still a little skeptical about what happened with Victoria. She's even more leery about the things she admitted to earlier.

"So, what is she going to do….about the baby?" She elaborates when she sees me frown in confusion.

"Oh, I assume she's going through with having the baby. That was the other reason she came by to see me. She wanted the name of a good OB/GYN." I shrug.

"Thanks," she says and pushes her plate of food off to the side.

"Thanks for what?"

"For proving that I'm insecure in the way I acted. You were just helping someone in need, and I couldn't handle it because you have a past with her."

"Hey, stop it. You're not insecure, and it was not just an innocent past. I've done plenty to justify your concern about us. But you don't have to worry about that, Bella, because my past is just that. You and I are now, present and future." I hold her eyes with mine so she can know just how serious I am. She smiles faintly and breaks our gaze.

"Do you think I'm clingy?"

"You?" My eyebrows shoot up. I'm humored by her question, because she's anything but.

"She says that I shouldn't get attached to you, that a man like you doesn't like clinginess."

"We can test that. Come, cling to me." I waggle my eyebrows suggestively.

"I'm serious."

"So am I." I hold out my arms to her, and she shakes her head at me; but with a smile, she crawls between my legs and into my arms.

"Feel good?"

She nods. "Very."

I reach over and pull the rod to close the curtains, and we snuggle quietly into the couch. I comb my fingers through her silky hair, and she almost purrs like a kitten.

I hate to spoil the mood we're in, but she's a part of my life, and I don't want to keep her in the dark about anything.

"Lauren's arraignment is tomorrow morning. I'm going to be there."

"That's understandable. Do you want me to go?"

"No…I don't think it would be a good idea. She'll get riled if she sees you there, and I'm sure if that happens, she'll unleash some sort of an attack."

"I'm not afraid of her, Edward. Besides, there are police in the courtroom. How much damage can she really do?"

"She can do plenty with her mouth. Look, I know you want to support me, but it would be better if I handled this alone, okay?"

"Alright." She sounds dejected, and that's not what I was going for.

If Bella shows up at court with me, Lauren will take one look at her and pounce, spewing nothing but garbage about me, her and our relationship. In fact, it would look kind of bad on my part if I showed up at court with Bella, given that my divorce hasn't been finalized.

"Hey?" I tilt her chin so I can see her face. "I'm sorry about everything that happened earlier. Can you forgive me for hurting you?"

She answers by placing a kiss on my lips. It starts out light and tender, but as she pulls away, I gently thread my fingers through her hair and mold my lips to hers. When she finally manages to break the kiss, she's breathless and her pupils are dilated with lust. She sits up and straddles me as she lifts her shirt over her head. I just sit back and marvel at the beautiful creature before me. Her hands reach behind her back and unhook her bra, slipping it from her shoulders. My hands explore her creamy, ivory skin, her abdomen, shoulders and breasts. The way she feels under my hands immediately makes me erect, and she feels me between her straddled legs. She moves, grinding her hips against mine. I thrust my pelvis to meet her movements, wincing from the way the roughness of my jeans rubs against my hard cock. It's a painful pleasure that I never want to end.

When I think I can take no more, she slides back on my thighs and opens my jeans and with my assistance, pulls them down just far enough to unleash my erection. She caresses it over and over, making me harder. Her hand pumps and moisture oozes from the tip. Her fingers spread the clear liquid around the head, and I groan when I notice her tongue sweep across her bottom lip. There's no way in hell I'm not watching this. In seconds, I'm engulfed in her warm mouth as she licks and sucks me at a maddening pace. I gently brush her hair back away from her face, not wanting to miss a beat of what she's doing to me. It feels so fucking amazing, I feel like crying out.

"God, Bella," I whisper and caress her face. The vibrations as she hums around my cock shoots through my body like electricity. She uses her tongue and her hands so perfectly. I've never felt anything like this. I'm so close; I reach behind me and grip the arm of the couch. "You're going to make me come."

She doesn't stop, and I don't think that at this point, that I can be a gentleman. It feels too good; I'm too far gone. My head lolls back, and I can no longer hold back. My eyes squeeze shut tightly as an entire show of fireworks plays behind them. With a deep growl from my chest, I tremble through my climax.

* * *

It's nine o'clock on Monday morning, and Jasper, Alice and I have just arrived downtown at the courthouse. Lauren's arraignment is just about to get underway. The District Attorney is speaking with Jasper and Alice, and I notice that Lauren's parents are here. They are shooting daggers at me from across the room, but I turn my head; this is not the time for a scene.

When the DA is finished speaking with Jasper and Alice, he comes over to me, letting me know just what to expect.

"It is normal procedure at an arraignment hearing for the defendant to plead not guilty. In fact, the State advises them to do so. Her lawyer will also be pushing for her to be let out on bail. He will argue that she was not the driver of the car that hit your nephew, nor was she in the car at the time. He will state that she does not present a danger to the community, and that she does not present a flight risk. He will ask for a reasonable bond to be set to allow her out on bail to await the pretrial hearing. In all honesty, there is no real chance of keeping her locked up until the trial hearings. We will, however, argue that due to her financial standing, bond be set high enough to in fact be a deterrent against flight. I have to be honest and tell you that in all probability, she will be out on bail as soon as her parents pay the bond."

"Thank you. I appreciate your straight forwardness." I shake his hand and join Alice and Jasper as we all take a seat and wait for the judge to arrive.

An officer leads Lauren into court and she takes her place next to her lawyer. She meets my eye just before she sits down. I do not acknowledge her in any way.

.

.

.

"Please remain seated and come to order. This court is now is now in session. The Honorable Judge William Thorndike is presiding. Case number 014, the people versus Lauren Anne-Marie Mallory Masen."

The judge asks whether Lauren is present in court. Both Lauren and her lawyer stand and face the judge. She is asked to state her full name, which she does. And the judge proceeds to read the charges against her.

"You are charged with being an accessory after the fact in a felony hit and run under RCW 46.52.020, in which Joshua Luke Whitlock was seriously injured. An accessory after the fact is any individual who knowingly shelters and aids a criminal or aids them in concealing the crime after it has been committed. Even though an accessory did not actively participate in carrying out the crime, an accessory can still be held as liable for the criminal act as the perpetrator. In the state of Washington, if found guilty of such a crime, you may be sentenced to a maximum of two years imprisonment, the loss of your driver's license for a determined period and a substantial fine. Do you understand the charges made against you?"

Lauren responds by acknowledging her understanding of the charges. She is asked how she pleads, and as expected, she enters a plea of not guilty. She turns once again to briefly to make eye contact with me, and again, I do not acknowledge her in any way.

As we've been advised to expect, her lawyer asks for bail to be set and outlines the reasons, as previously given to us, for her freedom until trial hearings to be granted. The judge then turns to the district attorney and asks him if he has any objection.

"Your honor, we have no objection to Mrs. Masen being let out on bail, but we do want to place on record our request for an effectively high bond to be set. Both Mrs. Masen and her parents have substantial wealth, and unless bail is set at a level which poses a real deterrent, it is our opinion that Mrs. Masen could indeed pose a flight risk."

The judge ponders for a moment, looks at Lauren closely, and then he delivers his judgment.

"Bail will be set at one million dollars. In this time Mrs. Masen, there will be a mandatory protection order implemented. Any violation of the protection order will result in new criminal charges and or a charge of contempt of court. It is the order of the court that you shall not harass, molest, intimidate, retaliate against or tamper with any witness to or victim of the acts you are charged with committing. You shall refrain from contacting, directly or indirectly communicating with any of the victims. And it's the further order of the court that you not to commit any new offenses. Failing to do so will result in bail rejection and your immediate return into police custody until the trial hearing. Do you understand the terms of your bail, Mrs. Masen?"

"Yes, your Honor."

"Bail can be paid at the conclusion of court. A trial date is set for six weeks from today, October 18, 2012. Will there be anything further from Counsels?"

"No your Honor." Both counsels respond in unison.

"Court is adjourned."

.

.

.

We leave the courtroom and I hug my sister, promising her that everything will be okay. Lauren will be held accountable for what she's done. It's just a matter of time. I watch as she leaves with Jasper, and I intend to follow them directly, just as soon as I've made a quick call to Bella. I promised her I would call as soon as I know anything. Just as I'm about to make the call, Lauren's parents approach.

"I hope you're happy. You've finally managed to ruin my daughter's life!" Her mother cries.

"Mrs. Mallory, Lauren is a grown woman and makes her own decisions. She...t…"

"Don't you dare address my wife or malign our daughter, you pompous ass. It's your fault she's in this mess," Lauren's father cuts me off and consoles his sobbing wife.

"I'm not going to argue with you about this. The court will decide Lauren's fate for what she did to me and my nephew."

"Our daughter was not the one driving the car!" Her mother responds.

"It doesn't make her any less guilty! She was an accomplice. She might as well have gotten behind that wheel and smashed into me and Josh herself," I snap.

"You're cruel! Lauren would never do such a thing!" She gasps in shock. "She loves Josh. No, her mistake was falling in love with you. _Now _look at her."

"You know something? You're one hundred percent right, Mrs. Mallory. Lauren's mistake _was _in loving me. It was also her mistake to force herself on me in the name of love."

"What the hell are you talking about, forced herself on you?" Her father advances on me.

"Ask your daughter what I'm talking about, Mr. Mallory."

"I'm asking you, Edward. What are you accusing my daughter of?"

"Daddy, don't," Lauren shakes her head at him in warning as she's being led out of the courtroom to await bail being posted.

"Sweetheart, what's he talking about?"

"I'll let the three of you discuss things. See you at trial, Lauren."

I walk out of the courthouse without a backward glance. Once Lauren is released, she and her parents will have a lot to talk about, and I wonder if she will be able to comply with the rules of her bail.

* * *

**A/N: This is a work of fiction. Please note that the courtroom scenes depicted draw loosely on legal processes in the state of Washington as well as the general legal systems. The depictions are not totally accurate, nor are they intended to be. A good deal of it is based on fiction for the purposes of telling this story. Please do not hold me liable for any mistakes or misrepresentations in the judicial processes outlined.**

**As always, reviews are appreciated. See you at the next chapter!**


	37. Chapter 37, Cheers to the Birthday Boy

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight._**

**_A/N: Last chapter brought in the most reviews for a single chapter for DE ever! I'm blown away! I hope we can continue that relationship in the future. Thanks to FoolforEdward who's tripling as a pre-reader/beta/co-writer. You've done an awesome job!_**

**_Last chapter Lauren was arraigned. Edward and Bella kissed and made up for the Vicky debacle. We're moving toward the end. Let's see what's going on now. _**

**_DE Chapter 37, Cheers to the Birthday Boy_**

**_EPOV_**

I stretch languidly and yawn before leaning over to plant a gentle kiss on Bella's temple. She's still sleeping soundly, and I don't want to wake her.

I reach over to the nightstand to check my phone for missed calls, and I smile at the picture text from Josh. He's smiling brightly, sporting a toothless grin and holding up a picture of his latest artwork that says 'Happy Birthday Uncle Edward'. Under the picture there's a message that says he's lost his two front teeth. I try my best to hold back a laugh.

I flip through more messages and there are about a dozen from my parents, Alice, Jasper and Emmett along with one from my Aunt Ezzy and Carlisle; all of them telling me to enjoy the day. There's one text in particular that catches my eye, and it brings a smile to my face.

_Enjoy your day and wishing you plenty more. EC._

I make sure I save that message and store the contact number for later.

I'm not one to make a big fuss about my birthday. In fact, I barely speak of it. My family makes a big deal about it every year, but to me, it's just a regular day. I told them a while back, no big parties or dinners; just simple well wishing would do. If I know the women in my family well, they would not be heeding my request.

It's about five a.m., and I climb out of bed to shower and dress before I have to leave for work.

This morning, I meet with the CCG Board of Directors to discuss the position of Surgeon-in-Chief. I haven't talked about it much, except with my father, although I do believe my chances of receiving the promotion are relatively high.

Other than Mike Newton and myself, there are two other highly qualified surgeons being considered for the role. But truthfully, I know that Mike and I are the forerunners in a close race, and it does nothing but fan the flames of our competitive relationship.

.

.

.

I've completed my early morning rounds but stop in to see one more patient before I head up to the meeting. I push open the door quietly and see that she's sitting up and reading the newspaper. I smile at the sight.

"Good morning, Missus Cope. You look wonderful."

"Always the charmer, Doctor Masen. Come in." She pats the side of her bed, and I take a seat.

"So, do you feel as wonderful as you look?"

"I do actually. I feel well enough to be discharged this morning."

I laugh, shaking my head at her. We both know that won't be happening. She's doing better, but I'm not satisfied yet that she's completely out of the woods.

"A girl can try."

"How about this, I'll clear my lunch schedule and we can eat together. I can catch you up on all the gossip that's going around the hospital." I wink, and I'm rewarded with a smile.

"Is it any good?" She gasps mockingly.

"Well, there's a big promotion for Surgeon-In-Chief coming up, and I'm up for the position."

She waits patiently for me to give her something worthwhile.

"Doctor Newton is a candidate as well."

"The good-looking, blond doctor?"

"That's him."

"And I take it the two of you don't see eye to eye?"

I simply smile, but don't offer any information about that, although I love any chance to stick it to Newton.

"If you can get us cheeseburgers and shakes, then it's a date."

"How about veggie burgers and diet cokes?"

"Always the doctor." She shakes her head, but gives in.

.

.

.

I have about fifty-five minutes before my scheduled meeting, and I decide to take the time to retire to my office and prepare myself.

The board of CCG is comprised of five people; my father is one of them. The other four being, retired university chancellor and eminent state citizen, Doctor Lionel Doyle, Doctor William Sutton, a consulting general surgeon, Doctor Robert Jansen, a general practitioner and Ms. Geraldine Brody, an ex CEO of a highly reputable corporation. She also serves on several other company boards. Doctor Doyle is the current Chairman of the Board. I can see how their combined skills and broad experience would lend themselves to the efficient running of a highly respected and reputable hospital such as Clallam County General.

I'm acquainted with both Bill Sutton and Robert Jansen, as we have on occasion, met up at medical conventions. I've not met either of the other two. I have however, made some enquiries and discovered that both of them are highly thought of and have excellent track records in their respective fields. Ms. Brody apparently, has a reputation for being a bit of a "ball breaker" in the corporate world. I spend some time familiarizing myself with their background and consider what approach each of them might take during the interview. I think about what questions they may ask and formulate concise answers so that I can be as prepared as possible.

It's about thirty minutes to my meeting, and I retire briefly to the little restroom in my office to freshen up and change into a suit and tie. I give myself a last lookover. It's been a long time since I've felt this nervous. I exhale, take another deep breath and make my way to the boardroom where the meeting is to be held.

I announce myself to the receptionist who smiles attractively and asks me to take a seat and wait. A short while later, a very distinguished gray-haired man approaches me with his hand outstretched.

"Doctor Masen? I'm Lionel Doyle; I'm very pleased to meet you. Please come this way."

He leads me into the boardroom where five chairs are arranged along one side of a rather intimidatingly large table. A lone chair, which I assume is meant for me, is placed directly across from these. The four occupants get up as we enter the room. Introductions are made, and everyone greets me courteously. Ms. Brody seems more reserved, but I assume that this is just her normal disposition. My dad squeezes my hand subtly when he shakes and smiles warmly at me, giving me a brief, reassuring pat on the shoulder. I can see the pride in his eyes. I relax a bit as I remember the conversation we've had about this role.

Doctor Jansen solicitously asks me if I would like some refreshment, and I request a glass of water, which he pours from a carafe conveniently placed on the table. _A dry throat could get embarrassing if my voice cracks. _

I settle myself into my chair and briefly amuse myself by considering whether this is what the Spanish Inquisition was like. I try to look as relaxed as possible and look at Doctor Doyle, questioningly.

"Doctor Masen, thank you for your time. I assume you've read all the literature that you have been sent on this position?"

"Yes, thank you, Doctor Doyle. May I say, how honored I am to be considered for this position, and also just how excited I am at the opportunity this role offers to enhance not only my experience but to play a pivotal role in further cementing CCG's reputation in the surgical arena."

I make brief eye contact with each of them to ensure that they all realize how sincere I am. My dad gives me a small, encouraging smile; the other men all have open expressions on their faces. Ms. Brody, however, has a small frown between her eyes and is staring at me rather piercingly. _What the hell is her problem?_

"We've all read your resume Doctor Masen, and we are aware of your surgical reputation, but it would be nice to hear from your perspective. Would you please tell us a bit about yourself and how you view yourself in this role?" Doctor Jansen asks.

I give them a brief rundown on my experience. In response to a follow-up question from Doctor Sutton, I outline one of my most challenging surgeries; what the initial diagnosis was, the plan before surgery, the decisions I had to make during the operation. I detail the involvement of other members of the surgical team during that really challenging surgery. I end by stressing how a surgeon is highly dependent upon the entire surgical team to ensure the best outcome for his patient. How, despite the fact that a surgeon's skill is paramount and could mean the difference between life and death, it means nothing without the reciprocal skills, dedication and teamwork of the rest of the professionals in the OR. Again, I make sure to make eye contact with each person while I speak.

Each one in turn, asks me a specific question relating to the role. They include how I view the current skill levels of the surgical unit, how I see it being improved, what role I see myself playing in this improvement. How I'd manage my own scheduled surgeries whilst managing the day-to-day operations and long-term developmental goals of the unit. How I currently interact with members of staff within and outside the surgical unit, and how I see this changing.

I remain relaxed and focus on responding to each question honestly. Ms. Brody, at times, slightly widens her eyes and her stance relaxes a little, but the slight frown is still present. I have no idea what she's thinking.

Finally, Doctor Doyle wraps up the interview. "Thank you, Doctor Masen. You've really given us a lot to think about. It's clear just how passionate you are about your work and how much you value your team members, and this hospital in general. It's no wonder you've built the enviable reputation you have."

He turns toward the rest of the panel and asks if they have any further questions. They all decline with a slight shake of the head and a smile. Ms. Brody, however, turns back to me, eyebrows slightly raised.

"One last question, Doctor Masen, please. I've heard that you have quite a reputation amongst the nurses in this hospital and women in general. What do you have to say about that?"

_Well shit, and there you have it!_

I take a quick look around the table. They all look a bit taken aback. My father, in particular is looking at me searchingly. _Later, Dad… later, I have no doubt. For now, I have to deal with Ms. Brody._

I take a deep breath and look her straight in the eye. "Ms. Brody, I assure you that my professional behavior and my commitment to patient care can never be questioned. What you are touching on is my personal life. And with all due respect, I would suggest that none of us in this room would be comfortable discussing aspects of our personal life in a forum such as this. I can however, assure all of you that my commitment to this hospital is unquestionable and unwavering. If I'm given the opportunity to fill this role, I would do nothing, I repeat, _nothing _to jeopardize either my professionalism and reputation or those of the hospital."

Her eyes widen slightly, and she nods her head imperceptibly.

"Thank you, Doctor Masen, for your honesty." She looks to Doctor Doyle, subtly letting him know that she's done. He rises from his chair and waits for me to do the same. When I stand, they all do. He holds out his hand to me and says, "Thank you, Edward, we'll be in touch."

I thank each of them with a handshake and leave the room. I nod and smile briefly at the once again warmly smiling receptionist on my way out. I press the button for the elevator and when I finally enter, I exhale loudly, letting out the breath I think I've been holding since I responded to Ms. Brody's parting shot. I wonder whom she's been talking to. I guess, I should have been prepared for at least one them learning about my past. But, I have to admit I was taken by surprise. This is something I will have to get used to. I've already told the police the things I most dread, and some of that is sure to come out during the trial. I cannot keep hiding from my past. I need to face up to things, and as disappointing as it would be if I'm overlooked for this position because of my past behavior, it is a consequence I will have to be prepared to pay. I know that I will never go back to being that person, I'm finally free from the toxic relationship with Lauren and my future with Bella looks bright. She knows everything about me, and I suddenly realize that I owe my family the same honesty. They deserve to know everything before they find out from some stranger, or are ambushed like my dad had just been in that meeting.

.

.

.

I spend a very pleasant lunchtime in Missus Cope's company. She really is such a sweet lady, and being in her presence always lightens my spirit.

I've made another round of my patients and am sitting in my office, finishing up patient charts before I can finally go home. I think about calling Bella to make arrangements to see her later and smile at the thought of sharing the events of my day with her. I smile even more, thinking just how wonderful it is to actually have someone to do this with. Someone who understands how I feel about my job and who is not resentful or threatened by it.

A light tap on the door breaks into my thoughts, and my dad puts his head around the corner. "Hi son, got a minute?" _Well, seems like later has arrived! _

"Sure." I gesture for him to enter and he takes a seat in front of me. "I know you must have a lot of questions."

"I don't have many, but the ones I do have…." He shakes his head as his voice trails off.

"Dad, I've never wanted to disappoint you, and I'm not going to make excuses for my past behavior. The only thing I can really offer; is that the situation between Lauren and me was extremely complicated, and we both did unspeakable things to hurt each other. I'm not proud of the decisions I made, but I can honestly tell you that I'm not that man any longer."

"Well, up until today, I've never had any reason to doubt the kind of man you are; the kind of man I take pride in saying that I've raised. I don't really have a reason to doubt you today, although it was a surprise to hear something so suggestive about your own child, and in a board meeting. Geraldine Brody…she's such a prissy..." He scoffs as he leaves the sentence hanging in the air.

I smile at my father's attempt at showing his distaste for a person. I wish I could be as controlled in my responses.

"As a member of the Board, she was justified in asking the question, Dad."

"And your response was remarkable. The board members seemed to be very impressed with you. I _am_ proud of you, Edward."

"Thank you, Dad. You don't know what it means to hear you say that, and I do want to talk with you more about a few things regarding me and Lauren, but I feel I should do that with the entire family present."

"Alright, Son, I know things have been difficult for you and Lauren. When you're ready, your mother and I will be there to listen and support you."

"Well, I was thinking tonight. Let Mom know that I have something important to discuss with the family, and I will call Em, Alice and Jasper to meet up at your house."

"I'll let your mother know, but just so you know, I was supposed to get you over to the house tonight anyway. The women are planning a birthday dinner for you." He looks at me and shrugs.

"Can't say I'm surprised, Dad." We both stand, and I walk him to the door.

"You'll act surprised, though?"

"Not on your life, " I laugh. "Come on, I'll walk you to your car, and I'll promise not to tell Mom you almost called Geraldine Brody a bitch."

"I did no such thing!" His voice escalates in humor.

"You so wanted to curse. Don't deny it." We leave my office, erupting in laughter.

.

.

.

As my father warned, I walk through my parent's door, and my entire family is there. As soon as they see me, they excitedly yell, "Surprise!". There's a banner stretched across the dining room ceiling and a barrage of balloons, along with an enormous, beautifully decorated black and white tiered cake. I smile brightly back at them, but true to my word, I don't act too surprised. There is, however, one person I am a little astonished to see.

_Bella._

She's here with my family, and she looks breathtakingly beautiful. I walk further into the dining area, and I'm blown away by what they've arranged for me.

"Dad told me about the surprise dinner, but I have to say that I'm truly speechless at this sight."

"Happy Birthday, Bro. I invited Rose. I hope that's cool with you," Emmett slips over and whispers to me.

"Of course it is. She's family," I say and pat him on the back.

I know my brother cares for Rose deeply, and she's Bella's best friend. I consider her family, even if we do butt heads.

"Uncwle Edward, wook at aw youwr pwesents!" Josh cheers.

"I see them, and I see that you have no teeth," I tease, and he quickly clamps his hand over his mouth and runs into the kitchen. Everyone bursts into laughter and gathers around to give me hugs and handshakes.

"Happy Birthday, my beautiful son." My mother and I share a long embrace.

"Thanks, Mom."

"Your father says you have something to share with us?"  
"I do, but later. You all went to a lot of trouble to plan this amazing day for me. What I have to say can wait until after dinner…and cake." I smile at her, then wink at Bella who's standing next to us. I know she loves cake.

"Doesn't she look beautiful, Edward? I said you would be thrilled if we invited Bella."

"I am, and she does look beautiful, Mom. Thank you."

She watches happily as we don't take our eyes off of each other.

"Well, I'll leave you two to talk, and I'll go check on the main course."

"Is it my favorite?"

I smile at Bella, and she smiles back as she twists the charm on her delicate gold necklace. My eyes never break focus as I watch her lips touch the champagne glass as she sips.

"It is."

"Perfect." I respond and turn back to my mother.

I wait for her to leave before I practically ravish Bella. I step closer to her, prepared to pull her into my arms and kiss her senseless, but she stops me with a hand to my chest.

"I'm the birthday boy. This day entitles me to whatever I want." I raise an eyebrow at her in warning.

"That would be a valid argument, but you forget one thing."

"And what's that?"

"You never told me it was your birthday, Doctor Masen. You are so busted." She smiles, turns and walks away. I have to fight the instinct to reach out and gently brush the curve of her ass in that sexy dress she's wearing.

_Behave yourself, plenty of time for that later._

"Restraint," I try and coach myself into control, then walk into the living room to join everyone. "Hey, is anyone going to get the birthday boy some champagne?"

.

.

.

After enjoying my favorite meal, we all sit around in the living room while I open presents.

"This one is from your aunt and uncle. They're out of town on vacation, but they send their love."

"And a huge damned present. How come I never get anything like this?" Emmett jokes with mock animosity.

I unwrap the huge box and open it, and a smile spreads across my face. "Thank you, Ezzy and Carlisle," I whistle wolfishly at the exquisite set of golf clubs.

"Whoa, they're gorgeous." My father comes over to examine one of the clubs.

"I wanna pway golf too, Gwanpa, lemme see!" Josh runs over and tries to grab the club, but my father holds it out of his reach.

"Easy there, buddy, these are special golf clubs. Uncle Edward won't be using these to actually play."

He frowns up at my father in confusion."

"What's he gonna do wiff thwem?"

"Put them in his house and stare at them," Emmett adds sarcastically.

"And polish them meticulously, hoping no one breathes on them," Jasper gives his two cents worth, and I glare at both of them.

"Daddy, I want golf cwubs wike Uncwle Edwards too!"

I carefully place them back in the box and make a mental note to buy a case for them.

"I'll call them later and thank them."

I open the next few gifts and thank each individual. They always know the right things to buy for me.

Josh insists that I open his present next because he's getting sleepy. I open the little box and pull out the shiny Spiderman Pen.

"Coooool" I widen my eyes and gasp for his benefit. "Come, give me a hug." He does and yawns when I put him back down.

"He bought it with his own money." Alice whispers from across the room."

"Thanks, buddy." I ruffle his hair, and he rubs his eyes as he climbs into his father's lap.

Bella's gift is sweet and a little unexpected. It's a pair of monogrammed platinum cufflinks, elegantly scripted with the letters EM MD. They're beautiful, and I thank her with a passionate, yet discreet kiss.

Josh is unable to keep his eyes open any longer and Jasper puts him to bed in my parents' room. I know that now is the perfect time to speak to my family about the promotion and my concerns about the trial.

My mother slices my cake and passes plates around the room, and I see the moment as a relaxed one to begin.

"I want to thank all of you for making this day special for me. I don't normally make a big deal of my birthday, but today has been more than I could ask for, truly."

"Yeah, especially since you came away with a fuckload of extravagant gifts."

"Emmett!" My parents admonish in unison.

"Jealousy looks good on you, Em," I laugh. "Seriously though, I wanted to talk to you guys tonight about a few important things."

They all sit and wait patiently for me to begin. I take Bella's hand and pull her down to sit beside me.

"Firstly, I'm being considered for the Surgeon-In-Chief position."

I wait as they all congratulate me and talk amongst themselves about how much I deserve this, and how it's a wonderful opportunity for me. It's almost shameful that I have to shock them with the rest of my news.

"When will you know if you've been given the promotion?"

"There's still another meeting with the Board, but I assume it's going to be a few more weeks before I'm officially notified whether I've been successful or not. There's a dinner planned, at which the announcement will officially be made and to celebrate with the new Chief. I would love for my family to be there, that is, if I'm chosen of course." I smile broadly.

"I'm confident that you will be, Edward," my mother says and gives me a kiss on the forehead.

"Well, that calls for a shopping day for us ladies," Alice declares, and she and Rose begin discussing what they're going to wear. Bella senses that I'm a bit uncomfortable and turns to me, squeezing my hand affectionately.

"This is amazing news. Why don't you seem happier?"

"I need to tell my family about Lauren. It's time."

Her eyes show me that she understands, and she nods, knowing how difficult this will be for me. She reassures me with that smile that I've loved from the very first moment I laid eyes on it.

_I can do this._

"I also want to talk to you all about something else very important." I stand up from the couch and walk over to where my parents are standing as Jasper reenters the room and sits next to Alice.

"Most of you know about my rocky relationship with Lauren, but you aren't aware of everything that's happened between us. I'm sorry that I wasn't able to come to all of you in the beginning about this, and once I tell you, I guess you'll understand why."

Emmett and Alice both stand and look at me with concern. They know a little about what happened to me all those years ago. Emmett knows more. My mother's expression is one of confusion and worry. My father's expression doesn't change, as he knows that what I have to say will be difficult for me.

"As you know, Lauren is going to trial for Josh's accident. There are things that will be revealed at trial that I want to tell you myself, before some lawyer starts to twist and manipulate things to make me look like a complete monster."

"Christ, you think she's going to bring that up during the trial?" Emmett snaps.

"Yes, there's no way around it, Em."

"Bring what up? What's going on, Edward? Why would anyone want to make you look like a monster?" My mother asks anxiously.

"Before Lauren and I were married…" My voice trails off, and I clear my throat and start again. "The night of the boards party that Alice threw for me, Lauren put Rohypnol in my drink and later convinced me that I had gotten her pregnant."

"What?" My parents both rise to their feet, horrified.

"I didn't know about it until a little after she miscarried the baby. She confessed it to me under a tremendous amount of grief and stress."

"My God, I can't believe what I'm hearing!" My mother walks away in distress.

"This is going to come out in court, and there's much more." I go on to tell them about the suspicions I have about the baby not having been mine and about all of the women I've used and disgraced.

I'm surprised to say, that after briefly digesting all of this, my family has shown their support, and they've forgiven me for my past behavior. I had to speak to my mother privately because she was so upset. She wanted to go over to Lauren's parent's house and throttle her. It took some time, but my father and I were able to calm her down, and she hugged me for what seemed like an eternity.

.

.

.

Bella and I drive home to my house. After a night full of wonderful and stressful events, I finally breathe a sigh of relief.

"I'm proud of you." She rubs my arm affectionately.

"I'm proud of my mother for not showing up at Lauren's door with a bat."

"I'm serious," she giggles. "You've told your family about the most difficult part of your life, and you're going to become head of surgery. This has been an amazing night, Edward."

"You're amazing." I draw her hand to my mouth and kiss it tenderly. "I don't think this night would ever have been possible without you."

"I had nothing to do with your brilliance as a doctor."

"No, but you're a brilliant doctor too. If not for that, I would never have had the courage to tell my parents. I would never have had the courage to face it myself. You had everything to do with that, Bella, and I'm truly lucky to have you in my life."

She smiles at me, but remains silent. There's a twinkle in her eye that I've never seen before, and I silently pray that it's because of me.

.

.

.

We enter the house, and Bella disappears to use the bathroom, while I flip through the mail. My eyes linger on a specific manila envelope, and I open it immediately. I scan through the legal mumbo jumbo, and my eyes linger on one particular paragraph.

_It is therefore ordered, adjudged and decreed that the marriage relationship existing between the parties should be and is hereby terminated and dissolved…_

I sigh heavily and read over the rest of the document.

"It's finally over."

I drop the document onto the table and race upstairs to share the news with Bella.

I open the bedroom door, and I'm mesmerized. She's standing in nothing but sexy satin and lace lingerie. It's white with black trim, and it seems to enhance the ivory texture of her skin even more, the creamy texture looks like that of a rare pearl in contrast to the lingerie. My eyes finally wander lower down her body.

_Fuck! She has on heels and thigh-high, sheer, black nylons._

I swallow hard as I notice something else.

_She wouldn't….would she?"_

"Happy Birthday, Edward."

"Yes. It. Is." I enunciate every word as my eyes rake over her from head to toe. The click of a button snaps my eyes back up to hers. I notice what she's holding in her hand, and I struggle to find my voice.

"What are you doing?" My voice is low and confused.

"I'm ready for my close-up, Mr. DeMille."

"No….Bella, we're not doing this." I reach over and take the camera from her hands. She looks dejected as her eyes follow me across the room. I place the camera on the dresser and exhale a long breath.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. I just thought…" Her voice trails off, and I feel like a jerk for making her feel this way.

"I'm not upset. I just don't…fuck…I don't know what I'm trying to say here. I don't want you thinking that this is what you have to do to make me happy." I gesture toward the camera.

"That's not what I think. Is that what _you _think?"

"God, Bella, I just spent the evening telling my parents about what I used to do to women. This just feels a little…"

"Oh! I get it," she says quietly and sits on the bed. "It was stupid. I'm sorry."

_Fuck, I don't want to make her feel bad! Months ago I would've jumped at the chance to be with her like that._

"Bella, you don't understand. You mean _everything _to me. I don't want to do that with you, and find in the morning that you look at me differently; regret the entire thing, think that I've put you in a class with all those other women."

"You know, you could give me a little credit. I know that what you did with those women was wrong, but it wasn't the technical part of the deed that was wrong. The infidelity and the disregard were the things that made it wrong. I don't see this as a bad thing, Edward," she gestures to the camera. "I see it as a way for two willing people, who are comfortable in their sexual exploration of each other, to grow in their sensuality."

I blink at her then chuckle to myself. "Sexual exploration?"

"Mmhm."

I sit beside her and comb my fingers through her hair.

"I don't want to do anything that will make you uncomfortable."

"Same here."

I stare into her eyes, searching for any uncertainty or hesitance and I see none. Gently, I push her back on the bed and I stand, removing my shirt and pants.

"Do me a favor?"

"For the birthday boy, name it."

I take a few steps backward and pick up the camera.

"Repeat that Cecil B. DeMille line."

She bites her lip seductively as she purrs, "I'm ready for my close-up Mr. DeMille."

* * *

_**~~DE~~**_

**_End Note: Thank you all for taking time out of your day to read. Reviews are welcomed and appreciated. See you on the next one. In the meantime check out my other stories, Falling for Acacia and Wedlocked which is being reedited and reposted. Chapters go up pretty regularly._**


	38. Chapter 38, The Meeting, Part Deaux

**Disclaimer:****_ All Twilight related material is sole property of its original owner. DE is sole property of Chynnadoll._**

**_A/N: I'm overjoyed by the responses I'm receiving for this story. I want to thank each and everyone for taking this journey with me. I know this sounds like the end, but not quite. I will let you guys know right away when I'm putting DE to bed. I still have a few more ends to tie up. In the meantime enjoy the rest of the story. FoolforEdward edits._**

**_ DE chapter 38_**

**_EPOV_**

It's early Friday morning, and I'm sitting in the same reception area, idly paging through a medical journal as I wait. The friendly receptionist meets my eye and smiles broadly each time I glance up. I don't want to create a misunderstanding, so I return her smile in a friendly, but impersonal manner, and I wonder whether she's heard any rumors about my reputation. Not that it matters to me; I'm certainly not interested in attracting any female other than Bella, and although it has nothing to do with my decision to commit myself to only one woman, the conversation with Geraldine Brody is still uppermost in my mind.

Doctor Doyle finally appears, and he once again greets me warmly and ushers me into the boardroom. There are only three board members present, my dad, Lionel Doyle and Robert Jansen. I greet the two with a handshake, and I notice that the table setting is less formal today, with chairs placed all around it. It's obvious by the paperwork at one end that this is where we are intended to sit. Doctor Doyle moves to the head of the table and my dad and Doctor Jansen sit on his left. He gestures for me to take a seat on his right.

"Make yourself comfortable, Doctor Masen. Thank you for joining us once again."

My dad pours four glasses of water from the carafe and places a glass in front of each person as Lionel Doyle continues.

"The Board has, after our first round of interviews, discussed each candidate's suitability and merits in great detail, and we are in unanimous agreement. To this end, it has been decided that we three will be conducting the final interviews and report back to the full Board, which will then decide on the new incumbent. I can tell you that only two shortlisted candidates have been invited back for a second interview. Obviously, since you are here, you are now aware that you are one of those people. You impressed all of us greatly at our last meeting, and now that you have had the time to digest the full implications of the role, we would like to revisit certain areas. We hope to gain a deeper understanding of your feelings and motivations for the job."

When he's done, I think for a moment about what he's said. It makes perfect sense to me that given they are down to only two candidates, that these three men be present at the final interviews. Doctor Doyle's area of expertise covers the educational aspects of becoming a doctor as well as the administrative area of operating a large complex and large hospital. My dad represents the surgical side and has an in-depth knowledge of how CCG operates, and Doctor Jansen's knowledge is in the broader area of total patient care.

"Doctor Doyle, I thank you for the high honor the Board has bestowed on me. I am humbled to be included on your shortlist. I would appreciate your conveying my thanks to the other board members as well."

"Well, Doctor Masen, let us start by going over your thinking for the ongoing education of our surgical team. How do you propose that we keep them updated with advances in medicine, surgical techniques and equipment? It is a daunting task." Doctor Jansen states.

This time, rather than simply listening to my responses and moving on to the next question, the four of us enter into deep discussion and debate about all aspects of the job. The topics span a wide range, further and ongoing education of the surgical team, and the merits of new surgical techniques and just how leading edge we would want CCG to be. We also discuss the interface between the surgical team and other departments in the hospital and how that can be improved. In many ways, the discussion reminds me of the number of times since I've become a surgeon, that my dad and I have become deeply engrossed in conversations such as this. We are often subjected to the wry comments of our family because of it.

Doctor Jansen finally sits back with a small smile and says, "I think we've covered just about everything. Thank you so much, Edward, for your insights. It's been very interesting and stimulating."

Doctor Doyle stands and the rest of us follow. "Doctor Masen, we will be in touch with you within a week to let you know of our decision. Once again, thank you so much for your time." He holds out his hand and shakes mine warmly.

I shake hands with Doctor Jansen and turn to farewell my dad, when he says, "I'll see you out, Edward".

As we leave the boardroom, he steps into the reception area with me and turns. He takes my hand in his and gives me a warm pat on the back.

"Well done, Son. You make me proud," he says quietly so that only I can hear.

"Thanks, Dad," I all but whisper and give him a broad smile before I leave.

As I wait for the elevator to arrive, I realize that I have no idea who the other shortlisted candidate is. I wonder if it is Mike Newton. I hope he doesn't get the job, because that would make him my boss. _Fuck that!_

_._

_._

_._

"Ahh…fuck…Bella!" I groan loudly as she rides me hard and with abandon. She's facing away from me. The sexual image of reverse cowgirl floods my thoughts, raising the level of eroticism, and I have to really struggle not to lose control. She looks at me over her shoulder and smirks.

_Fuck!_

My eyes are fixated on the way her ass raises up and down, enveloping me inside her. This woman has completely captured me, mind, body and soul.

"Shit!" I hiss as she bridges back, changing the angle. The ends of her long chestnut hair, skim my chest repeatedly, tickling my drenched skin as she glides back and forth.

My climax is approaching fast, violently, and I know she's not that far behind.

"Yes, just like that!" I praise and grip her hips, guiding her to stay in this rhythm.

The sounds she makes is like music to my ears, a song I've never had the pleasure of hearing before. It doesn't seem to matter how many other women I've been with and heard before, Bella's sounds affect me more profoundly than I can explain.

Her movements start to become tight and more defined, and her head lolls back.

"Oh, God, please!"

I know without a doubt what those words mean. My hand slips in- between her legs; and with just a couple of strokes, I bring her crashing to orgasm, I follow her spectacularly seconds after.

.

.

.

Later that morning, I drive Bella to her office on my way in to work. I step out of the car and walk around to open the door for her, and she smiles at the gesture as she exits.

"You're such a gentleman."

"I try hard to be….with you."

"Only with me?" She laughs and kisses me quickly.

"Well, you know. I'm no saint."

She rolls her eyes and kisses me again.

"No, you're not, and can we please refrain from using biblical references after what we did this morning….and last night?"

"We could," I laugh and suck my teeth, "but the number of times God's name was called…"

"Point taken, no need to finish the statement. Will I see you later?"

"It'll most likely be much later as the weekends tend to get hectic in the ER." ." I smooth out the collar of her already neatly, pressed navy, blazer.

"That's fine with me. Just call me before you're on your way so I can make sure that I'm awake to let you in."

"Okay." I kiss her one last time, before she turns to head up to her office. As I watch her walk away, I remember something I forgot to ask her.

"Bella?" I call out and jog to catch up to her.

"I know it's a bit premature of me to get ahead of myself, but I wanted to ask if you'll go to the banquet with me? I'd be expected to attend whether I'm appointed or not, not only as it is CCG's annual dinner but also as a show of support for whomever gets the position."

She smiles at me and shakes her head.

"You're so full of shit. You're expecting to get that promotion because you _know _that you're the most talented and renowned surgeon in the running for the job, and yes, I would be honored to accompany the new Surgeon-in-Chief, Edward." She reaches out and strokes my jaw affectionately. "I'll see you later."

Again, I'm left behind watching as the woman I'm crazy about walks away, and I'm in awe. I'm literally in awe because of the way she's accepted me into her life, despite all my flaws and past indiscretions. I wish there was a way for me to show her just how much she means to me.

She suddenly turns and looks over her shoulder at me, smiling brightly, and my heart leaps. As she turns and walks away, a young woman in the parking lot catches her attention and she stops to talk to her.

_I don't deserve her._

I've thought that every moment since we've entered into this relationship.

When I think back to the first time I met her, I have to smile. The first impression, for both of us, was memorable to say the least.

**_Flashback_**

**"**Good morning, Doctor Masen. I thought your wife would be accompanying you today?"

_Wow, look at her. She's the most stunningly attractive woman I've ever seen. And believe me, I've seen plenty._

"As far as I know, she'll be here, this is her idea after all." I can't mask my annoyance, even though my thoughts keep reverting back to her pouty pink lips.

"Well, that's fine." She chuckles and offers me her hand. "I'm Doctor Isabella Swan, and I'm glad that you could make it. I know you're an exceptionally busy man."

"Yes I am." I reply curtly and accept her hand just before taking a seat in front of her desk.

"I respect that, and I won't keep you any longer than necessary. This works out perfectly, it gives me time to gain insight into how you feel, before your wife gets here." She smiles softly and sits behind her desk. I know her motives, she's trying to disarm me and make me feel comfortable enough to bare my soul.

_Doctor Isabella Swan, you're barking up the wrong goddamned tree if you think this going to be a walk in the park._

"Insight?"_ No one, not even my family has that kind of view into my feelings, why the hell does she think she'll gain it?_"

"Yes, Doctor Masen, it's what therapists need to enable them to help their patients. At these sessions, it is intended that all parties gain insight into the issues which impact on the relationship in question. You and your wife, will hopefully gain insight into how the other really feels, and I will gain insight into the areas where I can help you both to navigate a path to better understand each other."

I raise one eyebrow skeptically but don't say anything. This is just bullshit psychobabble, as far as I'm concerned. She pretends that she hasn't noticed my response and continues.

"As I haven't had the opportunity to speak with you before, I'm hoping that the short time we have while we wait for your wife, will break the ice, so to speak. As you know, I've already spoken with your wife, so why don't you start by telling me what you'd like to gain from these sessions. She smiles and pulls out her pad and pen, most likely, ready to scribble down and analyze all types of shit that comes out of my mouth. Well, I won't make it easy for her.

"What I've just heard is standard text book psychobabble, Doctor. I'm surprised that you're able to make a living by spouting stuff that I'd expect from any first year psych student."

It's a cheap shot, but so is her treating me like some bloody idiot. I don't want Isabella Swan to think I'll be a pushover. Her mile fades as she writes something down.

"I do just fine in making a living, Doctor Masen, and no one has run for the exit yet. Your theory seems to be lacking in foundation, so can we get started on the basics, given that you are unable to articulate what you'd like to gain from therapy. Tell me a little about yourself."

_You have got to be fucking kidding me. How did I end up here? Oh, right, the wife and those fucking tapes._

She looks at me, waiting for me to offer up something. I raise my eyebrows while I stare back at her, indicating that I have the same expectation of her. I can tell by the long, though silent breath she exhales that she's becoming frustrated with me already.

My eyes travel from her eyes to her lips and finally settle on the delicate, gold chain around her neck. The pendant sits snugly at the indentation at the base of her throat. I lick my lips at the slight movement when she swallows or breathes.

_I want to lick her there._

"You could start by telling me who you are."

I frown at her incredulously.

"I'm sorry, you're wasting my time and yours by asking these mundane questions. The intake form tells you exactly who I am. And you call yourself a therapist?" I scoff.

Her beautiful features are now diffused in anger.

_Yep, that did it._

"Doctor Masen, I can assure you that _this_ is the way I run my therapy sessions. Despite the fact that you and I specialize in different medical fields, I think it is safe to say that we both have a good handle on how to practice our specialties and what to expect from doctor/patient interactions. I'm sure that you would never allow a patient to treat you in the manner, which you demonstrated today, regardless of what that patient may think or feel. Now, I have read the details that you so _kindly _enlightened me are available on the intake form. Those details provide information about your identity, your birth date, telephone number and what you do. It does not tell me who you _are,_ Doctor. Or are you nothing more than a name, a birthdate and an occupation? What I asked was, do you know who you are, do you understand why you are here, and furthermore, what are your expectations of your and your wife's therapy sessions?"

She's pissed and it's an absolute turn on. I chuckle darkly to myself, knowing that I'm able to get under her skin so easily.

_Getting under her skin….mmmm._

_"_Now, we have obviously wasted precious time with this unnecessary conversation, and I'm sure your wife will be arriving any minute, so I'll just abandon the topic until our next session."

I open my mouth to speak, but she cuts me off.

"Instead," she emphasizes the word and shoots me a near murderous glare, daring me to speak. I feel the corners of my mouth quiver in a threatening smile, but I fight to hold it back. "_Instead,_ I'd like you to complete an assignment. You need to truly think of the answer to my question, and ask yourself 'Who am I?' As in, who are _you_, Doctor Masen. I'll need you to articulate this to me at our next session. "

I can't resist the urge to make this day worth my while.

I tap my chin and arch an eyebrow suggestively as I smirk, "Do you expect that in writing or orally?"

Her expression is priceless.

**_End of Flashback_**

Damn, I was such a prick back then, but we've come so far.

_She's the one. _I stare at her for a bit longer and smile as she waves to me.

My divorce is final, and I know in my heart and soul, that she's definitely the one.

Not since Irina, have I felt this way about a woman.

The feelings that I've tried so hard to understand are now becoming clear, and I can't wait to share them with her.

_The night of the banquet is the perfect time to do that.._

_._

_._

I stop in at my office before going on my morning rounds to check on what messages I may have received. The ER seems quiet, less chaotic than usual. The day should run smoothly.

"Good morning, Doctor Masen."

"Morning, Jessica. You're assisting with the A-Fib, later." I announce as I read over a patient's chart.

"Yes, Doctor Masen."

I walk over to the surgical dry-erase board and read over the current cases.

"Good morning, all." Mike announces as he enters the ER, obviously more chipper than I normally see him being.

"Morning, Masen. It's a lovely day for surgery, wouldn't you agree?"

"Morning, Mike. What has you in such a good mood?" I keep my focus on the board as he stands beside me.

"Oh, not much, I just had my meeting with the Board, regarding the Surgeon-in-Chief position."

_Of course!_

The idiot doesn't even have the class to be discreet about it. Peacocking around is what he does best. For now, I'll just play his game and wait to see how things turn out.

"I take it there was positive feedback from the meeting?" My tone sounds uninterested. I know that the Board would not have told him anymore than they've told me. Newton is just baiting me.

"Absolutely, even your father seemed to be impressed with me."

I'm stewing inside.

"Why wouldn't he be? You're an exceptional surgeon. Everybody knows this, Mike, especially my father. Or did you forget that he once held the position and has the ability and experience to recognize exceptional talent?"" My tone is biting, and I have to restrain myself from throwing in a couple insults laced with a few well-chosen four-letter words.

_He's such an asshole._

"You know more than anyone, how much I admire your father. I idolize the man."

I snort at his revelation. Yes, Mike is obsessed with Doctor Edward Masen Senior.

"How amazing! You and I share the same feelings. What's the world coming to?" I walk away, leaving him looking at surgical board.

"That position is mine, Masen," he calls out, and I look over my shoulder and smirk.

_We'll see about that, Newton._

.

.

.

**_BPOV_**

The night was fabulous, the morning even better. I look across the lot and wave to the man who's changed my life. I can see that he shares my happiness, and I couldn't be more satisfied with the way things are turning out between us.

I make my way to my office, and I'm practically slammed into by a young woman in the parking lot.

"Oh, God, I'm sorry. I'm such a klutz," she apologizes as she stoops to pick up her keys and purse, and I bend down to assist.

"It's alright. Believe me, I understand the early morning rush." I give her a reassuring smile.

"I wish it was just that." She mutters more to herself and looks over her shoulder. We both move to stand and the therapist in me can't resist.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just thought I saw someone who I used to know," she deadpans. "It's probably a good thing that I'm not too sure it was him."

"Old boyfriend." I state knowingly.

"Old jackass."

I have to stifle a laugh because she seems seriously affected by said jackass.

"Well, if not for the jackasses then we wouldn't appreciate the gentlemen." I laugh and she smiles back at me.

"Poetry writer?" She squints at me in puzzlement.

"Therapist." I watch as her facial expression morphs into realization.

"You're Dr. Swan!" She exclaims somewhat excitedly. "I just left your office."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did my receptionist set you up with an appointment?"

"Um, no," she chuckles lightly. "I'm a friend of Leah's. I just stopped by to see if she could join me for lunch so we could catch up. I just got back into town."

"Oh, okay. I feel a bit foolish now. She has mentioned you. You were studying abroad to be a physician's assistant, right?"

"Yes. My flight landed about two hours ago, and I called Leah to see if it was okay to stop by. I hope I didn't get her into any trouble."

"No trouble at all. Leah's a terrific young woman and a hard worker. You can stop by whenever you like. It was nice meeting you…"

"Justine, my name is Justine."

_**~~DE~~**_

* * *

**_End Note: _**_Trouble? Possibly, but I won't tell until the next chapter. I'm horrible, I know. See you then._


	39. Chapter 39, Who's That Girl?

**_Disclaimer: Twilight characters a story plot belong to its original author. DE is sole property of Chynnadoll. That's me._**

**_A/N:It's late, but Happy Mother's Day to all the mother's around the world! _**

**_Thank you all for the wonderful reviews, without you this story would not be what it is right now. Thank you to the always amazing FoolforEdward, I still can't believe I have someone like you that believes in my work. You're truly cherished. _**

**_Last chapter, Justine happened and you asked "who in the hell is this ****?" (or something like that) Well. Let's find out._**

**_DE Chapter 39, Who's That Girl?_**

**_BPOV_**

As I ride the elevator up to my office, I mentally prepare myself for the day ahead. For most part, my schedule is pretty light on, with all patients being pretty routine cases. My last appointment however, is a patient who has 'fallen off the wagon', so to speak, so I expect some kind of emotional outburst from him.

Leah greets me with a bright smile as soon as the elevator doors slide open.

"Good morning," I practically sing, as I approach her desk.

"Morning. Can I assume that someone's in a good mood?"

I realize how ridiculous I must've sounded.

_Singing Bella, really?_

"Things are good." I downplay my lightheartedness, when in all actuality; I could be pirouetting around the office.

"I'm happy to hear it. You have one cancellation and two reschedules."

"The cancellation didn't reschedule?"

"Unfortunately not. He said, and I quote _'I'm good. I don't need therapy. The wife and I will work it out on our own.'_ She drops her voice to a gruff male tone. We both giggle.

"I'd know that tone anywhere. I'll see if I can talk to him into reconsidering. Oh, by the way, I ran into your friend in the parking lot," I chuckle.

"You saw Justine?" Her eyes widen, the expression on her face a cross between surprise and alarm. I feel that it's a strange response to a pretty normal statement, but choose to ignore it.

"Yeah, I mean we literally ran into each other; well, she bumped into me after Edward dropped me off."

"Oh my God, did she see him?" she says anxiously, almost in a state of panic. My curiosity is now well and truly piqued.

I frown and take a seat in front of her desk, as I briefly revisit our meeting.

_I just thought I saw someone who I used to know._

_Old Boyfriend?_

_Old Jackass._

"Now that I remember, she did mention seeing someone, but it could've been anyone." I shrug.

"Yeah, I'm sure you're right." She gives me a nervous, tight smile, avoids eye contact and starts shuffling paperwork.

"Leah….hey," I stop her maddening filing, making her look at me. "Why would you ask if your friend saw Edward?"

Her eyes stretch once more, and she stammers over her words. "Oh, I...I um…I just meant he's so handsome and I…."

"Alright, stop. It's obvious that lying is not one of your better skills, so let's just cut this now before it train-wrecks. How does Justine know Edward?"

"I'm so sorry, Bella. I didn't know that she would just show up here. If I had, I would…."

I hold up a hand to interrupt her. It's not what I expect from her since she's done nothing wrong.

"Just tell me." I exhale sharply.

"A while back, when I first started working here, I mentioned that I knew about Edward from a friend of mine. Do you remember?"

"Vaguely, continue."

"Well, Justine is that friend."

She looks at me with a worried expression, and I just know that Justine and Edward have to know each other intimately.

I pinch the bridge of my nose and shake my head.

"It's not good, Bella."

"It doesn't matter. I've changed my mind. I don't want to know about it." I stand up and head for my office.

"But…"

"Leah, I know all about Edward's past first hand, and it has been _scandalous_ to say the least. There's nothing you can tell me about him that will shock me, and there's nothing that you can say that will change my feelings for him. So let's just pretend that this conversation never came up at all, shall we?"

"O...okay, I didn't mean to upset you."

"I'm not upset. Let's just start the day." I smile weakly and close my office door behind me.

I ready myself for the day, trying to convince myself that I'm not one iota intrigued or concerned by what Leah would have divulged about Edward and Justine. But in all honesty, it's resting heavily on my mind.

.

.

.

**_EPOV_**

I scrub my face a few times; this day has been exhausting. I sigh and start going over the previous day's post-op charts. I make routine notes on the charts of those patients who are doing well and provide more detailed instructions for the ones who will need extensive monitoring.

"Jessica, I'm going to lunch. If anyone needs me, I'm on pager three." I set the charts aside and push the stool back under the nurses' station desk.

"Yes, Doctor Masen."

While I wait for the elevator, I send Bella a text, letting her know that I'm thinking of her. She doesn't respond, so I assume that she's busy with a patient.

_I'll call her later._

I idly scan through messages until I hear the elevator alert me that it's stopped. I look around at the noisy cafeteria and decide that I'm not in the mood for the usual food and idle gossip and make my way to a nearby delicatessen.

I'm stunned when I see a familiar face as I reach the sliding glass entrance doors. I slow my pace as approach.

_It can't be her._

That unusual, vibrant red hair that is so hard to overlook. . I'd never seen quite that shade, until I met her. I know it must be her.

_Justine? Well, fuck._

Oblivious to my presence, she purchases bottled water from a street vendor. I watch as she turns around. Our eyes meet, and we briefly stand, just looking at each other before I break the awkward silence.

"How are you?"

"I'm fine." She's annoyed.

"You look…."

"Don't, Edward." She holds up a hand to cut me off.

"I was just going to say you look well."

"Wow, that's different. And here I thought you were about to tell me how beautiful I look in the hope that it would lead to us being in some expensive hotel room."

I cringe at the thought of my past behavior.

"I'm sorry. I know things were kind of…." I nervously scratch the back of my neck, searching for the right words, but there's no need to sugarcoat things with her. "I was a bastard back then, and I want to apologize for that, Justine."

"_Was_ implies that you aren't any longer. Is that what you're trying to tell me, Edward?"

"I'm not implying anything. I just wanted to say that I'm sorry."

"Hmph." She scoffs and the awkward silence is back.

"So, are you visiting someone at the hospital?

"I'm here for a job, but maybe that's not such a good idea. I didn't think about having to run into you often."

"Well, you're a gifted young woman and you shouldn't let our past stop you from pursuing your career. CCG is the best hospital in the state. Don't let the past stand in your way."

"I'll give it some careful thought." She says brusquely and walks past me and into the hospital.

"Well that was fun." I scoff to myself and make my way to lunch.

.

.

.

Later on that evening, I stop in at Alice's. We have an unfinished conversation to have. I haven't spoken to her since the revelation at my surprise party.

" I made pasta for dinner, would you like me to make you a plate?'

"Absolutely." I eagerly plant myself at the table. My sister makes the best spaghetti and meatballs. I'm surprised there's any left, since Josh and Jasper share my feelings.

She grabs two plates and piles both with hot, scrumptious smelling food. My mouth waters as the aroma assaults my senses. She grabs two beers from the fridge, places them on the table and takes a seat. I've already started digging in.

"This is amazing, Al." I mumble and take a swig of my beer.

"Thanks. The meals in the hospital cafeteria not meeting your standards?"

"You're kidding me, right? That food sucks beyond anything imaginable. While CCG may have some of the most outstanding doctors and health care, we are not recognized for our culinary offering." I scoff. "Maybe we should hire you or mom to revamp the menu."

"That's an idea…well for Mom, not me." She twirls pasta on her fork and blows before taking a bite.

"You're eating late. That's odd for you."

"Yeah, well, I was trying to wait for Jasper, but he called just before you did and told me he was going to be late. He insisted that I eat without him."

"He's been working crazy hours lately. How's that sitting with you?"

"We manage. He wants to us to have a comfortable life, so he worries about money." She shrugs as if it's nothing to be concerned about.

I stop eating, sit back and look at her, "Are the two of you having financial problems? If you are, you know you can come to me."

"No, it's not that. He just worries because he wants to be certain he's balancing things at work with home. I think he feels guilty when his job calls on him at odd hours, or at times when we're having family time."

"Well, that's understandable when you think about the kind of upbringing he's had. He wants better for his family."

"I know, and he makes sure that he spends any free time he gets with me and Josh. He assures me that things will settle down once the baby is born." She says nonchalantly and continues to eat as if she didn't just drop a bomb on me.

"Excuse me, what baby? You're pregnant?"

"Oh, yeah." She giggles. "I've known for about a week now."

"You've known for a week, and you're just telling me?"

"Well, I wanted to tell everyone the night we were all at Mom and Dad's, but it was your day and everyone was concentrating on your revelation. It really wasn't the time, Edward."

I look down at my plate and suddenly my appetite takes flight.

"I'm sorry, Al. My shit always seems to ruin everything."

"Hey, that's not true. Edward, what you did that night was a really courageous and tough thing to do, especially for a man like you." She reaches over and places her hand on mine. "Everything is out in the open, and now you can heal and move on from it."

I shake my head and laugh slightly, "You sound like Bella."

"I do, don't I?" She smiles. "She is pretty amazing. I remember all the encouraging and comforting things she said to me when we were in the hospital chapel. I was such a bitch to her, but she never once wavered from who she is, a warm compassionate person and an extremely good therapist. How the hell did you meet her anyway?" She eats another forkful of pasta.

"She was my marriage therapist."

She immediately starts to choke. Okay, so I surprised her with that bit of news, I guess, unexpected and a little shocking. But, at this stage, why anything about my life should shock her remains a mystery. I rush to assist, patting her on the back. When she recovers somewhat, I try giving her something to drink.

"Not the beer, you imbecile, I'm pregnant!"

"Oh, fuck! I'm sorry, Al. I'll get you some water."

"Oh to hell with it, it won't kill me." She wheezes and takes a healthy swig to clear her passageway. Moments later, her choking subsides, and she fixes me with a penetrating glare.

"What?"

"You're dating your marriage therapist, Edward?"

"Hey, don't judge." I point directly at her in warning and sit down again

"I'm not." She holds up her hands in defense and then shakes her head, breaking out into a fit of uncontrollable laughter.

"What the hell is so funny?"

"Nothing, it's just you always did do things the hard way, big brother. Not, that I'm not happy that you rid yourself of that harpy you once called a wife. Wait, you are divorced, right?"

"Just finalized about a week ago."

"Well, that's good news. At least now you and Bella aren't committing any of the seven deadly sins."

"Ha, ha, very funny." I deadpan at her unsavory description.

She waves a hand dismissively, and I laugh at her sense of humor.

"So, I'm going to be an uncle again. That's awesome, baby sis. Have you told Spiderman yet?"

"Not yet. Jasper and I are planning on doing it this weekend when we take him to the reptile museum and his favorite place to eat afterwards. We figure we'll make him comfortable in case he doesn't respond well to the news."

"He'll be fine. He's been waiting for this; me too actually." I kneel and turn her chair toward me, placing a hand on her belly. "Hey little one, this is your uncle Edward."

"What are you doing, Edward? I'm only eight and a half weeks." She giggles.

"Do you know it's the best time of the pregnancy? It's new and exciting, wondering what the sex is going to be and all the crazy cravings; the planning." My voice drops as I smile and remember. She senses this, strokes my hair and looks deep into my eyes.

"You're an amazing brother and uncle, and you're going to be an amazing father, Edward. It's your destiny."

_From you lips to God's ear, little sister._

.

.

.

It's late and Bella and I lounge lazily in bed after sharing an intimate soothing bath to offset a long, exhausting day for both of us.

"Everyone should have hair like this." I comb my finger through her silky, wavy locks.

"You're going to spoil me." She moans in satisfaction.

"That's the intention."

"Then how will you ever rid yourself of me?" She bats her lashes playfully, but her humor is lost on me. I grab her chin gently so I can look into her eyes.

"I don't want you to ever leave. Do you understand me?"

She nods, sensing that I'm serious. "It was just a joke, Edward. I didn't mean anything by it."

"Do you know how special you are to me, Bella? I don't ever want to think about my life without you in it."

"Then don't, because you're stuck with me." She cranes her neck and pecks my lips once, twice, three times, then nestles her head on my chest.

I can't believe what I'm about to say next, but I don't want there to be any secrets between us.

"I ran into someone from my past at work today."

She looks up at me and blinks, waiting for me to continue.

"Her name is Justine. We met a while back on some business trip."

"I'm listening," she says quietly, her tone serious.

Because it would be tacky, I decide not to get into specifics and give her the basics.

"To cut a long story short, we spent the weekend together and when it came time for it to end, she didn't handle it well. She got hurt."

"You mean you broke her heart." She slides off the bed, taking the sheet with her, and I instantly feel the loss of her warm body.

For the second time today, I find myself cringing at my erroneous past.

"So, it was you that she saw." She adds with her back turned, avoiding any type of contact with me.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I frown in confusion. "You say it as if you know her."

"I don't know her, Edward. Coincidentally, Justine just happens to be Leah's friend."

"Your receptionist?"

"Yes. I too ran into her in the parking lot after you dropped me off this morning." She huffs and wraps the sheet more securely around her body as she turns to face me.

Her tone worries me, and I sit up and fist the bottom of the sheet, pulling her to me.

"I'm only bringing this up because I don't want there to be any secrets between us. Justine showed up at the hospital, looking for a job. I didn't want this blowing up in my face later. You know more about me and my past than anyone, Bella. I can't hide who I was. It's a part of me, and strangely enough it's the part that has made me want to be better for you. But, Bella, you also know who I really am, who I want to be. Other than my family, you are the only person who knows this side of me. So, I have to ask, are you still able to accept that part of me, or have things changed for you?"

I seriously worry that it has, and I silently pray that this last incident has not been the last straw, the thing that finally makes her decide that I'm not worth the trouble. Her silence does nothing to settle my nerves, and I fight hard to keep the sense of panic at bay.

"Bella?"

"Nothing's changed. I just ...I know that there is always the possibility of other women popping up, but for some reason this one just muddies the water. It feels more personal for me. I'm not sure why, but like Victoria, her presence has infiltrated my place of work, and this Justine is also a friend of someone I'm starting to think of as a friend. " She shrugs her shoulders in a helpless gesture. The hurt and worry in her eyes is like a lance to my heart.

I pull her closer until she's seated on my lap. "There's no reason to worry about her. She means nothing to me. I feel nothing for her, except regret for having used and hurt her. Please Bella, believe me. I doubt that she would want to rekindle anything, and I sure as hell don't. She's not the type to cause any problems. In fact, the blame is all on me for what happened between her and me. What I need to know; is if you can put up with me and my mess?"

"It's not going to be easy."

"No it's not, and when Lauren's trial gets underway it's going to get a lot worse."

She studies my expression closely and traces my brows with her fingertips.

"I said you were stuck with me. Did you not hear me?"

And it's the only answer I need before I discard the sheet she's wrapped in and make love to her on the floor, repeatedly .

.

.

.

Monday morning, and I'm trying to play it calm, cool and collected Internally, however, my nerves are going haywire. Doctor Lionel Doyle has paged me to his office, and I'm sure that the Board has reached a decision on the Surgeon-in-Chief position. I wonder if Mike has been contacted as well, and I worry about whether he's already been told that he has the job.

_This can't be good._

I stand and pace around the reception area.

Okay, if they've chosen Mike, I'm going to have to school myself to be gracious and smile and shake his hand. I will have to congratulate him on a well-deserved promotion. He'd be my boss. ,

_The fuckhead!_

"Doctor Masen, Doctor Doyle will see you now." She says expressionlessly.

_Fuck! Here goes nothing._

* * *

**_~~DE~~_**

**_End Note: Will he or won't he get the promotion? I know there are a few readers hoping for latter. We shall find out next chapter. _**

**_Also, I wanted to mention to anyone who is following the repost of Wedlocked and my other story Falling for Acacia that updates are posted. Wedlocked picks up from chapter 24 and ends at 29. I will repost in case no one has received the alert._**


	40. Chapter 40, The Results Are In

_**D**_ _**Disclaimer: Twilight and all related plot and characters belong to the original author. DE's plot belongs totally to Chynnadoll.**_

_**A/N: Great reviews! Tons of new readers! I love it all! Thank you all for your support and love for this story, even though I KNOOOOW some of you despise this Edward! LOL. He can't always be a sparkly do gooder.*shakes head* foolforedward blessed this chapter with her wonderful talents, as always.**_

_**So, we had Justine. No big deal. Let's find out if Edward gets the promotion.**_

_**E Chapter 40, The Results Are In**_

I stand in front of my bedroom mirror, checking my appearance. As I stare at the reflection of the man in the tailored Armani suit and Gucci patent leather Oxfords, I think about how far I've come since I graduated, how I had always dreamed of this. And inevitably, I remember the painful and sordid intervening years. I'd lost so much in that time, including my moral compass. But, I am different now; the man I'm looking at has a new light in his eyes. No longer do I see the murkiness of self-loathing, misplaced anger and hopelessness. I now see hope and determination, and I smile as I think of the woman who helped me to find my way out of that dark period. I shake my head slightly to bring myself back to the present.

I straighten my bowtie. _Check_. I look down at my shoes to ensure no scuffmarks. _Check_. I work on buttoning my cuffs and glance over to the dresser, and a wide smile spreads across my face.

"Bella's birthday gift to me." _Double check_. I fasten the cufflinks in place and run a hand through my hair as a final touch.

And to think I was worried that I wouldn't get this promotion_. _

_Who am I kidding? _

I was shaking in my scrubs just before finding out.

_**Flashback**_

"Doctor Masen, Doctor Doyle will see you now." She says expressionlessly, as she motions for me to follow her.

_Fuck! Here goes nothing._

"Thank you."

She turns and walks away after giving me a small smile at the entrance to a door, which is slightly ajar. I take a brief moment, scrub my face and smooth my hands down my scrubs. Bella would swear that these were signs of my being nervous. A quirk, she would call it.

_Damn her!_

I try my best to still my nerves and finally tap lightly on the door before I enter Doyle's office. He looks up briefly, and seeing me there, gets up from his seat, hand extended.

"Good afternoon, Doctor Masen. Thank you for arriving so promptly."

"Good afternoon. Things have settled down a bit, so I was able to leave on time."

"Things running to schedule in an ER?" His laugh is lightly sarcastic, and my knee begins to bounce. He looks down and rifles through a folder on his desk, just before flashing a slight smile at my response.

_Fuck! I can't read anyone around this place. Goddamned poker faces!_

I wait with bated breath for him to say something, anything; but he just continues to flip idly through the folder.

I discreetly try and crane my neck to see what he's reading, but the task proves to be too difficult.

_Get it under control, Masen!_

'You've made quite an impression on me, as well as the other Board members. You're an exceptional surgeon, Doctor Masen; one of the best here at CCG and in the state…."

_This sounds like it's off on the right track._

"Although we were somewhat concerned about the allegations of your extracurricular activities." He glances up over the rim of his glasses, focusing directly on me.

_Crash and burn, Masen._

I swallow hard, but say nothing. All I can offer is a simple nod.

"As you know, we cannot legislate for non-fraternization between staff members. Many of our employees have found their significant others in this hospital, and we do not wish to stand in the way of personal happiness, if it does not negatively impact on performance or the hospital. In this very stressful environment, being happy is paramount to good performance. But Doctor Masen, you are aware that any type of scandal can have a disastrous effect on the reputation of CCG and negatively impact on the morale of staff. I do not wish to delve into your personal life, but I'm sure you understand exactly what I am saying. I hope that we never have to revisit this discussion again, Doctor Masen. "

"Um….no," My voice cracks, and I immediately clear my throat, "no, you don't, Doctor Doyle. I'm fully aware and I understand." I move to stand, realizing that this is the end of the meeting, and that he's reached an obvious decision. He motions for me to remain seated.

"I don' care to know any of the details which have led to these allegations. What I do know, is that CCG's Surgeon-in-Chief is expected to uphold the reputation of this hospital and that of the important office he holds. Your father has been an exemplary example of this."

I feel sick to the stomach at the thought of how badly I must compare with my father. Now, I'm certain that my fate has been sealed. The job is Newton's, and I'll have to bite my tongue clean off when I congratulate him.

We both stand, and he extends his hand. I shake it courteously.

"Congratulations, Doctor Masen. I'm more than confident that you'll keep the tradition going."

My mouth drops open slightly, as I hold onto his palm in disbelief.

"I have the promotion?"

_**End of Flashback**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

I grab my wallet, keys and one last item, the most important item from the dresser, and put them in my jacket pocket.

Frustratingly, I seem to have misplaced my cellphone and scan the room for it. I end up patting all the pockets on my tux for it, and it's not until I hear it ring that I realize I've left it in the bathroom and rush to retrieve it.

_It must be Bella._ I smile at the thought of her and answer without checking the caller ID. "Hi beautiful, are you ready for me?"

A familiar male voice, jokingly disguised as a female's, jerks me from my mental image of Bella in some sexy dress, looking good enough to eat.

"Hey, gorgeous. I am _so ready_ for you." He ends with a hearty, smooth laugh.

"Very funny. Hey man, how are you?" I say with true excitement.

"I'm good. How are you? I hear you're the man up there in Forks."

"Yeah, whatever." I laugh, sucking my teeth. "Hey, I got your text not too long ago. I've been meaning to respond, but I've just been so busy."

"Yeah, I heard; Surgeon-in-Chief, huh?"

"Yeah, how did you find out?"

"Mom and Dad told me. I'm just calling to say congrats. I know tonight's the big night, and I didn't want to just send a text."

"I appreciate that, man. We miss you around here, when are you coming home, or at least visit"

"Oh, you know, work keeps me bouncing around a lot, but I miss you guys too. I'll try and sneak in a little visit around the Christmas holidays, until then, don't scare all the women off." He laughs, and I chuckle. If only he really knew.

"What's that laugh about? I know you're pretty much on the market now."

"Aunt Ezzy and Uncle Carlisle ratted me out about that too, I see."

He laughs a boisterous laugh and it's infectious.

"You just try and keep it in your pants, or at least wait until I get there so we can go on the hunt together."

"I'll have to decline on that one. Contrary to what your parents, my dear sweet uncle and aunt think, I am completely off the market." I smile, thinking about the gorgeous woman in my life.

"Well, I can't wait to meet her. Tell Al and Josh I said hello, and that I miss them; uncle E and Aunt Izzy, too. Oh, and tell Em and Jazz we have to have a guy's night when I visit."

"I will."

"Okay, congratulations again and enjoy your night. You deserve it. I have to get going, but I'll see you soon."

"Alright and EC…"

"Yeah?"

"It was good to hear from you, man."

"You too, take care, big cousin."

We end the call, and it's seems that nothing can go wrong with this night. I'm being honored and celebrated tonight with the official announcement of my promotion. My family and the woman of my dreams will be by my side, and my favorite cousin called, topping my night.

_So far, the night has been perfect._

I give myself a last once over in the mirror before leaving to pick up Bella.

.

.

.

"Have I told you how stunning you look tonight?" I lean over and whisper in her ear just as we're entering the banquet hall.

"Actually, you haven't."

"Well, that's only because you nearly floored me with your beauty when you first opened the door. I've been speechless ever since."

Who the hell am I trying to fool? _Stunning?_ _She looks like an ethereal goddess._

Her gown is form hugging, charcoal grey, embellished with stones. The slit that allows the slightest peek at one of her long creamy legs is enough to make any man salivate. But as gorgeous as she looks in this dress, I can't wait until later to get her home and out of it.

"What are you thinking?" She says as we enter the banquet, her arm linked with mine.

"Oh, nothing." I lie, and she shoots me a skeptical glare as if she knows it.

We're showed to our table, which is not far from where the presenter's podium is situated. My family is already seated.

Bella and I approach them, and I'm a bit overwhelmed by the sight in front of me. They all smile and clap lightly when they see me. As he gets up to greet me, cute and toothless, I see how dapper Josh looks in his mini tuxedo.

"Here he is…the man of the evening." Emmett announces and stands to greet me with a congratulatory embrace.

The congratulations and well wishes continue around the table, and throughout the evening from colleagues and guests.

This evening is perfect. My entire family is here, and I'm about to be named as the new Surgeon-in-Chief. Having this amazing woman sitting beside me rounds out the perfection of the night. If not for her, somehow, I believe that this night would not have been at all possible. Tonight I plan on showing her just how much she means to me, and how grateful I am to have her in my life.

I notice Mike and Angela Newton arriving just as we're making our menu selections.

_Well, the evening was almost perfect._

Mike doesn't look too happy, and Angela looks like a nervous wreck. He's probably been hell to live with since finding out that he lost out on the position, and losing to me has to be driving him insane. In the same way that I despised the thought of him being my boss, the thought of me being his must be equally as unpalatable to him.

_**Flashback**_

"Congratulations, Doctor Masen. I guess the best man won out," he states blandly and extends his hand. I'm sure that this gracious gesture is because we're standing in front of co-workers, and he doesn't want everyone to see the immature prick that he really is. The slight furrowing of his brows and little twitch of his left eye, tell me that he'd almost contemplate swallowing battery acid rather than be a gentleman about this.

"Thank you, Doctor Newton. It really could have gone either way."

"Yeah." He says coldly and walks off. The small crowd witnessing our forced exchange politely tries to ignore the awkwardness and leave to go back to their previous tasks. .

I don't know what to do next, call my family or Bella? I'll make that decision once I've changed and left the hospital for the day. In the meantime, I head to the on-call room just to take a minute and process the joy I'm feeling right now.

I plop down on the couch and blow out a breath that I feel I've been holding since I walked into Doyle's office. I rest my head back against the sofa and exhale once more.

"Woo, Surgeon-in-Chief! Life is damned good."

"God help us all here at CCG. Snagging that position is just a way for you to more effectively get away with the load of shit you've managed to get away with in this hospital."

I look up and see him resting on the bed on the other side of the room. His presence and the things that he's said do not surprise me. I knew that the congratulatory handshake was a big time stretch.

"Don't be a sore loser, Mike. We all want what's best for CCG."

"And that's you?" He sits up on the bed and studies me.

"The Board made their decision." I respond simply and close my eyes, resting my head back once more.

"They'll soon regret that decision. You're bound to screw it up with your male-whoring and cocky behavior. I'm actually shocked that the Board even considered you as a candidate with your reputation with the female staff."

"Ouch, Mike. Don't hold back now." My tone is condescending at best. I'm not about to let him bring me down from this high I'm on.

_Fuck that._

"In fact, I'm surprised that they didn't investigate their own marriages, interrogate their own wives before even considering you. Lord only knows how many of them you've slept with."

"Now, Mike, that's disgusting. Half of those gentlemen's wives are old enough to be my mother." I mock astonishment.

"As if _you _have standards, Masen." He rises from the bed and prepares to leave.

And now I've had just about enough of his shit.

"Listen, Mike, I get that you don't like me, but we'll have to learn to co-exist, now more than ever, since I'm going to be your boss." It's a cheap shot that I know will piss him off, but who gives a shit? I'm the new Surgeon-in-Chief, and he will just have to learn to deal with it.

He stops at the door and glares at me before finally exiting. I shake my head and mentally write his attitude off as just being a spoil sport.

_**End of Flashback**_

My eyes follow Mike and Angela over to their table as I try to get a read on the situation, but I realize that I could care less. This is my night, and I won't let anyone ruin it.

"Is everything alright, Son?"

"Things couldn't be more perfect, Dad." I smile and take Bella's hand, giving it an affectionate squeeze.

.

.

.

We're all enjoying the night with laughter and good conversation. Even Rose and I are getting along. Imagine that.

Dessert is being served, and Josh still has the plate of his main meal in front of him. He's giving his parents a hard time about eating his veggies before he can eat cake.

"But, I don't wanna eat bwoccoli, Mommy and Daddy." He whines, and they are about at their wits end with him.

"Hey buddy, if you eat your broccoli, Uncle Edward will let you hold his new plaque." I try bribery, but it's pretty much a lost cause.

"What's a pwack?" He frowns.

"Forget it." I shrug at Alice and Jasper and leave the rest of the conning to Josh's grandparents.

Doctor Doyle has approached the podium, grabbing everyone's attention.

"This is it." Bella leans over and whispers to me.

"Good evening. I would like to thank you all for coming out tonight. I welcome the extended CCG family and would like to take this opportunity to thank each and every one of you for contributing to our hospital's continued success. This year's event is not only to celebrate everything that CCG has accomplished in the last twelve months, but to present CCG's new Surgeon-in-Chief. The position of Surgeon-in-Chief is one of the most prestigious to be held in the medical field, and here at CCG, there have been many respectable and brilliant doctors who have held that position; this time is no different. With everything this doctor has achieved in his career, we're honored to have him take up the role."

I glance over to Mike's table and can tell he's seething with animosity.

"Without further delay, I would like to present to you Clallam County General's new Surgeon-in-Chief, Doctor Edward Anthony Masen Junior."

Guests all around the room rise to their feet and applaud. I stand and hug my family individually, and last but not least, Bella. As I make my way to the podium, I cannot help but make eye contact with Mike. The resentment rolling off him is almost palpable, and he does little to hide his feelings. I pass him with no acknowledgement and walk up onto the podium to accept the plaque that Doctor Doyle is waiting to present to me.

"Congratulations again, Doctor Masen."

"Thank you." I clear my throat as I wait for everyone to be seated.

"Thank you all so much." While I wait for the applause to settle down, I look over at my parents, who are beaming back at me. I realize that they are positively, without a doubt, proud of me and that's all I've ever wanted.

"First, I'd like to thank Doctor Doyle and the members of the Board for showing confidence in me by appointing me to this very important role. I vow to honor and uphold the reputation, not only of the Surgeon-In-Chief position that my predecessors have established, but also that of CCG, this fine hospital that we all are a part of. To the surgical team, I would like to say how honored I am to be given the opportunity to lead them. I want to assure every member of the team that I am dedicated to working closely with each of you to maintain and improve our enviable track record. And to my family, who are here to support me not only tonight, but every day of my life, in everything that I do, I love all of you very much. Thank you. Dad, if I am half the as good a Surgeon-In-Chief as you were, I will have surpassed my dream."

I look over and see my nephew, practically bouncing for me to mention his name, and I have to laugh at his eagerness to be acknowledged.

"Also thank you to my nephew, Josh, for being my special buddy. And who, by the way, if he does not eat his vegetables will not get any cake." I watch his eyes widen, and he immediately ducks his head into Jasper's lap in embarrassment when the entire room laughs.

"And last, but not least, I want to thank a very special person who has helped me to see when no one else could, that I'm truly worthy of all the blessings that I have in my life. Thank you, Bella."

I look to her and see her surprise at being publicly acknowledged, but she can't contain that bright, beautiful smile. It's become abundantly clear to me now, how I feel about her. I love her. She's everything I want my world to be, bright, beautiful and full of life.

"I could stand here and talk all night, but I would rather everyone continue to enjoy the evening; dance, drink champagne, just enjoy. Thank you everyone."

I return to my table, and my family congratulates me once more, but I realize Bella is gone, and now I'm worried that it was too soon for me to put her name out there.

"Where's Bella?" I wait for a reply, but no one seems to know the answer.

.

.

.

_**BPOV**_

The entire banquet hall is applauding Edward, and he looks happier than I've ever seen him. Finally, he makes his way back to the table, stopping for handshakes and embraces along the way. I use the opportunity to discreetly excuse myself to clear my head.

I enter the ladies room and walk over to the sink and grab a paper towel from the dispenser. I dampen it and gently pat my face, trying to regain some control over the emotions I'm feeling. I stare into the mirror and exhale. "What is wrong with me?"

I don't know why I feel so affected by Edward publicly thanking me. "It's not such a big deal."

_It is a big deal. He said my name in front of the entire room full of people, people he works with, the entire Board._

He said I was special and wanted everyone to know it. This changes things so much; I could tell by the way he looked when he spoke, that he felt those words deeply.

_And I felt them deeply too. Stop looking for reasons to run._

I look up into the mirror again, studying myself, and finally agree with my conscience. This isn't a death sentence. The man in my life has just announced to everyone he knows and loves that I'm a special part of his life, and I should be as happy as he is right now. I am.

_I am happy._

"I'm happy." I smile at myself in the mirror, straighten my shoulders and prepare to return to the table. I'm pulled up short by what sounds like by a couple having a restrained, verbal confrontation.

Their voices are a bit muffled, but clear enough for me to discern what is being said. To avoid the risk of awkwardness, I wait to exit, hoping that they will resolve their dispute quickly or move the disagreement to a place other than the entrance to the ladies room.

"God, I'm so sorry…I'm so sorry, I never meant to hurt you like this. Please forgive me."

"You're disgusting, and I want nothing else to do with you! I suggest you leave here now and go home to pack up your belongings. I want you out the house by the end of the weekend!"

My mouth falls open in shock as I listen in on their altercation. I hear the receding footsteps of someone angrily storming away. I decide it's an opportune moment to exit, the sound of muffled sobs beckoning me to console whoever is on the other side of the door.

I push the door open cautiously and look around, but whoever was there, has left. I can only hope that in the long run, things work out for them.

I make my way back to the dining hall.

"Hey…" Edward bumps right into me. "Where were you? I've been looking all over."

"I had to use the ladies room. Is everything alright?"

"Everything is fine…well, I meant…is it?"

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"I just thought that…you left after my acceptance speech, and I thought I went too far."

I can sense that he's as nervous about this as I am.

"It was a little surprising, but…."

"Wait, hold that thought." He grabs me by the hand and leads me to the back of the banquet hall and pushes open the glass doors. We step out onto the patio, which is elegantly furnished and decorated for tonight's occasion.

"It'll be better if we discuss this privately." I wait while he closes the doors for privacy.

He comes to stand in front of me, and for some reason my heart is racing from the apparent intimacy of the moment.

"As you were saying?"

"Oh, um…I was just going to say that I was a little surprised that you mentioned me in your speech."

"Did my doing that upset you?"

"No, no, it just caught me a little off guard, that's all."

"Good, I was afraid that I'd chased you away, although, the way I feel about you shouldn't be news to you…or maybe it is." His voice trails off as he nervously avoids eye contact and rubs the back of his neck. He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a folded piece of paper and hands it me.

"What's this?" I look at it skeptically.

"It's the beginning of our future. That is, if you want one with me." His response is a little cryptic, but I know that he generally speaks hesitantly when he's nervous about something.

I unfold the paper, but I don't have to read much before I realize what it is. I look back to see him watching me intently.

"Your divorce is final."

"Yes."

"This is um…good news."

"Yes, Bella. But, it surpasses being good news if it paves the way to us having a future together. The possibility of that takes what is good news to unbelievable news and happiness, I never expected to find."

His words and the way he's looking at me stirs something deep inside me, because the next thing I know, I've launched myself at him and we're kissing passionately, forgetting there's an entire event going on, partly in his honor, on the other side of the door.

"Is that a yes?" he murmurs against my lips.

"Yes, you have me, Edward." I'm breathless as he gently grabs my face and deepens the kiss.

"_Well,_ isn't this cozy."

We jump apart, startled by an angry male voice and a near murderous glare.

.

.

.

_**EPOV**_

_Damn it!_

Leave it to Newton to put a damper on my happiness. I knew that at some point this evening he would have to mar a perfect occasion. He's holding a drink in one hand and looks pissed off.

"Got a problem, Mike?"

"I'll say. You know, I can't for the life of me understand how guys like you always finish on top." He scratches his head mockingly. " I mean, here I am, a good, respectable man, who does everything by the book and never gets rewarded for it, and there you are, a jerk who lies and cheats his way to everything and gets it all."

"Sounds like jealousy to me, Mike."

"Fuck you, Masen."

"Edward, let's just go. He's obviously upset about something."

"Wow, you even have my therapist defending you now! And I can't even believe the two of you are a couple! How the fuck did that happen, Doctor Swan? I mean, surely you know what kind of man this is you're dating."

"Edward?" Bella ignores him and motions once again for us to leave, but I don't budge. I've really had it with his attitude and now he's turning it on Bella.

"Don't fucking address her again, Mike. Whatever issue you have with me, you deal with me, but don't ever address her again."

"Oh, get off of your white horse and retract your shield, Edward. She's not some damsel in distress. In fact, she's a highly recommended marriage therapist; although she couldn't manage to do shit with my marriage." He says nonchalantly and swallows the contents in his glass.

"I'm warning you, Mike."

"Tell me something, Doctor Swan. How long have you known that my wife was having an affair?"

My eyes dart between the pair of them, and Bella steps forward.

"Any information that your wife provided me with during therapy, Doctor. Newton, I'm not at liberty to discuss outside of the session. You know that."

"Such a typical shrink thing to say, and what a fucking copout." He snorts.

"Actually, Doctor Newton, you should understand doctor/patient confidentiality. Or do you not adhere to this basic principal of our profession?"

"Don't compare what you do with what I do, Doctor Swan. I save people's lives, what exacatly is it that you achieve, again?"

"Alright, that's it." I storm over to rip his head off, but Angela barges in crying uncontrollably and stops me in my tracks.

I know instantly, that in a matter of seconds, this is going to go from bad to worse. Mike is on about Angela having an affair with someone and basically blaming Bella for not telling him. Three of us know who that someone was, but he's oblivious to that fact. Angela takes one look at all of us, and I suspect she's going to break.

_**End Note: Cliffies, cliffies and more cliffies. I'm like a mad damned scientist! I'm sorry, but we're reaching the end and I have to make it a good one. Hope you guys are still with me. See you soon!**_


	41. Chapter 41, Secrets Exposed

**_Disclaimer: All Twilight characters and related material are property of the original author. Dissecting Edward is sole property of Chynnadoll._**

**_A/N: Thank you everyone for the reviews. Even though I don't get the chance to respond, I treasure them wholeheartedly. FoolforEdward edits and polishes up my mistakes so I can give you my best work. Thank you for all that you do._**

**_Last chapter Mike was being a bastard and Angela was about to catch a case of word vomit. Let's see how this unfolds._**

**_DE Chapter 41, Secrets Exposed._**

**_EPOV_**

There's complete silence, the tension in the air is so thick it could be cut with a knife. My eyes are on Angela as I fervently hope that she doesn't shoot off at the mouth. I can only imagine what Bella is thinking. I hate that my past always seems to find a way to slap us both in the face. For me it's karma, but Bella doesn't deserve any of this.

"Well, the gang's all here." Mike snidely breaks the silence and downs his drink.

"Mike, please let's just go home and talk about this." Angela tries pulling him by his arm, but he angrily shrugs her off.

"Don't touch me, you filthy slut and there is no home, you put paid to that. As I said before, you have until the end of the weekend to pack what you came with and leave. That gives you a little over twenty-four hours."

He gives her a little shove toward me, fixing us both with a look of loathing. "You know, you two deserve each other, you're both..."

"Mike, stop it!" She steps back from me. "It's not his fault. He didn't force me into anything."

_Fuck!_

His eyes narrow as he looks at her and then back at me. I close my eyes and shake my head in exasperation. When I open them, she's frowning as realization strikes, but the damage is done, Mike has made the connection.

"What the fuck do you mean, he didn't force you?"

"I–I"

"Son of a Bitch! It all makes sense now."

Angela's eyes widen in horror. This is about to get ugly, and there's nothing I can do but keep quiet. I'm not about to contribute to a scene with the entire Board and my family just a room away. What would they think? What would everyone think? There's nothing left to do, but to try and find a way to undo the damage Angela's done.

"Newton, I don't know what the hell you're talking about. You and your wife need to resolve your marital problems in your own home and in private. I've had enough of this nonsense. Bella?" I reach for her hand, and she quickly accepts. We start for the doors, but he pokes me in the chest.

"Do you think I'm stupid? God, I can't believe I didn't see this before! All those suggestive comments you've made about her. It's you, isn't it? You're the one she's cheating with!" His voice keeps getting louder and louder, and soon, people are going to catch wind of something going on.

"Come on, Masen. Here's your chance to really show me up." He steps closer, our faces inches apart as he sneers. "Don't be a fucking coward. Look me in the eye and admit you're fucking my wife."

I don't respond, I can't, and not because I'm afraid of him, but because I don't want to upset Bella, she's had enough humiliation for one night. I already feel guilty about Angela and what she's going through right now. Yes, she was a willing party in my fucked-upped-ness, but from what I'm hearing now, Mike is threatening to throw her out of their home.

"What are you waiting for, Masen? You have the promotion, which should have been mine. You have the good Doctor Swan on your arm. Who would have thought that she'd be into your type of shit? Why not add my wife to the list? Be a man, 'fess up! This is the shit you live for; to win at any cost."

My resolve is slipping, and Bella senses it. I feel her close behind me as she slips her hand into mine, trying to calm me. "Don't let him do this. He's upset and he's been drinking. He's not thinking clearly."

My last frayed nerve is about to unravel, and all it's going to take is for him to say one more word about Bella. I need to get us out of here, but Mike steps even closer to me, his stance threatening not just me, but Bella.

"Get out of my face, Newton, or else you're going to have a different set of problems."

"Edward, come on. Let's go." Bella tries again.

"I thought I guy like you would have your woman in check, Masen."

"I'm going to let that slide because you're angry and obviously having marital problems."

"Did you fuck my wife? It's a simple question, _yes or no_?" His belligerence increases, and he's obviously not going to let this rest without some kind of response from me.

"Don't ask questions you don't want the answers to, Mike," I snap, practically growling in his face. I'm not sure whether he expected this quasi admission or not. Perhaps, he didn't really think it was true and was just riling me. But realization sets in, and I watch as his eyes widen wildly and his arm draws back. I quickly move Bella behind me as I prepare to defend myself.

His fist hurtles toward my face, and I dodge it effortlessly. The momentum sends him toppling onto the floor. He scrambles to his feet and attempts another punch and another, missing me each time. His alcohol consumption has obviously had an adverse affect on him, turning his actions into a sloppy parody of a bar room brawl.

"Michael, stop it!" Angela jumps in front of him.

"Oh, nice, protecting your lover. Take your hands off me, you make me _sick_!" He pulls away from her, and she tries desperately to hold onto him, pleading for him to forgive her. She loses her footing and falls to her hands and knees.

I feel like a complete shit as look I down at her sobbing on the floor. I move to comfort and help her up, but Bella beats me to it.

"Doctor Swan, I've done as you said, but it's all turned into a mess. I wanted to get everything out in the open and tell him about the affair, but now he hates me and says he can't forgive me. I thought when he insisted that I attend this function with him that he was coming around, but he only wanted to keep up appearances for the Board. He hasn't changed his mind, and now I've lost him."

_An affair? _ I briefly contemplate interjecting. We got together a couple of times for hard and hurried sex. I'd hardly call what happened between us an affair. I decide to keep my thoughts to myself. At this point, it would do more damage than good.

"Angela, here, let me help you up. Everything is going to be alright."

"The hell it is! You knew about this?" Mike storms over to Bella and Angela. They both look shocked at his change of attack, now directed at them and not me.

"My money paid for you to provide us _both _with counseling, and you knew about her sleeping around behind my back with him? You gave no thought to me in the matter. And now you're dating _him_? You're just as sick and twisted as they are!"

"Bella, you might want to take Angela to get freshened up." I sense Mike and I are going to have to hash this out on our own, and it's not going to be pretty. I'm a bit shocked to find out that Bella was their therapist, and I momentarily cringe at the thought that she may know the sordid details of my liaisons with Angela, but I cannot delve into that now. I need to spare her from any further involvement in a mess of my making.

"No, I'm not leaving you here alone with him. I don't trust that he can control himself in his condition and that you won't react. Edward, your reputation..."

"Look at them, protecting you like a harem of sluts!"

My fist smashes into his jaw the minute I hear the words, and blood pours rapidly from his mouth.

"Oh my God!" Bella and Angela both scream.

"Son of a bitch!" He spits out a string of expletives and holds his mouth. I wait for his retaliation, but it doesn't come. He glares at the three of us, the look in his eyes promising retribution.

He stalks away, and I exhale sharply. I briefly examine my knuckles and repeatedly flex my hand; thankfully, I appear to have done no damage. I turn my attention to Bella and Angela, who's still a sniveling wreck. I can tell by Bella's expression that she's not too happy with me hitting Mike, but what was I supposed to do, continue to let him insult her?

"How is she?"

"She's a mess, Edward. I'm going to take her the ladies' room so she can get cleaned up." She puts an arm around Angela and quickly heads off.

This is a disaster, and at this point, I don't know how to fix it. Lord only knows what Mike is saying to anyone who'll listen out in the dining area. Bella's taking care of Angela, so I decide to see how much damage he's already done.

I straighten my jacket, take a deep breath and walk back into the banquet hall. I scan the room, but there's no sign of Mike. My father and brother approach me, both looking worried.

"What the hell's going on, man? You're the guest of honor, and you've been missing for damned near thirty minutes."

"Is everything alright with Bella, Son?"

"Yeah, she's fine. She's in the ladies' room. Everything's fine." I respond absentmindedly as I catch a glimpse of Mike talking with Doctor Doyle.

_This fucker won't quit!_

I watch to see if I can discern anything from Doyle's body language, but his back is turned to me.

"Edward?"

"What?" I'm completely oblivious to what my father was saying.

"You're off on another planet. What's going on with you?"

"Nothing, I just need to have a word with Doctor Newton and Doctor Doyle. Excuse me." I abruptly leave my father and brother and cautiously approach the two men. Mike glances in my direction, and Doyle's eyes follow his line of vision.

_I bet he's squealing like a fucking pig._

"Here he is, the man of the hour!" Mike feigns exaggerated excitement. "You know, Doctor Masen, I was just telling Doctor Doyle how I was out on the patio to congratulate you on the promotion."

"Is that right?" I try my best to smile and not lose my composure. The bastard is baiting me, and there's not a damned thing I can do about it in front of Doyle. I'll play his little game for the moment.

"Yes, he was. I know the two of you have always been competitive, but you both are the epitome of excellent surgeons. Michael was just telling me how much he admires you." Doyle laughs lightheartedly, and I glance over to Mike who has a snide look on his face.

"Well, I appreciate that, Mike. Although, I believe your admiration is more clearly and rightfully directed toward my father."

"Doctor Masen Senior is one tough act to follow, but_ you?_ _You _haveit all now, Edward; brains, wealth and looks. You just landed a prestigious position in the best hospital in the state. You have a gorgeous woman on your arm. What did you say her name was again?"

_Tread carefully, Newton, or you'll be picking your teeth up from the floor this time._

I glare at him witheringly. He's clearly hell bent on dragging Bella into this mess, and he's pushing me to the limit.

"You know what her name is, Doctor Newton." My voice is low, with a hint of warning to ensure I do not to alert Doyle to anything unpleasant. Mike would pay for this shit later.

"She _is _beautiful, Doctor Masen. I would love to meet…."

"Isabella. Her names Isabella, and I would be happy to introduce you, Doctor Doyle."

"Oh right," Mike snaps his fingers. "Isabella Swan, she's a marriage therapist. One of the best I hear. How did you meet?"

I can't do this. I'm about to explode. I can feel my nostrils flare and my jaw clench. Mike is about to get his ass handed to him in the midst of this banquet, and I no longer give a fuck about how it will ruin the night or my reputation. He's throwing down the gauntlet, subtly threatening Bella and trying to raise Doyle's suspicions about my conduct.

"I can't wait to meet her, Masen. I'll see you two gentlemen later. Michael, it looks like you have a little lipstick on your collar." He gestures to the tiny bloodstain on his shirt and walks away laughing lightheartedly. I wait until he's out of earshot.

"If you think about doing anything to harm Bella, I'll destroy you."

"The only person who's going to end up destroyed is you, Masen. No, I take that back. Any woman who aligns herself with you, sets herself up for destruction. Poor Doctor Swan just chose the wrong man to get attached to. You're going to ruin her just like you ruined every woman you've come into contact with; your wife, my wife, and who knows how many other wives, including those of colleagues, and strange women you've fucked. I won't have to do a thing. You're a one-man wrecking crew, Masen. I won't have to lift a fucking finger." He backs away, pointing at me and smiling wickedly.

I know this isn't over by a long shot.

.

.

.

Bella and I drive to my house in silence. She's not said a word since we'd met back up after she left Angela. I've repeatedly asked if everything is alright, and she's simply nodded her head each time. When Bella is silent in this way, it either means that she is so incensed that she cannot trust herself to speak, or that she is deeply worried about something.

"Will you say something?"

"It was a great night for you, considering…." She exhales before her voice trails off. I glance at her, and she's staring blankly out of the side window.

"Considering what, that Mike ruined it?"

"His actions were understandable."

I barely hear the words.

"I can't believe what I'm fucking hearing. Mike Newton goes out of his way to ruin my night, insult you and his wife. He taunts me about it and demeans our relationship, and you say his actions were justified?"

"I didn't say justified, I said they were understandable. He recently found out that his wife was unfaithful, and tonight, he learns that it was with none other than the person he's been competing with for years, Edward. He feels like he's lost everything. I can sympathize with how he's feeling, that's all."

I'm pissed off that she's defending him, especially his attacks on her, but what do I say to that? I do see her point, and I know what it feels like to feel that sense of loss, but I cannot condone his veiled threats toward Bella. So, I remain silent, and we soon pull up in front of my house.

I step out, and she doesn't wait for me to open the door for her. I follow her, unlock the front door and wait until she enters. Still not uttering a word, she disappears up the stairs, I assume to change out of her dress. I give in to my frustration; I pick up a wine bottle and smash it to the floor.

"How the fuck is this _my _fault?"

I flop down onto the sofa and snatch off my tie. She reemerges in one of my t- shirts and shakes her head at the mess I've created.

"Do you feel better now that you've smashed something?"

"I'll feel better once someone, _namely _you, explains to me how tonight's ordeal is my damned fault."

"_That_ is how you're at fault, Edward!" She points to the broken bottle on the floor, and I frown.

"A broken bottle of wine?"

"No, your temper. You cannot resort to fighting to resolve your problems, Edward. Every time there's a confrontational situation you make it worse by fighting or attempting to fight."

"He insulted you. He had it coming."

"He was upset! And rightfully so. You didn't have to go toe to toe with him. Fighting solves nothing." She turns and heads for the fridge, grabbing a bottle of water.

"You're not dating a boy scout, Bella. I can't just turn the other cheek."

"No, it doesn't seem that you can, and that creates problems for you. Think about it. Jake challenged you, and the first thing you did, was square off. It made him want to retaliate. You did the same thing with Mike tonight, and it actually turned to physical violence. I know he threw the first punch, but you could have walked away, Edward. And now, God only knows what he's going to do next. Let's not forget what happened when you beat up James."

I can't believe she's brought this up now. No one understands the ramifications of James' thirst for revenge better than I do.

"I wanted to protect you, Bella."

"Protect me from what?" She throws her hands up in despair.

"From anyone who tries to bring harm to you. I won't let _anyone_ hurt you, ever. You're my life now, don't you get that?"

She just stares at me, but something in her eyes worries me. I can't discern whether it's despair or trepidation. The happiness that shone in her eyes early tonight is gone. It's been replaced with some emotion I cannot place. The only emotions I can now sense are my ever-present fear of losing her, and her lack of trust and certainty in what we have.

"Don't look at me like that."

"Like what?" She asks in a near whisper.

"Like you're having second thoughts about me."

She doesn't reply and quietly walks back upstairs. This time I know she won't be returning.

.

.

.

I lie awake in bed, staring at the ceiling. I can hear her breathing softly next to me. She's not in a deep slumber, but she _is _asleep. I hate not being able to touch her; it feels like the worst torture. It's like dangling a piece of meat in front of a tiger, keeping it just out of his reach.

"Are you going to hold me or not?" She whispers groggily.

"I thought you were asleep and angry at me?"

"You frustrate me. I realize I'm going to be dealing with that for the rest of my life, but I'm not angry."

I turn to look at her; she still has her back turned, and she's lying on her side. I inch over and wrap my arms around her tightly.

"The rest of your life, huh?"

"It's amazing how that's the only thing you heard." she laughs lightly.

"I hear everything you say. I only pay attention to the important things." I take a deep breath and sigh. "Tonight was a disaster. I'm sorry."

"You couldn't have known it was going to end the way it did."

"Oh yes, I could have. Whether Mike found out about Angela and me, or not, I knew that he'd find a way to destroy the evening for me."

"Mike was bound to find out one way or another, Edward. The truth always has a way of coming to light."

I mull over what she's saying and she's absolutely right.

"So, Angela told you about us." I probe, already knowing what the answer will be. But, I feel that despite my distaste at the idea of her possible knowledge of the sordid facts; that I need to address this with her. What if it really bothers her? I don't want anything to remain undisclosed between us. I have too much to lose.

"I can't answer that for reasons you already know, but I'm not completely in the dark. That's all I'm going to say."

_Just as I thought!_

"What I _should_ know, is that my stupid mistakes will always come back to bite me in the ass."

"It's a cute ass."

I turn her over so I can look into her eyes.

"I'm being serious. Tonight, before things got shot to hell, I wanted to ask you something important."

"Ask me now."

"The set up isn't quite the same."

"Does it matter? Because if it does, I can put the dress back on and…."

I roll my eyes at her dry humor and climb out of bed and cross the room to retrieve the box from my slacks.

I crawl back over the top of her and hold the black velvet box up in her sight.

"Oh, Shit!" Her eyes widen as she dramatically clutches at her throat, and I have to laugh at her reaction.

"It's not _that. _ You can put those baby browns back in your head, Bella."

"Oh," she chuckles nervously and reaches for the box. "What is it?"

I close my hand around it tightly and pull it away from her. "I don't know. I'm a little disturbed and a somewhat offended by the reaction you just had." I mock being hurt.

"Shut up and give me the damned box, Edward. What would any woman think in this case? Her boyfriend presents her with a little velvet box; says it's important?"

"I guess you're right." I hand it to her and watch as she eagerly opens it. She pulls out the shiny silver item and holds it aloft.

"It's a key."

"It is."

"To what?"

"To my home, my heart, everything. Move in with me, Bella."

* * *

_**~~~DE~~~**_

**_End Note: Thank you for reading. Reviews are always appreciated and cherished. See you guys soon._**


	42. Chapter 42, Decisions, Decisions

**_Disclaimer: Twilight characters and related material are sole property of the original author. Dissecting Edward was a thought I had one day and materialized into this._**

**_A/N: I won't get into a long drawn out thing. Thank you everyone for your continuing support of this story. Without you it would be just a thought in my head. FoolforEdward, thank you for all that you do._**

**_Won't be too much longer. Read on…_**

**_Chapter 42, Decisions, Decisions_**

**_EPOV_**

_A week._

All I can think about is that it's been a week. A week since I assumed the role of Surgeon-in-Chief, a week since the disaster of the banquet dinner. More frustrating for me is the fact that it's been a week since I asked Bella to move in, and I've still to get a response from her.

I berate myself for the way I went about it.

_Fuck!_ _The timing was all wrong._

I should have waited until the fiasco of the banquet was well behind us, I should have chosen a more romantic way of doing it. I'm such an ass. I let my own desire to cement our relationship override my common sense.

Who the fuck am I kidding? After the shit hit the fan with Newton and Angela, I wouldn't blame her if she was scared shitless of a relationship with me, let alone move in with me, although for some reason, I thought her reaction would be different. I expected surprise, hoped for excitement, what I did not anticipate was a withdrawal. Bella being reserved and non-communicative worries me. It's a sure sign of her being upset or concerned about something, hence my obsession over the time it's taking her to give me an answer.

I turn my attention back to my itinerary. I'm expected to attend a one-day intensive seminar on new surgical techniques. The event will spill over into a full weekend with attendees taking the opportunity to wind-down a bit and network with colleagues and fellow surgeons. The leisure time will be pretty casual with no organized events planned. I contemplate asking Bella to accompany me, I'd really like her to be there, but I realize that Newton will be there, and I'm not too sure about his current state at the moment. I decide to think about this a bit more; I have the rest of the day to decide what to do.

This is the first week that he and I have worked together in our new working relationship. We've been cordial and professional and have both worked hard to not have our personal issues jeopardize patient care and outcomes. Despite our long-standing animosity, neither of us would allow petty bickering to interfere with doing our jobs, but I have no doubt that at some point, we would be revisiting the issue of his wife's infidelity with me.

I fold the itinerary and put it in my lab coat pocket as I prepare to do midday rounds.

I stop off at the nurse's station to check on a few patient charts.

Newton is there talking softly into the phone. He seems quite animated before he glances up and sees me, and instantly his demeanor changes. His eyes narrow and he hurriedly ends the call.

He comes around to the other side of the desk and starts reviewing charts alongside of me. My curiosity has been piqued, and his response at seeing me seemed to be not only cautious, I'm also sure I detected an imperceptible smug smile as he finished the call.

"Everything alright, Doctor Newton?" I don't lift my eyes from the chart I'm reading.

"Nothing you need to concern yourself with, Doctor Masen," he says snidely as he enters something into his Blackberry and walks away.

"Just checking," I mumble under my breath and gather up a couple of charts, before I make my way down the corridor.

"If anyone needs me I'll be on rounds, Jessica."

.

.

**_BPOV_**

I stare at the key until it becomes just a blurred, shiny object. My preoccupation is a distraction from where my attention should be directed, on my patients, the Vankirks.

I blink my eyes slowly to clear my head. I've been overwhelmed with conflicting thoughts of Edward and his proposition ever since the night of the banquet. God, please don't let me think of the banquet again! It's felt like trying to find my way out of a complex maze for a week now, and I'm no closer to finding my way out. With a concerted effort, I focus back on the Vankirks.

She's in her early forties, and he's nearing fifty. They've been in therapy with me longer than any of my other patients, and I must confess that I have a soft spot for them.

They were both raised in wealthy families, fell in love and married at a young age. They have five children; the youngest is only seven years old. They refer to her as their miracle baby.

The Vankirks' marital situation is probably one of the most common that a therapist in my field encounters, that of irreconcilable differences.

"Doctor Swan, we want to thank you for everything you've done for us." Mrs. Vankirk reaches across the table and places her hand on mine. "When we met you, we had briefly lost ourselves, and you helped us to find our way back and set us back on course. During our sessions, you've helped us each to discover what it is that we want, not only as a couple, but also as individuals going forward. After much discussion and by using the techniques you taught us, we've reached a mutual understanding that we want different things. In discovering that we still have love for each other, we've also realized that we love each other enough to want the other to be truly happy. Shayne and I have decided that at this point in our lives, we would be happier if we went our separate ways."

_What? _

As a professional, I'm trained to not let my emotions surface, but I just can't seem to suppress my shock. The Vankirk's are the last couple that I thought would split. They were the ideal patients, both wanting to find a way through their problems, honest and caring with each other. They've attended every therapy session as a couple, never missed an appointment, and each time they left, it was as a united front, committed to making the changes for their marriage to work. To say that I'm disappointed professionally would be an understatement, and personally I'm saddened.

"I apologize for my reaction. I'm...I'm just a little…"

"Surprised? We can see that, Doctor Swan." Shayne Vankirk smiles warmly, and I glance over to his wife, dismay still evident on my face. They share an affectionate look and link their fingers together.

I'm more confused than ever. Never in my time as a therapist, have I experienced a couple facing the end of their marriage so calm and content with each other. I've witnessed anger, bitterness, resolve and quiet dignity, but never this mood of deep affection and contentment.

"But it's obvious that the two of you still love each other. I don't quite understand why you've taken such a drastic step, why not keep working on finding common ground?"

"We do love each other, Dr. Swan, very much. That love has lasted for almost thirty years, but we've realized that we now want different things. We would only be asking the other to sacrifice too much personally if we remained together. We have five beautiful kids, and we're committed to continue co-parenting, even while divorced," she says with obvious heart-felt honesty.

"Of course you will, Mrs. Vankirk. Joanna, Shayne, please forgive me if you feel I'm not being supportive or accepting of your decision, I merely want to ensure that you are not being too hasty. I don't mean to…."

"Doctor Swan, no apologies. You've helped us in so many ways. We owe you a great deal. We've just realized that even though we love each other, it doesn't mean that we are meant to be together." I fight to contain the lump forming in my throat, but thankfully, do not show them the extent of my feelings.

"And we don't regret, nor would we change the years we've spent together because of the wonderful family we've created, but sometimes we wonder what the outcome would have been if we had not rushed and moved in together all those years ago. " He turns to his wife and brushes away her tears. I quickly pluck a tissue from the dispenser and hand it to her. I fight to hide my own distress from them.

"I'm sorry." My voice sounds throaty. "I'm generally not affected this much, but I had truly hoped that you two would go on to have another twenty-five years of married happiness."

"Please, stop apologizing. It shows how much you care about your patients. We will forever be grateful to you, Doctor Swan. We may not have saved our marriage, but you have helped both of us to grow and to gain a better understanding of what true commitment to a relationship means. We're still committed to our relationship, but to the one that transcends marriage, that of being co-parents to wonderful children." They stand, and I see them to the door.

"Thank you, Doctor Swan." They hug and kiss me on the cheek before leaving my office for the final time.

I close the door behind me and lean up against it and take a deep breath.

_What a classy couple. I'm happy for them and completely saddened by their decision._

Just when you think you've made a difference, and that at the end of the day you've helped a couple to find happiness together, life throws you for a loop. For some reason, the end of the Vankirk's marriage impacts me deeply. I find it hard to find any solace in the fact that despite not being able to help save their marriage, that I played a small part in them attaining personal happiness. I can't help but think that if two people who so obviously love each other can't make a relationship work, what hope does anyone else have?

My eyes settle on the silver object on my desk. I walk across the room slowly and pick it up, closing my hand tightly around it. I grab my purse and cardigan, lock my office and tell Leah that I'll be out for the rest of the day.

.

.

.

I turn up the volume on the car radio, loud enough I hope, to drown out unwanted thoughts. Not wanting to risk being pulled over, I make sure to keep it within acceptable limits and take the long route to my destination.

The music is a failed attempt. I can't seem to get my mind off Edward. My heart wants one thing, but my head is telling me another.

_Why now, all of sudden, do I feel so conflicted?_

"It's just a key. I mean it's not like it's a ring." I laugh dryly.

I know that logically this would be the next step in a serious relationship. It makes sense to live under the same roof to really get to know each other, learn the other's habits and quirks, see what you love and what you can tolerate; argue and make up, and if you can't reconcile your differences, decide whether there's a future or not.

_God, those Vankirks!_

Their words weigh heavily on my mind.

I finally pull into a parking space and switch off the engine. I retrieve the key from the glove box and leave the car. Making sure that my skirt is smooth, I square my shoulders and walk up to the glass doors.

.

.

.

"Okay, what game are we playing?" She frowns as I place the key on her desk in front of her.

"It's a key, Rose."

"I can see that." She arches a sardonic brow.

"Sometimes I wonder how come we're friends instead of enemies." I roll my eyes. "It's a key to Edward's home, as in he wants me to move in with him."

She simply shrugs.

"So move in with him."

"Rose!"

"What? I don't get what the problem is here, Bella. You've obviously already made the decision to be with this man. Yes, it started off kind of skanky." She takes in my widened eyes and my ready protest, but she quickly cuts in "…but the two of you are like no two people I've ever seen. I watch you together, and it's obvious that you're just meant to be."

I lean back in the chair and exhale sharply.

"Bella, I know that Edward is not an easy man to be with, but you knew that from the moment you accepted him as a patient, and you knew even more about his past when you chose to get involved with him. Now, I'm not trying to put everything off onto you, but we all make choices, and you chose him. What's happened to make you doubt yourself now?"

"I place a key on your desk and you draw the conclusion that I'm doubting my and Edward's relationship?"

"You wouldn't be sitting here in my office at one in the afternoon if you just wanted me to tell you how pretty and shiny the key is, Bella. You're not the only one clinically cleared to understand the working of people's minds." She taps on the gold plaque on her desk.

"Okay, hypothetically…" She rolls her eyes with a huff. "Okay fine, without getting into _every _detail, there was a situation at the CCG banquet. Let's just say one of his old 'conquests' popped up."

"Oh my God, she just showed up?"

"Yes and no. It's complicated, Rose." I stand up in frustration and pace around her office.

"Okay, hypothetically…wait why do we have to do this? Edward is no longer your patient. Unless…." She studies me pointedly. I don't help her connect the dots, I can't.

"Either this conquest dates back to when you were bound by doctor/patient confidentiality when you were still counseling him, or the conquest is actually one of your patients. Damn, I'm good!" She pounds on her desk, obviously pleased with herself.

"Maybe you've missed your calling. Detective work suits you better," I scoff.

"Does that mean I'm right?"

"You know I can't answer that, Rose. The point I'm trying to make is that one of these _women_ reared their ugly head, and it's not an isolated incident. I'm willing to bet that it won't be the last, and now he's asked me to move in with him."

"Are you bothered by Edward's past, Bella?"

I run a hand through my hair and exhale. "I wasn't at first, but now…"

"Now?"

I look at her, still unsure of what I feel, and she waits patiently with her fingers tented.

"Rose, he's amazing, and I love being with him. He frustrates me to no end, and yet I can't imagine my life without him; but I'm becoming this _person_…. a jealous girlfriend."

"That's understandable. You're not dating someone who's been a monk."

"You sound like him."

"Look, Bella, Edward is an exceptional man for many reasons, and the fact that he overcame what happened to him without completely losing it, is miraculous." She says matter-of-factly and begins flipping through her work schedule.

"The point you're making hardly excuses his behavior, Rose. So it's okay for him to just leave a trail of broken hearts and ruined marriages in his wake with the justification that it was his way of dealing with what happened to him?"

"What _happened_ to him? Bella, he was _drugged and raped, _and unbeknownst to him, by a woman he felt duty-bound to marry. He did that, Bella, because he wanted to do the right thing by her and a child he believed to be his. I can't imagine the humiliation he must have felt dealing with that for all those years, and then to find out all the other garbage she pulled. I think I would've snapped. Yes, Edward dealt with the sexual assault and being deceived in a bad way, but all those women were willing parties. They could've chosen to say no, just like you could've chosen not to get involved with him, but now here you are."

"Thanks for being my friend and not berating me like a child, Rose." My voice is sarcastic, but it's also tinged with the sense of betrayal I feel. I'm a bit hurt and ticked off that she doesn't understand what I'm feeling.

"You misunderstand me. I'm simply saying that you are a confident, strong woman who didn't put up with Jake's shit, and you didn't pull any punches with Edward either. You have to take responsibility for this, Bella. From what I can gather, Edward has never painted himself as a saint, no matter how beautiful the picture looked. He never hid himself. It was always up to you, what you could handle; and you chose him. Out of this mess, the two of you found something special in each other. Edward is in love with you, Bella, and the fact that you haven't said that you love him speaks volumes."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning, I know it's probably hard to admit it to him, but you haven't said it, even to me. Maybe you already know the answer to the question you came here to get insight on. Maybe you've already made your decision."

I sit quietly and mull over her words. I know she's right, and I mentally applaud her reverse psychology tactic. She knows it's the only way to effectively get through to me, to get me to really think things through.

"Thank you, Doctor Hale. You're the best." I walk around her desk and kiss her cheek before hurrying out.

"You forgot your key!"

I run back in as she tosses it, and I catch it in mid-air. "I'll call you later.

"Tell Edward I said hi."

"Will do."

.

.

.

"I have a business trip scheduled for next weekend. Come with me." He kisses my lips as he crouches over me, tiny water droplets drip from his hair, tickling my face. We've just made love, and he's fresh out of the shower.

"I can't. I have a full schedule all of next week. I wouldn't know where to find the time to prepare for a trip at such short notice."

"That's why you have a receptionist, Sweetheart."

"I can't go, Edward. Raincheck?"

"Absolutely," he whispers against my lips and kisses me deeply.

He ends the kiss reluctantly and rolls onto his back. I look over at him; his eyes are focused on the ceiling.

"It's been a week."

"Pardon me?"

"It's been a week since I asked you to move in with me. Should I be worried?" He finally turns those intense eyes on me, and I feel like a suspect in an interrogation room.

"No, there's no reason to be worried." I smile reassuringly. "I just need a little time to think about things. Moving in with you is a big step...life altering. I just want to think about the pros and cons thoroughly."

"Pros and Cons? I'm not a snorer. I always make sure the cap is on the toothpaste and to flip the toilet seat back down. What more do you need know?"

"If only it came down to toilet seats and toothpaste." I laugh and ruffle his damp hair.

"I'm serious. What do I need to do to get you to say yes, Bella?"

"You don't have to do anything. I just want time to think about your offer."

"Alright. Time it is." He turns off the bedside light, and we snuggle down into the covers, wrapped around each other. I yawn, ready for a blissful sleep. "How much time?"

I giggle at his impatience and kiss his chest. "I'll have an answer for you when you come back from your trip next weekend. Will that do, Doctor?"

"Yep, sounds perfect to me." He kisses my forehead, and he drifts off in no time.

I'm a little surprised that he just let it go so easily. He's really proving to be a changed man and yes, I do love him.

* * *

_**~~~DE~~~**_

**_End Note: Thank you all for reading. I can't wait to read the reviews. See you all next chapter._**


End file.
